PotC: The White Cole
by Wastin Mytime
Summary: This be a tale for all ye Jack Sparrow lubbers. There be action, adventure, and some romance too. Watch out fer adult material. Ye be warned.
1. The Bakery

****

The Bakery – Chapter 1

Captain Jack Sparrow strode down the cobblestone on a mission to gather supplies for his upcoming trip when the most delicious scent wafted past his nose.

"Mmmm, what's this now?" he murmured to himself as he delicately sniffed the air. His eyes closed in ecstasy as his head turned slowly towards the source. His eyes popped open and widened as he read the sign in front of his eyes. 'Brown's Bakery' it said. "What a plain name for such a wonderful place. I suppose I've the time to stop for a moment," he said quietly.

Jack opened the door and quickly approached the counter where a middle-aged man stood arranging things behind the glass. 

"Ahem," Jack cleared his throat. "Baker, tell me, what is that sinful smell?"

The man, who Jack assumed was Mr. Brown straightened, startled at the presence of another. He looked quite taken aback at Jack's appearance. 

"I apologize. It appears I was daydreaming. That smell is my nephew's cooking," the baker replied with a hesitant smile.

"I want some of your nephew's cooking if that be at all possible," Jack stated. "As soon as possible," he added with a note of desperation in his voice.

"Aye," The baker's face stretched with a full-fledged grin now. "His cooking is irresistible. Cole!" he called to the back.

A moment later, a lanky brown-haired, green-eyed boy's head popped into the store. "Yes, Uncle Christopher?" he asked.

"What is it that you're making back there?" The baker asked, still grinning at Jack.

Cole did not answer at first. His gaze was locked on Jack. "You're Captain Jack Sparrow..." Cole whispered in awe.

"At yer service, mate," Jack smiled, pleased with Cole's mention of his rank. He swept his hat off his head and bowed elegantly.

"Is it true that you're heading the search for Princess Autumn?" he asked, gaping.

"I am," he replied.

"How is it, sir, that a pirate such as yourself was called upon by a prince?" The baker wondered leaning over the counter.

"Prince Jonathan has heard of my skill on the water. He has offered to drop all charges against me if I help find his ladylove. Sounds like a good deal to me mate. Wouldn't you agree?" Jack answered, leaning close to the baker. "Now, lad, what is it that you're making back there?"

Cole straightened himself to attention. "Only some sweetbread Captain," Cole answered. 

"Please bring me all that you have. I must get moving. We've a long journey ahead," Jack explained.

Cole disappeared into the back. His heart was thudding hard in his chest. Captain Jack Sparrow here. "It must be fate," he told himself. Gaining his composure, Cole began packing the bread up. He finished his work, then walked back to the store.

"Aye, wonderful laddie. It smells like heaven," Jack slapped s handful of money down on the table. 

"Sir, that is more than double the price of that bread," the baker announced. 

Jack just laughed and said, "Compliments of his majesty. Thank you my good men."

Jack waltzed out of the store. 

"Christopher, I must go with him," Cole said, his eyes full of hope.

"I know. You must leave quickly. He plans to deport The Black Pearl within the hour," Christopher answered, walking to the back to help Cole pack some food.

"You must be careful Cole. Those pirates, they're not the nicest people. If they discover you aboard, who knows what might happen," Christopher fretted.

"I'll be fine. This is fate, my dear uncle. A chance to help Autumn," Cole assured the man. 

Christopher placed the pack on Cole's back, then adjusted the straps to the correct fitting. He had tears in his eyes.

"Thank you, Christopher, for everything. I will be back. Hopefully one day I'll be able to repay your kindness," Cole expressed his gratitude as he kissed the baker's cheek.

"You be careful. Sometimes I feel like I really am your uncle," Christopher said, patting Cole on the back.

"You are Uncle Christopher. You always will be," Cole whispered, his throat thick with tears. With that, he ran from the store and out onto the cobblestone. Once outside, the sun beat down upon him. Squinting, he murmured under his breath, "What on earth am I thinking?"

Soon enough, the Black Pearl was in sight and all thought escaped Cole. "My God," he breathed, staring at the beautiful ship. "This is going to be quite an adventure."

****


	2. The Stowaway

****

The Stowaway – Chapter 2

Cole watched from land as the crew on deck readied the Black Pearl for deportation. He couldn't just walk up the plank and get onboard, he decided. He stroked his goatee, deep in thought when someone bumped into him.

"I beg your pardon, sir," Cole apologized as he bent down to help the old man retrieve the basket of clothes he'd dropped.

"It's no good, no good. Those scalawags won't be pleased at all with this mess," the man muttered.

"Is this for the crew of The Black Pearl, my good man?" Cole asked excitedly.

"Aye, it's for those damn pirates. I wouldna deliver it if I weren't scared they'd come hunt me down," the man scowled.

"I'll take it off your hands, sir. You can stand there and watch to make sure I drop it of if ye like," Cole offered.

"Be my guest lad," the man thrust the basket into Cole's arms and hurried away.

With a puzzled look on his face, Cole began making his way to the ship. As it turned out, he was able to walk up the gangplank after all. Once onboard, he wondered if he'd even needed the pretense of delivering the crew's laundry. Everyone was bustling around, getting things ready that hardly anyone noticed him.

Fascinated with the beauty of the ship, he walked slowly towards what he figured to be the crew's quarters. No one stopped him as he went inside. The room was empty. He set the laundry on a bed and decided to look for the kitchen. He decided this would be the best place to hide as he'd be able to find food if he ran out.

He bumped into one of the crewmembers on the narrow stairway. "Where be the kitchen?" Cole asked trying to make his voice sound gruff. "I'm the cook's new apprentice."

The pirate hiccuped and turned his watery red eyes on Cole. "That-a-way," he slurred, pointing down and to the right. The pirate then continued stumbling up the stairs.

Cole shook his head in disbelief at how easy this was going for him. Hoping the cook was not around, he entered the kitchen stealthily. He found an empty cabinet to stow his gear in. This cabinet would also do well to hide him once the cook showed up. Cole sat down and began to read a book he'd brought with him. All he could do now was wait.

**********************************************************************

"Alright men, 'tis time to get the Pearl underway!" Jack yelled, and the crew cheered, excited to get back out onto the open water. "Gibbs, see that the cook has a fine meal prepared for us tonight," Jack commanded with a grin.

"Aye, aye Cap' n," Gibbs replied with a mock salute.

Jack ran his hand over the smooth wheel. This was where he was meant to be, he thought. His grin faded as he acknowledged that this might be his last adventure for Jack's fiancée was awaiting him. Once the princess was returned to her prince, Jack would be a married man. That was the deal. He sighed in sorrow.

"Jack, ye alright?" Gibbs asked, suddenly at his captain's side.

"Fine, mate. How's the food coming?" Jack asked, his smile returning. His trip to the baker had aroused a hunger in him that he'd refused to satisfy as he was awaiting the splendid meal they would have that night.

"Oh, Jack, it'll be quite a feast," Gibbs assured him.

"Splendid. I look forward to it," Jack said, looking out to sea. "A storm is brewing."

"In more ways than one," Gibbs added. "I'm not sure I trust this Prince Jonathan," Gibbs explained at Jack's questioning look. 

"It's quite difficult for dishonest people, such as ourselves, to trust anyone," Jack supplied. "But I figure, I may be getting too old to do this all the time. Perhaps 'tis time for me to settle down," Jack pondered.

"Jack, ye were born a pirate. Ye will die a pirate," Gibbs patted Jack on the back.

"I want a son," Jack stated.

Gibbs mouth fell open. "What? A son?"

"Or even a daughter. I want to my own little pirate," Jack smiled wistfully.

"What about Will? He be your own pirate," Gibbs pointed out.

"Will was born a pirate. He is the spawn of Bootstrap Bill. And where is Will today? Living on land married to a governor's daughter," Jack reminded.

"You really want to take a wife? Women aren't worth their weight. Ye know that Jack," Gibbs said.

"Come now, Gibbs. They're not that bad. Look at Elizabeth," Jack suggested.

"Stubborn, that one is. Alls I know Jack is that ye won't be happy anywhere but here. Here, ye will not be if ye take a wife and have a whelp," Gibbs spat and stalked away.

"That may be true my friend," Jack murmured to himself as he watched the dark clouds gather.

**********************************************************************

Cole was not feeling well. He was curled into a ball inside the stifling cabinet. His shirt was soaked with sweat. As the waves rolled, Cole felt closer and closer to retching. Cole wasn't too sure what to do. Cole could hear the cook whistling indicating he'd be caught if he tried to leave the cabinet. His other option was to retch into his bag, but Cole could imagine that he'd be unable to bare the stench. Suddenly, Cole could smell fish. He moaned loudly and launched himself from the cabinet unable to keep his vomit contained any longer. 

"WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?" the cook demanded, his face red with rage as he watched Cole regurgitated onto the platter of fish. The cook began smacking Cole with the wooden spoon he'd been using to stir.

Cole didn't notice as he stood over the fish, his eyes squeezed closed, losing his guts all over the place. Once he's purged himself of everything he'd eaten, Cole continued to retch nothing. His throat burned and his eyes teared.

"I'm sorry," he moaned. "I truly am."

"You've ruined the captain's dinner. I will hang you meself!" the cook boomed.

The cook's yelling had caught the attention of some of the crewmembers who went to tell the captain what was going on. Jack gave the wheel to Gibbs and thundered down the stairs.

"What is going on here!" Jack demanded, shoving past his crew to assess the situation. "Master Cole is it? What pray tell are you doing on my ship?"

"Getting sick all over your meal!" the cook exclaimed.

"Leave us, all of you. Curly, don't worry about the food," he addressed the cook.

Jack stared at Cole who had finally stopped throwing up. He did not meet the captain's eyes. Once the crew had retreated, Jack began to speak.

"What are you doing here lad?" 

"I want to help you find Princess Autumn," Cole answered, swallowing hard.

"What does she mean to you?" Jack wondered, eyeing the mess on the counter.

"I used to tend her horses. Princess Adrian's as well," Cole replied, looking up as Jack knocked over the bucket he had tried to grab.

"Is that so?" Jack asked as he took a cloth and swiped the mess on the counter into the bucket.

"Captain, you don't have to do-" Cole attempted to intervene.

"I already have. Now, were you close to Autumn?"

"Not really. She didn't ride all that much. Adrian rode all the time though. Sometimes she'd let me ride with her. We were friends she and I."

"You, a stable boy and she, a princess?" Jack smirked.

"She was a very nice princess," Cole said quietly.

"She may very well be dead," Jack stated. "She's been gone for 10 years now."

"I know, in my heart that she is dead. I also know that Autumn is alive, and I want to help find her. I owe it to Adrian," Cole said this mournfully.

"How is it that you have an uncle so far from the kingdom?"

"He's not really my uncle. Christopher and Mary took me in when I fled from the palace after Adrian disappeared. They saved my life, and I've been helping them bake ever since," Cole explained.

"That's very interesting. Well!" Jack patted Cole on the shoulder. "You're free to stay."

"I am?" Cole asked, bewildered.

"What did you think? I'd throw you overboard? My boy, I may be a pirate, but I'm the best pirate you'll ever see, and I won't be losing anyone from my ship," Jack began walking away taking the bucket with him. "You will have to sleep on the floor in my room as we have nowhere else for you," Jack turned back and said, "Oh, and you will report to the deck in the morning to help scrub. Savvy?"

"Yes, sir," Cole promised.

"Perhaps you will be called upon to help bake at some point as well," Jack added.

"Of course, Captain."

"You can go wait for in the dining room then. Stay out of the storm," Jack through this last statement over his shoulder as he disappeared.

Cole did as he was told.


	3. Seasick

****

Seasick – Chapter 3  
  
Cole sat at the table watching the crew eat. It was indeed a great feast as Gibbs had promised even though there weren't any fish present. Cole looked down at his plate. Nauseated, he shoved it away untouched. Cole glanced to the end of the table where Jack spoke animatedly of his past adventures. The man absolutely fascinated Cole, and eventually he forced himself to look away. His eyes collided with those of one of the crewmembers. The man looked vaguely familiar, but the way he looked at Cole made him very uneasy.  
  
Once the meal had commenced, Cole hung back in the filthy dining room. He sat looking at the mess before him in dismay. All he wanted to do was start cleaning it. Lost in thought, he jumped when a hand landed on his shoulder. "Captain," he gasped.  
  
"Cole, me boy," Jack began, fighting to keep his balance by gripping Cole's shoulder tighter. "Yer okay to retire for the evening if you wish," Jack leaned close enough so Cole could smell the rum on his   
breath.  
  
"Thank you Captain, but I'd like to help clean up if I may," Cole requested.  
  
"Suit yerself, mate," Jack hiccuped and sauntered away singing, "Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me."  
  
Cole shook his head in amusement as he stood to start clearing the table. He put the dirty plates into a bucket so he'd be able to carry them to the kitchen for their washing.  
  
"You don't remember me, do you?" a gruff voice growled from the shadows.  
  
This time Cole wasn't as startled. He had sensed the presence of another. "Should I?" Cole asked, keeping his back to the stranger.  
  
"Well, it's been nearly 10 years," the man continued.  
  
The hairs on the back of Cole's neck stood on end and fear crept into his stomach to lie there like ice. Could this man possibly know who Cole truly was?  
  
"10 years since what sir?" Cole asked, swallowing hard. He watched as the man came into the room and walked to Cole's side. Cole's eyes widened with recognition.   
  
"10 years since you became a lad," the man grinned a nearly toothless grin.  
  
"Stench!" Cole exclaimed, embracing the man.  
  
"Lass, what are ye doing here? This is no place for a lady like yerself," Stench pulled away to look at her.  
  
"I want to help find Autumn," Cole replied simply. "What are you doing on a pirate ship?"  
  
"I realized my life was somewhat lacking. Then Captain Jack Sparrow entered into my life. Suddenly I had a way to make my life much more exciting," Stench answered.  
  
"I understand completely," Cole agreed.  
  
"Ye haven't taken a liking to our Captain, have ye now Colet?" Stench eyes her suspiciously.  
  
"So far I like him quite well, but not in the manner you suggest," Cole denied.  
  
"Good. He's a strange one, that Jack Sparrow. So, you feel you'll be helping Adrian, if you find Autumn?"  
  
"Something like that. I feel I owe it to her. To both of them really. I can't say I was always fair to Autumn," Cole tried to explain.  
  
"I understand. I hope you defeat your inner demons once and for all. I must go lass. I will see you soon," Stench said as he kissed her hand gently.  
  
"Thank you Stephen. I'm very glad you're here," Cole said this sincerely.  
  
Stench blushed at her use of his birth name. He smiled then headed out the door.  
  
Cole smiled, feeling the best she had since getting on The Black Pearl. She got back to work hoping for a good night's sleep.

It was nearly three hours later when the dining room and kitchen were immaculate. Cole was hot, so she headed up to the deck to try and catch a breeze. It had stopped raining, and the sky had cleared. Cole had never seen the moon and stars so bright in all her life. There was a stranger at the helm. A few men loitered around, but it seemed that for the most part, everyone had gone to bed. Cole walked slowly to the bow of the boat. She climbed up to lay there. It was such a beautiful night. Cole would have felt free were it not for the tight wig on her head, the false hair on her face, and the bindings on her breasts. For once, Cole was not feeling sick. She sighed, inhaling deeply. The breeze cooled her warm face, and she felt tired but so alive all at once.  
  
"You need some water," came the captain's voice through the darkness.  
  
Cole sat up abruptly. "I'm fine, Captain, really," she told him.  
  
"What are you looking at there?" Jack wondered, turning his head to the side. This caused him to lose his balance, and the bottle of rum he was holding fell to the deck. It shattered and the few drops remaining inside were soaked into the boards. "Oh bloody hell," Jack declared. Cole watched him shrug then attempt to climb up next to her. For fear of him killing himself, she grabbed his arm to help. He was without his jacket and hat. His white shirt was unbuttoned all the way to his waist where it was tucked into his breeches. His sleeves were rolled up past his elbows. Cole silently marveled at his tattoos and the rings adorning his long thin fingers.  
  
She swallowed hard as she lay back down. Perhaps Stench wasn't too far off after all. "Just the sky Captain. The stars and the moon," she explained.  
  
"Jack. Call me Jack. Even though it is nice that I get credit for my captainship once in a bloody while," As he spoke, Jack's hand flitted in the air then lay to rest on his chest.  
  
"Okay," Cole managed to say. "Jack, how long have you been a pirate?"

  
"I was born a pirate, mate. I didn't really realize my birthright until I was 15 or so. Then it was really only a part time job you realize," he answered.  
  
"What did you do the rest of the time?" Cole wondered.  
  
"I worked for Prince Jonathan. This is why he has called upon me to help find his ladylove," Jack explained.  
  
"We've both worked for royalty. Is he a nice prince?" Cole asked.

  
"He's a scoundrel," Jack's lips twisted into a wistful smile. "But he's a right lad."  
  
"He seems rather well… older to be marrying," Cole observed.

  
Jack glanced at her sharply for a moment. "Some people aren't meant to be married before the voice has changed or they've grown their first short and curlies," Jack said this sorrowfully.  
  
"I apologize, Jack. Perhaps you are the same age as the prince?"  
  
"Roughly. He was supposed to marry your beloved Princess Adrian before she was lost to all," Jack supplied.  
  
Cole lurched into a sitting position. "I never heard such a thing," she protested.  
  
"Her father had other plans for her as he married her to that widower King Daniel. Let's speak of someone who was a bit, well, older to be marrying. The man must be 60 by now. I, by the way, am not a day   
over 30. It seems as though Adrian's father, King Benjamin wanted his younger daughter to marry the younger man," Jack spoke this bitterly.  
  
"Adrian and Autumn were hardly three years apart!" Cole exclaimed.  
  
"I'm not saying I understand Benjamin's logic," Jack contributed.  
  
"Autumn must be almost 20. I suppose Jonathan had other things to tend to before marriage," Cole decided.  
  
"He traveled a lot in the past. I believe he's off now, gathering men together to help search for the princess," Jack supplied as he closed his eyes.  
  
"He sounds like an intriguing man," Cole opinionated.  
  
Jack just smiled.  
  
A comfortable silence fell between them. Cole felt so relaxed she nearly fell asleep. Suddenly, an idea dawned on her. "Jack?"  
  
He did not reply, and she leaned over him. He was still smiling, but his breath was heavy with sleep. Cole just watched him for a minute, observing his facial features up close. He had such high cheekbones and brown skin tanned by the sun. She wanted nothing more than to reach out and touch his face, but she tore herself away. She go down from her perch and headed towards the captain's quarters.  
  
Once inside, Cole quickly slipped out of her clothes. She yanked off her wig and unwrapped the scarf that bound her breasts. Angry red marks blotched her skin from the tight cloth. She breathed deeply. Cole did not unwind her hair from its plait, but she approached the basin naked to give her body a quick rinse. Her heart pounded in her chest as she wiped her skin with the wet rag. It felt wonderful, but she did not linger. She placed a nightcap on her head then donned the nightgown she had packed.  
  
Sighing with relief that she hadn't been caught, she carefully placed the wig in her bag while retrieving her book. She then tossed the extra blanket and pillow a crewmember had found on the floor where she assembled a makeshift bed.  
  
A little while later, Cole heard what she decided were Jack's footsteps as he approached the door. It clanged open and he stumbled in discarding his shirt as he slammed the door shut with his boot. "Lad, why'd ye leave me out there?" he demanded from the boy who sat on the floor reading by candlelight.  
  
"You looked so peaceful. I would have come and got you if you weren't here by the time I went to sleep," Cole answered.  
  
"Logical," Jack replied as he sat on the bed removing his boots. He gave one of them a sniff and his face contorted in   
disgust. "Bleccch," he proclaimed, throwing the boot across the room. Cole could only stare; her eyes getting wider as Jack stripped off his breeches and stood before her naked as the day he was born. "Weren't you ever taught not to stare, mate?"  
  
"S-s-sorry," Cole stammered then realized why Jack had sounded irritated as her eyes fell on the scars marking his back. "What happened?" Cole asked, attempting to cover up the fact that she'd been staring not at his scars but that which was nestled between his legs.  
  
"Barbosa happened," he stated and left it at that. Jack turned to the basin and began to wash himself. Cole felt something stir in her groin. Something she had felt before but never with such intensity as she did now. Cole extinguished her candle.   
  
"Good-night Jack," she murmured and turned her back to him.  
  
"Till tomorrow mate," Jack answered.  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
Jack awoke the next morning with a headache. Cole was gone and her bed was neatly folded in the corner. He stood with a groan then decided he might sit right back down.  
  
There was a booming rap at the door. "Captain!" Gibbs called.

  
"Hell and Damnation, come in and stop pounding on the bloody door!" Jack moaned holding his aching head in his hands.  
  
The door burst open, and Jack made absolutely no attempt to cover himself. "Jack!" Gibbs exclaimed, pacing the room. "You should see the dining room and the kitchen. That little whelp has been up on the deck scrubbing for over an hour. Granted, he's still getting sick, but at least he's learned to do it over the railing,"  
  
"What's this about the kitchen and the dining room?" Jack squinted at his first mate and best friend.  
  
"They're sparkling sir," Gibbs answered.  
  
"Well it's the least he can do for his transportation."  
  
"Quite right Captain," and with that, Gibbs left the room in a whir.  
  
"Now was that so bloody important?" Jack wondered aloud.  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
Jack finally exited his quarters an hour later. His head was finally feeling better after a few mugs of water. The sun nearly blinded him as he stepped foot on the upper deck of the Black Pearl. He tugged his hat down over his eyes as he made his way to the helm. Gibbs gladly handed the wheel over to him.  
  
Once Jack was in his element, he glanced around. He noticed Cole leaning over the railing, retching. "I hope he'd been drinking," Jack told Gibbs.   
  
"He assures me he has, Jack," Gibbs answered.  
  
"Time will tell," Jack decided, eyeing Cole warily as he returned to his hands and knees to continue scrubbing.  
  
Cole was in a bad way. She wasn't sure when she'd ever felt so awful. The sun was beating down upon her. The scarf around her breasts was squeezing the breath out of her, the wig was itching like mad, and sweat was rolling down her face into her eyes and false beard. On top of that, her stomach refused to leave her be. She was so miserable she considered tossing herself overboard to feed the sharks.  
  
Still she scrubbed, gasping for air, wishing she could rip the wig from her head and scratch furiously at her scalp. Perhaps Jack was right. Maybe a bit of water would help her disposition. Clutching her stomach, Cole encouraged her body into a standing position. She   
hadn't completely straightened when a haze washed over her, and the world went black.  
  
Jack watched helplessly as Cole slid to the floor. "Captain!" One of the crewmen yelled. "The lad has swooned," this last part had the man jeering.  
  
"I see that. Thank you," Jack smiled at the man sarcastically.  
  
By the time Jack reached Cole, Stench was already at her side. "I'll tend to him Captain."  
  
"That's unnecessary," Jack told him. "He's my responsibility."  
  
"But you are needed here-" Stench began to protest.  
  
"Back to work it is, Mr. Stench," Jack replied flippantly. He scooped Cole up. "The excitement is over for the moment. Everyone back to work!" Jack yelled to the men who'd gathered to watch. They quickly did as he said.  
  
Jack hurried Cole to his quarters. He laid the boy on his bed, and wet the rag in the basin and lay it on Cole's forehead. Jack then ripped Cole's shirt off sending buttons flying across the room.  
  
"What's this?" Jack asked no one in particular upon his discovery of Cole's wrapped chest. Jack wondered if the boy was injured. He took the knife from his boot and sliced through the cloth releasing h most delectable breasts he'd ever seen. "That's very interesting," he murmured in surprise.  
  
He moved his hand to Cole's head and yanked on his hair. It came off easily revealing damp pinned golden brown locks. Jack then removed Cole's fake facial hair. "How could I not have realized this?"  
  
Jack dunked the rag in the basin again. He began swabbing Cole's breasts with the soaked cloth. She awoke with a gasp. Jack took the mug off the cabinet and put it to her lips. "Drink this. Shhhhh, it's alright, just drink now," he attempted to sooth her. She drank it, eyeing him warily. "Slowly. Another now," Jack advised pouring her another mug.  
  
She finished swallowing and wiped her mouth with the back of her hand. "I suppose you want some sort of an explanation," she whispered.  
  
"I have an idea of what the explanation might be. You need to rest. I told you last night to drink water," Jack said gently.  
  
Surprised he didn't toss her overboard for deceiving him, she squinted at him uncertainly. "I tried. I can't keep anything down," She insisted.  
  
"Well you're lucky you haven't killed yourself," he mumbled.  
  
"Jack can you do me a favor?" she wondered.  
  
"Depends on what it is m' lady."  
  
"Can you tug the pins out of my hair?" she continued as she sat up. He figured she was going to try to cover her chest. Instead, she tugged the shirt off and tossed it into her corner. She then rolled over onto her stomach. Jack sighed as he observed Cole's smooth dark back. He wanted to touch her, so he tangled his hands into her hair, pulling it free. "What exactly is your name by the way?" Jack asked.  
  
Cole didn't answer. She had fallen asleep. Jack smiled as he pulled the last pin out. He ran his rough hands across her smooth skin. Feeling the stirrings of arousal, he pulled away. He covered Cole with a thin sheet and left the room with a quick backward glance at the sleeping beauty.  



	4. The Wind

****

The Wind – Chapter 4

"Jack," came Gibbs voice beside him.

Jack shook himself out of the daydream he'd been having and glanced down at his hands. One was steady on the wheel, the other shaking and clutching the compass that didn't point north. He quickly snapped it shut and slid it into his pocket as he cleared his throat. "What is it mate?"

"Are ye alright? Ye've been staring off for a good half hour with that blasted compass in yer hand," Gibbs observed.

"There's been a change in the wind, mate," Jack said his voice low and ominous, sending a chill down Gibbs' spine. "Things are not what they seem, my friend. Not the slightest bit."

Gibbs stared at Captain Jack Sparrow figuring his good friend had gone daft. "I think it's about time you check on the lad. I'll take over for a bit," Gibbs offered, wondering if Jack had had too much sun.

"Yes, I should check on the... lad," Jack answered distractedly, letting go of the wheel and striding away towards his cabin.

"Daft, that one," Gibbs mumbled.

When Jack entered his cabin, it was quite dark. The curtain had been pulled shut over the porthole and Cole's shirt and breeches were now folded neatly in the corner. She was lying on her side with her back facing the door. All of the bedcovers were piled on top of her as though it was freezing in the room, and that it was not.

Jack sat down beside her still form on the narrow bed. He poured a mug of water, then gave her shoulder a nudge. "Lass," Jack murmured.

"Mmmmm," she moaned in her sleep.

"Come on lass. Wake up now," Jack her a little push so she'd roll onto her back.

Cole's eyes opened wide, and suddenly the mug was knocked out of Jack's hand as she lunged at him. He landed on the floor with Cole on top of him tangled in the bed sheets trying frantically to free herself. Exhausted, she finally lay still. "Jack?" she gasped. "I'm so sorry."

"No worries lass," Jack groaned beneath her. Cole's knee had landed precisely between his legs. "I probably deserved that."

"I'm sorry, but I can't seem to um, get off of you," Cole apologized. They were pinned between the bed and the cabinet, so any attempt to roll off of him was futile.

"Just a moment. Let me catch my breath," he instructed.

Cole didn't want to wait. She could feel Jack's hot chest through the thin sheet that covered him. In the darkness, she could make out the closeness of his face to hers. She could feel his breath on his cheek, and she quite aware of how her body seemed to melt against his, her thighs nestling his groin.

Abruptly he sat up, causing Cole's rear end to land smartly on his hard thighs. "That's enough of that now. Upsy daisy!" Pushing off the bed, he stood them both up. Cole attempted to shake off the covers, but as soon as Jack let her go, dizziness washed over her. Jack caught her before she fell and gently pushed her to the bed.

"Calm down, now. That's enough excitement for one day," Jack murmured. He once again sat beside her. He retrieved the mug and filled it for her.

When Jack turned to her, Cole had her head cradled between her hands. "Drink this now. Water's the only thing that will make you feel better," he coaxed lifting the mug to her lips.

She doubted that very much, but still she took the mug from him and eyed him over the top of it as she drank. Her throat was still raw from all of her throwing up, and it hurt as the cool liquid slid down her throat.

"That's it, nice and slow," Jack encouraged her. "Now, tell me who you are," Jack said lightly as he made himself comfortable on his side in the narrow space left beside Cole on the bed.

Cole was still watching him as she drained the mug. She went to lean past him to place the mug on the night table causing the sheets to shift and uncover a breast. Jack eyed it warily, as it was only centimeters from his face wondering exactly how much he could take of this torture.

Cole returned completely to the bed, and she pulled the covers up to her neck. "My name is Colet. I was born and raised on royal ground. When I was about 10 years old, I began training to be Adrian's personal maid. I did this until she was married three years later to Prince Daniel. I left when she did. I fled the kingdom and the land. I met a man named Stephen the Stench who took me under his wing. He advised me to dress up as a lad as I was young and he feared for my honor amongst questionable men I might meet in my travels. Eventually, we parted, and I met Christopher and Mary. I didn't learn of Adrian's disappearance until then. They needed help in the bakery as Mary became ill, so I began apprenticing there. They'd been unable to have children of their own, so they took me in as their niece, but I stayed in disguise in case anyone came looking for me.

Mary died almost two years ago now, but the bakery has done very well, so Christopher is not a poor man. He will be okay whilst I'm gone. I decided to stay in costume aboard The Black Pearl knowing the superstition of having women aboard, as well as men's view of women as being weak. Unfortunately, I did nothing to prove that view wrong," Cole's brow was furrowed in disappointment at herself.

"You're three and twenty then, are you?" Jack wondered. He was fiddling with the end of the sash tied at his waist.

"About that," came her reply. 

"You would choose to stay in the guise of a lad until we've found a place to let you off?" Jack asked quietly.

"You would deny me the pleasure of seeing Autumn's captor killed by Captain Jack Sparrow's hand, after all that I've told you?" Cole fumed.

"I would Madame. This is no place for a woman." Jack replied roughly as he rose from the bed.

"If that's the way it must be, then yes I would rather the crew see me as a lad. I should have known better than to think a bloody pirate might be more understanding," Cole spat the last of this as she furiously turned away from him.

Jack raised his eyebrows in amusement. He was glad to see that Cole was going to be just fine. Smiling he left the room and shut the door.

**********************************************************************

"I feel it too Captain."

"What's that Gibbs?" Jack pondered. He was at the wheel, once again clutching the compass in his hand. This time, however, it was closed.

"Evil in the air," Gibbs sneered. "Just like old times hunting that blasted Barbosa and his damned crew. Do you suppose he somehow survived your bullet?"

"Stranger things have happened," Jack said solemnly. There would be another storm, he decided. The breeze was stronger with a touch of coolness to it, and the air was heavy with moisture.

"How is the boy?" Gibbs asked trying to lighten the mood.

"He'll be fine," Jack assured his first mate, a trace of the grin he'd worn earlier touched his lips now. "Stench!"

"Yes, Captain!" Stench called out from his position as lookout.

"Come hither mate. I require your assistance. Gibbs, take the man's place, will you?" 

"Certainly," Gibbs replied, heading off.

Stench clamored down to Jack's side. "Yes, captain?"

"I would like you to collect Cole's clothing from my quarters so they can be laundered," Jack said then lowered his voice. "Do your best not to wake the lass."

His mind clear with understanding, Stench nodded and nearly tripped over himself in his hurry towards the captain's cabin. He rapped quietly at the door before entering. There was no answer, so he slowly opened the door. "Colet?" he whispered to the lump on the bed. She rolled towards the familiar voice. 

"Hello Stephen," she smiled softly at him.

"Are ye doing alright m' dear?"

"I feel my strength returning. I would be wonderful were it not for that insufferable captain," she declared angrily.

"What happened?" Stench, fear in his heart.

"He's going to let me off whenever we stop next," she pouted.

"Well, lassie. I can't say I disagree with him about that. This is not a safe place for you to be," Stench stroked his chin thoughtfully. "He's a good man, that Jack Sparrow."

Cole contained her anger. Barely. She took a few deep breaths, grateful that the room was dark and Stench wouldn't be able to see the expression on her face.

"Anyway, I must be getting to yer laundry so I can get back to work," he stated, patting her on the shoulder. "It'll be alright. We'll find the princess."

"I hope you're right," She murmured as he gathered her clothing. "Thank you Stephen. I appreciate it."

"At yer service my lady," Stench bowed gallantly. "Get your rest now lass." With that, Stench was gone, and Colet was alone again. She rose from the bed and retrieved her nightgown. She slipped it over her head and she walked to the porthole. She did not bother with the ties that would keep her breasts concealed as she shoved the curtain aside. Blinking in light, she gazed out to sea. It was truly beautiful, she decided. It had been ten long years since her first trip across the sea, and she couldn't imagine what had compelled her to stay away.

She sighed, thinking back to that time in her life. At 13, she had just entered into womanhood, having been ravaged by a man then going off on her own. Granted, she'd been scared and naive. Without Stephen's aid, she wasn't sure where she'd be today. But that was a long time ago. 10 years later, she was strong. Christopher had taught her the ways of the sword and pistol, so she'd be able to handle herself in the upcoming battle. More importantly, she had a hate that burned deep in her heart. She feared the only way to rid herself of that awful feeling was to encounter the object of her hatred. Hence, her determination to help find Princess Autumn and convince herself that the woman had changed her evil ways. Captain Jack Sparrow would not deny her.

Cole let the curtain fall back in place, then staggered back to the bed. Once this damned sickness was done with her, she would do what she had to do in order to stay aboard the Black Pearl.

**********************************************************************

After dinner, Jack was doing a quick inspection of the Black Pearl, when he encountered Stephen the Stench alone in the crew's cabin.

"Captain, the lass has told me of your plan to leave her at our next spot. I just thought I'd tell you I feel that's the best thing for her. She's not safe here," Stench commented.

"I appreciate you telling me this Stench, but as it is, I don't plan on leaving her anywhere. The lass is very stubborn and I fear far worse what she might do when left to her own devices than I fear her safety with us," Jack contributed.

"I understand Captain. I hope she truly is safe here with us," Stench worried.

"Don't worry so much. I'm Captain Jack Sparrow, mate," Jack said this with a grin as he raised his arms above his head as if demonstrating his worthiness in the role of protector.

"Right you are, Captain," Stench said this even as worry left his stomach unsettled.

**********************************************************************

When Jack returned to his cabin to retire for the evening, Cole seemed to be sleeping peacefully in his bed. He set the platter of food he'd brought on the cabinet then sat beside her to tug off his boots. He was removing the sash around his waist when Cole spoke. "I'm not leaving this ship."

Jack sighed as he yanked his shirt off over his head. "I know."

"What?" she asked in shock.

"I thought about leaving you with Will and Elizabeth when we stop at Port Royal the day after tomorrow, but I figure that you're determined enough to find the princess that you may do something stupid," he answered simply as he removed his breeches. He balled up his discarded clothing and set it next to the bed. He rose from the bed to open the curtain on the porthole then retrieved the food from the cabinet.

Cole held her breath as she watched Jack stride through the room naked in the moonlight. It was one of the most beautiful things she'd ever seen, and she felt a yearning deep inside her loins. Feeling as though her lungs might burst, Cole let the air out loudly.

"Are you alright?" Jack sounded worried as he sat beside her.

"I'm quite well considering," was her reply.

"I want you to try and eat something," he explained as he tore a chunk of bread off the loaf he'd brought. "I apologize, for I'm sure it's not up to the caliber of the baked goods you're used to."

Cole realized she hadn't eaten for nearly two whole days and was absolutely starving. "I think anything would taste good right now," she insisted as she sat up and pulled her arms out from under the covers. The blankets fell to her waist as she took the bread from him. She forced herself to eat slowly as she studied Jack's face. He looked almost as though he were in pain. 

"Thank you. You are my savior," Cole closed her eyes in satisfaction. 

Jack tore his gaze away from Cole's open nightgown to pour her some water. "You need to drink too. How has your stomach been?"

"It's been good for a couple hours. I just have a terrible headache, and my body feels incredibly weak," she answered as she took the mug from him.

"It will pass eventually with enough rest," Jack assured her, taking the mug back and handing her a bowl of stew with a spoon.

"Mmmmm, this is truly delicious." To Jack, she seemed very young and happy at that moment. Ah, the simple pleasures in life.

"I'm glad you like it. Curly prides himself in his cooking," Jack offered.

Cole scraped the bowl clean, and Jack took it from her. He set the dirty dishes on the cabinet then flipped a stray edge of the bed sheet over his lap. He felt Cole nestle into the bed beside him.

"Jack?"

"Hmmm?" He wondered, lost in thought.

"Can you tell me the tale of your quest for the Black Pearl? I've heard stories of Will and Elizabeth and Barbosa, but I wonder how it really was," Cole said sleepily gazing up at Jack from her pillow. 

"But of course, love. It's truly a terrific tale," Jack was pleased at Cole's interest. He glanced down at her, and his eyes were momentarily fastened on the cleavage left exposed by her open nightgown.

He swallowed hard and using the pretense of tucking her in to hide the temptation, he began his tale.

"I arrived at Port Royal on a magnificent ship. She'd seen better days though, as she'd been mortally wounded in a battle where I single-handedly defeated 35 men who wanted my pistol. She took me right up to the dock, then suddenly sank in a beautiful splendor that had nearby sailors place their hats over their hearts as they shed a single tear...

...Sharks circled where Elizabeth had fallen in the water. We barely made it out alive...

...I slapped Commodore Norrington across the face and demanded he release me before I got angry...

...I ripped the bars off with my bare hands as Will stood watching helplessly. I then swam nearly a mile underwater to reach the ship we were to commandeer, then fought all the men to their surrender. As the Interceptor approached to aid its men, I jumped aboard the readied ship and after driving off those men as well, I went to shore to pick Will up. After all, I am by far, the greatest pirate anyone's ever seen..."

Jack continued his story long after Cole had fallen asleep. He eventually gave Cole's cheek a gentle stroke then left her side to settle into the makeshift bed on the floor. He closed his eyes and fell asleep to visions of himself partaking in an adventure, a fiery woman in an open nightgown by his side.


	5. The Nightmare

****

The Nightmare - Chapter 5

"You're such a disgrace, you tub of lard!" Princess Autumn whispered in Cole's ear. "You do not deserve to walk these hallowed grounds, you filthy beast!"

Cole struggled against that which bound her to the headboard of the bed. She couldn't scream around the sash tied over her mouth.

"It's time to teach you a lesson." Autumn yanked Cole's hair and laid the knife against her throat. Cole held perfectly still, her eyes narrow, not with fear but hate. Swiftly, and without warning, Autumn released her and sliced across Cole's arm halfway between her shoulder and elbow. Cole winced, helpless to do nothing but watch as blood seeped over her nightgown. Slowly, her world went black.

Cole woke from her nightmare with a start, her heart pounding. Phantom pain caused her arm to throb as she fought to catch her breath. She didn't know where she was for a moment having been thrown back in time during her dream. She glanced around the moonlit room, her body shaking. Her eyes rested on the man sleeping on the floor. 

Jack was on his side, bare to the waist. He was talking in his sleep, but Cole couldn't understand what he was saying. His hands were reached out in front of him as though he were looking for something in darkness. Perhaps, he was being plagued by his own nightmare.

Cole rose from the bed and knelt beside Jack. She could see now that his face was distorted in pain and his chest muscles were tensed, the chords in his neck standing out. He uttered a muffled groan and rolled onto his back. "Jack," Cole whispered, leaning over him and laying a hand on his chest.

Jack's eyes snapped open and he grabbed her wrist. His grip loosened when he realized it was Cole. "Sorry love, you gave me a start," he apologized with a smile. He didn't release her wrist.

"I-uh-I think you were having a nightmare," She began in an attempt to explain her presence.

"That I was lass," he confessed. Without realizing it, he'd begun stroking the inside of Cole's wrist with his thumb. "Are you feeling any better?"

"I am. I no longer need to rob you of your bed. It isn't proper for Captain Jack Sparrow to sleep upon the floor," Cole assured him.

"I've slept in worse places," he answered. "The bed is all yours my lady."

Cole could contain herself no longer. She lowered her head to taste Jack's lips. He pulled her roughly so that she was lying on top of him as he deepened the kiss. His left hand stroked her back as his right tangled into her hair. He felt her nipples straining against the thin material of her nightgown, as her breasts were crushed against his bare chest.

Cole's hands were pressed against Jack's cheeks. She felt the raspiness of his stubble beneath her fingertips. Her tongue danced with his, and she felt his arousal grow against her thigh. "Jack," Cole breathed against his lips. "Come to bed with me." It took every fiber of her being to break full body contact with Jack. She carefully removed herself from him, taking his hand in hers. "Come to bed with me," she repeated. "To sleep," She added, against her will.

"To sleep," he agreed with an inward groan of frustration. He rose, with her assistance and followed Cole to the bed. They both lay on their sides in order to fit in the narrow bed. Jack tucked Cole up against him and nuzzled her neck. 

Cole thought she'd never get to sleep as tense as she was, but she went out like a light. This time her sleep was full of dreams instead of nightmares.

When Jack awoke the next morning, he expected the sun to be streaming through the porthole. Instead, the day looked gray and dismal. This did nothing, however to dampen his spirits. Cole was still tucked warmly against chest. Perhaps he could let Gibbs steer the ship and he, Jack would spend the day in bed. He felt very relaxed and drowsy. He might even have felt content for the first time in his life. That feeling scared him, as the stubborn woman snuggled into the bed beside him was not something he could afford to get used to.

This thought sobered him, and he rose from the bed to dress. Jack refused to look at Cole as he gathered his things. He could not, however stop himself from sneaking a quick peek as he slipped quietly out the door. Gibbs was the only one in attendance when Jack reached the upper deck.

"Ahoy Cap' n," Gibbs greeted with a wide grin.

"Top o' the morning to you Gibbs. No problems during the night I assume," Jack determined.

"Right you are sir. The night was a quiet one," Gibbs replied.

"Excellent. Retire to your quarters immediately," Jack commanded.

"Yes, sir," Gibbs grinned wider and gave a mock salute.

Once Gibbs had disappeared, Jack's hand slid into his pocket to retrieve the compass that didn't point north. The instrument hadn't had such a pull on him in nearly two years. Not since he'd taken Barbosa's slimy life and reclaimed his ship. Once again the rusted compass plagued him. He flipped it open and tried to figure out what it wanted. Jack's jaw was clenched as he mulled over what the future held for him. "Perhaps this isn't such a good sign. Perhaps Captain Jack Sparrow won't make it out of this one alive," he murmured to himself.

He was risking his life. And for what? So he could return to his homeland as an ex-pirate who'd been excused off all his wrongdoings? So he could marry a woman he'd never met? So he could give up living at sea forever? No more adventures. No more danger. No more Captain Jack Sparrow. Jack closed his eyes briefly. For the first time in his life, he wasn't entirely certain what to do. Perhaps seeing his friends would help him clear his head enough to make the right decision. His smile returned as he envisioned introducing Cole to Will and Elizabeth. "Should make for a fun time," he said to himself.

Jack decided to check on Cole around midday. He quietly opened the door to his cabin in case she was sleeping. Jack was surprised to find the room lacking any form of human life. The bed was made and the room looked neater than it had when he'd last been there. His guessed that Cole had gotten hungry so she'd made a trip to the kitchen.

As Jack made his way down the stairs, he amused himself by picturing Cole walking around the ship naked. If his memory served him right, her clothes were getting laundered. "Curly," Jack stated as he entered the room.

"Aye Cap' n?" the cook came to attention.

"Have you seen the lad?" Jack asked.

"Not fer a couple hours now. He came by wantin' to help, and I be telling him to keep outta me kitchen," Curly answered in a tiff. 

"If he happens to come by again, send him to my cabin," Jack ordered.

"Yes Cap' n, but I doubt he be comin' by again," Curly returned to his work. Jack clamored up the stairs. 

"Stench! Have you seen Cole?" Jack called up to the lookout. 

"Sh-should be in the crew's quarters, Captain," Stench stuttered the answer.

"Thank you," Jack told him. To himself, he said, "Now why didn't I think she'd be in the crew's quarters?"

Cole was alone in the room fluffing pillows when Jack entered. She had a scarf tied over her hair, and her goatee was back in place. "I truly hope you didn't leave the room naked to retrieve your clothes," Jack said. He leaned against one of the bunks.

"Oh, don't you worry yourself. I went in my nightgown," she replied.

In Jack's book that meant she'd pretty well been naked. "What exactly are you doing in here?" Jack wondered out loud and began stalking towards her.

"Just cleaning up a bit. I feel fine, and I don't want to be in bed anymore," Cole didn't look at him as she said this.

"No more retching?" Jack stopped only inches from her.

"No," Cole kept her eyes lowered as she moved to the next bed. Jack stepped with her. 

"Have you been drinking water then?"

"Yes." Cole turned to face Jack. She clutched the pillow against her as a shield. "Jack, I-"

Her thoughts were cut off when Jack's lips crushed her own. Cole tossed the pillow onto the floor and threw her arms around him. He hoisted her up against him, his hands cupping her hind end. Jack pushed her up against the wall. Pulling her shirt open, he once again faced her wrapped chest. "Damn," he groaned into her mouth. The vibrations of the word sent her into a frenzy. Luckily she had loosely wrapped her chest this time, so it was easy for her to yank the bindings free. Jack's mouth moved to one of her aroused nipples.

"Oh Jack." Cole's voice was frantic as she began grinding her hips against him. His hot mouth was sending tremors through her body. She pulled his face back up to hers so she could kiss his lips. He tasted salty. She licked his lips.

"I find this disturbing," Jack managed to murmur between tongue entanglements.

Cole pulled her head away to look at him. "What's disturbing?"

Jack observed Cole's kiss-swollen lips, her cloudy eyes, and her false facial hair.

"It's just, my dear… well it appears you've forgotten to shave today," a grin cracked Jack's face.

Cole released her death grip on Jack's shoulders and touched her face. "Why Captain, do you feel as though you've been kissing a boy?"

"I feel nothing that remotely resembles a boy," Jack squeezed her arse, pulling her hard against his arousal. "You have the most mesmerizing breasts," Jack sounded distracted as he lowered his head again.

She groaned and locked her ankles behind his back. She tilted her head back and her breasts were thrust out even farther. Cole's hands crept inside Jack's shirt to grip his waist. "Oh, what you do to me. It's a sin," she moaned.

Jack's head snapped up, and he lowered Cole less gently than he'd intended. He quickly buttoned her shirt with his deft fingers and straightened her goatee. Jack then literally leaped across the room just as the door to the cabin opened.

Cole's head was still spinning from her haze of passion as the men came in. She quickly retrieved the discarded pillow careful to hide her midsection. It was looking a bit lumpy due to her loose wrappings. 

"Oh Cap' n. We didn't know you were in 'ere," The pirate known as Joel said, taken aback by Jack's presence.

"Just checking on the lad. All is well is it mate?" Jack asked.

"Aye cap' n. You dun 'ave to do that lad. It'll just be gettin' dirty righ' quick," Joel told Cole.

"'Tis my pleasure," Cole said sincerely. She liked Joel. He was quite an attractive young pirate. He was also very polite.

Jack glanced at her sharply.

"Aye, well I spose we'll be lettin' ye be then. Don' wanna get in yer way," Joel said. He and his companion backed out the door.

"Your pleasure to clean up after a bunch of filthy pirates is it?" Jack asked as soon as the door was closed.

"It is. I like cleaning. It keeps me calm," She answered. She began unbuttoning her shirt.

"Do you need some help with that?" Jack asked, his gaze fastened to her fingers.

"I don't think that would be a very good idea," At this, Cole turned away to fix the sash.

"Right then. I must be getting back to the deck," he decided. He looked at Cole longingly.

"Go on then, Captain. I'll be fine," she smiled slyly at him over her shoulder.

"I'm not so sure I will," he murmured and forced himself to walk away.

Cole's body was completely tense. She craved release. Her lips felt bruised from Jack's kisses and her breasts raw from his beard. She'd never felt this way with anyone. Nor had she ever been so brazen, getting practically naked in a room where men were bound to walk in at any time. She felt good though, while perhaps a little less satisfied than she would have liked.

Cole buttoned up her shirt and began cleaning once again.


	6. The Storm

****

The Storm-Chapter 6 

Cole had the sleeves of her shirt rolled up past her elbows as she scrubbed the deck, the air heavy with moisture and heat. When a few drops of rain splattered onto the ship, Cole welcomed it. She sighed, as the breeze grew stronger, cooling the sweat on her brow. The storm that had been brewing since the day before exploded over The Black Pearl.

The sprinkle of rain became a torrential downpour. Lightning sliced the black clouds and the rumbling thunder had Cole's heart racing. "Take cover!" she heard Jack's rain-muffled command. She grabbed her bucket and fled for shelter. A few men remained on the deck dealing with the essential functions of the ship. The waves had the ship lurching about, and Cole could barely see Jack clinging to the wheel through the rain.

There was a call for dinner, and those men mulling around assembled into the dining room. Cole remained at her post. She was barely keeping her balance as she kept a watchful eye on the crew. Cole was soaked, and the wind chilled her to the bone, but she was rooted to her spot. Her body was tense with worry.

Jack was also concerned. He hadn't seen a storm this bad in two years. He didn't even want to think about what that meant. 

"Cole, what ye doin' out 'ere?" Joel yelled from behind her.

"Just watching the storm is all," she answered. She grabbed Joel's arm as he staggered and nearly fell as the ship tilted. 

"Thanks mate. I almost lost me sea legs fer a minute there," Joel grinned then made as if to walk out into the storm.

Cole grabbed his arm again. "Where do you think your going?"

"I got to replace Stench on the lookout mate. He needs some grub," Joel answered and walked into the darkness.

Lightning lit the sky as Cole watched Joel approach the lookout and yell up to Stench. Cole glanced up to watch as Stench began climbing down the ladder. She watched as he lost his footing. And she watched as he plunged to the sea.

Cole couldn't move for what seemed like forever. In actuality, it was only a few seconds before she hurried to the dining room. "Gibbs," She addressed the first mate, shocked at how calm her voice was. "Stench has fallen from the lookout. I would imagine Jack might need you at the wheel."

Gibbs scrambled away before she'd even finished her statement.

"The rest of you. I need four wine jugs and the largest pair of pants you can find. Quickly!" She commanded. The men, shocked at being ordered around by a whelp did exactly as they were told. 

One of the men stripped off his pants with three others' assistance. In less than ten seconds Cole had what she needed. "Now, get up to the deck to help the captain rescue Stench," she ordered.

The dining room was deserted in a manner of seconds, and Cole quickly stuffed each pant leg of the big pants with two wine jugs. She grasped the ankle area of the pants as she raced up the stairs and out into the storm. 

The men had formed a line to hold the rope that would hopefully keep Jack afloat. Cole shoved past the men to where Jack was removing his boots. "Jack!" she yelled over the wind and rain. 

He stood up looking quite surprised to see her. "Take this Jack," she approached him and wrapped her device around his torso, just below his armpits. She tied the excess pant leg tight, so the waves wouldn't sweep the jugs away. "It will help you float! Be careful Jack!"

"I will love. Don't worry," and with that, he was gone. Cole was sure she'd never been so scared in all her life as she watched him disappear into the darkness. She turned slowly and met Joel's gaze. He was at the front of the line and from the expression on his face, he'd apparently heard Jack call Cole 'love'.

"I always wondered about him," Joel said with a shrug. Cole smiled, amused. Her amusement was short-lived, as she thought about the two men lost at sea. Deciding there was nothing to do now but wait, Cole left the deck, shivering.

She slowly trudged to the dining room to have something to eat. She realized she was starving. And exhausted. And freezing. What she wouldn't give for a hot bath. Instead, she took some fruit and bread then headed to the captain's cabin to clean herself up.

She stripped out of her clothes then began approached the basin to wash up. Despite the scarf she'd worn, her hair was soaked. There was nothing she could do about that except wrap a towel around it, which she did. She then slipped into her dry nightgown and hung her clothes on hooks to dry. She felt better. She wasn't getting sick, she was considerably warmer, and she was sure Jack and Stench would be okay. 

Still she bit her lip nervously as she sat on the bed trying to read. The words just swarmed in front of her eyes. She wished she was out there doing something to help, but she'd convinced herself she'd just get into the way. Cole stood and began pacing the small room. That didn't last long either. The thrashing of the waves sent her knocking into furniture, and at one point, landing on her backside on the floor. 

Cole then went to the bed on the floor, as she figured the men would bring Jack in once he'd returned. The men would probably think it strange for her to be in Jack's bed. She couldn't eat, she couldn't read, and she couldn't sleep.

Finally, Cole heard quite a ruckus outside her door. She rose quickly and wrenched the door open. "Are they back?" she asked the passing men.

"Stench returned on Jack's rope," Joel answered. "'Ee's okay." 

"Jack's still out there?" Cole asked, her face falling.

"Yes, but don' ye worry. 'Ee's got that contraption ye made," Joel tried to reassure her.

"I hope it works," she replied as he headed away.

"It will mate. Captain Jack Sparrow, 'ee'll be fine," Joel threw over his shoulder. 

Cole went inside the cabin and settled onto the floor. She lay on her back, her eyes wide with worry. Thoughts ran through her head, and Cole wondered how she could feel so strongly about this man she barely knew. Her eyes eventually drifted shut and an uneasy sleep overtook her.

************************************************************************

Not long after Cole had fallen asleep, she was awoken by a bang that she thought was a gunshot. Her eyes flew open and she reached for the knife in her bag. Disoriented, she tried to focus her eyes as candles began lighting the room. She saw familiar faces accompanied by familiar voices. The crew was crowded around Jack's bed. Cole scrambled to her feet and approached the bed.

Cole clamped her hands on her mouth when she saw Jack lying there. He was naked, and the men hadn't bothered to cover him. He appeared to be sleeping, and he was covered in blood. "Who shot him?" Cole gasped, all color draining from her face.

"What are ye talkin' about whelp?" Gibbs snapped at her. "He hasn't been shot. He's been impaled."

"I heard a noise that sounded like a gunshot," Cole insisted as she stared at the wood buried in Jack's skin, just below his collarbone.

"Probably when we kicked the door open mate," Joel supplied.

"Where the hell is the bloody doctor?" Gibbs demanded.

"Here. I'm here. Move out of the way," Doc said making his way through the men. "Joel, go heat some metal. Gibbs hold this in Jack's mouth," the doctor ordered handing Gibbs a small piece of leather. "I need the rest of you to hold onto him. You gotta hold tight now mates. He's going to thrash around a bit."

Someone threw a sheet over Jack's lap unceremoniously as the crew pressed down upon Jack's limbs and torso. Joel returned minutes later, and the doctor gave him instructions.

"I'm going to pull the wood out mate. I need you to press the metal to the wound to stop the bleeding. He's going to scream and try to shove everyone off him. You need to keep pressing. Got it mate?"

"Yes, I understand," Joel answered looking a bit pale himself.

"Alright, here I go. As soon as it's clear."

Joel nodded and licked his lips.

"Hold him tight now mates. Here we go. One, two, three!" The doctor yanked the wood clear of Jack's body in a swift movement. Blood gushed from the wound. Jack's muscles bunched up as he screamed, his eyes rolling wildly. Joel lowered the metal to the wound and pressed with all his might. He couldn't look anywhere but at the wound he was trying to fix.

The men were all doing their best to keep Jack still. It was not an easy task. Jack closed his eyes and threw his head back, the chords sticking out. Gibbs held the leather piece between Jack's teeth, but he was afraid Jack might bite right through it. The noises Jack was making didn't sound human, but they were becoming less intense. Cole stood, glued to her spot, amazed at the strength Jack was demonstrating. All of a sudden, however, his body went slack as he passed out.

"That's enough," the doc told Joel. Joel pulled he metal away. His hands were shaking from the tight grip he'd been holding. One of the men took the metal away from him and Joel stared at the burn on Jack's chest.

"Alright mates. Thanks for ye assistance. He'll be sleeping now," Doc told the crew. They began filtering out the door until only Doc, Gibbs, Joel, and Cole remained.

"Do ye think 'ee'll be all right?" Joel whispered.

"It's too soon to tell son. If all goes well, he'll be fine. Hopefully there won't be any infection," the doctor replied as he began wiping the blood off Jack's chest and stomach. He wrapped the wound with a fresh bandage. "That's all we can do for now mates. He needs his rest, and I'll check on him in the morning." The doctor picked up all of his supplies and exited the room.

"Ye did a good thing lad," Gibbs told Cole. "I don' think Jack woulda made it without those wine jugs."

Cole nodded solemnly. "I'm back to the decks mates. I suggest you all get to bed." Gibbs finished as he walked out the door.

"So are ye the captain's wench?" Joel asked quietly, still looking at the burn.

Cole looked at him sharply.

"He was mumbling when we brought 'im aboard. Talkin' about making sure Colet's all right and she be drinking lots of water," Joel explained. "Don't worry. I don't think anyone else 'eard 'im cept me."

"No, I'm not his wench. I just want to help find Autumn. That's all. I only met Jack a few days ago," Cole replied.

"Well, ye look at one another like ye be in love. 'Ee's a good man, that Cap' n Jack Sparrow," Joel said all of this without looking at Cole as he walked slowly out the door.

Cole didn't know what to say, so she just watched him go. After a few moments, she closed the door and blew out all of the candles but one. Cole pressed a kiss to Jack's lips then curled up by his side, pulling the covers over them both.

The last candle was extinguished and darkness enveloped them.


	7. The Aftermath

****

The Aftermath-Chapter 7 

It stirred something deep inside Cole when she awoke early the next morning to Jack sleeping soundly at her side. He looked peaceful, and for a moment she thought he might be dead, but the sight of his rising chest quelled her worries. Cole leaned down to kiss his cheek then she rose from the bed to dress.

Once Cole had everything in place, she left the room to find Doc. He was in the sickroom tending to a man with a broken finger. "'Ello Cole. 'Ow's the Cap' n?"

"He's still sleeping," Cole replied.

"That's good. 'E needs 'is rest. I've got some salve ye can spread on 'is wound," the doctor told her. He indicated to the counter on his right careful to keep the man's finger in place. "It's in that green bowl there."

"Thanks Doc," Cole bowed slightly and went to retrieve the bowl of what looked like paste.

"Put some on ev'ry couple hours or so. Should 'elp with scarring and infection," the doc explained.

Cole nodded and exited the room. The horrible smell of the paste invaded her nostrils as she carried the bowl to the captain's cabin. Cole toed the door open gently when she reached Jack's room. She set the bowl on the cabinet then went to open the porthole for some fresh air and sunlight. There was quite a breeze, but once again, it was a dismal day.

Cole sat upon the bed at Jack's side with her legs crossed then she lowered the sheet to his waist. Removing the bandage from his chest, Cole discovered his wound had become an angry red and seemed to have spread.

Concerned, she stirred the salve then plopped a lump of the stinky stuff on Jack's chest.

He bolted upright with a surprised yelp, then slowly sank back onto the pillows in pain. "Are you trying to kill me love?" he murmured.

"Nay Captain. You've done well enough on your own," Cole said gently and smiled, glad that he was awake. She continued to spread the foul ointment.

"That stings," Jack hissed even though the internal throbbing resulting from his injury hurt much worse.

"Quit being such a child," Cole teased.

"Humph. This is coming from the lass who nearly died from scrubbing a deck. I didn't see you leaping into the abyss late at night, fighting off sharks and dodging lightning," Jack answered stubbornly.

"You forget. I'm not Captain Jack Sparrow, mate," Cole grinned at him. She finished with the salve then wound one of the fresh bandages the doctor had left behind around his injured flesh.

"What a horrible smell. I hope the doctor isn't trying to kill me," Jack pondered.

"I assure you he's not. I watched him work on you last night," Cole guaranteed him. "All of your men were here holding you down. Gibbs held a piece of leather in your mouth. Joel branded you to stop the bleeding after the doctor pulled the wood loose," Cole smiled through tears at the thought of everyone working together to save their captain.

"Don't cry," Jack murmured raising his hand to thumb away a tear. He groaned quietly with the effort.

"I'm not," she said with a sniffle. "You should be very proud of your crew. They're good men."

"Yes, they are. And what of you? Your wine jug and pants saved my life on more than one occasion to be sure," he said. This, for some reason, caused more tears to roll down Cole's cheeks. Her shoulders shook.

"Come 'ere love," Jack coaxed her into lying across the part of his stomach. He placed a hand on her head, and she turned her face to kiss the flesh near his navel.

"I'm so glad you're alive," Cole whispered against his smooth skin.

"Me too, love. How'd Stench make out?"

"He's fine as far as I know." Cole wiped her face on her sleeve and leaned on her arm on his stomach, so she could look at him while they spoke. "I have yet to go see him. What happened out there Jack?"

"I don't remember everything. Stench was floating on a piece of debris that had washed overboard when I found him. He was fine but much too tired to swim back to the ship. I wrapped the rope about him and grabbed onto him. Then I gave the rope a mighty tug to indicate the crew should pull us in. We were nearly back when a wave pushed me away from Stench into a ragged edge of the debris he was floating on. 

The wood would have pierced my heart I fear were it not for your device. The jugs stopped the wood from lodging itself deeper into my flesh. I'd been hurled from Stench and the rope, and I began passing in and out of consciousness. I remember vaguely coughing up water on the deck as well as getting branded. The rest is a haze," he finished the story with a sigh. "I woke up to pain and a horrible stench, but this beautiful women dressed as a boy before me makes it all worth my while," Jack whispered with a grin. "Perhaps that beautiful woman dressed as a boy might have a kiss for the wounded?" he suggested.

Cole didn't answer as she bent down and kissed Jack softly on the lips. She did not linger there. She rose from the bed feeling Jack's eyes on her as she moved to the cabinet. Her untouched food from the night before was there. She retrieved it and brought it to the bed. She also poured Jack a glass of water then sat once again at his side. She helped him drink from the mug, and he did so gratefully. He could still taste the saltwater he'd choked on the night before. Cole replaced the mug on the night table once Jack had drained it of its contents. 

"Are you hungry?" Cole wondered.

"Yes, but I don't think food will satisfy me," Jack's voice sounded raw as he said this.

"It will have to do for now," Cole replied, fascinated with the lustful look in Jack's eyes. She broke off some bread and popped it into his mouth.

"You are truly evil. How can you deny an injured man?" Jack mumbled through a mouth full of bread.

"Because he's injured. Didn't your mother ever teach you not to speak with your mouthful?" Cole sounded irritated and Jack was pretty sure she was just as frustrated as he was.

"No," he answered with a grin after she shoved more bread in his mouth.

Once Jack had finished eating and drifted back to sleep, Cole went to take a stretch on the deck. Once again, clouds blocked the sky from view. The men were all looking glum as she made her way to the lookout. A couple of the crewmembers asked about Jack, and Cole told them he was doing well.

"Stephen!" Cole yelled to the man on the lookout.

"Cole? Hold on, I be right down," Stench replied.

Cole noticed how slowly Stench made his way to where she stood. He steered her over o a private corner. "How be the captain lass?"

"He'll be fine I think. He's in pain, but he looks good," she answered. "How are you Stephen? "

"I'll be fine lass. That Jack Sparrow, he be a great man coming out there to rescue me. I wasn't sure I was going to make it. I got a bad feeling about this hunt for Autumn. I'm hopin' I'll be feeling better once we reach Port Royal later on this evening. It'll be good to be on land if only fer a day or two." Stench decided.

Cole had forgotten they would be stopping hopefully before the nonexistent sun went down. Cole would be meeting Jack's friends Will and Elizabeth. More importantly, she might get her chance for a hot bath. She sighed.

"I'm sure Port Royal will cheer everyone up," Cole muttered more to herself than to Stench.

Stench nodded. "Well lassie. I must get back to work now. You keep yerself safe."

"I will Stephen. You do the same," Cole advised.

Stephen winked at her and climbed back up to his post. Cole went back to the cabin to take a short nap.


	8. Land Ho

****

Land Ho-Chapter 8 

Cole awoke to the sound of her name.

"Colet?" Jack murmured again. It was the first time he'd called her this and she glanced at him with concern. He was lying on his back with his eyes closed. 

"Jack?" Cole answered, peering at him.

"Can you get me some water love?" he requested, his mouth dry. She did as he asked.

"Jack are you all right?" Cole wondered as she lifted the mug to his lips. He had yet to open his eyes.

"'I'll be fine. Just a little warm," he answered after swallowing. Cole wet the rag in the basin and lay it upon Jack's brow just as he'd done for her. "That's nice," he said with a smile as he drifted back to sleep. Cole went to the porthole where she could tell by the position of the barely visible sun that it was after noon. 

The doctor came to check on Jack around 3 o' clock that afternoon. Cole took the opportunity to make a trip up to the deck. Everyone seemed to be in much better spirits as they flitted around making preparations to dock the Black Pearl. Gibbs was at the helm and Joel was coiling rope. The men were singing Captain Jack Sparrow's favorite pirate song.

"Drink up me hearties yo ho!"

"Eh Cole!" Joel greeted her with a wide grin.

"Hi Joel," she smiled back. "Tell me, what will the crew do once we reach Port Royal?"

"Oh, we'll go to the pub an' get drunk of our arses. Then we probably spend the night at the 'orehouse. Been a long time since we've seen a woman. Or at least realized we've seen a woman," he finished, amused with himself.

"And Jack?"

"'E might spend the night with the Turners if 'n 'e don' find a 'ore who meets 'is fancy," Joel answered. "'Im being wounded an' all, 'e'll probably stay in tonight. Get a bath and a clean bed."

"That sounds quite lovely," Cole murmured.

"You'll get a bath too if ye want it, I'm sure, lass," he said very quietly.

"I hope so."

Jack was lying awake in bed when he heard the declaration, "Land Ho!"

With a great effort, he got himself out of bed and dressed in his pants and boots. Not bothering with a shirt, he slowly made his way to the deck. The crew was shocked to see him, and Joel rushed to his side. "What ye doin' up 'ere Cap' n.? Yer sposed to be in bed."

"I'll be fine," Jack said, shooing Joel away. Jack could nearly stand up straight on his own. He was unfamiliar with this weakness in him. It was very frustrating.

Jack made his way over to the helm. "I'll take over from here, Gibbs," he advised.

"Yes, Cap' n," Gibbs saluted and stood by the captain's side. Jack was smiling with satisfaction. Finally, the Black Pearl would make its berth at Port Royal without a fuss. No dramatic sword fights, escapes, or snide comments from Commodore Norrington. Granted, that didn't sound like much fun, but seeing Norrington pretend to be hospitable to the Black Pearl's crew would be all the fun Jack would need.

The Pearl glided right up to the docks. The men readied the plank, and there was half the British navy waiting to protect the pirates. In actuality, Jack mused; they were probably there to protect everyone else from the pirates. Gibbs presented Jack with his coat and hat which he assisted Jack in donning. Jack then made his way down the plank.

"Commodore! So good to see you!" Jack offered Norrington his hand. Norrington shook it with a look of distaste.

"Captain Sparrow, I'm here to escort you to the governor's mansion. The rest of your men will stay the night at the inn. Her queen's navy will escort them and keep watch over the inn throughout their stay," Norrington explained.

"Lovely! Let me gather a few things, and we'll be on our way," Jack then turned on his heel and headed back up to the ship.

"Gibbs! Where is the lad Cole?" Jack asked upon his return.

"He be in the kitchen Captain," Gibbs replied.

"Alright. Get your men together and follow those kind navy men to the inn. I will see you there later on," Jack ordered.

"Aye aye," Gibbs answered and went to do as Jack asked.

Jack made his way to the kitchen. He found Cole and the cook working together. "Ahem," Jack cleared his throat. "What's this Curly? Ye let the lad cook, did ya?"

"Aye Captain. He's very persuasive," Curly replied.

"You must be feeling right as rain Captain, walking around like that," Cole observed.

Jack wasn't quite that. His wound burned something fierce. "That I am, mate. Well, gents, we must be on our way. Commodore Norrington and his men await our arrival."

Cole gathered the bread together then followed Jack back to his quarters. "Jack?" she said once they were alone.

"Yes love?"

"Are you sure you're okay to be walking around like that?" Cole pondered.

"I'm fine Colet. I'll rest once we reach the mansion," Jack assured her. He placed his hands on her cheeks and kissed her hard on the mouth. She melted against him, her tongue intertwining with his. His hand wandered to her breast where he squeezed very gently. A knock on the door had Cole tearing away from Jack. As he'd been somewhat leaning on her, he lost his balance and landed on the bed. 

"Enter!" he yelled annoyed.

"I'm sorry Jack," Cole mouthed from where she gathered her things into her pack. 

He shook his head at her as Stench entered the room. "Captain, the last of the men have left the ship. What of Cole?"

"She's coming with me. There will be a room for her at the mansion. Please let the men know I'll be coming by tonight after we're settled," Jack requested.

"Will do, Captain. Farewell Colet," Stench bowed.

"Good-bye Stephen," Cole replied as Stench walked out the door. She went back to Jack and began tugging off his coat.

"There's no time for that now," Jack insisted, a smile tugging at his lips.

Cole just smiled as she laid the coat on the bed and retrieved Jack's discarded shirt. "When we get settled, I need to put more salve on you," Cole decided, touching his chest lightly. 

"You'll do anything to get my shirt off won't you?" Jack grinned wickedly as he grasped her hand in his. He pressed a kiss to her fingertips, and Cole felt a now familiar tug in her loins.

"Captain, I must request that you cease touching me," Cole said, only half teasing.

"Yes," Jack sighed, dropping her hand. "I suppose you're right."

Cole helped Jack into his shirt. It was pure agony for him when she tucked it into his breeches then fastened his sash about his waist. She also arranged his gun belt then helped him back into his coat. Once she'd finished, her eyes met his smoldering gaze and she couldn't look away.

"Eventually we'll have to do something about this Jack," Cole breathed, wringing her hands.

"It's rather distracting isn't it?" he agreed. 

Cole dropped her eyes and finished packing her things.

"I would like Elizabeth and Will to meet Colet instead of Cole. Would you be all right with that?" Jack asked, his back to Cole's back.

"I can't see why not," Cole answered after some thought.

"Excellent. Perhaps we should get going," Jack said briskly and held the door open for her, resisting the urge to let his gaze linger on her too long.

Cole was glad to disembark the carriage. It had been quite a bumpy ride, and she had yearned for solid ground beneath her feet. Beside her, Jack was not looking too steady on his feet, and she wanted to take his arm. She didn't feel it would look right, so she was thankful when he rested his hand on her shoulder as they walked. As Commodore Norrington had his back to them, Cole shot Jack a questioning look. There was pain in his eyes as he looked back at her.

The maid, Estrella answered the door and let them inside. They were escorted into the foyer, and Cole's eyes went to the grand staircase where a beautiful young woman was quickly making her way towards them. "Jack!" her face was lit up with a ravishing smile.

With that one word, an unexplainable jealousy pierced Cole's heart. She wanted to turn around and run out the door, but she stood fast even when Jack's hand slipped away from her shoulder. "Hello Elizabeth," Jack greeted the girl.

"Hello Elizabeth," the Commodore echoed, sweeping into a gallant bow. 

"Commodore," Elizabeth said with a nod then swept Jack into her arms. Once she let go Jack staggered and would have fallen had Cole not grabbed him.

"Thanks love," he murmured only for her to hear.

"I think you need a rest," Cole suggested as she helped steady him.

"You might be right about that," Jack agreed.

"What is it Jack? Are you injured?" Elizabeth asked sharply.

"Only a little," Jack replied. Cole bent down to retrieve Jack's bag as Elizabeth put an arm around the captain.

"Well, let me show you to your room," Elizabeth began steering him towards the stair and Cole trailed behind. "Thank you Commodore. That will be all," Elizabeth dismissed the man curtly.

So far, Cole was not impressed with Elizabeth. The woman didn't seem very nice. Cole continued to trudge up the stairs behind her, bitterly observing Elizabeth's thin waist and lovely gown. Cole supposed there wasn't a man in the world who wouldn't be dazzled by Mrs. Turner's beauty.

Elizabeth brought them to a bedroom at the end of the corridor and helped Jack sit upon the bed. "Elizabeth, this is Cole," Jack spoke as Cole dropped the bags on the floor.

"Oh, hello," Elizabeth said this as if she was noticing Cole for the first time. "I suppose we have a room at the other end of the hallway for you," Elizabeth smiled.

"That's not necessary. She can stay here with me," Jack stated.

"I'm sorry. Did you say she?" Elizabeth sounded confused.

"I did indeed," came Jack's reply. Cole swept the scarf off her head then removed her false facial hair.

"Pleased to meet you, Mrs. Turner," Cole extended her hand. Elizabeth took it hesitantly. Cole was surprised by the strength in Elizabeth's handshake. She seemed so… pampered.

"Cole worked for Princess Autumn. She stowed away aboard the Pearl. That's how determined this one is to join our search party. She kind of reminds me of a girl I once knew," Jack mused with a grin.

Was Jack truly comparing her to this Elizabeth woman? Cole wondered.

"I couldn't begin to guess who that might be," Elizabeth smiled at a memory with Jack. "Well, let's get you fixed up shall we?" Elizabeth helped Jack remove his coat. Cole felt sick, and she needed to get out of there. Relief washed over her when a young man entered the room.

"Hello," He smiled slyly at Cole. "I'm Will Turner."

"It's very nice to meet you sir," Cole offered her hand once more. This time, she was not surprised by the firm grip. "I'm Colet. I'm here with Captain Sparrow."

"That somewhat explains why you look like a bearded woman," Will's grin widened as he reached out and plucked a piece of false facial hair off of her chin.

Cole liked Will immediately. He was good-looking and charming as well. He turned to Elizabeth and Jack. "In bed with my wife already Sparrow? Should I kill you now, or wait till you've had a rest?"

"You can't beat me Will," Jack teased. "You fight fair, and that's one thing that will never get you ahead in life, mate."

"I was expecting a duel. It appears you've gotten yourself beaten badly already," Will observed Jack's bandage.

"It's true mate. I'll tell you all about it one day, but I need a rest. Perhaps you can take Cole to the smithy and teach her a thing or two," Jack suggested.

Cole's eyebrow shot up. Show her a thing or two?

"Would you care to join me?" Will offered Cole his arm.

"It appears Jack is in good hands. I'd love to join you," Cole said this as she pulled her scarf back over her hair. She approached the mirror and adjusted her face, then turned to Will to take his arm.

"Perhaps I'll join you in a bit," Jack mumbled, his eyes already closed. Cole just smiled and bade farewell to Elizabeth.

"Oh, and Mrs. Turner. There is salve in my bag that the doctor said to put on Jack's burn every couple of hours, if you'd be so kind," Cole threw over her shoulder.

"Of course. Please. Call me Elizabeth," She answered without looking up from Jack.

Once safely inside the smithy, Cole loosened her hair from the scarves and pins and once again removed her goatee. Will had his back to her as Cole picked a sword up off a nearby table. "So what do you want to lear-?" 

Will trailed off when he turned to see Cole standing in the en guard position, a grin splitting her face. "Oh, I see. Jack was just toying with me," Will decided with a smile.

"Jack knows nothing of my skill with a sword," Cole assured Will as he grabbed up a sword of his own.

"These are absolutely beautiful Blacksmith," Cole stated as they began. "I can see you're a man who puts a lot of work into his passion."

"It's the pirate way of life," he answered.

"For some, it certainly seems to be," she mused.

"You love him don't you?" 

Cole looked up sharply and was nearly disarmed.

"I can see it in your eyes. Don't worry, it's in his too," Will continued.

"You're the second one to make such an observation," Cole said. "Jack and I are not meant to be together. We are two very different people from two different kinds of worlds," Cole explained.

"How different can they be from a blacksmith's apprentice to a governor's daughter?" Will pointed out.

"Much different," she insisted. Will left it at that.

They continued to battle one another. Cole's brow was slick with sweat, and her arm was beginning to tire. Given an open opportunity, Cole tossed her sword to her weaker hand. "Have a go?" Cole challenged.

Will switched arms as well. It was easy to see that Will did not practice as often this way. Jack entered the smithy unnoticed and watched his friends duel. He was shocked that Cole had the upper hand in this fight. Jack had dueled with Will before, and the boy was no weakling. He leaned against the wall to watch Cole knock the sword from Will's hand and hold him at sword point.

"Damn. Where'd you learn to do that?" Will asked in awe, swallowing hard at sight of the sword so close to his throat.

"I learned mostly on my own, but my uncle also instructed me quite well," she replied, pulling the sword away from Will to give it a closer look. 

"I want you to have it," Will offered.

"I could not refuse such a beautifully crafted gift," Cole accepted.

"It will never be in finer hands," Jack commented from where he stood. Both Will and Cole jumped at the unexpected noise.

"What happened to your nap, Captain?" Cole questioned.

"As tired as I am I couldn't sleep," he lied. The truth of the matter was, nightmares plagued him when Cole was not there to fight them off. This sort of disturbed rest was not what he desired.

"How did you manage to escape Elizabeth?" Will was eager to know.

"I had to sneak out. She was in the parlor, knitting," Jack said, sounding puzzled.

"Yes, it's odd. She's been doing a lot of domestic things lately. Not very well, unfortunately," Will added, equally puzzled. Cole knew what they may be the result of, but she kept the thought to herself. 

"Are you hungry?" Will asked them.

"Oh no! I forgot about the bread. I hope it isn't ruined," Cole cried in dismay.

"Don't fret love. It's fine. I gave it to Elizabeth. I could definitely eat, Mr. Turner," Jack said all of this quickly.

"Then we'll go to the tavern for a bit to eat. Perhaps some rum as well, Jack?" Will suggested.

"Sounds good to me. It's been a couple days since I've had any now that I think about it," Jack realized.

"You must be some sort of an imposter. The Jack Sparrow I knew was hardly without a bottle of rum in his hand," Will recalled.

"That's Captain Jack Sparrow, mate."


	9. The Rum

****

Chapter 9 – The Rum

It was completely dark when they started to return to the mansion. Jack and Cole had had too much to drink. They were singing the pirate's song arm in arm and laughing boisterously. Will watched with amusement. He too had been drinking, but he could still walk straight and his words were not slurred. The three of them had spent a few hours eating and drinking with the crew of The Black Pearl as the British navy looked on.

It had been a merry time for all. "Will?" Cole managed between verses of the song. "Do you suppose I could have a bath? A hot bath with scented soap. Mmmmm, yes, that's what I'd like," she closed her eyes and imagined herself submerged in the hot water.

"Of course, Colet. Whatever you like," Will answered. Cole detangled herself from Jack and threw her arms about Will.

"You're the best. No one could ask for more," Cole kissed Will on the cheek. This touched Will even though he knew it was a rum-induced action.

"Hey! What's this now, Turner? Are you accosting my woman?" Jack demanded to know.

"Of course not. I was accosting him," Cole assured him returning to the captain.

"That's alright then," Jack murmured.

"Now I'll accost you!" Cole declared and planted her mouth firmly upon Jack's.

"Uh. Ahem. You do realize that Colet is dressed as a man?" Will reminded them.

"Well, that won't do at all," Jack decided. "Take off your clothes," he stated simply to Cole.

"It wouldn't be proper. Will's a married man," Cole answered.

"Oh look, we're here!" Will pointed this out, somewhat relieved. "I'll have Estrella draw baths for both of you."

"Thanks Will," Jack said clapping Will on the back.

It was very quiet once they were inside the house. Then all at once, hell broke loose. "William Turner! Jack Sparrow! Where have you been! I've been worried sick!" Elizabeth screeched at them as she came out of the parlor. She approached them and observed both Jack and Colet.

"You've been drinking! Drinking! How could you Will?" and with that Elizabeth stormed from the room in a fury.

"Right. Well, let me just find Estrella," Will said in bewilderment.

"Is she alright mate?" Jack wondered.

"I have no idea what's gotten into her," Will replied. 

"If I may be so bold, Will," Cole said quietly. I've seen such behavior in some women. They're a special sort of woman…"

"How so?" Will asked curiously.

"Well it's just that… um… er… Elizabeth acts as though she's with child," Cole finally managed to say.

"'Really? A child? Estrella! Please prepare two baths. You two must excuse me," Will begged their pardon as he raced up the stairs.

"A little Will. That would be nice," Jack murmured.

Cole felt sobered suddenly. "Jack how's your chest?"

"Can't feel a thing," he replied.

"C'mon, let's get our baths," Cole encouraged Jack. She took his arm and wrapped it around her shoulders. They made their way up the stairs slowly.

There was a knock on the door almost an hour later. Jack was asleep on the bed, snoring away, and Cole sat next to him reading from her book. "Yes?" she asked.

"I've got your baths ready, miss," Estrella's voice was muffled by the closed door.

"Thank you Estrella," Cole told her. She shook Jack until he woke. "Come on Jack." With Cole's help he trudged o the adjoining bathing room. Cole began to take off Jack's clothes slowly. She removed his bandage as well, until he was completely naked, save for the scarf on his head. She'd never seen him without it, and she didn't remove it now.

"Jack, you've got to help me a little here," Cole insisted as she walked him to a tub. He somehow made it into the tub and Cole found a bar of scented soap that she began washing him with. Not wishing to have a cold bath, Cole stripped off her clothes and slowly sank into the tub with Jack. He was dead asleep as she scrubbed his body and washed his hair. 

Cole tried not to notice how beautiful Jack's body was, but she was only human. Eventually she forced herself to turn away and sat upon his lap. Jack's eyes popped open. "I'm dreaming. This is a dream. Has to be," Jack mumbled. 

Cole took Jack's hands in hers and placed them on her stomach as she leaned gently against him. "It can be a dream if you want it to be," Cole sighed and closed her eyes.

"I'd rather it were real," he said softly. "What is this love?" Jack wondered aloud running his thumb over the scar on her arm.

"It's nothing," she assured him too quickly. "A sword fight that got out of hand many years ago."

Jack was almost positive Cole was being less than honest, but he didn't push her. "Do you really think Elizabeth is going to have a child?" he asked, changing the subject.

"I'm almost certain," Cole said firmly.

"That will be nice for them," he spoke wistfully. "One day, I think I'd like to have a child for myself. Perhaps it won't be so bad to settle down after all," Jack mumbled drifting back to sleep.

Cole went rigid, but this went unnoticed by Jack. "Settle down with who?"

"I've never met her. Part of the deal…" Jack broke off into a soft snore.

Cole knew she had no reason to be experiencing such inner turmoil at Jack's words. She'd known that nothing would ever come of her feelings for Jack. Still, she had hoped, maybe even wished that there would be a future for them. Cole felt sick, and she slipped from Jack's arms. She went to the other tub to wash her hair, tears pricking the backs of her eyes.

Once she'd finished, she wrapped herself in a towel. Then she went to Jack and placed her hands on his shoulders. She squeezed a little harder than she meant to, and he murmured, "Mmmm, that feels good."

"Come on, Jack. You're going to catch a cold sitting in that water," she warned, tugging at his arm. She felt numb.

"Well, that wouldn't do at all," he decided and attempted to rise. Cole grasped him around the hips so he wouldn't fall. "Thanks love," Jack said wrapping her up in his arms, squeezing her tightly against him.

She didn't want to, but she realized she was in love with Captain Jack Sparrow as she squeezed him back. All she wanted to do was curl up into a ball and die. She choked back a sob as Jack released her. Cole got him a towel, which she wrapped, haphazardly about his waist. "Let's go to bed."

Once she got him in bed, Cole toweled off Jack's hair. She inspected his wound. It looked a bit less red, but Cole still covered it in the salve. The putrid paste was almost gone, and she wondered if she'd be able to find the doctor tomorrow to get more. Cole wrapped Jack in a fresh bandage. She pulled her nightgown over her head then lay beside Jack after blowing out the candle on the night table.

It felt foreign being in such a big bed. Cole could lie on her back without even touching Jack. Making up her mind that she would enjoy her time with Jack while it lasted, she rolled onto her side and threw a protective arm around the man sleeping soundly beside her.

She pillowed her head upon his chest and fell asleep to the beating of Jack's heart


	10. The Gloom

****

Chapter 10 – The Gloom

Cole lay awake until just before sunrise. Amazingly, Jack hadn't moved a muscle the entire night as Cole tossed and turned, trying in vain to fall asleep while she overanalyzed her situation. At last, she could take it no longer and gently rose from the bed. She watched Jack as she dressed in her breeches and shirt. He was lying on his back, naked to the waist, and then only did the sheet drape the rest of his body. Her eyes grazed over his tattoos slowly as though she were trying to memorize their every detail. Eventually, Cole observed Jack's face, attempting to figure out what exactly was so damn attractive about it. 

He wore more kohl around his eyes than any prostitute Cole had ever encountered, and for some reason this only enhanced the effect his large brown eyes had on her. Even closed, his eyes drew her. His cheekbones were delicate and high – almost feminine. His nose suited him very well, but then there were his gold teeth. What woman in her right mind would be attracted to a pirate with gold teeth? His mustache and braided beard were another mystery to Cole. She shook her head to herself. While Jack was in fact a beautiful man, it was more who he was that had Cole smitten. 

She left the room quietly, and made her way down the stairs. In the foyer, a man with a white wig stood speaking to the maid Estrella. Cole decided to approach the couple even though she'd been hoping to be alone.

"Good morning Colet!" Estrella said brightly. "You're up awfully early," she commented as she noticed the sun just beginning to peek over the horizon.

"I couldn't sleep," Cole confessed, then turned to the man with a smile. She stretched out her hand. "Hello sir. My name is Colet."

The man stared at her hand for a moment in silent surprise. After an eternity, he accepted her handshake. "Governor Swann. How do you do?"

"Very well. I appreciate your hospitality," Cole said sincerely.

"Colet is here with Jack Sparrow, Gov'nor. She was a maid for Princess Adrian," Estrella explained to the confused governor.

"Ah. You're very welcome my dear. We only hope Autumn is found quickly. How her father must be suffering after the loss of one daughter. Why, I know how I felt when Elizabeth was captured by those pirates," the governor seemed to be caught up in the memory.

"We'll find her sir. I assure you of that," Cole promised.

"Yes, well I'm sure Sparrow is just the man for the job," Swann mumbled, but his face said he thought otherwise. "Anyway, I must be on my way."

"Governor?" 

"Yes, Miss Colet?"

"Would it be alright if I used your kitchen? I'm a baker, and my fingers are itching to make something," Cole wondered.

"Of course. Please feel free to use whatever you need. Estrella will be happy to pick up anything you might need from the store," the governor said this with a bow. "Have a nice day, Miss Colet."

"Thank you Governor. You do the same," Colet answered, and with that, the governor was gone.

"Come with me, Miss Colet. I'll show you what we have," Estrella offered.

"Please, call me Cole. I'm not familiar with such formality," Cole said as she followed Estrella to the kitchen.

"Well Cole, this is the kitchen. I've got dusting to do. If you need anything, please let me know," Estrella requested.

"Thank you Estrella," Cole said as the maid left the room.

Cole glanced around. It was a wonderful kitchen. It was huge and well stocked. Suddenly, Cole felt much better.

Elizabeth's stomach woke her. For the first time in weeks, it was not queasiness she felt but hunger. The most sinuous smells drifted past her nose, and she rose quickly. She didn't even look at her husband as she donned her robe and made her way downstairs. Elizabeth followed her nose to the kitchen where she found Cole cooking. The older woman was mixing things in a bowl, her hair pulled back into a loose braid. She was wearing what Elizabeth had come to think of as "the boy outfit".

"Oh, Miss Swann I didn't realize you were standing there," Cole said with a start, clutching her chest upon sight of Elizabeth.

"Elizabeth please. What is it you're making there?"

"Blueberry muffins. Would you like to try them?" Cole offered.

"I would love to. They smell delicious," Elizabeth was practically drooling at the sight of the golden brown muffins speckled with blue.

Cole placed the whole plate of them in front of Elizabeth. Astonished with her lack of manners, Elizabeth snatched up one of the muffins and began tearing into it. Cole chuckled as she turned back to the second batch.

There was silence between them for a few moments until Elizabeth spoke. "How did you know?"

"About what?" Cole asked carefully, her back to Elizabeth.

"The baby."

"It's the glow about you," Cole fibbed, not wanting to insult her hostess.

Elizabeth gave a very unladylike snort. "Oh please. Tell me the truth Colet," Elizabeth requested.

"Only if you call me Cole."

"Cole then."

"It's the way you've been acting. Self-absorbed and downright irritable," Cole answered truthfully.

"Is this a common behavior amongst women who are… are… like me?" Elizabeth sounded very young as she asked the question.

Cole abandoned her baking and went to sit beside Elizabeth. "No. Just the ones who aren't sure if they are ready. The ones who have yet to tell their husbands," she explained.

Elizabeth promptly burst into tears. As Cole hadn't been close with a female in almost ten years, and now she wasn't sure what to do. She tried to think of Mary consoling her when she had been young and scared. With that in her mind, Cole put her arms around Elizabeth. "It's okay you know. You come from a wealthy family. You have a wonderful husband and friends who care about you. What are you so worried about?"

"We don't have any friends," Elizabeth murmured into Cole's shoulder.

"What about Jack? Maybe one day you can consider me a friend. That is, once we've gotten to know one another a bit."

Elizabeth offered a watery smile as she pulled away from Cole. "My husband is a pirate," she told Cole.

"Will? Well, I suppose he is deep down inside," Cole mused.

"You don't understand. Will and I were planning to leave Port Royal with Jack and never look back. Will cannot bear living here any longer," Elizabeth explained. "No child should be raised on a pirate ship."

"What did he say last night?"

"There were no words between us. He looked at me differently, and then we fell into each other's arms," Elizabeth remembered with a wistful smile.

"Hmmm, well it seems to me the news has settled well with him," Cole observed.

"I don't want him to be unhappy, Cole. I know he will sacrifice everything for me and for any… children we may have. I don't want it to be like that though," Elizabeth worried.

"I think you two need to sit down and have a long talk. Then perhaps you can speak with Jack as it appears he may be taking a wife once Autumn is found and must be settling down somewhere," Cole said this with a bit of bitterness that Elizabeth didn't notice.

"The two of you are to wed? That's wonderful news. I could tell from the moment I saw the two of you together that you are meant to b-"

"Not to me, Elizabeth."

"Oh," Elizabeth's face fell. "I'm very sorry to hear that."

"The point of my traveling was not to find a husband. It's to find a princess," Cole assured Elizabeth. "Do you know how far along you are Elizabeth?" Cole changed the subject.

"I've felt different for over a month now. Perhaps, six weeks or so?" Elizabeth guessed.

"You should go see your doctor today," Cole offered. "Then, you and Will need to have a long chat. Without falling into bed," Cole added with a wink.

Elizabeth blushed at Cole's boldness. Cole didn't see this as she went back to her baking. "I met your father this morning. He seems very nice."

"He's a very good father. I will certainly miss him when I leave. If I leave," Elizabeth commented.

"In your heart, you will know what to do. Just as I did," Cole guaranteed.

"Tell me your story Cole. I don't really know anything about you," Elizabeth realized.

So Cole did.

Cole was trying to teach Elizabeth how to make bread when Jack stumbled in. He watched them for a moment unnoticed. Elizabeth and Cole were giggling together. They were both covered in flour or perhaps powdered sugar. Elizabeth, elegant in her gown and coifed hair; Cole, beautiful in her "boy outfit" and loose braid. "Good morning, my two favorite women," Jack murmured. 

Cole's smile faded and her breath caught when she looked at Jack while Elizabeth's mouth was suddenly pulled into a firm line. 

"You do realize this is hopeless. Teaching Elizabeth to cook," Jack told Cole.

"She's doing fine. Did you sleep well Jack?" Cole wondered.

"For the most part," he answered, plucking a muffin from the plate. It seemed to Cole that the captain was avoiding her eyes. "I'm very impressed Elizabeth. This is absolutely delicious."

"Cole made that," Elizabeth interjected, not making any attempt to keep the anger out of her voice. She didn't understand how he could stand there and pretend that Cole was not the love of his life. "Suddenly, I'm not feeling that well. Thank you Cole. I'm off to find Will," Elizabeth's nose went up in the air as she passed by a bewildered Jack.

"She have a bee in her bonnet or what?" Jack wondered aloud.

"She's pregnant," Cole replied as though that explained it all. This simple statement had visions swirling in Jack's mind. There were glimpses of Cole's body intertwined with his as he caressed her rounded stomach. Suddenly he was struck by a realization and aroused as well.

Cole had her back to Jack as she prodded Elizabeth's toasting muffins. He crept up behind her and tugged on her braid. Cole jumped and turned around. The utensil she'd been using clattered to the floor. Jack observed how the shirt clung to Cole since her breasts were no longer retrained. She was breathing hard from Jack's surprise attack on her hair. Jack couldn't remember seeing anything more beautiful.

"You're a mess," he said with a grin.

"I know," Cole replied regarding Jack warily.

Jack leaned towards her and began licking up the misplaced sugar on her neck. Cole gasped and backed up until she came in contact with the counter. She gripped it as Jack continued his assault down her throat. "Jack…" Cole moaned. His name vibrated under his tongue, and he pressed his desire against Cole.

"You see what you do to me?" he murmured.

"I feel it," she answered as he began unbuttoning her shirt to reveal her breasts. He took a hard nub into his mouth, and Cole bit her lip to keep from crying out. His long fingers caressed her hot flesh as he continued onto her other nipple. 

"Oh hell and damnation," Jack muttered against Cole's breast when he heard Estrella and Will's voices in the hall. His breath against her sensitive flesh made her shudder. She was oblivious to everything around them. "Love…" Jack trailed off, his voice strained. Cole opened her eyes and watched as Jack buttoned her shirt. His eyes met hers and he couldn't resist capturing her lips with his. 

"Oh!" came a startled feminine voice followed by a rich male chuckle.

"That's alright Estrella. I'll see to our guests," Will told her as Cole and Jack parted. A flustered Cole took in Will's grin and dimpled cheeks. He watched in utter amusement as Jack tried to stammer an excuse for their behavior.

"I-uh was just helping Miss Colet with the uh flour on her face," Jack managed.

"Jack, Will's not blind. Nor, does he seem slow," Cole stated simply, her eyes still burning with desire.

"This is true Cole. You think you could take her to a bed at least Sparrow?" Will wondered with a raised eyebrow, the charming smile still in place.

"With a smile like that, must be where you just came from," Jack mused.

"Jack!" Cole scolded.

They both ignored her. "I should expect such words from a pirate."

"You would know. As you are one," Jack retorted.

"So I am," Will whispered and his grin faltered. "Jack I'm not coming with you."

"I'm sorry? Seems my hearing's off a bit."

"I have to stay here with Elizabeth. A pirate ship is no place to raise a child," Will echoed his wife's words.

"This is it then mate," Jack sounded crestfallen. "We leave tomorrow at dawn. Never to return."

"What's this? Once you return the princess, you will be dismissed of all charges and free to sail wherever you wish," Will insisted.

"No mate. I have to take a wife and settle down so as I don't be out there pillaging and such. All part of the deal," Jack explained.

Cole slipped unnoticed from the room uninterested in hearing anything else.

"No more Captain Jack Sparrow, the greatest pirate who ever lived?" Will asked.

"That's right. He'll exist only in stories," Jack answered, feeling empty.

"You'll be marrying Cole then?" Will wondered realizing the girl was gone.

"I wish I were mate. I am betrothed to a lass I've never met," Jack replied.

Will seemed very surprised at this. "You're in love with Cole."

"I'm in love with the sea. I don't know what I'll be without it," Jack said this, knowing deep in his heart as did Will that he was speaking of Cole. "Well, we ought not waste the little time we've got together."

"I agree. Let's find the ladies," Will suggested.

With that, they headed out of the kitchen. Inside both men were feeling abandoned and cold. Meanwhile they faced the world with bright forced smiles.


	11. The Game

****

Chapter 11 – The Game

They spent the day in the wilder part of Jamaica. Elizabeth and Will introduced Jack and Cole to the joy of playing in the thick brush on the other side of the island. Cole had never played hide-and-seek before, and she found herself pushing her depressed thoughts aside to actively participate. Once they'd gotten away from civilization, Cole had removed her goatee and pulled her hair into a braid. Elizabeth also wore breeches and a man's shirt.

At first, they played the children's game in teams. Elizabeth and Cole hid while Jack and Will counted to 50. "Here," Elizabeth whispered indicating a tall twisted tree. It had all sorts of nooks and crannies in it making it easy to climb.

Cole briefly wondered if Elizabeth should be doing suck activity in her condition, but all worries were left behind when she reached the top of the tree and absorbed the breathtaking view. It was a beautiful day, not a cloud in the sky. The ocean was a deep blue-green and looked so inviting that Cole suddenly wished she were back on the Pearl.

"They'll never find us up here," Elizabeth grinned wickedly, and Cole realized she really liked the governor's daughter. 

"I hope not. It's so beautiful, I don't think I have any desire to leave," Cole murmured.

"From the look in your eye, it seems you'd rather be out there," Elizabeth pointed out. "Are you sure you don't have any pirate blood in you?"

"Quite sure."

"Aye, well I don't either, but it sure feels like I do sometimes," Elizabeth mused.

"Yet you plan on raising the babe in Port Royal?" Cole asked.

"I don't want to be here anymore, but I want to do what's best for our child," Elizabeth sighed.

"Why don't you settle down near Jack? I daresay, you are his only friends besides his crew," Cole pondered.

"You are his friend," Elizabeth insisted quietly.

"I will not exist to Captain Jack Sparrow once Autumn is returned to her home. I will go back to my uncle's bakery and live the rest of my life as a boy," Cole predicted.

"Perhaps we will come live by you!" Elizabeth thought brightly.

"Really? Would you think about it Elizabeth?" Cole was suddenly filled with the hope that she wouldn't die a bored old woman/boy.

"I will discuss it with Will this evening," Elizabeth promised. "Cole?"

"Hmmm?"

"I apologize for the way I've been acting. I'm not usually like this," Elizabeth assured Cole.

"Like what? Pregnant?" Cole asked with a grin. Both women dissolved into laughter.

Something brushed Cole's ankle. She gasped and nearly tumbled off the branch she was sitting on. A dark brown hand had snaked through the leaves below her and grasped her leg to keep her from falling. Cole grabbed the branch above her and steadied herself.

Will's head appeared near Elizabeth. "We thought there were a bunch of Kookaburra up here laughing," He told her.

"Jack!" Elizabeth exclaimed. "You nearly killed Cole!"

Jack climbed up to sit beside Cole, his hand still on her leg. "Come now 'Beth. You know I'd never hurt Cole."

Elizabeth glared at him knowing what a lie it was. 

"You alright love?" Jack offered Cole a lopsided grin and scooted closer to her.

"I'm fine," Cole swallowed hard. "So," she began, sliding away from Jack. "We'll find you two now?" Cole glanced at the water once more before starting her decent.

"We've decided not to hide together, so you two may want to split up," Will suggested as he helped Elizabeth climb down. Jack followed.

"Okay," Elizabeth said. She now had a twinkle in her eye. "We'll find you faster!"

"I doubt that lass," Jack drawled.

Cole and Elizabeth began counting, and the men disappeared into the forest. Once Cole and Elizabeth were separated, Cole no longer had interest in playing the game. She wandered slowly and quietly though the foliage, hoping to glimpse a bird or some other exotic animal.

She did. He came out of nowhere, tugging her to the ground on top of him. Cole opened her mouth to protest, and Jack cut her off with a demanding kiss. 

"I want to talk to you love," he whispered against her lips. "Please hear me out," he begged her.

Cole sat up so she was straddling Jack's waist. He rose as well, his hands behind him for support. "Have I ever denied you the right to speak?" Cole pointed out.

He chose to ignore the comment and continued what he was saying. "You know about the accord I have with Prince Jonathan. I've been granted a temporary freedom to help find his ladylove. Once Autumn is returned, I will be cleared of all crimes if I choose to settle down with a wife Jonathan has selected for me. Captain Jack Sparrow will be no more, and I'm never to set foot on a ship again." 

Cole knew Jack was right. Once he became a landlubber, he would no longer be the same man. She felt sad for him and scolded herself for being so selfish. Granted he'd decided not to tell her of his engagement, but that was his right. It was not as though Jack was in love with her. They'd just shared some lovely moments together and it would be left at that.

"If I choose not to accept these terms, Jonathan will have me killed. As you see love, I've got myself in a fix," Jack concluded.

"Oh Jack!" Cole threw her arms about his neck and tears swam in her eyes. "I really don't like this Prince Jonathan one bit," she murmured.

"He's not so bad," Jack assured her. "He does what he must to keep the people happy."

Jack stroked Cole's hair as he held her tight. He wasn't sure what the point of living was. He was going to give up the only two things he truly loved. Where would that leave him? For the here and now, he decided. That's what he was living for.

He lay back down, pulling Cole with him. She buried her face in the crook of his neck and breathed in his scent. She wondered how she never knew the feelings she was experiencing existed. She thought she'd been happy living with Christopher and working at the bakery. She had been so wrong. Now, she felt like she'd never be happy again. Her heart was breaking.

Three words were on the tip of her tongue, but she could not say them. Jack had enough on his plate already. So she held him tight and felt her love for him in every fiber of her being. It almost seemed like they were wasting the little time they had left together, but Cole couldn't think of anywhere better to be than in the arms of the man she loved.

Elizabeth and Will were not exactly worried when Cole and Jack did not show up at the base. They went to the water's edge, out of sight from anyone's curious eye, and began stripping off each other's clothes. The water was a warm caress against their bare skin, and intertwined, they did a slow gentle water dance.


	12. The Song

****

Chapter 12 –The Song 

Will and Jack were outside on the balcony watching the tide roll in. The sun was beginning its slow decent as Will handed Jack a lute he'd dug up somewhere then started lighting the candles that littered the balcony. The instrument felt as familiar in Jack's hands as the wheel of his ship. He began strumming it, his mind preoccupied with an important decision yet to be made. Cole and Elizabeth were in the kitchen preparing some cool drinks. They were both relaxed from their naps earlier. It had been afternoon when Will and Elizabeth discovered Jack and Cole sleeping soundly amidst the greenery after they'd partaken in their own siesta.

When the women stepped out onto the balcony bearing the lemonade and wine, Cole couldn't help but admire her surroundings. The bright red sun was slipping down to the ocean behind a beautiful pirate playing a lute, his eyes closed, long fingers caressing the strings. His shit was unbuttoned completely to his waist where it was tucked into his pants. His feet were bare and his pant legs rolled up past his knees. Elizabeth and Cole placed their trays on a table then went to sit beside their men. 

Jack's eyes opened as he felt Cole sit down beside him. A slow, seductive smile graced his lips as Cole pulled her knees into her chest. Elizabeth was cuddled close to Will on the loveseat opposite Jack and Cole. They each had lemonade in hand. "Dance with me darling," Elizabeth whispered to Will. 

He rose and gallantly offered Elizabeth his hand. She accepted with a curtsy, and they began to dance slowly wrapped tightly in each other's arms. Cole watched them lazily as they twirled around in the twilight. To her amazement, Jack began to sing. He didn't sound anything like the man she thought she knew.

__

  
I want to be a pirate   
Sail the seven seas   
A vagabond a buccaneer   
Nobody badder than me   
A parrot on my shoulder   
A rolling deck 'neath my feat   
Coloured tattoos 'n' golden rings   
A pirate's life can't be beat   
  
I wanna sail the seven seas   
Just to live a life that is free   
  
Sailing, the bounding main   
Playing, a pirate's game   
Sailing, the bounding main   
Playing, a pirate's game   
  
I gotta be a pirate   
Sail the seven seas   
A vagabond a buccaneer   
Nobody badder than me   
I'll fly the jolly roger   
I'll live without a care   
Wanna be a lovable rogue   
Dashing and debonair   
  
I wanna sail the seven seas   
I've got to live a life that is free   
  
Sailing, the bounding main   
Playing, a pirate's game   
Sailing, the bounding main   
Playing, a pirate's game   
  
I wanna sail the seven seas   
Just to live a life that is free   
  
Sailing, on the bounding main   
Playing, a pirate's game   
Sailing, on the bounding main   
Playing, a pirate's game 

  
(The pirate Song by Anderson/Leach)

Cole's green eyes darkened with lust as she watched Jack over the rim of her wineglass. The stirring in her loins was nearly unbearable. She wanted Jack inside her and beside her forever. Perhaps it was the twilight, the music, or the wine, but Cole needed to touch Jack. As Elizabeth and Will were too wrapped up in one another to notice what else was going on, Cole leaned close to Jack's ear.

"I want you to touch me," Cole whispered in his ear then rose to get more wine.

Jack's entire body tensed as his eyes widened and he fingered a wrong note. His fingers halted as he watched Cole move in the candlelight. He set the lute on the ground. Cole poured two glasses of wine then returned to his side, singing in a soft well-toned voice.

Whisky is the life of man,  
_Whisky Johnnie._  
Oh! Whisky is the life of many,  
_Whisky for my Johnnie._  
  
I'll drink whisky when I can,  
_Whisky Johnnie._  
I'll drink it out of an old tin can,  
_Whisky for my Johnnie._  
  
Whisky gave me a broken nose,  
_Whisky Johnnie._  
Whisky made me pawn my clothes,  
_Whisky for my Johnnie._  
  
Whisky drove me around Cape Horn,  
_Whisky Johnnie._  
It was many a month when I was gone,  
_Whisky for my Johnnie._  
  
I thought I heard the old man say,  
_Whisky Johnnie._  
'I'll treat my crew in a decent way,'  
_Whisky for my Johnnie._  
  
A glass of grog for every man,  
_Whisky Johnnie._  
And a bottleful for the chanteyman,  
_Whisky for my Johnnie._  


(_Whiskey Johnnie _byLesley Nelson –Burns)

The Turners had continued to dance through Jack's blunder, but once Cole's song had commenced, they silently slipped into the darkness of the house. Jack took the glass from Cole and sipped it slowly as he watched her watch him. 

"Care to dance?" Jack requested as Cole drained her glass. He set his own aside and offered her his hand.

She accepted, setting her glass beside Jack's. She fit easily into his arms as he held her close enough for her to whisper in his ear; "You are so beautiful."

Jack squeezed her tighter to him and kissed the top of her head possessively. "As are you, my treasure," he murmured. He noticed that Cole was not exactly steady on her feet yet still managed to dance better than many of the women he'd been with. She felt so right in his arms, and he reminded himself that everything he did was for the here and now.

She was humming the tune of her _Whisky Johnnie_ song near Jack's ear and the vibrations were nearly the cause of his undoing. He coaxed her back to the loveseat where he pulled her into his lap. He offered her the rest of his nearly full wineglass and she accepted it. He watched as Cole threw her head back to gulp the wine, exposing her throat. He nibbled at her sensitive skin there, and Cole moaned at the sensation. Jack was determined to leave his mark on her, and he did.

He took the empty glass from Cole and set it next to the other then gathered her close to him. She drowsily kissed his bare chest as he sang softly. He made the decision he'd been mulling over earlier. He would do what he must to keep her safe.

Cole drifted off to sleep just as Jack hoped. He watched her for a moment with mixed feelings as he'd hoped the night would never end. He forced himself to rise from the loveseat with Cole in his arms then blew out candles as he passed them. Jack turned to look once more towards the sea. It was calling him.

Jack carried Cole carefully to the bed and tucked her in. Turning his back to her, he gathered his effects. He tied a sash about his waist, shrugged into his vest, and tucked his pistol into his breeches. Sucking in a jagged breath, Jack went to the side of the bed. He lifted Cole's new sword off the night table and held it close to the crown of his head. Jack sliced easily through the dreadlock nearest to the left side of his face then replaced the sword. 

He stooped over Cole and gently tied the snippet of hair around her neck, careful not to disturb her. It was adorned with beads and medallions that flashed in the moonlight. Stepping into his boots, Jack donned his coat and hat. He gave Cole one last kiss on her parted lips then tipped his hat to her sleeping form as he disappeared out the door.


	13. The Escape

****

Chapter 13 – The Escape

"COLE!" Elizabeth shouted. Cole's eyes flew open then narrowed in the candlelight.

"What is it?" Cole asked, her heart pounding.

"Commodore Norrington has just come calling. Jack has run off with his crew. _The Black Pearl_ is gone!" Elizabeth explained. "Quickly, we have to go. The commodore is to leave with _The Dauntless_ at once."

"I don't understand," Cole mumbled through her drowsy inebriation. "Jack's gone?" Then she felt it. There was something around her neck that hadn't been there before. She touched it then held it out so she could see it. "Oh no," she moaned as realization struck her.

Cole launched herself out of bed and gathered her pack together in one swift sweep of her arm. "Cole, you must come with me. We have to find you a dress," Elizabeth added.

"A dress? What for?" she demanded snatching her sword from the table.

"There's no other way to get aboard the ship. The commodore cannot resist a pretty face," she explained. "But I fear that pretty face must be accompanied by women's clothes."

There were so many thoughts swirling around in Cole's head that she wasn't entirely sure if this was a plausible reason to abandon her disguise. Still, she followed Elizabeth to the room she shared with Will. There, Elizabeth tore open the wardrobe to search for something suitable. "Oh, I just don't know, Cole. You're much more blessed up top than I," Elizabeth fretted. Cole didn't fully realize this until she tried to squeeze into a golden gown. 

"Oh dear. Perhaps this one will work. I haven't had the chance to get it taken in yet," Elizabeth brightened upon her discovery. She emerged with a gown of deep green that matched Cole's eyes nearly perfectly. Holding it up against herself, Cole glanced at the mirror. Hastily she donned the gown with Elizabeth's help. It was very tight across her breast, but otherwise it fit fine. 

"It'll do. You look beautiful," Elizabeth admired then rummaged around for a matching pair of slippers. Once they were properly dressed, the two women rushed down to the carriage Will had readied. 

"Good morning ladies," He said with a grin. Cole loved the optimism in the man. "Cole, you look lovely. My dearest, you look lovely as well."

Will assisted them into the carriage, then directed the horse towards the port. Cole was still fighting to become sober and awake. It was hard to do when the sky was pitch black and she'd only slept an hour or so. "Oh that bloody pirate is going to get himself into some hot water. I can't imagine what he's thinking. He must know that the navy has been watching the crew's every move." Elizabeth pondered.

"Will _The Dauntless_ catch _The Black Pearl_?" Cole asked her.

"No. They have a head start and the _Pearl_ is faster, but Will and I both have the idea that they're headed to Tortuga. They will probably stay there over night at least, so we will find him before he disappears," Elizabeth promised. 

"I don't understand this one bit. It was such a wonderful evening. Why would he leave?" Cole wondered in bafflement.

"I don't know Cole. I just hope this is a legitimate journey he's on. I'd hate to think our captain has been completely deceitful," was Elizabeth's reply.

The women were silent for the rest of the trip. When the coach lurched to a stop, they jumped out before Will could even open the door. _The Dauntless_ was there looking impressive as the crew prepared her for the open ocean. Will led the women up onto the ship. "You there. Murtogg! Where is the commodore?" Will requested of the crewmember.

"In the dining room Mr. Turner," the man replied quickly.

"Thank you sir," Will said then indicated the women should follow him to the dining room. "Commodore, I must speak with you," Will insisted.

The commodore was bent over a table looking at a map, and he looked up briefly. "Mr. Turner. To what do I owe this pleasure?"

"It's more like who you owe the pleasure to. Captain Jack Sparrow to be exact," Will replied.

"We are quite aware of the pirate's disappearance. Is there something else I can help you with?" Norrington wondered in a bored voice.

"Excuse me Commodore," Cole interjected conjuring up tears from who knows where. "Jack is my… my… brother, sir. I'm very worried about what might happen to him, and I'd appreciate it very much if you could let us come along on your voyage," Cole pleaded with her watery eyes.

Norrington could not avert his eyes from Cole. "May I present Miss Colet uh Sparrow," Will offered, clearing his throat.

"Pleased to meet you," Norrington said, bringing her hand to his lips for a quick kiss. Cole couldn't help wondering how Jack would have reacted had he seen the commodore's kiss.

"Do you think you could help me, Commodore?" Cole begged with wide eyes.

"I'm sure we can find a place worthy to accommodate you," the commodore assured. He looked up from Cole's chest for a moment to acknowledge an amazed and amused Elizabeth. "Good morning Mrs. Turner."

"Commodore," Elizabeth nodded. She took Cole around the shoulders as if to support her. "Is there somewhere the poor dear can rest?' she asked.

"Please, take the commodore's quarters. I will stay in the captain's cabin," Norrington offered.

"We appreciate it Commodore," Will tipped hat.

"It's hardly an inconvenience," the commodore assured, his gaze locked on Cole once again.

*********************************************************************

Once they were safely inside the cabin, all three burst out laughing. "That was truly impressive Cole. You have quite a talent," Will complimented.

"It was nothing. Just desperation really," Cole claimed.

"Whatever it was, you have the commodore completely smitten with you," Elizabeth admired.

"Ladies, I'm going to find something to do up top. I suggest you both take a rest," Will decided.

"That sounds like a mighty fine idea," Cole agreed. "Thank you for including me in this Will. And thank you for everything Elizabeth," Cole hugged her new friend. Elizabeth squeezed her back and whispered, "I hope it all works out."

"You're welcome Cole. Good-night ladies," Will swept out the door.

"He really is a wonderful man," Cole told Elizabeth.

"Yes, he is," Will's wife agreed. The women changed into more comfortable attire for sleeping then laid on the bed together to rest.

************************************************************************

Cole awoke very angry. She had mulled over Jack's disappearance in her dreams. He'd deserted her, planning never to come in contact with her again. Ever. Cole rose from the bed careful not to disturb Elizabeth who continued to sleep soundly. She began tugging on the dress and attempted to tame her hair into a smooth braid. Once fully assembled, she made her way to the upper deck.

It was midday but the clouds were shielding her from the sun's torturous heat. The men were hustling around doing whatever it was that needed to be done. Cole longed to be in the kitchen. She always thought better when she cooked. Instead, she wandered away to an isolated area and made herself as comfortable as possible. She wanted to knead some dough or punch someone. It was a bad time for Commodore Norrington to interrupt her thoughts.

"My dear."

Cole jumped, startled at his presence. "Oh Commodore, you surprised me," Cole gasped.

"I apologize Miss Sparrow, but I found myself craving your companionship," the commodore admitted.

"That's quite alright, Commodore. I've just been thinking about my brother," she explained.

"Do you know your brother well?" Norrington wondered, sitting beside her.

"Fairly well. I haven't known him all that long."

"Haven't known your brother?" Norrington seemed confused.

"No we, uh, we share a father only. I didn't know I had a brother," Cole explained.

"Do you love Captain Sparrow?"

"With all my heart," came her honest reply.

"For your sake, I hope he is not trying to pull the wool over Prince Jonathan's eyes," Norrington sympathized.

Cole just nodded sadly as the commodore patted her knee. Inside she sighed. It was going to be a long couple of days


	14. The Sea

****

Chapter 14 – The Sea

"I'm glad ye decided t' leave the lass," Stench spoke up beside Jack. He was at the helm staring out across the water. He didn't even acknowledge the other man's presence. Stench assessed Jack quietly then whispered. "Yer in love with her ain't ye?"

Jack's eyes narrowed as he turned to glare at Stench. "I would imagine, Mr. Stench that there is something to be done on this ship that requires your attention," Jack growled coldly.

Stench lowered his eyes begging Jack's pardon then hurried away. Jack took a deep breath trying to alleviate his heartache. He would never be the same, he realized. He was in love with a woman he would never have. He could only hope that she hated him now for leaving her and would never feel the way he was feeling. He wouldn't wish such pain on his greatest enemy.

Even his ship was not comforting him. He longed to be done with this escapade and settled into his loveless marriage. Then he could try and forget Cole and start over. Damn! What had he done to deserve such misery?

************************************************************************

Cole did not taste the food as she ate. She was extremely irritated by the attention of the commodore. He did not take his eyes off her whenever they were near one another. Cole put the soupspoon down and wiped her lips. "Would you excuse me Commodore, Will, Elizabeth? I have a headache, and I think I'm going to go lie down," Cole stated.

"Are you alright my dear?" Norrington asked worriedly.

"I'll be fine," she answered then exited the dining room. Cole grasped the beads around her neck, breathing raggedly. She bit her lip to keep from crying as she stroked the necklace. "Oh Jack," she moaned softly. "You have gotten the better of me in a way you wouldn't have expected."

The moon was bright and the sky clear. There was a light breeze that caressed her face and rustled her skirts. "I never believed such a love existed," she confessed to herself. "I didn't ask for this!" she exclaimed, covering her face with her hands. If Jack truly believed that just by leaving her it was over between them, he was sadly mistaken.

************************************************************************

The Black Pearl reached Tortuga two and a half days after leaving Port Royal. It was early afternoon as the crew made their way to the Faithful Bride Tavern. Jack followed behind slowly, and no one questioned it as they'd seen their captain's short temper displayed many times in the past few days. Gibbs was worried when Jack passed right by his usual whores without so much of a glance in their direction. When they took seats inside the tavern, Jack refused the rum he was offered. Gibbs decided it was time to have a chat with the captain.

He pulled Jack up out of his chair and dragged him to the back room. "Unhand me!" the captain demanded, lividly. He reached for his sword.

"Jack! Would ye look at yerself?" Gibbs insisted. "I want to know what bug's up yer arse because I won't have the crew take any more of yer abuse!" Gibbs squeezed Jack's shoulder painfully.

"I don't want to bloody talk about it, and I want everyone to leave me alone!" Jack growled shoving Gibbs away from him and stalking out of the tavern. As he walked down the dirt path, he heard running feet behind him.

"Sparrow!"

"Ana?" Jack grunted at the barmaid. She was a former crewmember of the Black Pearl.

"What's your problem?"

"Nothing Ana. I'm not in the mood to talk right now. I'll catch up with you tomorrow," he assured her and continued on his walk.

Ana just stared after him amazed in his change of personality. It made her glad she was no longer apart of the Black Pearl's crew.

Jack wandered about the island, slashing at plant life with his sword. He muttered curses at himself and thought about what he'd done. He climbed a gnarled tree and straddled a thick branch leaning back against the trunk. He pulled his pistol from his waist and stared at it. He wasn't even sure why he still had it. It had been two years since he'd fired the gun, and it hadn't been loaded since. Something told him he might want to pick up some shot. The pistol would be needed once more.

***********************************************************************

Will shook Cole's shoulder gently until she awoke. She gazed at him through sleep-hazed eyes, confused for a moment as to where she was. Realization struck her and she lunged into a sitting position. "Will?" she whispered, worried.

"I didn't mean to scare you love. We're nearly there, and I'm sure you'd like to prepare for whatever it is you plan on doing," he suggested helpfully. A dimple dented his cheek as he smiled secretively. 

"What is it that the commodore and his crew plan on doing?" she wondered.

"They're just here to keep an eye on the Pearl. The commodore would love nothing more than to prove that Jack is up to no good. You better be careful. Should he find out your true relationship to our beloved captain, it might lead to Jack's undoing," Will patted Cole's shoulder.

"Don't you worry yourself Mr. Turner. The commodore won't suspect a thing," Cole assured him. "Unless of course Jack doesn't have the proper explanation for what he's done. Then perhaps I'll let Norrington have a go at him."

Will's dimple deepened as his smile spread. "Oh I do like you Cole. You will be very good for Jack."

"He may not agree with you once I'm through with that scoundrel."

**********************************************************************

They Interceptor reached Tortuga around 3 o'clock in the morning. The Black Pearl was there looking lonely as it sat on the water unattended. The crew would stay on the Interceptor throughout the night in case the Pearl tried to leave. With Elizabeth in bed, regretful that she'd be unable to partake in the morning's adventure due to a headache, Will and Cole crept from the ship. Since the plank was not there for assistance, they had to wade through the water in order to get ashore. 

Cole still wore Jack's necklace and Elizabeth's dress and carried Will's sword. Her feet were bare as she scrambled after Will. She was shocked at how awake he town was at such an hour. There were scantily clad people everywhere and it seemed as though they were all drunk. Will and Cole crept through the less crowded areas of town, and still a man groped at Cole's skirts when they passed by his slumped form. On reflex, she raised her sword then immediately lowered it to her side realizing she was in no real danger. Will didn't say anything but took Cole's hand to keep her closer to him.

"It's Joel!" Cole gasped. A pirate who was consumed by raucous laughter was headed toward them, a woman on his arm. Without thinking it completely through, Will shoved Cole up against the wall of a building on their right and pressed against her. He buried his face in the crook of her neck on the pretense of kissing her, while in actuality covering his face and blocking Cole's all at the same time.

Cole held her breath trying not to utter a sound that might attract attention. She was also willing her body not to respond to Will's closeness. It was having a dizzy affect on her, which had guilt washing over her. Images of him ravishing her against the wall had her body tingling and her groin burning with need. Will's image twisted however, changing into a more seasoned pirate with gold teeth and a braided beard. This had her sighing with relief, but she was still disturbed by her body's reaction to Will's touch. 

Will murmured soothing words against her neck as Joel continued to pass them. The sensation of his warm breath on her throat had her breasts tingling, and she struggled against him. Will's lips were suddenly at her ear. "What is it?"

Cole moaned and began sliding down the wall, her eyes squeezed shut. Will grasped her about the waist before she fell. It appeared the coast was clear, so Will pulled Cole away from the wall. "I'm fine," she lied breathing hard. "I just don't like uh tight spaces."

"I'm sorry. I didn't want anyone to foil your plan by discovering us," he explained. She couldn't see it in the dark, but Will was blushing as he explained his actions. His breeches were tighter than they should be. Thinking of his sleeping pregnant wife, he was ashamed of his unchaste visions of Cole. He immediately released his hold on Cole. "Are you alright to keep going?" Will asked.

"Yes, please, let's keep going," Cole requested taking a deep breath.

Once they reached the Faithful Bride Tavern, Will looked up to the second floor. "That is Jack's special room," he pointed. He laced his fingers together creating a step for Cole. She smiled at him gratefully then on impulse gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. 

"Thank you Will Turner. I will see you in the morrow," she said quietly.

"You come back to the ship if anything goes wrong, you understand?"

"Yes, father. I'll be fine," she promised unable to resist teasing him. With that, she stepped into his hands and reached out to grasp the sill of the window above them. She pulled herself up until she was quite steady on the sill. The window was open and after offering Will one more wicked smile, she crept inside. 


	15. The Attack

****

Chapter 15 – The Attack

A cold voice sliced through Jack's dream. "I should slit your throat."

And there was another coldness. A sword blade was pressed against his Adam's apple, and Jack was afraid to open his eyes. He did do slowly, and what lay in front of him was not exactly what he'd been expecting. In the moonlight he was able to make out the female form draped across his body. He looked up and encountered fiery green eyes that glared murderously at him. Lowering his eyes, he discovered heaving breasts threatening to burst from their confines.

"Perhaps I am still dreaming for the Colet I know doesn't own a dress," Jack spoke before he could stop himself. The sword scraped his skin as more pressure was applied. "Darling, relax," Jack smiled. "You don't really want to kill me without hearing what I have to say. Do you, sugarbutt?"

"Speak quickly Sparrow or I will not be held responsible for my actions!" Cole warned, incensed.

"Come on love, put the sword down," Jack coaxed. "You know if I really wanted to I could toss you right to the floor."

"Do you really think you could?" Cole's voice changed. She purred seductively as she trailed a finger down Jack's bare chest. She continued holding his gaze and the sword against his neck as her hand disappeared beneath the sheet. Cole grasped Jack's manhood, which stood at half-mast. 

"No," he admitted, swallowing hard.

Cole removed her grip on him and tossed the sword to the floor. Her lips captured his roughly, her teeth scraping. He moaned deep in his throat as her thumbs found his nipples. He made a frantic attempt to free Cole of the dress. He found himself preferring her "boy outfit" as it was much easier to remove. She continued kissing him with bared teeth across his jaw line then down his throat. Cole suckled each of Jack's nipples harshly and he gasped at the pleasure/pain. She continued her journey downward heedless of his busy fingers and their lack of progress. He finally gave up on the garment and wove his hands through her hair as she teased his navel with her tongue while removing the sheet from the treasure she sought to pillage. 

Jack grunted as Cole touched her tongue tentatively to the tip of his engorged member. His entire body was strung as tight as a lute string when Cole's mouth began working miracles. "Bloody hell," Jack murmured tugging lightly at Cole's locks. "That's enough of that love. Get rid of that damned dress before I rip it off," he growled. Cole raised her head, and assessed the buttons and ties of the gown. She wasn't all that more familiar with the garment than Jack as she hadn't worn one in nearly ten years, and Elizabeth had been there to assist her with this one.

Jack flipped Cole onto her back as she struggled with it. How easily the tables are turned; Cole mused as Jack began a warm wet journey up her leg with his mouth. Delicious sensations tore through Cole's entire body at his gentle touch on her sensitive spots. When he reached her moist center, his tongue plunging inside, Cole's back arched as an orgasm ripped through her body. She whimpered and moaned, trying to touch Jack but she couldn't reach him. Cole yanked on the ties of the gown with all her might and finally it became loose enough for her to wiggle out. The dress was shoved towards Jack and he gave up his position to assist in removing it completely. "Jack please…" Cole murmured as he captured a breast in his hand and devoured her nipple. The fingers of his other hand slipped inside her and stroked. Cole trembled as she pictured his long slender fingers playing her much as if he were playing his lute.

Cole's hands slipped down Jack's back which was now a bit slick with light perspiration until she was cupping his bum. She squeezed tight as another orgasm rocked through her body. She wrapped her legs about his waist craving more contact, and she felt Jack's hardness right up against her softness. It unleashed something inside of her, and she began rubbing against him. The friction was unbearable for Jack. He abandoned her breast and gave Cole a quick rough kiss on her open mouth.

Jack entered Cole with a little less delicacy than he liked, but he was still shocked when her entire body tensed. She froze clenching him inside her so that he was unable to move. "Colet love, you're not a virgin are you?" Jack asked suddenly surprised and worried.

"I'm sorry Jack. No, it's just been a long time," she whispered, trying to will herself to relax.

"How long?"

"Oh, only ten years or so," she answered with a fake laugh that had tears swimming in her eyes. "Shhh, now we'll talk about it later," she assured him as he began to protest. "Just give me a moment." 

Jack was silent, but his thumbs went to her cheeks to wipe away her tears. This touched her in a way Cole couldn't understand, and her body suddenly became pliant. Jack began moving so gently within her that Cole felt like her heart might break. He felt so wonderful inside of her and she cried out as she climaxed repeatedly. She felt a rush of pleasure and triumph when Jack finally spilled his seed inside her.

He collapsed on top of her with his face nuzzled in her neck. Cole began to doze off until Jack made as if to move. She wrapped her arms round him and held him to her possessively. "Stay," she whispered.

"I'm too heavy love," he murmured sounding just as drowsy as she did.

"Please stay Jack," she insisted, and he complied without further argument.

**************************************************************

Cole must have slept for at least an hour before she awoke to Jack kissing the scar on her arm. His upper body was splayed out on top of hers, but he'd moved the majority of his weight to the bed right beside her. Realizing she was awake, Jack kissed Cole softly on the lips. "Are you alright?"

"I'm wonderful," she replied craning her neck o snatch another kiss. "I'll be even better once I hear your explanation for leaving me," she added, rising to her elbows.

"I think you already know why," he frowned, stroking her breast idly, his gaze concentrated on her puckering nipple.

"Tell me," she requested.

Jack sighed raised his eyes to hers. "I didn't want this to happen." 

Cole nodded, encouraging him to go on.

"It's the accord I have with the prince. I'm either to be wed or killed, and neither option will be very good for you. I don't want to hurt you," Jack's voice was raw and desperate.

She assessed him for a moment before speaking. "I love you."

Jack pulled away from her as though he'd been struck. "Don't say that."

"Jack," Cole sighed. "It's not such an uncommon situation that we find ourselves in. Once Autumn is found, we will never again see one another. This I understand, but it is no reason for us to waste the time we have until then. I love you as I've never loved anyone else and probably never will. I will not stop loving you just because we cannot be together," Cole professed.

Jack didn't answer. He looked at her for a moment as if amazed, then rolled onto his back, pulling Cole on top of him. She nestled against him, her ear over his heart.

"Tell me about your trip to Tortuga," Jack spoke after a long bout of silence.

"The commodore has been watching your crew's every move. He told Elizabeth that you'd disappeared so we hopped into a coach and went to the water's edge. There the Interceptor was preparing to leave. I told the commodore I was your sister, and I suppose he felt sorry for me because he let the three of us onto the ship. We arrived here, and Will assisted me in sneaking away from the ship to find you. Now I'm here."

"That doesn't sound at all like the commodore I know. I don't suppose him feeling sorry for you had something to do with the low cut bodice of that gown you were wearing?" Jack suggested.

"Yes, well. It appears I must be careful when around him. Rumor has it that he's interested in courting me," Cole grimaced.

"Perhaps you should," Jack pondered, shocked at his own words. "What I mean is, you need a good strong man to support you. As much as I dislike the scoundrel, he'd probably make a good husband." It pained Jack terribly to speak such words.

"I will pretend I didn't hear that Captain Jack Sparrow. I have no interest in wedding a man I have no feelings for. I've been doing fine on my own," Cole assured him.

"Aye I suppose you have love," he answered thoughtfully, feeling somewhat relieved. "How is that you haven't been with a man in so long?" he changed the subject.

"I was taken against my will ten years ago. Since then I've been dressing like a boy which makes it somewhat difficult to meet men. I really haven't had a desire to anyway," she explained.

"I'm sorry love. I wish I'd known. It just seemed that you were well-practiced what with your lack of modesty and that talent you have with your tongue," Jack said sadly.

"It's all in the past. I don't see much need for modesty. As for my talent, I just listened to you."

"What do you mean you listened to me?" Jack asked confused.

"I listened so I could tell whether or not you were enjoying certain things. If you were, you groaned or your breath quickened. It's not too difficult to figure out," Cole stated simply with a slight shrug.

Jack was somewhat dumbfounded. Cole seemed to have an excellent sense of intuition. He began stroking Cole's hair, lost in thought. There was a knock at the door, which Jack found odd at such an hour. He tossed the covers over Cole's bare backside then reached for her discarded sword. "Enter," he barked cautiously.

A half-dressed woman fell through the doorway giggling. "Jack! I 'eard you was 'ere!" she exclaimed, her painted face gleaming.

"Giselle. It's really lovely to see you, but I'm er a little busy right now," Jack hinted.

Cole was not a bit surprised to see the prostitute act so friendly with Jack. For some reason, jealousy eluded her. Instead she grinned with amusement at Jack's obvious discomfort. "Hello," Cole said quietly, turning onto her back to lay beside Jack.

"Who are you? You aint no 'ore," Giselle sneered. Cole wondered if she was supposed to be insulted by the comment.

"No, she certainly is not," Jack agreed. 

Curly happened to burst through the door at that moment. "Giselle!" he cried in dismay. "I'm sorry Captain and uh er Miss." Curly flushed as he took Giselle by the arm. "Let's go, lass. The rum is waiting." On a second thought, Curly turned to take a closer look at Cole. "You look real familiar. Do I know you?" he wondered.

"Nay, mate. You're hallucinating. Must be all that rum," Jack decided hopping out of the bed to escort the couple out the door. He was using a pillow to guard his unmentionables from sight. Once the door was shut, he sighed. "Sorry about that love." 

Cole was now propped up against the pillows, naked to the waist. "No need to apologize Captain. 'Twas not your fault," she pointed out.

Jack dropped the pillow to the floor and lunged at the seductress. "Why do you torture me so?" he wondered aloud before tasting her lips. His tongue delved into her mouth to dance with hers. "You taste even better than rum," he murmured realizing he was speaking nothing but the truth.


	16. The Commodore

****

Chapter 16 – The Commodore

It was morning when a rapping near the open window disturbed their slumber. "Are you decent?" Will's voice floated through the open window.

Jack surveyed Cole and himself. The night had been fairly warm so they'd both tossed off the sheets, which were now tangled in their legs. This left them both fairly nude. Jack grinned as he watched Cole struggle to free the sheets. He did his best to hinder her progress.

"No!" Cole called frantically. She bit Jack in a sensitive spot on his inner upper thigh out of frustration with his teasing. He immediately pulled his legs out of her way with a yelp of pain. She yanked the sheets over them triumphantly, but Jack would not be beaten. "It's okay Will. Come on in."

Jack pulled Cole against him as Will began climbing through the window. Before she had a chance to protest, Jack's index finger slipped inside her and began stroking her silky center. She gasped, attempting to plaster a smile on her face as Will stood brushing himself off. Cole clenched her thighs together, but this only encouraged Jack. His finger worked faster.

"Mr. Turner. Top o' the morning to you," Jack smiled.

"Jack. Cole," Will mumbled a bit embarrassed to find Jack and Cole in bed, obviously undressed. Cole was holding her breath without realizing it. She wasn't sure she'd have enough control to keep from crying out very soon. She bit her lip hard enough to draw blood.

"Are you alright Cole?" Will asked with concern.

"I'm fi-ine," she managed to say, her voice hitching. Jack's finger plunged in and out, pausing only to stroke her swollen nub. Cole couldn't stop herself. She shuddered as she reached her release, clamping down on Jack's finger.

"She's just cold," Jack assured Will removing his drenched finger. He wanted nothing more than to lick it and Cole clean, but he contained himself. 

"Odd, it's pretty warm out. Anyway, I just stopped by to drop off some clothes. I wasn't sure if you wanted to stay in disguise or not," Will explained.

Somewhat recovered, Cole smiled and said, "Oh thank you Will. It was sweet of you to come all the way out here for that."

Will blushed and lowered his eyes to the floor. Jack smirked as he observed this. It appeared his young friend was enamored with Cole.

"It was no problem. Norrington has been asking about you though. Elizabeth told him you haven't been feeling well," Will told Cole.

"He must think I'm the sickliest woman in the world," she mused with a chuckle.

"We'll be heading back to the Pearl in a bit mate. Once the imp is dressed and I've gathered the crew together we'll be on our way," Jack spoke up.

"Are you planning on losing Norrington Jack?" Will wondered.

"Not right away at least," Jack promised. "I'd offer you a room aboard the Pearl, but I think Elizabeth would be safer on the Interceptor."

"My thoughts exactly," Will agreed. "I must be off before my absence is noticed. Good luck to you both. If you find yourselves in need of anything, you know where to find me."

For the first time, Cole noticed Will's smile was strained and he seemed very worried. "We'll be fine," Cole promised. "Keep Elizabeth safe," Cole smiled.

"Take care Will," Jack spoke sincerely.

"Until we meet again," Will's smile was back as he disappeared out the window.

************************************************************************

Cole busied herself with preparing the crew's quarters. She hung freshly laundered hammocks and fluffed pillows. She swept the floor and cracked open the porthole to get some fresh air into the room. Once she'd finished, she went to the deck to offer assistance. Jack was fully dressed in all of his accessories minus the lock of hair still tied around Cole's throat and hidden beneath the shirt of her "boy clothes". He was frowning as he stood with one hand resting on the wheel and the other grasping his bizarre compass. He seemed lost in thought as the crew bustled around preparing the ship for departure.

Cole went to stand beside him. He glanced at her and smiled. "Hello love," he murmured quietly wishing he could pull her into his arms and ravage her right there. Instead he snapped the compass shut and shoved it into his pocket. Suddenly his gaze went above her head.

"Captain, Commodore Norrington is 'ere t' see ye. He's all flustered about something or 'nother," Joel's voice came from behind Cole.

She turned to him, her nerves on end. "Oh, eh Cole. We be missin' ye 'round 'ere. Glad ye're back," Joel grinned.

"Have the commodore wait in my cabin," Jack instructed.

"Aye, aye Cap' n," Joel said and winked at Cole as he walked away.

"I would imagine he's looking for you," Jack sighed. "Damn, I want to kiss you so bad."

Cole's heart fluttered and desire burned in her loins. "Well, it would definitely entertain the crew," Cole managed to say with a small smile.

"It might scare them as well," Jack said, amused. "Come along love. We need to get this over with."

Cole followed Jack to his cabin. Norrington stood with his hands clasped behind his back as he looked out the porthole. He turned when he heard Jack come in. "Sparrow, I want to know where the girl is," Norrington hissed. 

"Why would you assume that I care about what you want?" Jack asked snidely. He stood in the doorway blocking Cole from Norrington's view.

Norrington drew his sword. "Do not mistake me for someone who is kidding with you Pirate! Where is she?" Norrington insisted angrily.

"And you dear Commodore. Do not be mistaken by thinking you can kill me and make it out this door before you lay dead beside me," Jack answered, his voice dangerously low.

The commodore glanced around as if he was just realizing where he was. He lowered his weapon and stood still, breathing hard. "Just tell me where the girl is and I'll be on my way Sparrow."

"There is naught a woman aboard this ship, Commodore. 'Tis bad luck after all," Jack explained, biting back his anger.

"Colet. Your sister. Where is she if not aboard your… ship?" Norrington asked.

"Aye. You mean Cole. He's right here." Jack stepped to the side so that Cole was now visible to Norrington.

"Hello Commodore," Cole spoke shyly giving him a small wave.

"Colet?" Norrington looked shocked.

"You won't be calling him that here Commodore. There are no women aboard my ship," Jack persisted.

"I don't understand…" Norrington began, confused.

"The crew thinks Cole is a boy. I will not have my sister manhandled whilst in my care. Do you comprehend this Commodore?" Jack questioned.

"Yes, I understand. What I don't understand Sparrow, is why you would even bring your sister around these… cads you have aboard your ship to begin with," Norrington retorted.

"I've been deprived of my brother's company all my life. I want to be with him as much as I can. We have a lot to catch up on," Cole explained.

"If that is your desire then so be it lass," Norrington relented. "If you need any assistance, you know where I'll be. Right behind you."

With that, he turned on his heel and left the room, giving Cole's hand a supportive squeeze as he walked by. She came inside the room and kicked the door shut. "That man is an insufferable ass," Jack muttered.

"Oh he's not that bad. In fact, he's kind of handsome," Cole teased fighting the smile that threatened to split her face. Jack pounced on her and wrestled her to the bed, pinning her hands above her head.

"You better take that back," he warned.

"Or what? You're going to take advantage of me?" 

"I'll send you back to the Interceptor where you can spend your time with that horse's ass," Jack offered.

"Okay, okay. I take it back," Cole said in mock horror.

"And tell me who do you really think is handsome."

"Not you," Cole denied.

"Really?" Jack asked curiously, not entirely surprised. "I never really thought so myself."

"No you aren't handsome. You're breathtakingly beautiful. I wish you'd release my hands so I could prove it to you," Cole answered sincerely.

He didn't let her go, but he did lower his mouth to hers. It was a wonderful kiss. Their lips melted together, tongues intertwining. Jack nipped gently at Cole's lower lip and lapped at her top lip. He moved away from her with a groan. 

"You can show me later," he promised her. "For now, I must see to my ship."

Cole sighed. "I'm not sure I can wait until later," she murmured as Jack began smoothing out his clothes.

"Neither am I love. Neither am I."


	17. The Past

****

Chapter 17

Cole spent the day in the kitchen helping Curly prepare that night's feast. The first meal on the ship was always the best as all the food was very fresh. For the first time, baking did not comfort her as much as she desired. After awhile, Cole became restless and in need of some fresh air so she took a break up on the deck.

Cole was munching on an apple when she went to sit out of everyone's way. From her perch, she had an excellent view of the ship's captain. He'd removed his hat and coat, his shirt open to his waist as usual. Cole could see his wound, which was still a bright red peeking out. She marveled at how brown his skin was.

Jack knew Cole was watching him. He tried his best to ignore her heated gaze, but he could see her taking bites of the apple out of his peripheral vision and it was quite distracting to say the least. He concentrated, instead on the setting sun that had the sky turning vivid shades of purple and pink.

Joel was at Cole's side now teaching her to use the spyglass. She turned to look at the Interceptor which was not too far behind The Pearl. She called to Jack excitedly. "Captain, I see Will!"

Jack couldn't help but grin at her childlike enthusiasm. "Aye lad. He's probably looking back at you."

Cole turned to look again. Will didn't have a spyglass, but Norrington did. Cole immediately dropped the tool when she noted this suddenly feeling a little anxious at the Commodore's attentions. She tried to convince herself it was Jack that the commodore was watching.

"Are ye alright lass?" Joel whispered.

"Yes. It's just that Norrington gives me such a strange feeling inside," she explained.

"Perhaps ye be in love," Joel teased.

"No. I'm afraid it's something quite the opposite," Cole answered and risked one last glance through the spyglass. Norrington was waving and now he blew a kiss. "Yuck," Cole murmured under her breath as she rolled off her perch. She landed flat on the deck.

Jack had been watching Cole since she'd called out to him. He saw the intimate words passed between her and Joel. He saw a look of fear in her eyes after she'd looked through the spyglass. He saw her drop three feet in utter panic. Now, Joel was at her side comforting her and helping her to a standing position.

She thanked Joel and excused herself. "Captain, would it be alright if I had a rest?" Cole asked. She seemed a little pale to him.

He nodded to her with questioning eyes. He had no idea what had made her upset. Cole offered a small smile then made her way into the ship's belly.

Jack saw Gibbs giving one of the crewmembers instructions near a pile of twisted rope. "Gibbs!"

Gibbs was at his side in a flash. "Yes Cap' n?"

"Take the wheel for a bit. I'll be back soon," he ordered.

"Aye aye," Gibbs answered happy to get his hands on the wheel once again.

Jack thanked him and strode towards his room. Inside, Cole was pacing. Her hair had been released from her scarf, and her face was hairless. Jack entered the room and shut the door behind him. "What happened?" he asked.

"It was nothing really," she replied, looking quite unconvinced of her own words.

Jack opened his arms. She looked at him as though wondering what to do then walked into his arms. He held her tight to his chest, mindless of his throbbing wound that continued to pester him. He stroked her hair and rested his chin on top of her head. "Was Joel bothering you?" 

"No, not Joel. The commodore was watching us. I, uh, think he was watching me," she explained. "He worries me."

"Don't worry about him Colet. Leave him to me," Jack advised pulling away to look at her. He had a dangerous gleam in his eye. 

"I do worry though. About you more than me," she admitted touching his cheek gently. She tilted her head up to his so their lips touched. Once again Jack enveloped her in his arms as he lifted her off her feet. He carried her to the bed where he laid down tugging her so she was on top of him.

Jack's lips moved to her ear where he whispered, "There's nothing to worry about."

His breath on such a sensitive spot sent shivers up her spine. Cole's hands went to the apex of Jack's thighs where she stroked the hard ridge of him through his pants. His breath caught and he suckled at her earlobe. Cole pressed a kiss to his chest near the angry red burn. She caught his nipple between her teeth gently and swirled her tongue over the tip. Jack groaned audibly, his hands finding purchase on her hind end. He began grinding his hips against hers, pressing her tightly against him.

Cole moved to Jack's other nipple to give it its fair share. She moaned against him as desire coursed through her body. She pressed her lips to his neck, bruising him with her teeth. Cole wanted to rip her clothes off – instead, she wiggled out of her breeches and opened Jack's pants to release his swollen member. She lowered herself onto him with a hiss of pleasure and began riding him frantically.

"Bloody hell," Jack mumbled, gripping Cole's thighs in encouragement. The cords were sticking out of his neck and his face turned red with the effort he made to hold back his impending release. Cole clamped her hands over her mouth as she climaxed. She collapsed on Jack who immediately rolled them over so he was on top.

He continued to thrust in and out of her as she held his waist in a death grip. When another orgasm racked her body she bit down on Jack's shoulder hard enough to draw blood. The sound he made in response sounded animal-like, and it came only seconds before he reached his pinnacle. "Oh fuck," Jack muttered against Cole's neck as he fought to catch his breath.

Cole's heart was pounding as she cradled Jack's head in her arms, scattering kisses all over his face. His big brown soul-searching eyes opened slowly and met her dark green ones. "You are so incredibly beautiful," he murmured, reaching out to stroke her face. "You make me feel things I've never felt before."

She smiled sadly and kissed his lips gently. "I love you Captain Jack Sparrow to the deepest depth of my heart," she said quietly, nestling against him.

"I know love," he replied, an echo of her words on the tip of his tongue but unable to pass his lips. He eased off her, and she didn't try to stop him. After all, she was going to have to learn to let go eventually. Cole reached for her breeches as she watched Jack wash himself at the basin, his eyes meeting hers in the looking glass. He tucked in his shirt as he buttoned his pants. "Would you like to have dinner alone tonight?" he wondered.

"That would be lovely," she replied. "But as you are the captain and it is our first night back out at sea, I think your crew needs you more than I," she added with a sigh.

"You're probably right," he agreed reluctantly.

"Do you know where Autumn is?" Cole asked suddenly.

"I have an idea. Don't you worry love. We will find her," Jack promised.

"This I know. It's also what I fear," Cole realized aloud.

"What will be will be," Jack stated eerily no longer acting under the pretense of thinking everything would turn out all right. He'd pondered on the thought that death might be a more fulfilling option than life without Cole. Jack willed himself to stop thinking so morbidly as he gave Cole a soft kiss. "Everything will work out in the end." 

For better or worse.


	18. The Future

****

Chapter 18 – The Past

At the captain's request, dinner was held on the upper deck beneath the starlit sky. The moon was full and beamed down upon the crew as they feasted. Cole was amazed at the musical talent displayed by the men as they played instruments and sang together. As the evening wore on the crew became more intoxicated and boisterous. The sea was quite calm as Cole sat back observing the festivities. Who would have thought pirates could have such good clean fun?

She sipped her rum, her eyes landing on Jack. He was once again telling an elaborate tale accompanied by befuddled gestures. He looked so alive and at home in his place at the head of the table. His men so obviously liked and respected him. Cole wasn't sure he'd ever be so happy anywhere else.

Jack was very content as he interacted with his crew. It was wonderful to see them so cheerful, and he found himself wishing it could always be like this. He glanced at his arm, remembering a time when he could see his bones in the moonlight. Sometimes it felt so long ago that he wasn't sure if it had all just been an awful nightmare. Fear pierced his heart just thinking about Barbosa. He shook the images of the cursed crew from his mind and focused on the present. 

He finished his story and the men around him erupted into gales of laughter. Jack took a large swig from his mug of rum and glanced to the other end of the table. He encountered Cole's smoky gaze. She had curled up in her chair, her legs pulled to her chest. She had a somewhat dazed look in her eyes as she attempted to take in all of her surroundings. When she noticed Jack looking at her, she offered him a shy smile. Jack winked at her then stood to stretch. 

He made his way to the abandoned side of the ship and looked out into the gleaming water. It seemed as though they were sailing right into the moon. He pulled a cheroot from his pocket and lit it. He took a deep drag from it and leaned against the railing. He could barely make out The Interceptor in the distance. He thought of Will and Elizabeth and their unborn child. He longed to be in Will's position and this deeply disturbed him.

A cloud drifted through the sky until it covered the moon and Jack was surrounded by darkness. His hand slid into his pocket and caressed the compass within. It comforted him to feel the rusted metal beneath his fingers. It appeared to sense the evil that seemed to be closing in upon him. The merriment behind him began to fade away as he was swept into a memory.

__

He was shoved roughly off the plank, his hands tied tightly together with rope. The pain was nearly unbearable as saltwater seeped into the fresh wounds on his back. He kicked his way to the surface, which was difficult with waterlogged clothes and pain throbbing through his entire body. He could hear the laughter and snide remarks of Barbosa and the crooked crew. He willed himself not to pass out as he took hold of the knife hidden in his boot. He gripped it in his teeth and went to work on the rope that bound his wrists. After some hard rubbing and near drowning, he managed to free his hands. 

With effort he turned back to look at his beautiful ship. "This is not the last you'll see of Captain Jack Sparrow, mates," he warned as loudly as he could, a cocky grin splitting his face. 

"That may be what ye think," Barbosa's voice floated towards him even as fog overtook the ship and obstructed Jack's view of the leering "captain".

Jack swore under his breath as he turned towards the island that was to be his new home. It seemed to be hours later when he finally reached the shore. He crawled up onto the sand exhausted and collapsed onto his stomach. He fell into a deep sleep and did not wake until late evening.

He groaned as he attempted to rise. For the past three days he'd been tied in a cell at the bottom of the Pearl where he'd been beaten and verbally abused by Barbosa and the rest of his mutinous crew. Now, he somehow managed to stand and stagger into the grass where he relieved himself. He then stripped out of his wet clothes and boots. He noticed the back of his shirt was streaked with blood as he hung it on a tree branch to dry. He set the pistol that had been in the back of his breeches on a stump vowing that it's one and only shot would send Barbosa straight to hell.

Jack snapped back to the present as the remainder of his cheroot burned his finger. He flicked it to the sea, watching its glowing tip until it disappeared. Phantom pain had his back aching and his wrists feeling raw. His hand was cramped from clenching the compass. He rubbed his hands together in an attempt to alleviate the discomfort, but the voice behind him had him whirling, his hands fisted.

"Jack," she said softly. Her eyes widened as he turned to her with anger and pain in his eyes. He immediately relaxed when he realized it was Cole, but he could not shake loose from the emotions boiling inside him. She did not approach him, as he still looked somewhat frightening.

"It's okay love. You just caught me at a bad moment," he assured her as he noticed her apprehension. He felt the urge to run his hand through his hair. Unfortunately that was next to impossible with his mangy mane. Instead he pulled the compass from his pocket and flipped it open.

"Are you hurt?" she asked, maintaining her distance from him.

He was confused by her question. Subconsciously, he rubbed his chest as he answered, "Not really."

"Are you all right?"

"Not really," he repeated turning away from her. He climbed up onto the bow of the ship where he and Cole had looked at the stars several days earlier. She followed him so he reached down to help her up. He laid on his back with his hands behind his head and sighed. Cole moved to his side and rested her head upon his stomach, watching his face intently. 

"Is it Barbosa that haunts you?"

"It is," he replied uneasily. "I realize it was long ago, and I don't expect you to understand."

She lifted her head until she was staring down at him. "I understand more than you know," Cole's voice was low and menacing.

Jack's eyebrows drew together with concern. "That scar on your arm was no accident. Nor the burns on the soles of your feet," He stated as he rose to a sitting position. "Who is your Barbosa Colet?"

"It was so long ago…" She trailed off her eyes wandering to the sea. "I want to believe that she's changed her ways. The whole purpose of this journey was for me to break free of the hold she's had on me my whole life, but I worry that she'll be the same as she always was," Cole sounded so sad as she spoke.

"It is Autumn then. Prince Jonathan's betrothed tortured you when you were just a little girl," Jack fumed.

"She was just a little girl herself," Cole reminded him. "I hope with all my heart that she's grown up by now."

"Evil does not often change its way," Jack pointed out. Cole scooted until her back found purchase on the very small wall. 

"Come here Jack," she beckoned. He went to her side and she tugged him down. She encouraged him into lying with his head in her lap. She stroked his hair as he looked up at her.

"I would kill her were I not trying to save her," Jack growled.

"10 years can change a person, Jack. I've changed," Cole insisted.

"It didn't change Barbosa, save for making him even more evil," Jack argued. 

"It sounds as though Barbosa was his own breed of evil," Cole mused.

"I hope to the gods he was."


	19. The Map

****

Chapter 19 – The Map 

Jack woke from the nightmare with a wide-eyed gasp, his body slick with sweat. Taking a moment to catch his breath, he reached for Cole in the darkness of his cabin only to find the other side of the bed empty. Jack's heart jumped into his throat and his thoughts went wild. He convinced himself that Norrington had overtaken them during the night and kidnapped Cole. In a panic he snatched his breeches up off the floor and tugged them on. He didn't bother with his boots or a shirt as he flew to the upper deck. 

Gibbs was at the helm and his first thought upon seeing the captain was that the ship was sinking. Terror clutched his heart as he shouted to Jack. "Captain! What is it?"

"Have you seen the lad? Cole! Have you seen Cole?" Jack demanded without realizing how crazed he must appear.

"He be in the dining room sir," Gibbs answered immediately and Jack disappeared. "Our captain surely is daft," Gibbs mumbled to himself.

Jack burst into the dining room, startling Cole into distraction. Expecting her to block his oncoming attack, Joel accidentally pierced Cole's upper thigh. It was a very small and insignificant wound, but it did manage to draw blood.

Joel drew a deep breath as he dropped his sword and stammered an apology shocked at what had just happened.

"Don't you worry about it. It's just a scratch," she assured him laying her own sword on the table.

"Run along," Jack said gruffly to Joel. The young man scampered away. "Are you alright?"

"It's nothing. Really," she insisted without looking at it. "Did something happen? You look worried sick," she fretted.

"Nay. I just had a bad dream and woke up to find you missing. I thought Norrington had somehow gotten a hold of you," he explained taking a seat. He looked down at the map on the table.

"I'm still here. I couldn't sleep and Joel was in here practicing so I thought I'd join him. Besides, do you really think I'd let Norrington take me without putting up a fight?" Cole asked, amused.

"Course not. I just wasn't thinking straight is all," he explained, pulling her into his lap.

"Where are we going?" Cole wondered as she followed his gaze to the map. 

He pointed at Puerto Rico with a long piano-player's finger, his ring flashing in the candlelight. He had a grim look on his face as he looked at the picture of the island.

"What's there?" Cole questioned in confusion.

"My sources tell me that King Daniel is hiding there. He disappeared shortly before Autumn did. It is my speculation that he feels cheated out of marriage and that Autumn can replace her sister as his bride," Jack explained without looking up from the map.

Cole's blood had run cold, and she leapt from Jack's lap to pace the room. "But it's been ten years! Why would he take her now?" Cole's heart was pounding and her hands trembled.

"He's obviously not a sane man," Jack replied then looked up at her. "What is it love?" 

"I met the man once or twice before the wedding, and he scared me. He seemed so evil, and I've always thought he had something to do with Adrian's disappearance," Cole confessed.

Jack did not rise, nor did he offer any comforting words.

"Anything's possible," he decided, his gaze lowered once again to the map. "I only want to chat with the fellow. If he's got the princess then we'll be taking them both back to Britain with us. If not, then we'll just be on our merry way. Excuse me love, I need some rum," Jack rose swiftly and brushed past Cole through the door.

She looked after him in confusion. He was surely acting strangely even for himself. Cole took his place at the table and looked at the map. It appeared that Tortuga was about halfway between Port Royal and Puerto Rico. This meant she had about two days to figure her way out of the mess she'd gotten herself into.

************************************************************************

Cole returned to Jack's cabin about a half-hour later to find him passed out on the bed. Two empty rum bottles rolled back and cross the floor as the ship rocked. "I wonder if you're about killing yourself my dear captain," Cole murmured as she picked up the bottles and set them on the night table. Jack was on his stomach wearing only breeches, his head turned away from her. 

Cole sighed as she slipped out of her clothes. The porthole was open, and a cool breeze drifted into the room as Cole washed herself. She donned her nightgown and sat beside Jack's still body on the bed. Cole swept Jack's hair to the side so she could observe the scars on his back. 

She grazed her fingertips over each one, noticing the texture difference from the rest of his soft skin. Tears pricked her eyes as she could only imagine the pain he'd been through. She leaned down to kiss the marks gently, tears rolling down her face.

Jack's eyes were wide open as he felt Cole's gentle caress on his back. Truth be told, he hadn't had a thing to drink, but he couldn't face her anymore tonight. As he felt Cole's warm wet tears, he wanted nothing more than to roll over and pull her into his arms. He stopped himself from doing so with the reasoning that he shouldn't be so attached to someone he was destined to lose in one fashion or another.

Before long, Cole broke contact with him and burrowed beneath the sheets. He sensed that she had her back to him and that she'd moved as far away from him as she could on the small bed. He fell asleep wondering if she was reasoning with herself as well.


	20. The Interception

****

Chapter 20 – The Interception

The next day Will stood at the bow of The Interceptor. The wind ruffled his curly hair as he watched The Black Pearl in the distance. While his intentions seemed to be somewhat noble, it appeared Captain Jack Sparrow had once again gotten them all into a fix. Will had suffered through an entire day of Norrington's whining. The commodore went on and on about the danger Cole was in aboard the Pearl.

While Will was quite taken with the lass himself, he couldn't understand Norrington's obsession with a girl he barely knew. Will thought it to be quite sick especially after the commodore's interest in Elizabeth. 

Will raised the spyglass to his eyes and focused on the helm of the Pearl. Jack was not standing as erect as he normally would, and Will wondered if his friend was sick. He looked around and was unable to find Cole. He was fairly sure she'd seen Norrington looking at her the day before. Will wouldn't have been surprised to learn that Cole was doing all she could to avoid the commodore's hungry eyes.

He sighed and lowered the spyglass. "Mr. Turner, what is it that you're looking at on this fine morning," Norrington's bored voice floated to Will.

He turned quickly, hiding the spyglass subconsciously behind his back. "Just checking on the Pearl, Commodore. It appears all is well."

"Have you seen Colet?" the commodore asked. His voice had an edge to it now.

"No I haven't commodore," Will admitted hesitantly.

"That's it," Norrington insisted and abruptly walked away from Will.

Will sighed again as he heard the commodore commanding the crew to send a signal to The Black Pearl. Norrington wanted The Pearl stopped so he could have a little chat with Jack. Will then began seriously mulling over whether or no to change ships with his pregnant wife.

***************************************************************

"Captain!" Stench yelled from the crow's nest. "The Interceptor is hailing us!"

"Oh what the hell is it now?" Jack grumbled to himself irritably. He debated with himself over whether or not to stop then decided not to take any chances with Elizabeth and Will's safety. Perhaps they were in trouble. "Aye Stench. Heave to men!" he commanded.

The men went about preparing the ship for anchor. Cole who was down in the kitchen could feel The Pearl slowing and it gave her a strong sense of unease. "Curly, I'm going to the deck to see what's going on," she told the man who'd stuck his head in a cabinet to search for a spice.

"Aye lad. Let me know if we be under attack," Curly answered casually.

Cole's eyes widened at the thought and her feet pounded up the stairs. The brightness of the sun blinded her for a moment when she emerged from the belly of the ship. Once her eyes had adjusted, she saw Jack at the helm looking quite cross while the rest of the crew scurried about. She approached him slowly, carefully avoiding random pirates who were paid her no heed.

Jack glanced at her and his expression softened briefly into something resembling a smile. Cole blinked and Jack was frowning once again. She stood by his side and glanced about the open sea. All she saw was The Interceptor quickly approaching and she suddenly felt queasy. "Do you think something's wrong with Will or Elizabeth?"

Jack offered her a sharp glimpse then turned his gaze to Norrington's ship. "No. I don't think there's a damned thing wrong with anyone except that bloody horse's ass Norrington," Jack growled realizing it was Cole the commodore wanted. It would be best, he told himself, for Norrington to take Cole. It would leave her with less heartache in the end.

Jack didn't trust the man farther than he could sail The Interceptor alone, and he would not leave Cole with someone he couldn't trust. Protection was the only thing Jack had to offer Cole now. He didn't even like the fact that Will and Elizabeth were aboard the ship. Should Norrington become enraged with Jack, who knew what he might do to the blacksmith and his wife.

"I should go with him," Cole whispered beside him. "He would take me back to Port Royal and leave you alone."

Jack turned angrily to look at Cole. His anger dissolved however as he noticed her lower lip trembling and how hard she was wringing her hands. Jack wanted to touch her, to pull her into his arms in front of everyone and kiss her until she was too intoxicated with him to worry about anything. Instead he put a hand on her shoulder as he would to any man and soothed her with words.

"You've come this far. There's no turning back now. Besides, what kind of adventure would this be without some sort of a nitwit on our tails?" Jack grinned with amusement.

Cole bit her lip in concentration. "What do you think he wants anyway?"

"Probably wants us to slow down," Jack's grin widened amazed at his own mood change. Ruffling Norrington's feathers was just what he needed to brighten up his day.

The Pearl was now as still as she could be in such deep waters. All they could do was wait for The Interceptor's approach.

********************************************************************

Norrington was wary of Jack's cheerful disposition when he boarded The Black Pearl. The captain was grinning like a blooming idiot. "Sparrow," the commodore spoke snottily.

"Captain, if you please. Top of the morning Commodore. Is everything alright?" Jack feigned concern by furrowing his brow.

"No, everything is not all right. I want to know where exactly it is we're going Sparrow. I want to know what your plan is, and I want to know what you know about the princess's kidnapping. And Sparrow, I want to know now," Norrington demanded poking Jack in the chest until he was backed up against his own wheel.

Cole had watched the exchange unnoticed. The amusement faded from Jack's eyes and he now obtained a murderous look that had her heart skipping a beat. Cole swallowed hard, wholly expecting Jack to leap on Norrington and rip the commodore's throat open with his teeth. Instead the captain reached out and snatched the commodore's abusive finger twisting it in his bone-crunching grip.

"Don't ever touch me," Jack warned, smiling eerily. 

The commodore groaned as he grimaced with pain. Cole intercepted by slipping in between the two men. "Jack, please don't hurt the commodore. He's been very nice to me," she requested, her eyes pleading with Jack for an entirely different reason. It would be quite stupid for the captain to get killed over such an imbecile. That's surely what was about to happen given the number of muskets aimed at Jack.

Jack released Norrington's finger and the commodore shook out his hand as he stepped back. Jack's heaving chest began to calm and his eyes bore into Cole's as he said, "Welcome aboard The Black Pearl mates. Shall we head to the dining room for the lunch young Cole and the cook have prepared?"

The soldiers just stood waiting for the commodore's instructions. The pirates were behind Jack with menacing looks on their dirty faces. They sat and leaned casually about the deck with various weapons nearby in case a sticky situation arose. They had faith in their captain's combative abilities, but no one could take on an entire crew by their onesies.

"We will dine," Norrington spoke softly, his eyes resting on Cole's back. "I'm sure it will be a most delectable meal." 

Jack noticed the disgust flicker in Cole's eyes. It was hard not to. She lowered her head and turned to face the commodore. "I hope it will meet your expectations Commodore," Cole murmured submissively.

The pirates began mumbling amongst themselves at the commodore's odd behavior. He seemed entranced by their whelp, and they wondered if he was interested in the boy romantically. Gibbs kept silent as a realization struck him. Suddenly Jack's daftness wasn't so daft after all. He was in love.

All of the men filed into the dining room save for those sent to watch over the ships. One of the lookouts went off to summon the Turners as well. Once inside, the men who could not fit at the table took seats upon the floor. Jack sat at the head of the table with seats at one side for Elizabeth and Will. On his other side sat Norrington and Gibbs.

Cole was in the kitchen assisting with the last-minute food preparations. Curly grumbled continuously about the unannounced arrival of such a large number of guests. Cole wasn't sure what the problem was. There was plenty of food for everyone. She smiled at the stubborn man resisting the urge to kiss his cheek. "Come on Curly. It's worth it to see Jack make the commodore squirm," she insisted, snatching an apple from the fruit platter and dancing out of the cook's reach.

"Damn it boy!" Curly fumed as Cole took a bite from the apple, laughing.

"This whelp giving you problems Curly?" a stern male voice came from behind Cole as a strong hand clamped down on her shoulder. She whirled in surprise and kissed Will on the cheek without realizing how odd it must look to the cook. 

"Will Turner!" Curly greeted him exuberantly while raising an eyebrow at Cole who presently had her arms wrapped around the blacksmith's neck.

"Easy love. You're choking me," Will gasped. Cole stepped back and beamed at Will as though he was a knight in shining armor. 

"It's okay Curly. I'm a girl," Cole confessed as she saw the cook's odd expression.

"A girl?" Curly wondered.

"It's true mate," Will vouched. 

"Well a woman really. I'm 23," Cole added. "Anyway, Will I'm very glad to see you. Where's Elizabeth?"

"She isn't feeling well," Will stated, his smile fading.

"What's the matter with the lass?" Curly asked with concern, still a bit confused about Cole's unbelievably quick sex change.

"She's pregnant," Will explained.

"Aye, congratulations! I have something special for that. Just remind me before you leave," Curly winked at Will.

Will perked at the cook's kindness. "I appreciate it Curly. Anything to raise her spirits. Well, shall we get this meal under way? I'm sure an entertaining squabble awaits us."

"I'm not sure I'm all that interested in witnessing that. Jack came very close to killing Norrington earlier," Cole fretted.

"What happened?" Will inquired as he lifted two trays of food.

"The commodore poked Jack in the chest," Cole sighed picking up a tray as well.

"Oh that was bloody stupid of Norrington," Curly put in.

"He's lucky to be alive right now. Then again so is Jack," Cole shrugged. "I'm going to pass on lunch and go see Elizabeth if you think that'd be all right Will."

"I'm sure she'd like that," Will assured her, moved once again by Cole's kindness.

"Make sure to bring some food. It would be nice if someone we like enjoys what we've slaved over," Curly muttered.

The trio made their way to the dining room where they stepped over the men on the floor in order to distribute the platters to different areas of the table. Cole set the bread in front of Jack who smiled at her adoringly. Her reciprocated smile disappeared as she felt Norrington's gaze on her just before he touched her arm.

His grip tightened gently as she turned to look at him. The commodore spoke quietly so no one else could hear. "Are they holding you prisoner in the kitchen?"

"Of course not," Cole denied with a forced chuckle. "I love to cook."

"Well, I'm sure anything created with your hands will be quite scrumptious," Norrington complimented.

" It certainly will be," Jack cut in. "I've tasted Cole's… masterpieces. Nothing in the world can compare to such delicacies."

He didn't break his eye contact with Cole as he said this, and she could feel the flush of desire creeping up her entire body. Jack tore off a piece of bread and chewed it slowly and deliberately, his eyes rolling with pleasure. "Mmmmmmm," he moaned.

Cole cleared her throat. "You must excuse me Jack, Commodore. I wish to pay a visit to Elizabeth. Curly gave me some soup to settle her stomach."

"Splendid idea. I have something for her as well," Jack remembered aloud as he scraped back in his chair. "Gibbs, get the meal started will you? I'll be back shortly."

Jack and Cole were gone before the commodore had a chance to speak. Cole followed Jack to the cabin fairly sure that he didn't have anything for Elizabeth. Once they were inside the door, Jack kicked it shut and shoved Cole up against it plucking her fake goatee from her face. "Is this for Elizabeth?" Cole attempted humor, which was difficult in her state of arousal.

"No it's for you. And me," he breathed, his eyes twinkling. He unbuttoned her shirt as she nibbled at his ear. His hands began to shake with desire as he yanked at her chest wrap. Cole's breasts were very sensitive to Jack's touch, her nipples hardening instantaneously. Cole grasped Jack's bottom in her hands and pressed him to her, his arousal hard against her belly. She kissed his chest as he tangled his hands in her freed hair and pressed kisses to the top of her head.

Cole lowered released her hold on Jack and lowered to her knees. Her hands went to the buttons on Jack's breeches. She freed his manhood and suckled it into her mouth. Jack's breath came out in a hiss and his hands tightened their grip on her hair. His head fell back as a moan reverberated deep in his belly and his muscles tensed.

Cole's fingers dug into Jack's narrow hips as she licked a trail along the length of him. "Hell and damnation woman," he whimpered feeling a bit lightheaded. "Cease and desist."

She did, but not before taking him completely into her mouth, her tongue swirling against his silky hot skin. Eventually she removed her lips and stood up. Jack yanked Cole's pants off and hoisted her up until her legs were wrapped around his waist; his arousal buried deep inside her. Cole's back arched at the invasion. Jack pushed her against the door once more and began pumping into her. Cole held Jack's face in her hands as she kissed him. Her tongue met his, and she groaned into his mouth.

Jack began moving faster inside her. With each thrust, he had her numbing arse banging against the door. Cole bit Jack's lower lip gently as she climaxed. She gripped his shoulders tightly as tremors rippled through her. "Jack," she sighed, her eyes squeezed shut. 

A frantic knock at the door had her eyes widening in fright. "Colet? Are you all right?" Norrington demanded to know.

"Shit," she whispered under her breath. "I'm fine Commodore," she raised her voice. "I'll be out in a minute."

Jack moaned and slumped against Cole as he spilled his seed inside her. "Open the door m'dear!" the commodore insisted.

"One moment Commodore. I'm seeing to some personal female matters," she justified and Jack raised his head long enough to grin at her quick thinking.

"Oh I see. Well, I'll just be in the dining room then," Norrington spoke somewhat squeamishly.

Cole giggled as Jack carried her to the bed. He collapsed there beside her, his heart pounding and sweat glistening on his skin. "Mmmmm, that was nice captain," Cole murmured, a lazy smile touching her lips.

"It was better than nice," Jack argued. "Stupendous would be a bit more accurate. I suppose I should be getting back to the dining room."

Jack was on his back, his fingertips stroking Cole's stomach. "And I should be with Elizabeth," Cole reminded herself. Yet, neither of them moved, too content with where they were.

It was when Cole began to doze that she forced herself to rise and get dressed. As she went about sticking her facial hair back on, she watched Jack in the mirror. He was asleep with his hand resting on his chest as it rose and fell gently. Once she was put together, she sat beside him on the bed and lowered her mouth to his.

It wasn't long before he responded to the kiss looked at her through squinting eyes. "What a wonderful dream…" Jack trailed off realizing she was dressed. "Did I fall asleep?" He sat up as he became more alert.

"Just for a minute. I'm leaving now. Enjoy your meal with the commodore. I want to hear about everything that happens," she warned him then leaned down to kiss him once more. She smiled and walked out the door.

Jack shook his head at himself. He was half-aroused just from her simple kiss.


	21. The Plan

****

Chapter 21 – The Plan

Jack entered the dining room humming softly, a huge grin splitting his face. The pirates ceased their boisterous conversation to stare at the captain in awe as the officers continued pushing the food around on their plates with disgusted looks on their faces.  
  
"It's about time Pirate. I thought you'd jumped ship to swim to the island I believe you've called home twice now. Surely you've realized it's close by," Norrington sneered, looking down his nose at Jack.   
  
"Aye. Not without your fiancée to keep me company. Oh that's right. You' haven't got one," Jack teased crossing his arms. The commodore's face reddened as he remembered Jack had spent the night there with Elizabeth. "Shall we get down to business then?" Jack proposed, taking his seat.   
  
"I thought it would be too much to ask for," Norrington mumbled.  
  
"Are you enjoying Cole's cooking?" Jack wondered, raising an eyebrow at the commodore's nearly empty plate.  
  
"Of course. I wouldn't have expected differently. 'Tis not the only your sister does well," Norrington smirked suggestively.   
  
The amused glint in Jack's eye suddenly turned dangerous as he grabbed the commodore by the front of his uniform. Everyone in the room held their breath, waiting to see if the pirate would kill the commodore. No one made any attempt to help either man.   


"I would watch yourself if I were you Commodore. I may be but a humble pirate, but I will not tolerate you speaking of Cole that way. I would also like to thank you for letting my entire crew know that she's a woman when I've done everything in my power to let them think otherwise. If she is harmed it will be on your hands," Jack warned quietly then shoved Norrington back into his chair.  
  
Jack's grin returned and there was no sign of the ferocious man Norrington had just been accosted by. "So mates. The word is out. Cole is in fact a woman as well as my sister. If any one of you gets any funny ideas, you'll have to deal with me. Savvy?"  
  
The crew began nodding their heads, dumbfounded at the news. Norrington was attempting to straighten his uniform while presenting Jack with a dirty glare. A smile touched Will's lips as he silently ate his soup, his eyes on his spoon. If the pirates had a single brain amongst them, they would realize that Cole was not Jack's sister, or that the Sparrow  
family was a little too close for society to deem appropriate. Will only wished that Norrington knew Cole and Jack's true relationship.  
  
"All right, everyone calm down," Jack commanded, as the men became rowdy. "If only to get this insufferable clout off my ship, we shall tend to the issues at hand. We are sailing to San Juan where King Daniel has been  
spotted by my sources. As the king disappeared just prior to Autumn, it is my speculation that he at least has an idea as to her whereabouts if he's not in fact her captor." Jack stopped speaking to take a large bite out of his bread and savor the taste before washing it down with a swig of from his tankard.

"And what exactly do you plan on doing once we've reached San Juan?" Norrington asked.

Jack held up a finger as he ate some more bread, grunting with satisfaction. "You'd do well to tell your crew that they're missing out on a fine meal," Jack said with his mouth full as he gestured towards their full plates.

"I cannot help that they find it distasteful to dine amongst such scalawags. Get on with it Sparrow," Norrington barked.

Jack swallowed hard and let out a mighty belch. Will was near rolling on the floor with laughter while Norrington looked ready to retch. "As I was saying. Once we reach San Juan, my crew and I will determine the princess's whereabouts and take her with us, probably by force," Jack continued.

"That's about the worst plan I ever heard of," Norrington commented.

"Well you see my dear Commodore, it matters not what you think for it is I the prince has called upon to find his love. Not you," Jack pointed out.

"He's obviously made a very poor choice. We will follow you to San Juan and take over once you've made a mess of things. The princess will be returned to her prince by any means possible," the commodore decided.

"There will be no mess in San Juan except for you and your crew. Now, if you don't mind Commodore, get the hell off my ship. Gibbs, please see the commodore and his men back to The Interceptor," Jack dismissed them with a flick of his wrist as he drank from his tankard.

The salty men filed out of the room until only Jack and Will remained. "How's Elizabeth?" Jack managed to say between mouthfuls of food.

"She's been feeling a little seasick," Will replied with concern.

"I believe they call it morning sickness when a babe is involved," Jack offered with a chuckle.

"Yes, well it's really awful. I don't think we should have made this trip," Will muttered.

"You did it for Cole. For me. I admire and appreciate that. There are not many people in this world I can call my friend, but you Will Turner, are a very honorable man. Anyone would be proud to call you their friend," Jack spoke sincerely as he clapped Will on the shoulder.

"It's lovely to see you in love my dear Captain Jack Sparrow," Will mused.

"Aye. Pity it won't be lasting much longer," Jack replied sadly, removing his grip on Will.

"Perhaps Prince Jonathan would be willing to let you marry Cole instead of whoever it is he has set aside for you," Will thought hopefully.

"Nay. Jonathan would not for a minute believe that I'd become a landlubber with Cole at my side. The man is no fool," Jack reasoned. "Besides, Cole deserves better than a seasoned old pirate."

"Cole deserves to be with the man she loves. You could just forget this whole rescue mission and sail around with Cole at your side for the rest of your life," Will suggested.

"I'm getting too old for this Will. Cole deserves someone who's alive at least. Deserting the mission to find Autumn would surely bring death upon me," Jack argued.

"Then perhaps it is best for you to find the princess, and once that's done, Elizabeth and I will bring Cole with us wherever it is we decide to go," Will stated.

"I would appreciate it Will," Jack thanked the younger pirate.

"Captain! The Interceptor is sailing away!" Joel called from the upper deck.

"Elizabeth!"

"Cole!"

Will and Jack exclaimed at the same time. They both raced up the stairs. The Interceptor was too far to reach by anything other than boat or swim. Jack began tearing off his coat. "Jack wait!" Will interrupted. "Look! There, in the water!"

Jack did look. He saw what could only be two human heads bobbing up and down near The Interceptor. Jack's heart pounded in his chest as he thought of the two women in the water. He was very thankful that the water was smooth as glass. "My god! Elizabeth! She's insane!" Will fretted.

"Insanity would be staying with that idiot Norrington," Jack corrected as he finished undressing. Will didn't even bother as both of them leapt into the water as the crew watched.

"Men overboard!" Gibbs yelled.

Jack and Will quickly made it to the women who were both quite amused at their gallant attempt at rescue. They were giggling as the men reached their side. "You realize we know how to swim," Cole's voice dripped with sarcasm.

"Elizabeth, I don't think you should be in the water in your condition," Will worried as he wrapped an arm around his wife.

"Nor you," Jack added looking at Cole sternly. 

"What condition am I in?" Cole queried.

"Your "boy condition". You've lost most of your facial hair and I doubt your wet clothes would do much to hide your womanly figure," Jack answered lazily in an attempt to hide his concern for her.

"I suppose 'tis just as well that the commodore blew her cover," Will put in.

"Did he now?" Cole laughed. "Let's see how he feels about me being aboard a ship of randy pirates who know I'm a woman. If only he'd realize I'm not Jack's sister."

"What happened? Why did he take off like that?" Will asked Elizabeth.

"We don't know. We were in the cabin talking when the ship started to move. We looked out the porthole and saw The Pearl was still there, so we jumped ship," she replied.

"I think it's best for you to be aboard The Pearl anyway," Jack interjected. "He's about as untrustworthy as a bad pirate."

"Welcome back Captain, Colet, Mr. Turner, Mrs. Turner," Gibbs greeted, more cheerful than he'd ever been at seeing women board his ship. Stench and Joel leaned down to help the women climb onto the ship, as Will covered Jack's eyes to keep him from looking up Elizabeth's skirts. 

"He won't look if he knows what's good for him," Cole said under her breath as she glared down at the captain.

"I only wanted to look at you darling," Jack teased. He managed to smack Will's hand away so he could do just that. Cole had the most scrumptious looking behind.

"Yer sister, is she?" Gibbs asked.

Jack just chuckled as he and Will began their climb. Once on deck, Jack began herding the women to his quarters for dry clothes. Cole offered Elizabeth the dress she'd borrowed and Jack gave Cole and Will some of his own clothes. The women changed first and Cole found Jack's breeches a bit snug on her hips and his shirt tight across her chest. 

"Oh love. That simply won't do around the crew," Jack grinned suggestively when he saw her. "You'll just have to stay in the cabin until your clothes dry."

"Okay," she replied and shut the door in his face.

Elizabeth attempted to hide her laughter with a cough as the smile slid off Jack's face. Jack turned to look at her through narrow eyes. "Let me show you to your cabin my _lady," _Jack offered snidely.


	22. The Night

****

Chapter 22 – The Night

The cool night air caressed Cole's skin as she stood leaning against the railing at the bow. It was the first time aboard The Pearl she'd been able to free her hair and breasts. She was barefoot and she was back in her own clothes, her blouse untucked. She stood there alone, lost in thought.

Jack could see her from the helm. The Black Pearl was moving at incredible speed since he'd decided there was no need to let The Interceptor keep up with them. They would be in San Juan by the next afternoon. Jack had extremely mixed feelings about that. On the one hand, this whole mess would be over. On the other hand, his time with Cole was growing shorter. His hand sought the comfort of his compass. He stroked it as he watched his lover in the moonlight.

The Turners had gone to bed nearly an hour before, and Jack guessed that it was now a shade past midnight. He decided Gibbs could handle the steering for awhile as he was feeling drowsy, and he needed some time alone with his love. "Tearlach!" Jack called to a pirate who was milling around.

"Aye Captain?"

"Find Mr. Gibbs and tell him I require his assistance," Jack ordered.

"Aye aye Captain," Tearlach answered as he retreated into The Black Pearl.

Jack's eyes went back to Cole. His body responded physically to her just by her being in his line of vision. He let himself take the liberty to think of what it would be like to share his life with her. He hoped these thoughts would get him through the rest of his life.

He saw Gibbs approaching out of the corner of his eye. "Good evening Gibbs. I'd like you to take the wheel until tomorrow morning if you don't mind."

"Of course I don't mind Captain. Enjoy your time with the lass while ye can," Gibbs advised with a wink.

"Take what ye can!"

"Give nothing back!"

"I don't think it works that way anymore Gibbs," Jack said tiredly. He looked towards Cole who now had her back to the railing. She was watching them. "Have a good night."

"Thank you Captain. You do the same."

Jack walked slowly to Cole's side. "It's a beautiful night," she smiled brightly. "The air is so clean and crisp. I've been trying to take all of it into my lungs."

Cole cheeks were flushed from the breeze and her eyes glittered with excitement. Jack reached out to stroke her hair. "You are so beautiful. My love. My treasure," Jack murmured, pulling her into his arms.

She pressed against him, her face buried in his chest. "I love you so much it hurts. I want you to be happy Jack. I want you to find love with your wife. It's my greatest wish," she professed.

Jack just pulled her tighter to him. "Come to bed with me."

"To sleep?" Cole teased.

"No." Jack swept her up into his arms. "Not even close."

****

It was a night of passion for Jack and Cole. They clung to each other as though they could not survive on their own. Their slick bodies moved together deep into the night, and they made no attempt to keep quiet. Jack unleashed something animal-like in Cole and had her body responding in ways she didn't think possible. Jack could not believe his own body's response to Cole. His stamina was outstanding and unusual. Being near her energized his entire body over and over and over again.

Eventually they collapsed together on the bed, breathing hard. Cole nestled against Jack, her head resting on his chest. "Do you think we woke anyone?" she wondered with a snicker.

"I' hardly think anyone could have slept through that," Jack answered drowsily. Then his voice sharpened, "We're going to see King Daniel tomorrow."

"I thought so," Cole commented casually even though her heart began to pound once again.

"We'll be having dinner with him if all goes well. Will you be all right with that?" Jack wondered.

"The whole point of this trip was to conquer my fears. It's possible he may recognize me though," she worried.

"I'll be introducing you as my cousin. I doubt he'll question that. Besides it's been ten years. That's a long time for someone to remember a maid," he pointed out.

"I'm sure it will be fine," Cole said in an attempt to convince herself.

"In the meantime, I know something that can keep your mind off it," Jack teased as his hand slid up between her legs.

"You're unbelievable," she giggled as he rolled on top of her. 


	23. The Con

****

Chapter 23 – The Con

They reached San Juan around two o'clock in the afternoon the next day. The Interceptor remained out of sight as the crew departed The Black Pearl.

"Will. I'd be obliged if you'd escort these fine ladies into town. I have a meeting to attend," Jack explained. "Colet, I want you to find yourrself a fancy dress. We'll be dining like royalty tonight." Jack gave her a handful of coins.

"That's an awful lot of money Jack," Cole said, swallowing uneasily.

"And I being but a humble pirate have naught else to spend it on," Jack assured her with a grin. "Enjoy yourselves. I'll see you back at The Pearl say 5 o'clock?"

"Stay out of trouble," Cole advised. She gave him a quick kiss on the lips then turned away.

"Bye Jack," Elizabeth and Will said together.

Jack watched them go. Once they were out of sight, he began making his way toward the cathedral. His source would be there waiting.

***********************************************************

The heavy wooden door opened with a long drawn out creak. Jack looked inside the dim building. Weak sunlight strained to shine through the grimy stained glass windows, and a few lonely candles lit the room. A cloaked figure knelt in one of the pews. She turned and stood upon hearing Jack's entrance and assessed the man standing in the doorway.

"Jack Sparrow is it?" she guessed.

"Captain if you please," Jack insisted as he walked inside, letting the door close behind him.

"I assume that we have a deal then."

Jack stood beside her. "I'm here aren't I?"

"That you are," she agreed and lowered her hood. "You've made a truly excellent decision, my dear captain," the woman smiled coldly. She reached into the pocket of her cloak and pulled out a sack of money. "Here's half of the money I owe you. The other half is yours once we've reached the shores of Britain and you've told the prince where you found me."

"It's a pleasure doing business with you," Jack uttered as he pocketed the sack and bowed gallantly.

"Dinner begins promptly at six. Do not be late," the woman ordered. 

"About that…" Jack began holding up a finger as he swayed slightly. "You'll need to have three extra places set."

"I do not like surprises Sparrow," she snapped.

"Well, then I'm glad I told you beforehand," Jack quipped. "Until dinner, my lady." Jack took his leave.

"Bloody pirate," Princess Autumn whispered under her breath.

**************************************************************

Will, Elizabeth, and Cole returned to the ship promptly at five, and the captain was nowhere to be found. Cole and Elizabeth went to Jack's cabin to prepare themselves for the dinner. Once Elizabeth was dressed, she helped Cole arrange her hair into a neat French Twist. She also applied a little kohl around her eyes. "Breathtaking," Elizabeth whispered.

"As are you," Cole retorted. "Thank you Elizabeth," Cole swallowed uneasily and attempted to alleviate a bit of the pressure on her ribs. She was much more comfortable in her "boy clothes". The dress did look amazing on her though. It accentuated her every curve and gave her breasts a small boost for extra cleavage. 

There was a knock at the door. "It's Will," Will spoke from outside.

"Come in," Elizabeth insisted.

"Oh. Wow," was all he could manage to say as his eyes landed on the two women. "You both look… spectacular."

"Thank you," Elizabeth and Cole said together.

"There is a coach waiting for us outside," Will noted.

"What about Jack?" Cole asked. 

"He's with the carriage," Will assured her.

"That's interesting," Cole commented, completely puzzled. Will offered an arm to each of them and they headed back to land

Jack stood beside the carriage holding the door open. His hair was pulled back and it appeared he'd purchased new clothes. They were a lot like the old ones minus the wear and tear. His mouth dropped open when he saw Cole.

"Captain, I believe you're drooling," Elizabeth teased as she stepped up into the carriage with Jack's assistance. His eyes were on Cole the whole time. Will hustled inside past the starry-eyed pirate.

"You look…uh…" Jack couldn't seem to think, and his mouth had gone dry.

Cole pressed her mouth against his, her tongue briefly dipping inside for a taste. "You look nice too," she breathed, coming up for air. She crept into the carriage then reached out to grab his hand and tug him in behind her. She laced his hand in hers and held it in her lap the entire way to the mansion.

There was a butler waiting for them in front of the door. "Captain Sparrow and company, please follow me to the parlor where King Daniel awaits," he invited, bowing slightly.

They followed closely behind. Cole tried to keep herself calm by looking around as they walked. Her hands were sweating, and her heart pounded in her chest. Noticing her discomfort, Jack took her hand for a brief moment and squeezed it encouragingly. 

When she saw the light and heard the voices pouring into the hallway from the parlor, Cole thought she would faint dead away. Dread sat heavy in her stomach, and she could only remember one instant in which she'd been more scared. She'd been a fool to think she'd beaten her fears.

"Here we are. May I present Captain Sparrow and company," the butler introduced.

Cole turned the corner and hesitantly peered inside. Even though it'd had been ten years she recognized the gray-haired man with amazing girth as King Daniel. He looked very old and washed up. She let her gaze continue about the room. There were two couples she didn't recognize. Then she encountered familiar empty brown eyes. Cole froze, unable to move a muscle as her fear mutated into rage at the sight of torturer. Autumn hadn't changed much in ten years. She had the same blond hair, same pursed lips, same pale and delicate looking skin, and the same evil expression. Cole forced herself to smile and avert her eyes as Jack began to speak.

"May I introduce fellow pirate William Turner and his wife Elizabeth. My cousin Colet Sparrow," he said.

"Is this cousin related to your cousin Jonathan? She looks oddly familiar," Daniel wondered, eyeing Cole suspiciously.

"Nay, the prince is from the royal side of the family," Jack answered with a grin. "Colet's from the pirate side."

Will and Elizabeth exchanged puzzled looks, and Cole's gaze snapped to the captain. He ignored her as the king invited them to take seats. "It's nice to meet you all. Any associate of Jack's… well I can't say would necessarily be an associate of mine as he is a bloody pirate," Daniel commented with a chuckle. "Would you like a drink?"

"Have you got any rum?" Jack asked.

"Of course. I was expecting you. Mr. Turner? Ladies?" Daniel prompted.

"I'm fine," Will said. He seemed to be assessing the situation, unsure what Jack had gotten them into.

"May I have a glass of water?" Elizabeth asked.

"Of course my lady. Miss Sparrow?" Daniel gaze burned a hot trail up Cole's body. This didn't go unnoticed by Jack.

"A rum as well Your Highness," Cole answered offering a weak smile.

"Splendid. I love a woman who can drink," Daniel mused as he dismissed the butler with the drink order. "How rude of me not to introduce my entourage. This is the head of my royal guard, Harold Newton and his wife Linda. The Duke of Feld and the Duchess…" Daniel continued as Cole's thoughts drifted. Her focus sharpened however when only one introduction remained.

"And this is the famous Princess Autumn. Jack will be returning her home for her wedding to his cousin. It's been a lovely holiday though hasn't it Autumn?" Daniel commented for the benefit of those who weren't privy to the situation.

"It has, my king. I've enjoyed the time I've spent with you," Autumn smiled coldly. "Even though my father will probably kill me when he finds out I've been wandering around San Juan for fun while he's been worried sick."

"I'm sure he'll understand Princess. King Benjamin seems like a perfectly reasonable man. Besides, every father must recognize a child's need for freedom," Jack put in.

Elizabeth smiled wistfully at that. She remembered a time when The Black Pearl meant freedom to Jack. Now he must think of it as the noose to hang his neck, as it would eventually lead to his undoing.

"I hardly think you'd understand a king's mentality. Being a pirate," Autumn remarked snidely.

"There's no need to be rude my dear. Ah, here's Reynold," Daniel smiled as the butler passed out the drinks.

"Thank you," Cole said as she accepted the rum from him. She gulped the drink with a grimace.

"Colet!" Jack snapped sharply. "Will you excuse us a moment Your Highness?"

"Of course," the king granted in puzzlement.

No one was as puzzled as Cole, however. Jack grabbed her arm and steered her towards the door. "I apologize. My cousin has a slight drinking problem. It seems I must once again explain to her the consequences of her actions," Jack fibbed very quietly to the king as they passed him.

He nodded in understanding and they continued on their way out into the hallway. Once they were a safe distance from the parlor, Cole shook Jack loose. "What the hell is going on Jack?" she hissed.

"Are you all right?" he asked as he turned to face her and take her elbows gently into his hands.

"Of course not. Why didn't you tell us you knew she was here?" Cole demanded, yanking out of his grasp.

"I told you I had an inkling," Jack reminded her.

"It seems you had more than an inkling. Did you know all along that she hadn't been kidnapped?" 

"Yes," Jack answered after a pause. "It's complicated Colet. I can't explain it here."

"It's not complicated at all. You're a pirate. It's your job to deceive people. It's so typical of Autumn too. I should have seen it coming a mile away. All the attention has to be on her at all times. Her father is probably worried sick, and the prince even sent his pirate _cousin_ out to look for her. By doing so, he probably lost the support of a good number of his followers. She's the same as she always was. Selfish and mean. How could I ever think she might have changed? People aren't meant to change," Cole trembled with all of the emotions she'd let loose. "This trip was all a big mistake," she realized, her heart breaking.

"You don't mean that," Jack argued.

"I do mean it Jack. I fooled myself into believing you were someone you weren't. Someone I loved. I can't love someone who lies. Please make my excuses from dinner. I wish you a safe trip. Tell Elizabeth and Will I'll find them one day," Cole insisted. 

"How will you get back home?" Jack asked, desperately trying to think of something to make her stay.

"I'll find a way. I've done it before," she answered and turned away. 

Jack tugged her to him and crushed her against his chest as she struggled. "We will meet again," he promised and swiftly let her go.

"In hell perhaps," Cole replied snatching the beads from around her neck and hurtling them to the floor. "Good-bye Captain Jack Sparrow."

Jack watched her go, sorrow shining in his eyes. Once she'd disappeared, he reached down and picked the beads up off the floor. He pocketed them next to his compass and taking a deep breath, turned back towards the parlor.

When Jack returned, Elizabeth hardly recognized him. There was no humor in his eyes and he looked very tired. "I apologize. It seems my cousin won't be joining us for dinner. She feels quite ill," Jack fibbed.

"I'm not feeling that wonderful either," Elizabeth said quickly. "It's the baby," she explained. "I'm sick all the time."

"Congratulations," the king said.

"I'll take Elizabeth back to the ship then," Will said, looking concerned.

"Nonsense! She can lie down here. There's plenty of room," Daniel protested.

"Thank you, Your Highness, but I'd like to check on Cole as well. I apologize for departing so early," Will sighed.

"No worries," King Daniel assured him. "I hope you feel better Mrs. Turner."

"Thank you Your Highness. Good evening Jack. We shall see you back aboard The Pearl," Elizabeth said with a curtsy.

Take care," Jack answered absently, sounding grim.

Once Elizabeth and Will were escorted outside by Reynold, they could see Cole walking slowly in the distance. "Oh Will. Go get her will you?" Elizabeth requested fretfully.

Will bolted after Cole. She was walking with her head held high and tears streaming down her face. "Leave me alone Will," she grumbled.

He didn't speak as he continued to walk beside her. 

"I love him," she sobbed.

"I know."

"I don't want to, but I love him more than anything," Cole continued, her breath hitching.

"It's okay. Come here," Will coaxed her into his arms. She pressed her wet face to his chest.

"He lied to me about something that meant everything to me," Cole moaned. Even as she said this, she realized that it meant nothing to her now. Autumn meant nothing to her and that's how it always should have been. "God help me I still love him with all my heart. I can't see him ever again Will."

"I know love. Don't worry. Norrington will be here soon. We'll go back with him," Will promised.

"Back to Port Royal?"

"Wherever you want to go," Will said. 

"It matters not. I want to go find an inn and get some rest. I feel so tired," she realized aloud.

Cole felt only a little bit guilty when she realized she still had the money left over from the dress. It would be enough to tide her over for the night at least. Will took her arm as they walked back to the mansion where Elizabeth waited with the carriage.

"Are you all right Cole?" Elizabeth asked.

"Not really, but I'll be okay," Cole assured her with a sniffle and a watery smile. Will assisted them into the carriage and they headed back to The Pearl. The Interceptor was there as well. Cole left the dress lying across Jack's bed and changed into her "boy clothes". Once Cole and the Turners had collected their belongings and bade farewell to the crewmembers still aboard the ship, they took the carriage to the inn. 

The inn was above the tavern. Pirates and naval officers milled around inside. Will and Elizabeth reserved two rooms as Cole went around thanking all the pirates for their hospitality. She lingered with Curly and Stench who begged her to stay.

"Ye know ye're special if I let ye in me kitchen," Curly grumbled.

"That's so sweet Curly. I'm going to miss you," Cole promised. Curly turned bright pink and looked down at the table. "You too Stench. You always seem to be there for me." 

"Ah lass. Ye'll be fine now won't ye? I'm sorry ye couldn't be with Jack. He would have made a fine man for ye," Stench babbled.

"It wasn't meant to be. I'll be fine. Perhaps we will meet again in my hour of need," Cole thought aloud.

"I hope so."

Cole finally tore herself away from the men. Gibbs and Norrington were nowhere to be found, so she headed up to the room. She said goodnight to the Turners. She stripped off her clothes and laid down on her back in the lumpy bed. Moonlight streamed in through the open window as she stared at the ceiling, and it made her think of the curse Jack had once been under. She looked at her arm and tried to imagine seeing only bones. It must have been fairly unpleasant. Cole closed her eyes and all she could see was Jack with an amused grin, gold teeth glinting.

Tears squeezed under her closed eyelids, and Cole placed a hand over her broken heart. It felt as though it had shattered and the shards had scattered throughout her chest, cutting everything in their path. The pain was unbearable. She thought of Mary's comforting embrace. She longed for Christopher's soothing voice. Cole fell into a fitful sleep.

Cole dreamed of Jack. He was a skeleton and all he needed was her kiss to return to normal, but she refused to give it to him. She shouted that he deserved to live a cursed life after the hell he'd put her through.

Jack watched Cole as she thrashed about on the bed. He wanted to wake her, but he knew it would just cause her more turmoil. He crept quietly into the room with two objects clutched tightly in his hands. Once Cole had somewhat calmed down, Jack managed to fasten the beads around her neck hastily. He looked down at the object remaining in his hand, the metal gleaming in the moonlight. He stared at it for awhile as if unsure what to do with it. 

Finally he gave Cole a hard kiss on the forehead and dropped it onto the bed beside her. He quickly disappeared out the window, afraid to linger.

In Cole's dream, she'd finally relented and Jack was once again human. They reunited with Elizabeth and Will and the four of them departed over the horizon in The Black Pearl, free at last.


	24. The Abduction

****

Chapter 24 – The Abduction

Atumn sat at the vanity, brushing her hair in front of the mirror. Daniel approached her and filled his hands with her breasts. Her insides recoiled in disgust as she forced a sly smile. "My king, you will have more than you bargained for," she promised.

"How so?" he questioned suspiciously as he removed his hands.

"Your wife has returned to you."

"My wife? Adrian?" he asked, confused.

"Adrian, my dear sister. I've seen her with my very own eyes," Autumn vouched. "I doubt she knew you were here, truth be told."

"She belongs to me, that witch. So you will have your prince and I will have my princess. That's splendid." Daniel rubbed his hands together greedily. "Your father would be so proud were he still amongst the living."

"It's only a matter of time before his death is avenged. I can almost taste victory now. Everyone thinks I'm the legitimate daughter of King Benjamin. Once Sparrow is dead, you've taken care of my sister, and I'm married to the most eligible prince around; my life will practically be complete," Autumn's depraved eyes lit with excitement. "Imagine that stupid pirate thinking I'm going to claim you kidnapped me in order to punish you for violating Adrian," Autumn laughed scornfully. 

"Violating my own wife? It's unheard of. Besides, she practically unmanned me," Daniel insisted. "What kind of pirate is he anyway? Pirates are hardly considered noble and worthy gentlemen."

"He's of a different breed that one. That's why there was a mutiny against him. Letting him live was the only mistake my father ever made. It was a fatal mistake," Autumn said shaking her head in sorrow. Barbosa had been the only person she'd ever come close to loving.

"You're to be at the docks in half an hour," Daniel advised glancing at the clock.

"Let me show you to your princess then. We wouldn't want Sparrow to live any longer than necessary."

Cole awoke with a yelp as she rolled over onto something hard. Blinking in the darkness, she realized she was not aboard The Black Pearl. It took a moment for everything to come flooding back to her and immediately she wished it hadn't. There was only a hint of light from the cloud-covered moon as she squinted down at the bed searching for the source of her rude awakening. 

Jack's compass was nestled in the sheets beside her. Cole gazed at it in wonder. She didn't think he was able to function without the odd little instrument yet here it was – right where Jack should be. 

She scooped the compass into her palms and held it to her cheek. Oddly enough, it was warm as though it has just been handled. She placed it on the night table and laid back down, her eyes still glued to it.

Cole's back was to the door, but she heard it open and her arm snaked out for the sword hidden beneath her pillow. She gripped the hilt in her hand as she heard footsteps round the bed. It was Autumn who stood peering down at her, and Cole's arm froze in a death grip on the sword.

"Hello Adrian," Autumn sneered.

"No one's called me that in a very long time," Cole said quietly.

"I wasn't sure it was you. You've managed to grow out of your baby fat I see.," Autumn commented. She gestured to the scar on Cole's arm. "You couldn't grow out of that though, could you?"

"What do you want?"

"I just wanted to say goodbye to my sister. Oh and to tell you that I'm going to get double the pleasure out of killing the pirate knowing he's your friend," Autumn jeered.

"What have you got against Jack?" Cole paled.

"He killed my father."

"Your father?" Cole processed that for a moment. "Barbosa was your father," Cole realized with shock. 

"You always were quicker than most," Autumn said bitterly. "Anyway, I'd love to stay and chat, but your pirate awaits his death. I'm sure Daniel awaits his bride, don't you?" Autumn's eyes raised to the door where Daniel watched the exchange. "I'll leave you two alone. It was nice seeing you again my dear sister," Autumn mocked, patting Cole's arm.

"Jack will kill you."

"I think not. Prince Jonathan and his entire royal guard think Sparrow is the one who kidnapped me. He will be killed as soon as his precious ship reaches land," Autumn promised and turned away.

"You're forgetting one very important thing mate. He's Captain Jack Sparrow," Cole argued smiling from ear to ear.

Seeing such confidence on her sister's face sent Autumn into a rage and she reached for Cole's throat. "That's enough Autumn. She's mine now," Daniel's voice was slimy as he gripped Autumn's arm and shoved her unceremoniously towards the guard at the door. "Leave us," Daniel commanded.

Cole's grip on the sword tightened as Daniel sat beside her on the bed. He was wearing a robe and she was fairly sure he was naked beneath it. "Shall we begin where we left off? I certainly hope you've gotten your biting under control."

Cole's heart lightened with the memory of Daniel trying to place his member in her mouth. Cole had managed to tear a chunk off with her teeth just before making her escape. She didn't speak now as he leaned down to kiss her. His lips were cold and dry as he pressed them against hers. She felt ill as she watched the part of his robe over his lap begin to rise.

Undaunted by Cole's lack of response, Daniel leaned away from her to lift his robe. Using the king's distraction to her advantage, Cole yanked the sword out from under her pillow and brought it swiftly down upon his genitals. King Daniel screamed and reached for Cole's throat. He squeezed as the guards burst into the room. Cole brought the sword around and pierced Daniel's heart with it before wrenching it free. He slumped against her, drenching her with his blood. She shoved him off of her. Cole let the sword clatter to the floor as the guard raised his musket to her face. "You've killed the king!" he exclaimed fingering the trigger.

"You would not dare to kill me. The heir to the throne may very well grow in my belly as we speak," Cole announced.

"Take her away," Harold barked to the other guards. "We'll keep her locked in the dungeon until we know whether or not she is with child."

The guards did as they were told with nauseous looks on their faces. What remained of the king was a gory mess of blood and dismemberment. They pulled Cole from the bed as she clung to the bloody sheet. "Get dressed," Harold ordered, thrusting her clothes at her. She turned her back and did so.

The guards then shoved her towards the door, but not before she inconspicuously pocketed Jack's compass. Cole did not look back at the dead king, but she did regret the loss of Will's finely crafted sword. She could only hope she'd one day see it again. She could only hope she'd one day see daylight again.

The other guests at the inn including Will and Elizabeth had heard the king's scream and mistaken it for one of pleasure. They fell back into an uneasy sleep.


	25. Puzzle Pieces

****

Chapter 25 – Puzzle Pieces

When Will awoke the next morning, he found what appeared to be a letter lying on the nightstand. Eyeing it curiously, he removed the red ribbon holding the parchment together and carefully unfurled the page.

Pirate William Turner,

As I have little faith left that I will ever see you again, it is the opportune moment to set the story straight. Perhaps in time, you will pass this information on to Cole as an explanation of my actions.

Princess Autumn is not King Benjamin's kin as everyone has been deceived into believing. She is in fact the result of a brief affair between her mother and Hector Barbosa, my former mutinous first mate. In order to avenge her father's death, she has sent word to King Jonathan that it is I who has kidnapped her. I am to be killed at first sight once we reach Britain. 

You may wonder why it is that I am returning to Britain with the knowledge that there is nothing for me there besides death. The reason is simple. I gave my word to the prince that I would return Autumn to her home. I may be a pirate, but I am a pirate of my word. 

I want you to take Cole and Elizabeth back to Port Royal or perhaps back to Cole's home. When Elizabeth has the child (and he looks just like me) make sure he knows pirate blood runs through his veins and Will, be sure to raise him right. Watch over Cole for me. I should have told her every day since the day we met that… well, you know the rest.

You've turned into a very fine man and pirate Will Turner. Your father would be proud. 

Give Elizabeth and Cole my love.

****

Captain Jack Sparrow

PS: I will be long dead before you could possibly reach Britain so go on and live your happy life. And please, don't do anything… stupid.

Will stared at the words until they swarmed in front of his eyes. "Will? What is it?" Elizabeth asked sleepily as she awoke to find her husband still and unblinking.

"We have to go," he insisted, snapping out of his trance. "We have to find Norrington and make sail for Britain immediately." Will handed the note to Elizabeth then began to get dressed.

"Barbosa is Autumn's father!" Elizabeth exclaimed. She threw herself out of bed and began to dress as well. "Will, we have to save Jack."

"I know darling. We must hurry," Will agreed, his voice laced with urgency. "Let me just get Cole," he told her as he finished packing their things. Elizabeth was still dressing so she nodded and Will left the room.

Several minutes passed as Elizabeth struggled to lace up her dress and still Will had not returned. Once Elizabeth was decent, she went next door to see what was keeping him.

"Will, what on earth-oh!" Elizabeth cried slapping her hands to her face in an attempt to block out what she'd seen. Will was kneeling on the floor with Cole's sword in his hand. He was surrounded by blood.

"It's alright Elizabeth," Will comforted, racing to his distraught wife's side. He gently led her out of the room and shut the door.

"She's dead isn't she?" Elizabeth moaned, trembling as they left the inn.

"I don't know. Come on sweetie, let's go find the commodore," Will suggested. He shifted Cole's sack and sword to the same hand that held his own belongings so he could wrap his arm around his wife. His heart was heavy with dread.

"You there! Mullroy. Where is the commodore?" Will demanded to know upon reaching The Interceptor.

"He's gone off looking for the lass, Mr. Turner," Mullroy answered.

"When will he be back?"

"Oh, in a quarter of an hour or so. Then we'll send out the next group of officers to look for her," Mullroy explained. 

"Then we will wait," Will insisted.

"We will be leaving for Britain tomorrow Princess," a rough voice promised, jerking Cole awake.

She hadn't meant to fall asleep, but here she was waking up in a gigantic bed with heaps of bedclothes that she was presently buried under. What sort of dungeon was decorated so extravagantly? "What?" she asked, her eyes focusing on Harold the guard.

"The king must be returned to his home. If you bleed, you will be killed before we reach Britain. If you don't, we can only assume that a child grows in your womb and you will live until the babe is born," Harold explained. With that, he turned smartly on his heel and slammed the doors shut. There was an audible click as a key turned in the lock.

Cole wondered if there was still a chance to save Jack. If only she could will her monthly cycle to stay away for a good 40 days or so. That was almost as likely as King Daniel's ship surpassing The Black Pearl before it reached Britain. Still, hope shimmered inside her. 

"The Turners are here to see you sir," Mullroy alerted the commodore as he returned to his ship.

"Are they? Well, perhaps they have some news," Norrington thought aloud then made his way to the dining room where the couple awaited his arrival.

"Commodore! Thank god you're here!" Elizabeth exclaimed. "Cole has disappeared. There's blood all over her room. Autumn is Barbosa's daughter. She's planning to kill Jack!"

"It's true Commodore. You need to leave some men here to scour the island for Cole and we need to go help Jack," Will urged.

"Help the pirate? He's probably the one who has taken Cole. We set sail immediately!" Commodore decided.

While this wasn't exactly the angle Elizabeth and Will had been going for, they were relieved at how easily Norrington agreed to head towards Britain.

"Will you leave some men here just in case Cole is still in San Juan?" Will requested.

"I highly doubt that she remains on this island, but I will have a few men stay behind," Norrington decided. "You will stay out of my way Turner."

Will resisted the urge to mention Norrington's attempt at kidnapping Cole and Elizabeth fairly sure that it would do nothing to help the situation. He nodded instead and Norrington retreated from the room.

"Well, that was a bit too easy," Elizabeth said with a sigh.

"There will be nothing easy about sharing a ship with Norrington for over a month," Will commented with a grim expression. Elizabeth could not argue with that.


	26. Three Ships

****

Chapter 26-Three Ships

Jack stood at the helm of The Black Pearl, wind whipping at his hair and coat. He stared straight ahead, his kohl-lined eyes unblinking as his mind went running wildly. This was all he'd ever wanted. The waves rolling beneath his firmly planted feet, the smooth wood of the wheel beneath his fingertips, and the sun kissing his face as he sailed off into the horizon. He'd had all of this. He'd had Freedom for nearly two years.

He did not have any serious regrets that he could think of. Surely his promise to find the missing princess was not going to end up in his best interest, but without doing so he never would have met Cole. He gave The Pearl's wheel a loving stroke as if in apology for being unfaithful. The ship was no longer his first love.

Jack smiled wryly as he wondered if Cole, Will, and Elizabeth were in pursuit of him yet. He'd known when he'd written the letter to Will that the young pirate would pay his words no heed. Will had no doubt convinced Norrington to chase after The Pearl – and quickly at that. The Pearl was not willing to be caught, however. She was sailing more swiftly than she ever had before and for that Jack was grateful. He had no intention of letting Cole see him die.

"Sparrow," Princess Autumn spoke snidely from the entrance to the belly of the ship. "Have your men prepare me a bath."

"We're moving too rapidly to stop," Jack answered, offhandedly.

"Why on earth would we have to stop?" Autumn snapped, her foot tapping an angry rhythm as her arms crossed her chest. Jack lowered his hat sensing the princess's oncoming temper tantrum.

"To bathe o' course," Jack explained with a thickened accent. "We 'ave to stop the ship in order to go swimmin'."

"Swimming? I want to bathe not swim," Autumn insisted.

"Swimming is bathin' on this ship, _Princess_,"Jack said.

"You people disgust me," Autumn spat.

"Same goes," Jack muttered under his breath.

"What did you say?"

"I said we're pirates m'lady. We were born disgusting," Jack smiled.

"Keep in mind Pirate. Half of your wages will not be paid unless I'm satisfied with your services," Autumn threatened.

"Then I'll just have to pillage and plunder ye if yer not satisfied," Jack decided, grinning ruefully.

"Despicable!" Autumn exclaimed then disappeared in a huff.

Jack chuckled then began to sing about pillaging, plundering, and of course – rum.

Norrington left half a dozen men in San Juan, which more than satisfied Will. Surely Cole would be found if she still lived. Will tried not to think about Cole too much as it saddened him. He would not allow himself to think her dead.

"We will catch that rat bastard before he reaches land. That is a certainty," the commodore promised as he looked through the spyglass.

"A ship does not exist that can out sail The Black Pearl, Commodore," Will argued.

"That is all in the past, Mr. Turner," Norrington insisted. "When The Interceptor was rebuilt, a few changes were made. Not even The Black Pearl stands a chance when it comes to speed."

Will had to hope that was true, and it did feel as though they were moving at breakneck speed. Perhaps the ship could sense the urgency of the situation, or perhaps it was just the wind blowing in the right direction at the right speed. Whatever it was, he hoped it would be enough to save the eclectic captain.

Cole spent the two days prior to her departure from San Juan being fitted for dresses and shoes. Harold had warned her that she was to act like the queen that she was while they were out at sea. Harold refused to see the heir to King Daniel's throne disrespected by his mother's actions while he still grew inside her.

Cole didn't argue or complain. She would do whatever was necessary to help get them out to sea as soon as possible. Over those two days, she had a lot of time to think. If Cole made it to shore without being killed, if she was unable to save Jack; then she would say good-bye to her father just before killing her sister. Autumn could not be allowed to live if Jack was killed or even hurt for that matter.

So when they finally boarded The Runaway Princess, Cole's mouth was set in a firm line and she was determined to follow through with her decision no matter what. A change had come about her since she'd been called Adrian for the first time in so many years. She was no longer the carefree, jovial girl in boy clothes. Now she was laced into a gown with her hair plaited neatly by the woman Harold had appointed Cole's maid. She felt very cold inside, like she would never truly smile ever again.

At night when she lay in her bed aboard The Runaway Princess, Cole could not sleep for her heart was in so much pain. She would lie on her side looking towards the porthole as she stroked the beads that Jack had returned to her the night she'd killed the king. She would cradle the compass in her arms, rubbing it against her face and lips wanting it to be Jack. Oh, but those hurtful words that had spewed from her mouth the last time she'd seen him. Tears stung her eyes as she remembered telling Jack she didn't love him. Nothing could be farther from the truth. Being away from him for only two days felt like someone had ripped her heart out of her chest and eaten it.

"Please don't die Jack," Cole whispered as tears rolled down her face onto the compass. "I'm so sorry for what I've done."

Cole was bound and determined to survive the next 40 days. It was hope, she decided. The hope that everything would work out in the end. That would keep her alive. 

****

Jack drank rum the night before The Black Pearl was scheduled to reach Britain. An unbelievable quantity of rum. It did nothing to ease his pain, however. This was it, he decided. The end of Captain Jack Sparrow. When he realized his bottle was empty, he threw it against the wall of the dining room and attempted to stand. He swayed, yet this was not abnormal for him. He always swayed.

Jack staggered to the helm where Gibbs stood eyeing him warily.

"Captain, ye sure ye should be in such a condition? We have a big day tomorrow," Gibbs reminded Jack.

"I miss Cole, Gibbs. I don't suppose I'll ever see her again," Jack murmured looking out to sea.

"Anything's possible Captain. Jack, about tomorrow –" Gibbs began.

Jack stiffened, sobered at Gibbs' words. "I don't want to talk about it Gibbs. You know how it will go," Jack promised placing his hand on his first mate's shoulder. "It's been an honor sailing with you, and Gibbs I want you to know that you've been a dear friend."

"Will ye be thinking the same thing after the sun goes down tomorrow?" Gibbs wondered.

"Of course I will. You'll only be doing what I ask. What we both know is the right thing," Jack assured him.

"We're pirates. We know nothing of the right thing," Gibbs protested.

"That may be, my dear Gibbs," Jack's hand squeezed Gibbs' shoulder before he turned to stroll away whistling a little tune. 

"Until tomorrow then," Gibb's murmured.

Jack did not sleep that night. He was on the deck when the sun came up in a glorious blaze of red and gold. The light reflected in his deep brown eyes. These eyes had seen so much, and he hastily tried to see as much as he could before the end came. Only Gibbs and Jack knew about Autumn's less than secret ploy to have the captain killed. Jack prefered it that way, as he knew the other pirates would lose their lives in order to defend their captain's life. He did not want anyone dying for him.

The Black Pearl would arrive in Britain just after nightfall when she would witness through the cloak of darkness Captain Jack Sparrow's demise.

The Interceptor was only a few short hours behind The Black Pearl. Will had never truly thought they'd be able to catch up to The Pearl, but he had dared to hope. He'd spent most of the days tense with worry about Jack, Cole, and his wife whose midsection had begun to thicken. Elizabeth did not feel well the entire trip, and she'd proclaimed many a time how ugly she felt.

Will, on the other hand marveled at the elasticity of his wife's stomach. He would murmur and coo to the baby held inside her, patiently awaiting their child's arrival into the world. In about six months, Will Turner would be a father. He thought of Jack's warning that the baby would look like The Black Pearl's captain. A very sad attempt at humor as the idea did not amuse Will in the least.

When Norrington advised Will that The Interceptor would be arriving in Britain the following day, Will began packing. He and Elizabeth had decided they would make their home in England at least until the baby was born and Elizabeth would be in better condition to travel. Will was somewhat excited at the prospect of starting somewhere new. Uncertainty, however was not something Elizabeth thrived on.

Will kept Cole's belongings close, especially her sword. He had the feeling he might need to use it. He realized that he was fully willing to die in order to save Jack, as Jack had saved Will's life on more than one occasion. He knew this idea would not sit well with his pregnant wife, so he made no attempt to share it with her. Elizabeth had relatives in the area she could stay with should it come down to that. Will refused to worry about her future without him.

He mentally prepared himself for battle. He willed The Interceptor to reach land before it was too late.

Cole was still alive when The Runaway Princess was only three days from Britain. It was a miracle that she hadn't had her monthly cycle. A miracle because that meant she was carrying Jack's child. Cole was happy once again with the realization that part of Jack grew within her everyday. There was a purpose for her to continue on with life now.

As she strolled the decks of The Runaway Princess, a wistful smile graced her lips. She looked out into the sea, imagining she could make out the shape of The Black Pearl on the horizon. She imagined Jack and his crew had sailed off where no one could touch them. Jack was finally truly free.

Then her thoughts would come crashing back to reality. Jack was not sailing towards freedom. He was sailing towards death. Cole would do everything in her power to see that Captain Jack Sparrow lived. Unfortunately, from where she stood now, she didn't have much power at all.


	27. The Arrival

****

Chapter 27 – The Arrival

Jack stood in his cabin, calmly packing up his things. He noticed Cole's dress hung behind the door where he'd put it so many weeks ago. He took it down now, smoothing his hands over the green fabric. It was a green that had perfectly matched Cole's sea-colored eyes. Jack pressed his face to the gown and inhaled what little of Cole's scent still remained on its folds.

Smiling sadly, he laid the gown neatly on his bed where it would remain until someone saw fit to remove it. Jack took his bag and blew a kiss towards the bed. As he shut the door to the empty room, "Land ho!" echoed throughout the ship. Jack straightened his coat and hat then made his way to the helm.

He took the wheel from Gibbs. "Joel, please take the princess and lead the crew off the ship as soon as we dock."

"But Captain, what about the sails and everything? You just want us to leave her like this?" Joel wondered flabbergasted.

"Do as I say lad," Jack ordered and Joel had no desire to argue with the underlying steel in the captain's command. He scurried off to gather the crew and retrieve the princess from her quarters.

"Good luck Catain," Gibbs offered before turning smartly on his heel and disappearing into the belly of the ship.

"It's just you and me now love. Don't lead me astray," Jack coaxed The Pearl. Jack could see the docks clearly in the dark. They were very, very close to the end now.

Jack watched as the crew lined up to exit the ship. The plank was lowered and the pirates all scurried off The Pearl excited for this new freedom and the rewards they were to receive for saving the princess.

Joel was the last to emerge, Autumn by his side.

"Good-bye Sparrow," Autumn spat. "Enjoy your time in hell." 

"That's Captain Jack Sparrow, _Princess_," Jack reminded her with a cocky grin that wiped the satisfied smile right off Autumn's face.

Autumn pulled away from Joel and stood close to Jack as she whispered. "Just remember Sparrow, while you rot in hell I will be your cousin's queen and no one will ever suspect who my true father is. "

"While Jonathan's father still lives, you will be no queen," Jack answered with an angry glint in his eye.

"I suppose I'll just have to kill him then," Autumn hissed then turned to make her way off the ship.

Jack did not watch her go. Instead he watched as Prince Jonathan's Royal Guard swarmed up onto The Black Pearl led by a man wearing a cloak.

"It is time," the man whispered, then held up a hand to stop the rest of The Guard from moving any closer to the captain.

"One last bottle of rum then?" Jack inquired.

"Certainly," came the reply and the cloaked man followed Jack to the dining room.

Jack sat at the head of the table and took a swig from a nearby bottle as the cloaked man watched him from the corner. "You know I hate to do this Jack."

"I hate for you to do it too, but you had it pegged mate when you said it was time. It's definitely time," Jack decided. He leaned back to take another gulp of rum and pain seared his chest. The bottle fell from his hand and shattered on the floor as he watched blood seep across his shirt. "That's interesting," he mumbled as his vision began to blur and his body turned numb.

"Good-bye Captain Jack Sparrow," the cloaked man muttered sorrowfully as he lowered his weapon and watched Jack slump over onto the table. Captain Jack Sparrow was no more. 

Prince Jonathan had returned from his trip the day The Black Pearl had reached the shores of Britain. He woke the next day feeling groggy and lethargic when he remembered the events of the night before. When he remembered that Jack Sparrow was dead.

He blinked, trying to focus his eyes but sunlight blinded him. "Ah yer awake my lord."

Now Jonathan could see Joshamee Gibbs, the head of his Royal Guard standing near the window. "We best get ye cleaned up," Gibbs suggested. "It's bound to be a long day."

Jonathan took Gibbs' advice and rolled out of bed. He stalked into the bathing room and took a seat at the counter. "Do you regret the time you spent with Jack Gibbs?" Jonathan wondered as he washed his face in the basin.

"Not at all, Your Highness. I had the best time of me life watching over your cousin. Not that I don't enjoy myself here," Gibbs added as he began untangling the prince's hair. It began coming off in clumps as it often did when Jonathan returned home from his travels. It always distressed him to watch the wisps curl up on the floor. "The only thing I regret was watching him die by my hand."

Jonathan met Gibbs's eyes in the mirror. "I'm sorry you had to that, Gibbs. It was the way he wanted it."

"I know, my lord," Gibbs replied, his hands still busy with the prince's hair. Jonathan began cleaning his teeth. He scraped the surfaces with a small metal tool. "There has been news of The Interceptor's arrival during the night," Gibbs stated.

Jonathan dropped the tool and it clattered to the counter. "Any news of Jack's companions?"

"All I know, Your Highness is that The Interceptor reached land only an hour after The Black Pearl did," Gibbs answered.

Jonathan relaxed a bit. "It was a close call then," Jonathan sighed. "Where is Autumn?"

"She's being in the West Wing, sir. All exits to her room are well guarded. I don't suppose she has any reason to try and escape when she hardly realizes she's being held captive," Gibbs added.

"I suppose you're right about that," Jonathan agreed as he resumed cleaning his teeth. 

There was silence between the two men until eventually Gibbs succeeded in smoothing Jonathan's hair back into place. 

"Call for a bath Gibbs, then send for the Turners immediately. If they are here, I would very much like to speak with them," Jonathan determined.

"Yes my lord," Gibbs answered, bowing deeply before retreating from the prince's quarters. Jonathan turned to the looking glass and shaved his face, washing away the last remnants of his travels.


	28. The Understanding

****

Chapter 28 – The Understanding

"The captain is dead," Joel wailed to Will. "They took him away not an hour ago. Must have been 30 men it took to defeat ole Jack."

Will didn't move. He stood poised with Cole's sword clenched in his hand staring at the empty shell of The Black Pearl. "Dead?"

"What of Colet?" Norrington asked Joel.

"Colet? We thought she was with you," Joel answered, his brows drawing together.

"What have I done? She surely must be back in San Juan," Norrington decided. "We gather provisions then leave at dawn!" he ordered his crew.

"Wait!" Will yelled grabbing the commodore's arm. "We must go declare Jack's innocence. They'll listen to a commodore leagues before they'd listen to a common blacksmith. For Cole's sake Commodore, I beg you," Will pleaded.

"Very well, I will speak with Prince Jonathan. The rest of you will be here at dawn awaiting my arrival. Do I make myself clear?" Norrington commanded.

The crew began nodding and scurrying about.

"Gather Elizabeth and we will go see the prince," Norrington told Will.

Much to both of their surprises, Will answered, "Yes, sir!" then sheepishly ran off towards The Interceptor.

Will and Elizabeth were roused from sleep the next morning by knock at the door. The night before they were told the prince would not see them till morning so they reserved a room at a nearby inn and tried to get some sleep.

"One moment!" Will cried excitedly. He was sure the prince had sent for them. He rose and flew to the door and threw it open as Elizabeth remained huddled in the bed.

Gibbs stood in the doorway with a grim look on his face.

"Mr. Gibbs?" Will wondered in confusion..

"Aye, it is I. I come from Prince Jonathan. He would like to see you and Mrs. Turner immediately," Gibbs explained.

"You know Prince Jonathan?"

"I do. Known him since he were but a wee lad. I'm head of the prince's Royal Guard," Gibbs said with a sweeping bow.

"You let Jack die!" Elizabeth screeched as she rose from the bed.

"There's more to it than that lass. Please come with me," Gibbs pleaded.

"What were you doing on a ship with Jack if you're the head of the prince's Royal Guard?" Will inquired.

"I was sent to look after Jonathan's cousin. To keep him out of trouble," Gibbs told him.

"Well, you've certainly done a fine job," Will growled. "We'll just get dressed. You may as well stop next door and wake Norrington. It's best he come as well."

Will shut the door in Gibbs' face.

***

When they arrived at Prince Jonathan's castle, the butler Giles met them at the door. He led them to the most impressive parlor that any of them had ever been in. "Make yourselves comfortable," Giles insisted. "The prince will arrive shortly. Would you care for any refreshments?"

"We're quite fine," Norrington answered for all of them. Giles bowed deeply then exited the room, shutting the double doors.

Gibbs helped himself to a gulp of brandy while the Turners sat before the roaring fire. They'd both forgotten how cold it was in Britain and neither of them were properly dressed for the weather. Norrington chose to stand by the window alert and untrusting. His hand rested on the hilt of his sword.

The tension in the room was thick enough to cut with a knife. Suddenly a short knock and the soft snick of the opening doors broke the silence. Giles stepped forward gallantly and clapped his gloved hands together.

"May I present his Royal Highness Prince Jonathan," the butler offered, then stood to the side as the prince entered the room.

Elizabeth's breath caught in her throat, and she was sure she heard Will's and Norrington's jaws drop. The man that stood before them was the most beautiful man Elizabeth had ever seen. His shoulder length brown hair was sun-streaked with gold and pulled back neatly from his face. His eyes were like liquid chocolate, so warm and inviting Elizabeth felt like she could trust the man even though she didn't want to. His cheekbones were high and delicate, his smooth skin tanned from what she could only assume was the sun on his travels. His face was free of hair, making him seem almost childlike.

He was smartly dressed, as one would assume a prince to be and he stood tall and proud before them. His movements seemed calculated and deliberate as though he always had an important destination. The man couldn't possibly be more opposite from his cousin.

The prince smiled in welcome, his white teeth gleaming like pearls. "Welcome, friends of Jack," he began. His accent was of a different breed than Jack's. He sounded very refined. "I trust you've had a safe journey."

"Our friend was not so lucky," Will quipped as he rose from his seat. He did not like the look in Elizabeth's eyes as she watched the prince. She seemed hypnotized.

"Ah yes. My cousin will be greatly missed," Jonathan admitted, turning to the bar. He poured some brandy and held the snifter in his hand, swirling the amber liquid about as he began pacing the room. "Please do not mourn for him. It was what the captain wanted."

"What he wanted?" Elizabeth echoed, breaking out of her trance. She realized she'd seen eyes like Jonathan's before. They were quite like Jack's eyes.

"Jack was to be hanged. I had saved him one too many times before, so he was destined for the gallows. When I received word that Princess Autumn had been kidnapped, Jack saw rescuing her as an opportunity to end his life in blazing glory. He would be killed in battle against Autumn's kidnappers and his crew would bring her home. That's what he wanted," the prince began. "Then the news came that Autumn's kidnapping was a hoax. She was not a princess at all but the daughter of Jack's enemy. Jack felt it was his fate to die for her. To make her believe she had gotten away with her schemes."

"You've known all along that Autumn was deceiving you? Why didn't you just let Jack go?" Will wondered, his eyes burning with unshed tears.

"Jack would not have it lad. You knew Jack. You know how he was," the prince insisted.

"He never let on…" Elizabeth trailed off.

"Jack was already dying inside, you must understand. He was becoming too old for the pirate's life, and he knew he could never be satisfied with a life on land. There were also too many people with a grudge against the captain. Too many people were hunting him down," Jonathan continued and offered Norrington a sharp glance. "To what do I owe this pleasure Commodore? I was under the impression that you hated my cousin, yet here you are."

"My only concern is for the lass Colet. Sparrow's sister," Norrington insisted.

"Jack had naught a sibling," Jonathan protested.

"Cole was not Jack's sister. She was his lover," Will confessed angrily. Norrington was irritating him to no end.

The commodore's mouth dropped open. "His lover? Why that sonofabitch! How dare you lie to me Will Turner. You will rot in hell with that pirate scum," Norrington spat as he stalked towards the door. "As for you Your Highness, you can stick your dead cousin up your arse."

"Mr. Gibbs, please escort the former commodore back to his ship. Be sure to inform his crew that Norrington has been stripped of his title as he has shown disrespect to the queen and all who bow to her," the prince instructed calmly.

"Yes, my lord," Gibbs promised as he backed out of the room.

The prince took a seat. "Tell me of Jack's lass. Cole did you say?"

Will decided to tell the prince the whole story only because Will was in so much pain, and he could see that Jonathan was hurt as well. He could see that Jonathan had loved his cousin.

Once the tale was complete and Elizabeth had added her own experiences, the prince asked what had happened to Cole for the story had ended with Jack sailing off towards Britain on The Black Pearl.

"She disappeared. Jack had left me a letter explaining that Autumn was not who she said she was, and I went to tell Cole. Her room was empty. The sword I made her lay on the floor stained with blood and there were splotches of blood on the bed. All of her belongings were left behind. Norrington assigned six men to scour San Juan. Perhaps she was found, but I fear she might be dead," Will finished, his voice riddled with sorrow.

"She sounds like a strong lass. She'd have to be for I haven't known Jack to love anything besides himself and his bloody ship," Prince Jonathan assured Will, grinning crookedly. "Well, I assume the both of you are rather exhausted from your trip. Giles will show you to your room where you are welcome to stay for as long as you'd like. Plus, you're cordially invited to my engagement dinner tomorrow night. It should be a truly entertaining affair. I trust we can keep the Autumn situation under wraps until then?"

"Of course," Elizabeth answered.

"We appreciate your hospitality and wouldn't miss the dinner for the world," Will added.

"Excellent. If you need anything, please feel free to ask anyone you should happen to bump into. I must warn you however that this castle does not have a very large staff. I prefer to look after myself," Jonathan said.

"I'm sure we'll be fine. Thank you Your Majesty," Will spoke as he and Elizabeth stood and bowed to the prince.

"Thank you Mr. and Mrs. Turner," Jonathan imitated as the couple walked out the door following Giles.

As soon as they were out of sight, Jonathan turned to the bar and braced himself against it with the palms of his hands. He felt as though he'd been discharged of all energy. He steadied himself and tossed back the brandy he still held in his hand. Breathing hard, he wiped his mouth on the back of his sleeve in a very undignified manner.

"Are you alright my lord?" Gibbs asked from the doorway. 

"Send 20 men to San Juan and have them search for Colet. I trust you can draw them a likeness of the lass?" Jonathan queried without turning around.

"Yes, Your Highness."

"Good. Do so immediately."


	29. The Return of the Runaway Princess

Chapter 29 – The Return of The Runaway Princess 

When The Runaway Princess reached Britain, the docks were bustling with activity.  The first thing Cole saw from afar was the black topsail of The Black Pearl, and the sight resulted in the quickening of her heartbeat beneath the elegant gown and cloak Harold required her to wear.  She said a silent prayer to no one in particular as she clutched the railings so hard that her knuckles turned white.  Her gaze fell on The Interceptor, which appeared to be preparing for departure.  

When The Runaway Princess was docked, Cole had to restrain herself from racing down the gangplank towards The Black Pearl.  Instead, she moved slowly, as queens were supposed to.  "Harold, I would like to see Commodore Norrington if at all possible," Cole requested.

"I suppose that can be arranged," Harold answered then assigned two of the guards to accompany Cole to The Interceptor as he and the rest of the men prepared the ship for its stay in Britain.

Cole walked slowly to The Interceptor with her head held high even as dread invaded her heart.  She was getting the distinct feeling that she was too late.  The Black Pearl looked to be an empty shell.  There was absolutely no movement or activity aboard Jack's ship.  Cole continued to make her way to the top deck of The Interceptor with the two guards in her wake.  Upon reaching her destination, the commodore was not to be seen.

"Lieutenant Gillette!" Cole called to the man next in command. 

"Yes," the wigged man answered looking at Cole curiously as he approached her.  "How may I help you my lad-."  Stopping short Gillette realized it was Cole.  "Hello Miss Cole."

"Can you tell me where I can find the commodore?" Cole wondered.

"He's down in a cell awaiting the trial that will be held for him back at Port Royal," Lt. Gillette replied.

"What did he do?" Cole asked anxiously, her heart pulsing in her throat.  She knew the commodore hated Jack.  Hopefully not enough to kill her love.

"He disgraced Prince Jonathan and therefore was stripped of his rank.  Anyway, I must get back to work.  We have to get back to San Juan to pick up the men we left there to search for you," Gillette explained.

"You left men there to search for me?"

"We did.  Commodore's orders.  Now if you'll excuse me?" The lieutenant whirled on his heel and disappeared into the crew.  

Cole went to see Norrington.  When she reached the bottom of the ship, she found a broken man lying in the straw.  His uniform had been taken, and he was left in raggedy clothing that somewhat resembled what a pirate would wear.  He was mumbling to himself, and Cole marveled at the difference in Norrington's appearance due to the lack of his white wig.

Cole maintained her distance from the bars as she watched the former commodore with something akin to sorrow in her eyes.  "Mr. Norrington," Cole said.

A change came over Norrington when he looked up at the sound of Cole's voice.  His face turned red than nearly purple as it contorted into something quite ugly.  He made as if to grab her neck and throttle her and found himself with two muskets aimed at his face.

"Get back!" one of the guards ordered.

Norrington began to laugh madly.  It began as a low and quiet rumble then became high-pitched and self-consuming sending Norrington to roll about on the floor clutching his sides.  Abruptly, he was silent and he sat rather alertly as he watched Cole and her companions.

"May I speak to you now?" Cole asked, sounding rather bored.  She was quite sure Norrington had not gone insane.  She received the impression that he was trying to scare her.  He did not answer but regarded her with bewilderment.  "Good.  Now then, I've come here to ask after Elizabeth and Will.  Do you know where they are?"

"He's dead.  You whore!  I revel in the hope that I'm the first to tell you that your pirate love has gone to hell!" Norrington ranted.

The two guards poked him with their bayonets.  "You do not speak to our queen in that manner.  Apologize at once!" 

Norrington looked thoroughly confused.  "Queen?  I see no queen before me.  Only a common whore," he insisted and spat at Cole's feet.

"It's alright," Cole managed to say in order to still the guards.  "Let him speak what he must.  Who is dead?"

"Sparrow.  He was killed by Prince Jonathan's Royal Guard, none other than Joshamee Gibbs," Norrington declared triumphantly. 

Cole gasped.  "What?"

Norrington just laughed in reply.  

"What are you laughing at?  You're nothing now.  Nothing!" Cole yelled at him.  Then she leaned as close to him as the bars allowed, her words only for him to hear.  "I, on the other hand am everything.  I, Princess Adrian, am to be the mother of Captain Jack Sparrow's baby."  She straightened, a small smile gracing her face as she nodded to the prisoner.  "Good day former Commodore Norrington.  May you live long and die a bitter old man," Cole said this as she turned on her heel, the guards following closely behind.

Norrington watched her leave, with his jaw dropped practically to his knees in shock at Cole's words.  If Cole was Princess Adrian, then in fact she was King Daniel's queen.

Cole's head was still held high as she left The Interceptor, hoping never to see the ship again.  She did not take the time to think about Norrington's words as she walked closer to The Black Pearl.  The ship was drawing her, and when the moment was right, she fled the guards.  She sprinted up the gangplank, holding her skirts high.  She rounded the corners of the ship at incredible speed until she reached her target.  Once inside Jack's cabin, she shut and barred the door behind her.

The porthole was open, so there was light in the room.  It was much how she remembered it as she saw it over a month ago except for the green gown spread on the bed.  Cole pushed the fabric to the side and buried her face in Jack's pillow.  She inhaled his scent as one of the guards banged on the door.  She did not weep as she smiled, crushing her face in the softness of the pillow.  There would be time for that later.  Instead she rose from the bed, taking the gown with her.  She blew a kiss to the bed where she'd shared many intimate moments with her captain, and with one last glance, she left the cabin.

It was Harold she found outside the door with a large piece of wood he meant to knock the door down with.  He met her eyes that were dulled with pain.  He seemed almost to regard her with understanding, as Cole stood proud before him. 

"I wish to see my father," Cole stated firmly. 


	30. The Homecoming

**Chapter 30 – The Homecoming**

****

Cole took a deep breath as she exited the carriage.  She hadn't seen her home in over 10 years, and she realized now that she somewhat missed it.  She never thought she would.

Perhaps it was the knowledge that she would not be graced with the presence of her sister or her mother, Queen Airin.  As it was, Queen Airin had passed on not long after Adrian had disappeared.  She'd been ill for a long time, but no one knew until just days before she died.  Queen Airin had been much of an older version of Autumn and as a result, Adrian never got along with her mother.  Adrian also felt that Airin had entirely too much control over King Benjamin.  He was a good-hearted man, but he was quite weak when it came to the will of his wife.  He did his best to do everything that her heart desired.

Cole realized that it had been mostly the idea of Airin to marry Adrian off to Daniel.  Airin wanted to save the best for Autumn, her favorite daughter.  As for Adrian, Airin could really care less about her.  Airin was happy to receive a wedding dowry from Daniel as she was a very greedy woman.  As for Adrian herself, Airin had no real use for her, and therefore her disappearance was not any sort of real inconvenience for her.

At least it shouldn't have been.

In the end, it was her demise as Benjamin finally stood up to his wife on the matter of Adrian.  He had loved Adrian more than Autumn and even more than Airin herself.  In the end he told his wife this free of guilt and regret even though she passed away shortly after.  All he regretted was that he hadn't come to the realization earlier.

So now Cole was glad to be home and looking forward to seeing her father.  Harold led the way to the door of the castle and knocked heartily upon the door.  A butler answered with a bow.  "Good evening.  How may I help you?" he asked the group politely.

"We'd like to see the king.  I am Harold, the head of King Daniel's Royal Guard.  These are my assistants."

"And the lady?" the butler wondered.

"I am here to see the king as well.  I know his daughter Autumn," Cole cut in before Harold could answer for her.

"Very well," the butler stated and gestured for them to follow him.

He led them to a parlor and instructed them to get comfortable.  A fire roared in the hearth, and it was very cozy inside the room.  Cole wandered about drinking in her surroundings.  This parlor was much different from her memories.  In those days, it had been Airin's room.  The woman's touch was gone now.  It was replaced by a masculine air that made Cole feel quite at home.

There was a knock at the door, and Cole's heart leaped nervously.  The butler stepped inside and presented the king who slowly made his way into their presence.  

He was the same as he'd been when she'd left.  Nearly so anyway.  His hair was a bit more gray and his girth was a bit more wide, but otherwise, the man that stood before her was indeed Adrian's father.

Harold bowed before the king.  After the guard introduced himself, King Benjamin spoke.  His voice was rich and deep.

"Where is your king?"

"He has fallen my lord.  We believe it was his heart," Harold lied gallantly.

"It was indeed his heart," Cole interjected.  "For it was his heart that my sword pierced."

"Do my eyes deceive me?" Benjamin gasped, his hands trembling as he reached for her.  "Am I dreaming?  Can it truly be my one true daughter?"

"I'm very sorry for that which I've put you through, Father.  I've missed you," Cole whispered as she was drawn into her father's arms.  "I love you."

After a moment or so they pulled apart.  "I will have my butler see you to your rooms where you are to rest until we dine.  Then, I will hear your story," Benjamin instructed.

"We long to return the queen to her true home," Harold protested.

"Her true home is here.  If your king is truly dead then it is his brother James who will take the throne.  My daughter is no longer of your concern.  You are welcome to stay here as long as you wish," the king dismissed the guard.

"Your Majesty, Prince James has long since left the earth," Harold argued.

"In truth your king sent his brother away after the two had an argument and bid him ne'er to return," King Benjamin explained.  "He has returned to your kingdom while Daniel was away in San Juan.  He's done his best to clean up the mess left behind by his brother."

"Then James will be crowned king, and your daughter will receive her proper execution once her whelp is born," Harold decided.

King Benjamin's head whirled with the amount of information he was receiving all at once.  Not only was his daughter alive and well before him but she was with child as well.  The king desired time to sit down and think alone.

"Enough," the king said raising his hand.  "There will be no more conversation on this matter until dinner is served at seven o'clock.  Adrian, please come with me.  Riggins will escort the rest of you to your rooms."

***

At her father's request, Cole raised the hood of her cloak to cover her head and followed him outside to the garden.  One thing she didn't miss about Britain was the weather.  She did however admire her father's love for the outdoors.  It was one thing they surely did have in common.

They walked side by side in silence for a spell.  The withered plants did not depress her to Cole's surprise.  Her mind was on her father, not Jack.  She refused to think about him right now.  The time for revenge would come, but now was the time for celebration for her father was alive and well.

"Father, can you tell me news of my sister?" Cole wondered aloud when she could stand the quiet no longer.  "I was with her for a short while back in San Juan.  I learned then that she did not spring from your loins." 

"I know not what's to become of her.  I believe Jonathan will announce her treachery at their engagement dinner tomorrow night.  I want to hear how you came to be here.  Start at the beginning, if you would," the king prompted, curious to hear of his daughter's adventures.

Cole started with her wedding night.  From there she spoke of Stench and her experiences dressing as a boy.  She told him of Christopher and Mary and her work in the bakery.  As she reached the part where Jack made his grand entrance into her life, Cole had to take a deep breath.  She told her father every pertinent detail and did not refrain from mentioning the more unchaste happenings between herself and Jack, as it would be difficult to otherwise explain her growing waist.  Her story ended with the night she killed Daniel.  She left nothing out about this nor did she make any attempt to stretch the truth.

Benjamin watched her quietly and intently.  He observed her facial features and gestures as she told her story.  It was hard for him to comprehend what his daughter had been through, but he was happy that she had experienced such adventure while she could.  Once she finished, Benjamin spoke.

"You loved him, didn't you?  I wish that you and your love had sailed away into the horizon.  I don't think anything would have made either of you happier."

"Well, he had a duty to carry out.  As do I and I should have realized it much earlier in life.  I cannot say that I regret my actions however," Cole admitted grimly.  "I am sorry that I left you father."

"I do not blame you Adrian.  It is my fault that you were married to Daniel in the first place.  Had I not listened to your mother, you would be married to the admirable Prince Jonathan and I'd have grandchildren bouncing on my knee.  What am I saying?  I will have a grandchild soon enough," the king realized with a slow smile.

"And an unwed daughter as well," Cole added.  "I know this will trouble you father, but please remember that I will always have Jack in my heart.  That is all I could ever ask for."

"I'm sure he was a truly gallant man, though I cannot say I would have picked a pirate for a son in law."

"He was much more than a pirate.  I will never forgive Autumn for what she's done," Cole declared firmly.  "Murderous thoughts danced in my mind when she told me of her plans, but I have a baby and a father to think of now.  Besides, I imagine tomorrow night will be her undoing.  Please explain to me one thing Father.  How came it to be Gibbs who took Jack's life?  He knew Jack was innocent."

"I know not the details of that.  Perhaps you can ask Prince Jonathan yourself when you see him tomorrow night," Benjamin offered hopefully.

"Father, I truly hope you are not scheming behind that innocent smile.  Please do not raise your hopes in expectation of me falling madly in love with Jonathan," Cole warned.

"I would do nothing of the sort, my dearest daughter.  I only wish to see you smile once more," the king assured Cole.

"In good time, Father."


	31. The Engagement

**Chapter 31 - The Engagement**

Cole was unable to attend dinner that evening for she fell into quite a sickness. Whether due to her pregnancy or the change in climate one could not tell, but she was confined to bed while Harold and King Benjamin discussed Adrian's future.

It turned out that Harold was not a difficult man to convince. He did not want the true cause of King Benjamin's death to be publicized for he felt it would mar the dead king's good name. Therefore, Daniel's death would be recorded as the result of a failed heart. Prince James would be crowned king, and Adrian's child would not be claimed as Daniel's child.

It was not long after the meal concluded that Harold and the rest of his men went on their way, and perhaps their purses weighed a bit more than they had the day before. Harold sighed with relief as he watched them leave on some of his finest horses. It was a small price to pay for his daughter's safety. King Benjamin turned from the great window intent on telling Cole the good news and therefore easing what surely must be her troubled mind.

***

Elizabeth stirred restlessly beside Will at the table. They had been sitting in the gloriously decorated Great Hall for nearly a half an hour. When the last guest finally arrived, Elizabeth was absolutely relieved. For once she did not feel ill, but ravenously hungry. Suddenly she was distracted by curiousity as the man sitting next to Will began speaking to him in hushed tones.

"Good evening friends," came the deep timbre of Prince Jonathan's voice, startling her out of her daze. He stood at the front of the room, and suddenly the bustling room was silent. The prince's strong presence demanded it.

"Good evening," he repeated. His face was firmly set but the barest hint of a smile touched his lips as he gazed about the room. "I would like to welcome each and everyone here on this glorious day. Before we eat, I would just like to say something." At this, the prince's _expression became grim and he bowed his head. Elizabeth's eyes narrowed as she watched Autumn squirm impatiently in her seat. Oh, how Elizabeth yearned to wring that horrid woman's neck!

"As you all know, Captain Jack Sparrow of The Black Pearl has passed on. The circumstances of his death are quite understandable, but I do wish for a moment of silence, as he was still my cousin," the prince concluded.

Gasps erupted throughout the crowd for the prince's close kinship to the pirate was not widely known. Many of the guests turned to one another whispering about scandal. Autumn's face screwed up into a look of disgust. Will, Elizabeth, and the man beside Will all glanced down at the table sorrowfully. At last the noise quieted down and after a moment had passed, the prince began to speak once again.

"I would also like to commend Mr. Joshamee Gibbs, the head of my Royal Guard for his part in assuring Princess Autumn's safety. Now, please make yourselves comfortable as dinner is served," Jonathan said this as he took his seat. Autumn did not seem to notice the hostility in Jonathan's gaze as he sat beside her staring straight ahead, jaw clenched. She smiled and began chattering beside him. Jonathan turned away from her in annoyance. Autumn's words trailed off and her mouth snapped shut with surprise. She was not used to being snubbed, and once Jonathan became her husband, she would refuse to tolerate it.

Jonathan glanced about until he caught Will Turner's eye. He smiled and raised his glass and Will did the same in return. Jonathan noticed that King Benjamin was sitting beside the young blacksmith. The king had sent word that he would be attending tonight's dinner with his newly found daughter Adrian in tow. Yet the seat beside the king remained empty. Jonathan had advised Benjamin that Will would make an excellent choice for the head of Adrian's new Royal Guard for Autumn's Guard had all been let go. Jonathan wondered whether or not the king had yet to propose the idea to Will.

The food was served and Will introduced Elizabeth to King Benjamin. Elizabeth twisted her lips into something resembling a smile as the pungent odor of the food wafted temptingly about her. She wanted nothing more than to clean her plate, but somehow she contained herself as Will explained what he and the king had been discussing.

A genuine smile lit Elizabeth's face this time. "That's truly a wonderful idea, but where have you heard of Will's skill with a sword?" she asked the king, her brows drawing together with wonder.

"Through Jonathan's cousin of course," Benjamin replied. "He told Jonathan of the battles he saw Will involved in and was very impressed. I knew Captain Sparrow quite well, and he is not easily impressed. I've also heard how loyal both of you have been to Jack. I admire your determination to clear your friend's name. I would very much have liked for you to meet my daughter, but she has been ill as of late."

"Well, I think it's a lovely idea. It would be nice to have another female companion. Co-," Elizabeth broke off as she realized that Cole might never been seen again. "It would be nice," she decided with a whisper of a smile.

"Do you accept my offer then?" Benjamin queried.

"I believe I do," Will replied.

"Excellent. I'm famished," the king commented as he noticed the plate in front of him. Elizabeth could not have been happier as she realized the time had finally come to feast. 

***

"The time you've all been awaiting has finally arrived. The official announcement of my engagement," the prince began.

The guests leaned closer with attentiveness. "This is Autumn," Jonathan stated, gesturing to the woman beside him. She beamed up at him. "And I do not regret to inform you all that she will not be the one I wed."

There was a complete and utter silence as everyone gaped at the prince with disbelief. "Autumn has no place here among such noble people for she is not King Benjamin's kin as we've all been fooled into believing. She is in fact the spawn of the notorious pirate, Captain Hector Barbosa," the prince continued. "Autumn was never kidnapped. In truth as people were scouring the world for Autumn, she was taking a holiday in San Juan with her lover King Daniel." Jonathan abruptly changed the subject, " I do appreciate everyone's attendance here tonight, and I invite you all back for the masquerade ball next week. It is there that I hope to meet my true wife. Mr. Gibbs, please escort Autumn off the grounds. Good-night."

Jonathan left the crowd in awe. He passed the table where the Turners and King Benjamin were sitting. "Please join me in my parlor for a nightcap," he requested. 

***

Jonathan swirled his brandy lost in thought as he waited for his guests. His eyes were narrowed and hard. He absolutely despised being betrayed even when he was aware it was going on. He looked up as Giles led his friends into the room.

"Did you enjoy yourselves?"

"Yes," the Turners answered in unison.

King Benjamin nodded, smiling with satisfaction at the prince's performance. "I really must be on my way, my friend. Will has agreed to watch my daughter. Shall the Turners leave with me tonight?"

"Whatever it is that you prefer," Jonathan assured. "I do require Elizabeth's services though."

"My Lord?" Elizabeth questioned, unsure of what he meant.

"Yes. I'm afraid I lack skills when it comes to planning parties. I was hoping you could assist me. This masquerade ball is going to have to be quite a gallant affair as I hope to attract a mate," the prince explained.

"I would be honored," Elizabeth replied.

"Wonderful. I would like very much for you to meet me here at noon tomorrow. Also, I would like to present you both with horses from my stables. Should you decide to leave tonight, please help yourselves before you depart. Now, I must go for there is much work to be done. I bid you a pleasant farewell," Jonathan said all of this quite quickly as he moved swiftly about the room. He placed his untouched brandy on top of the bar. He bowed with a flourish then turned abruptly towards the door, his robes swishing about his ankles. He was gone before anyone could speak.

"I suppose it would be best to go with you now, Your Majesty," Will murmured distractedly as he watched the strange prince retreat from the room. Perhaps he was more like his cousin than Will originally thought. "There's naught much reason for us to impede upon the prince's hospitality any longer


	32. The Reunion

**Chapter 32 – The ****Reunion******

Cole cracked open the nearest window as the desire to breathe fresh air overwhelmed her. Wrapped in a thick blanket, she curled up in the massive armchair and opened her book once again. The fire in the hearth crackled and Cole snuggled deeper into her nest. She had decided that this room, the library, was her favorite room of the house.

Absorbed as she was in the mythical story about elves and unicorns, Cole did not hear the approaching carriage at first. As it drew nearer, a quick glance to the window told Cole that her father had returned home. Possessed by an amazing bout of energy, she cast the blanket to the floor and raced to the foyer, eager to hear of Prince Jonathan's dinner party.

What Cole saw from the stairs had her skidding to a stop, nearly stumbling the rest of the way down.  She did not think about her appearance as she stared at the man who had yet to see her.  As it were, she wore only a nightgown and her feet were bare.  She trembled as she watched him turn around gazing at the walls and ceiling.  Cole gripped the railing with both hands as his eyes met hers.

He looked at her in utter amazement even as she continued down the stairs and threw herself into his arms. "I thought you were dead," he finally managed to say, swallowing hard in an attempt to hold threatening tears at bay.

"No, not quite dead" she laughed through tears. "You can't possibly know how much it warms my heart to see you, Will Turner."

Cole did not pull away but clung to him desperately. For the moment, she did not care how he came to be standing in her father's foyer. She did not even dare to believe he was truly there.  In reality, she'd probably nodded off in the coziness of the library and was stuck in some truly fantastic dream.  It didn't matter though.  Dream or not, she was happy to see him.

"Have you heard about Jack?" Will wondered, closing his eyes with grief.

Cole promptly burst into tears at his words. Will pulled her tightly against his chest, smoothing her hair as she wept for the first time since Jack's death.

That was how King Benjamin and Elizabeth found them several minutes later. "Oh my lord!" Elizabeth exclaimed in shock.

Mistaking Elizabeth's cry for one of jealousy, the king attempted to excuse Cole's poor behavior even as he himself wondered what in the blazes the married man was doing with his hands all over his daughter. Elizabeth ignored the king as she strode purposefully towards the embracing couple. The king made a weak attempt to stop Elizabeth, as he was sure the woman was intent on harming his daughter. He was too late but in the end his tardiness saved him from embarrassment.

He watched in astonishment as Elizabeth tore his daughter away from Will and enveloped Cole into a bone-crushing hug. At last, Cole came to her senses as she pulled away from Elizabeth and realized she was not dreaming. She wiped at her tear-stained cheeks with the backs of her hands.

"I don't understand. What brings you?" Cole asked the beaming couple, offering them a watery smile.

"We might ask you the same thing," Will commented. "King Benjamin has hired me to be a member of Princess Adrian's Royal Guard."

"What are you doing here, Cole? And in only your nightgown!" Elizabeth giggled nervously, chagrined at voicing her observation in front of the king.

"She is my daughter," Benjamin cut in. Will and Elizabeth whirled around to look at the king for they were sure he must be joking.

"I was just reading in the library. Would you care to join me for a nightcap? I look forward to swapping stories with you both," Cole suggested sheepishly, her hands clasped behind her back. To Will and Elizabeth, Cole looked like a child who had just been caught doing something naughty.

"That sounds like a very good idea. Cole, is it?" the king asked with an amused grin. "I'll have Riggins bring your things upstairs. I must retire to my chambers. Good evening," Benjamin bade then retreated to the parlor.

Cole began talking immediately. She led the couple upstairs and for nearly three hours, they conversed through laughter and tears. For the first time in many days, Cole nearly felt like herself again.

***

Cole awoke the next day to a streaming sun and puffy eyes. She had cried her eyes out the night before and now it felt as though a great burden had been lifted from her heart. She knew that Jack would always be a part of her and that she would never stop thinking about him, but the arrival of her friends reduced her pain to a dull ache whereas it had once been a deep open wound. 

There was a knock at Cole's door as she sat before her mirror brushing her hair. "Come in!" she called.

Her father entered the room cheerfully. "Good morning," he greeted her. "You're looking radiant."

"Thank you Father," Cole answered although she knew he was being too kind. She rose and made her way to his side.

"I have brought you a maid to help you dress," he offered, gesturing to the girl who peeked at Cole meekly from behind the king's back. "This is Margaret."

"Hello Margaret. Father, I don't believe I'll be requiring Margaret's service this morning. I wish to go riding," Cole explained.

"I thought that might be the case, so I've brought you something else as well. You'll need to get dressed for this one though. I will meet you in the foyer," the king advised.

"Would it devastate you to see your daughter dressed in breeches?" Cole blurted as her father turned towards the door.

The king turned back to her with a wide grin. "It never has before," was his reply as he exited the room, Margaret following closely behind.

"Thank you Father," Cole said again. So he had known her secret many years before. When she was young, Cole would steal the stable boy's extra clothing and pull her hair tight to disguise herself when Autumn really got to her. She would then race about the countryside at breakneck speed knowing all the while that her mother would kill her if she ever found out.  And all the while Cole did not really care.

Cole dressed quickly and remembering the weather carried a cloak over her arm as she made her way to the foyer. There her father and Will stood waiting. The blacksmith was looking very handsome this morning. Typically his hair had a greasy sheen to it, but this morning it looked quite clean as it curled softly against his well-defined cheekbones. It made him all the more attractive.

She watched his dimples deepen as he smiled at her. "Good morning Will," she said as she reached the bottom of the stairs. "Have you slept well?"

"Better than I have in months," he replied.

"Where has Elizabeth gone off to?" Cole wondered.

"She's taken a coach to visit Prince Jonathan. He requires her assistance in planning his masquerade ball next week," Will answered.

"That sounds lovely," Cole decided as she followed her father out the door. She threw her cloak on as soon as the first icy blast of air hit her face. "I'm not sure I'll ever get used to this weather again," she murmured.

"The sun will come out soon. It's just hidden by that cloud," her father assured her.

The trio walked to the stables and the king led them inside. Cole pulled down her hood as she was enveloped with warmth from the animals. "Oh but I do miss riding," Cole murmured lost in thought as she gazed at one beautiful horse after another.

Will watched her, entranced by the princess's excitement. He was a fierce lover of animals himself, but he'd not had but the company of the smithy's donkey over the last few years.  It touched his soul to watch Cole's reaction to each and every animal in the stables.

"I have three horses here sent by Prince Jonathan himself. For Will and Elizabeth's attempt at saving Captain Sparrow, and for Adrian's homecoming," King Benjamin explained. 

"I should very much like to meet this Jonathan fellow," Cole mused as she took a good look at each of the animals. Her eyes held the golden brown orbs of the black stallion who snorted at her. He was of average size and height and his coat shimmered in the light streaming in from the open stable door.

"That's the one he picked for you," the king nodded towards the black steed.

"Without even knowing me, he knew where my heart would lie," Cole said softly. "Sparrow, you shall be called," she decided and the horse tossed his head at the name. Upon him doing so, Cole noticed something very peculiar about the horse. On either side of his head there were beads and trinkets intertwined in his thick hair. Nor were they just any beads, Cole noticed upon closer examination. They were from Jack's own mangy mane, unless Cole's eyes were cheated by some spell.

"That's the name he was given by the prince. How ever did you know?" the king asked in awe.

"It suits him," Cole answered, intrigued by the king's words.

"He wears Jack's hair ornaments," Will realized aloud. "Perhaps Jack lives on inside Sparrow," he suggested sadly.

"Jack lives on inside all of us," Cole replied, her eyes filled with tears even as she smiled knowing her words rang true.

[Author's Note: There is more to come. Don't fret!]


	33. The Preparation

**Chapter 33 – The Preparation**

Will and Cole barely saw neither hide nor hair of Elizabeth over the next few days. She spent most of her time wrapped up in her party planning and she usually collapsed into bed exhausted as soon as she returned home. Cole could see that she was truly enjoying herself though. Elizabeth was never without a grin, and there was a glow about her. It seemed as though her pregnancy was finally agreeing with her.

Cole had not told the Turners of her own pregnancy as of yet for she did not wish to rain on their own pregnancy parade. She spent her days with Will, racing him across the country side on Sparrow or just walking idly about getting to know one another. Cole was happy to discover that her Guard was not bored, as she had once feared. He was in fact feeling more at home in Britain than he had in the Caribbean. Cole was grateful for that but not necessarily ready to agree with him on that matter just yet.

She missed the warmth, the sun, and even the rum that her foster home had to offer. She missed Christopher, Stench, Joel, Gibbs, and of course Jack. She missed the salty air and shining sea. Cole was not sure she could ever call Britain home and truly believe it.

On her fifth day with Will, the sun actually poked out from behind the clouds for nearly an hour. During that time, Cole led Will to a hilltop where they spread a blanket and picnicked on a lunch of cold chicken, cheese, fruit, and some of Cole's freshly baked bread.

While they were eating, Sparrow whinnied to alert the couple of an approaching rider. Will leapt to his feet in order to determine whether or not Cole was in any danger. He gripped his sword tightly as he squinted at the figure. His grip relaxed when he realized it was Gibbs who rode towards them. He grinned in greeting.

"Bless me, are my eyes foolin' me?" Gibbs wondered as he dismounted. "I don't think they are. That be Cole alive and well afore me!"

Cole rose and hugged the elder man who turned crimson as she kissed his cheek. "Hello Mr. Gibbs."

"Lassie, we thought you were dead. The Prince sent his men to San Juan to look fer ye," Gibbs said.

"Why on earth would he do such a thing?"

"He was moved by this here whelp's story about you and Jack. He felt he owed it to his cousin to save our Captain's ladylove," Gibbs explained. "Lassie, I'm sure ye heard that I was the one to take Jack's life."

"I did. I think he preferred to pass from this life by the farce of battle than by the hangman's noose. For that, I'm grateful it was his closest friend who was the last to see him live," Cole assured the worried man.

"He was a good man, our Jack," Gibbs declared.

"He was indeed. Come share our feast and have a glass of… water to toast his name, Mr. Gibbs," Will prompted.

"Water?" Gibbs wondered. "That surely wouldn't do."

"It's all we have. Will refuses to become inebriated on the job, and I don't think it will do to have a drunk baby before he even breathes air," Cole spoke without realizing what she had let slip.

"On the job?"

"Baby?" Gibbs and Will asked at the same time.

"Oh, well. Yes, Mr. Gibbs. I'm Princess Adrian and Will here is head of my Guard. And Will, I am to have Jack's baby in roughly seven months' time," Cole replied in answer to their questioning stares.

"That's wonderful!" Will exclaimed, scooping her up into his arms then gently placing her back on the ground, concerned that he might break her.

"Princess Adrian? My Lady," Gibbs bowed. "First ye were a lad, then ye were a lass, now yer a princess."

"Keeps life from getting boring doesn't it," Cole grinned wickedly.

***

When Cole and Will returned to their home, King Benjamin had a tailor for each of them awaiting their arrival. "For all the work Elizabeth has put into planning this party, we must make sure everyone is looking their best," he explained.

It was then that Cole remembered the ball would be the next day. She had been meaning to pay a visit to Jonathan prior to the party in order to thank him for the horses, but it somehow managed to slip her mind. It would have to wait for the ball after all, she decided.

Cole did not have a new dress made for the next day's festivities. She had decided long ago to wear her green dress one last time as a tribute to Jack, and it was with bittersweet realization that her gown no longer fit perfectly. Her waist was in fact beginning to thicken as her child grew inside her. It was here that the tailor came in handy.

The next day, Cole woke to find Jack's effects atop her nightstand. She looked at them in wonder, fingering his hat and coat before arranging them both on a bedside chair.  Left on the stand were an array of rings as well as Jack's pistol, sword, and headscarf.  Several of his things were missing, such as his breeches, shirt, vest, boots, and the scarf he always wore about his waist.  Cole figured that they had been deemed worthless by whoever had gathered the rest of Jack's things.

 She slipped a ring adorned with the Jolly Roger onto her thumb. The empty eyes of the skull seemed to bore into her as the ring grinned back at her.  It reminded her of the dream she had the last night she saw Jack. She wiggled her fingers and judged the new weight on her hand to be quite comforting. Cole then gazed at the red scarf that had constantly graced Jack's head.  It would serve well as a mask, and the prince's ball would serve well a final farewell to her one true love.


	34. The Ball

**Chapter 34 – The Ball**

When Cole emerged from her chambers several hours later, she had been transformed.  With the help of Margaret, Cole now looked the part of Princess Adrian.  Half of her hair was pulled up and braided down her back, while the rest of her golden brown locks cascaded freely to her waist.  On her face, she wore Jack's headscarf, its single strand of beads settled against her cheek.  She had cut two slits in the fabric for her emerald eyes to shine through.  Jack's decorated dreadlock continued to grace her long neck, and her gown left her tanned shoulders bare.

Her cleavage in the sea-green gown was deep as the loose corset squeezed her generous breasts together.  The dress fit her growing figure like a glove and dainty green slippers were upon her feet.  To Will who waited for her at the foot of the stairs, Cole looked like a pirate angel.  "You look lovely," he told her as he offered his arm.

"Thank you," she answered breathlessly, for he looked entirely too lovely for his own good.  She did not take his arm right away.

Instead, she shrugged into Jack's aged coat. Will had mistaken it for a simple cloak as it made berth beneath Cole's arm while she'd walked down the stairs.  He had to bite his tongue to keep from laughing at the ridiculous picture she now made, for he was quite sure it would not be appreciated.

The king took care of it for him.  "Adrian, what on earth are you wearing?" Benjamin wondered with a hearty chuckle.

"I know it seems strange, but everything I wear once belonged to Jack.  Even the dress," she explained.  Even me, she thought.  "Do not fret, the coat will stay in the carriage," she promised.

"Aye.  That sounds about right.  Mr. Gibbs came by early this morning to drop Captain Sparrow's things off for you.  He figured the babe might want them one day," Benjamin paused, clearing his throat.  "Are we ready?" the king wondered.  "Off we go then," he decided without waiting for an answer.  "Our chariot awaits us."

***

Elizabeth stood near the door wringing her hands nervously.  She wanted nothing more than for this night of all nights to be perfect.  Gibbs, bless his soul had done his best to accidentally ruin everything, but luckily Elizabeth was quick-witted enough to intercept him.

Now she stood amongst the quests, greeting everyone who walked by as her feathered mask refused to stop tickling her.  It matched her husband's mask, which was made with feathers from the hat he'd been wearing the first time he declared his love for Elizabeth.  That day had been perfect.  This one would be too.

When she saw Will, Cole, and King Benjamin making their way towards her, Elizabeth gasped in surprise.  Cole had become the female version of Captain Jack Sparrow, and it suited her quite well.  Elizabeth could almost imagine the pirate princess saying, 'That's _Captain Cole Sparrow.  Savvy?'_

Elizabeth burst into merry laughter, startling several nearby onlookers.  She said nothing to justify her joyfulness but stood with hand clamped over her mouth as the trio approached.  Tears were streaming down her face by the time they reached her side.

"What is it?" Will asked worriedly.

"It's nothing really," Elizabeth giggled which quelled Will's concerns.  "You all look lovely.  Let me show you to our table."  The four of them took their seats and Cole fidgeted, anxious for the time to come when she would finally meet Prince Jonathan.  She earnestly wished to thank him for his kindness as she had put it off for far too long.  

The tables were set up in a circle, and it the middle of the circle, there was a dance floor and one long table for the prince and his entourage to garnish.  It was not long before the orchestra in the corner of the room began to play, quieting everyone in the room.  Those who mingled about the ballroom began migrating towards the dance floor.  Elizabeth excused herself from the table.

The crowd began pairing off and Cole kept her eyes peeled for anyone who might be the prince.  "Do you see Prince Jonathan, Will?" Cole asked.

"Everyone is wearing a mask.  Of course I don't bloody see him," Will replied good-naturedly as he watched with amusement as Cole squirmed.  "You will meet him eventually.  For now, would you care to dance?"

Cole took Will's hand hesitantly, briefly meeting her father's eyes.  The king nodded at his daughter encouragingly.  He had given Cole a refresher course on the art of dance mere days before.  It had been years since she'd danced, and even then she'd only known some very simple steps.

Cole eyed Will warily as she followed him onto the floor, but he was very gentle with her.  Cole eased into the movements gracefully and confidently.  Surprisingly, she found that she was enjoying herself immensely.  She liked being close to Will.  She felt completely safe in his arms.

Little did she know that golden brown eyes became blinded with rage as they watched her.  Their owner was incensed to see the wench dancing with Will Turner wearing Captain Jack Sparrow's belongings.  He didn't know who she was or where she'd gotten her trinkets, but he did know that it made him angry to see them on her.   And where the hell was Gibbs anyway?  Prince Jonathan longed to get to the bottom of the situation.  He turned to stalk towards the dancing couple when he ran directly into Elizabeth Turner.

"I'm so sorry," she apologized though it had been Jonathan who'd neglected to watch where he was going.  "Are you enjoying yourself My Lord?"

"Immeasurably," he answered, biting back a growl.  He saw clear enough even through his anger that Elizabeth sought well-deserved appreciation for the hard work she'd put into the evening.  "Thank you for all that you've done.  You've done a wonderful job.  Absolutely terrific, Elizabeth.  Now, you should be out there enjoying yourself, my dear."

Elizabeth bit her lip nervously.  "There's nothing I would enjoy more than a dance with you, My Lord," Elizabeth revealed, hoping it was not too bold of her to say.  She needed to keep the prince's attention for a short while longer.

"Certainly My Lady," Jonathan replied, bowing before Elizabeth and offering her his hand.  "If you don't mind my asking, who is the woman who dances with your husband?" Jonathan asked as they strode onto the dance floor.

"I know not, My Lord, for she is masked.  Will is very gentle on the eyes and he hasn't got the heart to beat the pretty girls off with a stick.  That position is reserved for me.  He is a lost cause when I'm not by his side," Elizabeth chattered arrogantly, grasping at anything to keep the prince distracted from Cole and Will.

He was distracted, but not by Elizabeth.  The two small boxes in either pocket were that which stole his mind.  They continuously bumped against his thighs as he and Elizabeth moved to the music.  Tonight, Jonathan would claim his soon-to-be queen for it was his ill father's bidding to see his son married before Jonathan was crowned king.

Jonathan's marriage was inevitable, but it was which ring to give his future wife that he was not entirely sure of.  In one box lay an intricate gold band inlaid with several small diamonds.  In the other, a simple silver band adorned with one very rare jewel.  He was fairly sure that the gold ring would go to his fiancée for he did not hold it close to his heart.  This was not the same case with the other ring, yet an overwhelming desire had him placing the silver ring in his pocket earlier as he'd dressed for the evening.  

Cole craned her neck over Will's shoulder as they swayed.  "That must be him dancing with Elizabeth," she deduced aloud.  The man was too far away for Cole to tell properly, but she thought there was something familiar about the man.  This would make sense for he was Jack's cousin.

"That's probably him," Will agreed as they twirled in another direction and he was able to see his wife and her dancing partner.

"Are you having a good time Will?" Cole asked suddenly as she realized she'd been somewhat ignoring him for a spell.

"I am.  How could I not be with the most beautiful princess in the world dancing in my arms?" he wondered, his dimples deepening.

"And I in the arms of the most handsome blacksmith ever to walk the earth," Cole agreed.  She sighed and rested her head against his chest.  "Thank you Will Turner.  You make everything so much easier," she stated, feeling deep in her heart how true her words rang.

"Elizabeth and I will be at your side for evermore.  You will never be alone," Will assured her.

Cole knew this was not entirely true for a little part of her would always remain empty and alone.  There was naught to be done about that, however.  Besides Jack would not be happy to find Cole an old woman who'd pined away over a dead man, even if it was himself.  She took a deep breath and sighed, "I may never leave the comfort of your friendship."

Ironically, a voice cut through the music just then.  "My Lady, would you grant me a dance?"

Cole pulled away and looked at the man who could not possibly be ascertained as anyone other than Joshamee Gibbs.  "Would you mind, Will?" Cole queried meeting Will's amused eyes.

"Please do.  I'm absolutely parched.  Shall I bring you some punch?" he offered.

"That would be wonderful," Cole answered.  "Mr. Gibbs?" 

"Nay, I be fine," the gruff man answered as he took Cole into his arms.

Gibbs whirled Cole around the dance floor and she giggled all the while as the pirate continued to misstep worse than she.

Jonathan was still dancing with Elizabeth when he caught Gibbs dancing with the wench out of the corner of his eye.  Once the couple was completely in his sights, his eyes widened for he was sure he'd been mistaken.  Gibbs did not like women, and Gibbs definitely did not like to dance.  Yet there he was foiling the couple's fluidity to no avail.  Jonathan expected to see annoyance flicker across the girl's face.  Instead, she was laughing.  Laughing!  How dare she mock Captain Jack Sparrow by dancing like a fool while wearing the good pirate's effects!  Could that even be a glint of the captain's ring on her finger?  Ridiculous!  How could Gibbs carry on so disgracefully? 

"Is everything alright My Lord?  You're stiff as a plank!" Elizabeth managed to interrupt his thoughts.  Were he not so annoyed with his Guard, Jonathan may have noticed that Elizabeth was attempting to stifle her laughter.

"All is well, Mrs. Turner.  This is quite an affair you've arranged," he assured her.

"Thank you.  It's been my pleasure," she replied honestly.  Just then, a young blond woman cut in between them.

"May I cut in?" she wondered though she already had.  Elizabeth wrinkled her nose at the little twit's rude behavior.  Remembering her own manners, Elizabeth smiled and curtsied for the prince.

"I shall take my leave, sir.  It's been an honor to dance with you."

Before the prince could reply, the git had yanked him back into the tumultuous dance.  Elizabeth's smile died on her lips, worried that the blond would thwart her plan.  Elizabeth shrugged to herself.  There was nothing to be done now.  What would be, would be. 


	35. The Pain

Chapter 35 – The Pain 

Cole's eyes locked briefly with Prince Jonathan's before she tore her gaze away with a gasp.  Elizabeth had been right about Jonathan's eyes; they were just like Jack's.  Elizabeth had not been completely accurate in the rest of her description however.  Perhaps that was because Will had been in the room at the time, and it was doubtful he would appreciate his wife calling someone other than himself the most beautiful man alive.  That's what Jonathan was, and Cole could not deny it.

"Oh Mr. Gibbs.  I think I need to get a little air, if you don't mind," Cole stated, breathing heavily.

"Go ahead, My Lady," Gibbs insisted.  "Are ye alright?  The baby?"

"I'm fine.  Just a little tired is all," she promised.  With that, she made haste towards the balcony.  Outside, a handful of people were scattered about.  A couple stood very close to one another on one end.  At the other, a few gentlemen were smoking.  Cole yanked the scarf from her face as she walked to the middle of the balcony and braced her hands on the railing.  

The cold wind whipped at her hair and nearly froze the tears seeping out of the corners of her eyes.  Cole looked up at the moon.  It was very bright and luminous.  She stared at it for awhile, willing the tears to stop before someone came looking for her.  She did not want to have to explain why she was crying.

"Gibbs' drawing hardly did you justice."

Cole whirled around, startled by the gentle voice.  She stared at a mask-less Prince Jonathan through watery eyes.  He reached into his pocket and offered her the handkerchief he found there.  Cole accepted it and wiped her cheeks without breaking eye contact with the prince.  Cole took a deep breath in an attempt to get herself under control then handed the handkerchief back to the prince.

"I'm sorry, My Lord.  I don't understand.  What drawing is it that you speak of?" Cole managed to say.

"You are Jack's love, Cole.  Are you not?" Jonathan wondered, removing his jacket.

"I am Cole," she agreed.

"Will and Elizabeth Turner told me you were missing.  I had Gibbs draw your likeness so my guards would recognize you if they found you back in San Juan.  It didn't do you justice though.  He could not even begin to capture your beauty," Jonathan said this without a smile as he offered her his jacket.

Cole didn't realize she was freezing until just then, and she accepted without hesitation.  "Thank you, My Lord.  I have not been feeling very beautiful as of late," Cole murmured as she turned back to the railing.

"Is it my cousin's death that troubles you?"  he asked as he leaned on the railing beside her.

"Your cousin is a subject I never wish to discuss again," Cole told him venomously.

"I understand."  Somewhat taken aback at Cole's reaction, Prince Jonathan stroked at his hairless chin thoughtfully.  "Have you been staying with King Benjamin and the Turners?"

Cole was about to reveal her true identity when she thought better of it.  "I have.  King Benjamin's daughter as well," she replied with a nod.

"Ah.  The ever mysterious Princess Adrian.  Where might she be tonight?  I thought I was finally going to meet her."

"She wasn't feeling well.  I've come in her stead," Cole replied.  An extreme feeling of hollowness consumed her then and she wanted nothing more than to be rid of Prince Jonathan.

Luckily Will saved her.  He came bumbling about, drinks in hand.  "Sorry Cole, I-" he broke off abruptly when he realized the prince was standing beside her.  Will bowed slightly.  "My Lord."

"Good evening Mr. Turner," the prince spoke smoothly as Will handed Cole her drink.  She gulped it down, realizing how thirsty she was.  "Are you alright, Miss Colet?"

"Haven't you heard the news?  She's going to have Jack's-" Will began.

"I'm going to have Jack's things returned to you tomorrow," Cole interrupted.  

"That's unnecessary," Prince Jonathan assured her.  He sensed that Cole was hiding something now by the swift change of subject.

"They belong to you, My Lord."

"They will serve you better than I," he argued.  "Reminders of your love."

"Jack did not love me.  If he did, he would have made different decisions in life and death."

Will watched Jonathan and Cole interact before him in utter confusion.  He'd spent nearly a week with Cole, and she had spoken of Jack with nothing less than admiration and love.  He wasn't sure what was going on now, but he chose to only observe.  His comments would come later, when he and Cole were alone.

Prince Jonathan looked as though he was unsure of how to reply to the Cole's retort.  He lowered his eyes as if in sorrow.  Finally, he looked up into Cole's eyes.  "He did not have any choice in the matter."

"I apologize My Lord.  Jacks' death is as fresh as an open wound to me.  Yet it hurts even worse, I can assure you."

"I should be the one to apologize.  I know how much it hurts.  I didn't know who you were earlier when I saw you parading around in Jack's things.  I thought you were making a mockery of my cousin, and it thoroughly angered me.  Now that I've met you, I truly wish that Jack could be sailing off into the horizon right now on his beloved Black Pearl," Jonathan smiled wistfully.  "With you by his side."

Tears pricked Cole's eyes once again, and she looked away.  "I only wish I could see him again," she confessed.  "My Lord, please do not take offense, but I also wish never to see you again."

That said, Cole whirled away with Will following close behind murmuring an apology to the prince.

Prince Jonathan watched her go, sorrow weighing heavily in his heart.  His hand went to his pocket to fondle the silver ring.  There was no longer a question in his mind as to which ring would go to his bride.  Now he just wasn't sure if she would ever accept it.  Jonathan realized with a sigh that tonight would not be the night for announcing his engagement after all.


	36. The After Parties

Chapter 36 – The Afterparties 

After watching Colet and Will Turner leave, Prince Jonathan slipped out of his own party to go see his father, King Richard.  He entered the king's bedchambers quietly, not wishing to disturb him if he was sleeping.  "Father?" he asked quietly.

"Come in, come in.  I'm awake."  The king's voice faltered and he began to cough.  Jonathan went to his side.  The room was lit only by a bedside candle.  In its flickering glow, Jonathan found his father a glass of water.  Richard leaned forward to take a sip then collapsed weakly onto his pillow.  "It won't be long now, my son."

Jonathan did not say anything.  He took the king's gnarled hand in his own and kissed the ring on his finger.  "Aren't you supposed to be hosting a party?" Richard wondered aloud.

"I needed urgently to speak with you."

"You have found a bride."  The king grinned triumphantly.

"I have," Jonathan answered grimly.  He rose quickly and began to pace the room.  

"This troubles you.  Who is she?"

"Jack's lass.  Colet is her name."  Jonathan halted at the window and pulled the drapes to the side to look outside.

The king was silent.  His face twisted in anger.  Suddenly, he lurched forward.  "A commoner!" he spat.  "Jonathan, I ask you for so little.  Why do you do this to me?"

"I'm not doing anything to you father."

"You would break hundreds of years of tradition?  We've had nothing but royal blood in this family."

"Why does it have to be that way?"  Jonathan whirled on the king.  "Our children will have the blood of their father and the heart of their mother.  Can't that be good enough father?"

The king collapsed onto the bed once again.  "You love her?"

"I feel as though I might." Jonathan answered turning back to the window.

Richard closed his eyes.  "I want you to be happy.  You are my only son, and I love you…"

"I know this."

"…But I will not offer you my blessing."   With that, the king turned his back to his son.

Jonathan gaped at his father's still form.  His eyes narrowed in anger and he turned to the door.  With his hand on the knob, he turned back to his father and said.  "Then I will not marry at all."  Jonathan slipped through the door.  

The king's eyes popped open and he whipped around to offer his son a scathing retort, but Jonathan was gone.

***

Once Will and Cole arrived back at their home, Cole arranged for a bath then dressed in her nightclothes and headed to the library.  She needed time alone to contemplate.

Cole stared out the window, her forehead pressed against the cold glass.  Her arms were crossed as if to ward off the chill that threatened to invade her body.  She was watching yet not quite seeing the snow tumble down as the fire crackled behind her, its heat radiating around the room.  Cole sighed, pulling the blanket that was draped on her shoulders tighter around her.  She had visions of Jack and Prince Jonathan dancing in her head as she brooded, one hand idly stroking her stomach.

"Would you care for some hot cocoa?"

Will's voice slowly roused her out of her trance.  She straightened and closed her eyes briefly before turning to face him with a bright smile.  "That would be lovely."

Cole shuffled over to the couch where Will sat arranging his treats neatly on the table.  Cole sat down beside him and began nibbling on a cookie.  She felt his worried gaze on her.  "I'm fine Will, really," she assured him without meeting his eyes.

"I'm sure you are," Will replied, not sounding completely convinced of his own words.  "Enlighten me, will you?"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"What was this business between you and the prince about Jack not loving you?"

"Jack doesn't love me.  If he does, he certainly has an odd way of showing it," Cole answered.

"May I ask what caused this change of heart?  You were singing Jack's praises not hours before the masquerade ball."

"I met Prince Jonathan.  He caused my change of heart.  I hate that man with every fiber of my being," Cole said this calmly, sipping at the cocoa. 

Will was gaping at her.  "You've never seemed to pass judgment so quickly before.  You've only just met Jonathan."

Cole gaped back.  "You're perfectly aware of the fact that I've known the prince for quite some time now."

"Well I suppose you knew him as a child," Will agreed.  "But I never heard you speak ill of him before now."  He was completely and thoroughly confused.

"I do not remember him from when I was a child."

"Yet you've known him for quite some time?" 

Cole turned and regarded Will with puzzlement.  She tried to determine whether or not he was attempting to pull her leg.  "Of course I have. Don't pretend like you don't know what's going on."

"Trust me, I'm not pretending," he promised.

"You were there last night on the balcony, were you not?"

"Yes, of course I was."

"And you saw Prince Jonathan without his mask, did you not?"

"Yes.  I've seen him before without his mask. What are you playing at?"

"You heard him speak?"

"You know that I did," Will said impatiently. 

"Then you must realize that you've known Prince Jonathan for years," Cole reminded him.

"What the hell are you talking about?  I only met him for the first time a little over a week ago!"  Will was flabbergasted.

"I suppose you do not recall breaking him out of jail or rescuing him from the noose two years ago or sailing with him on The Black Pearl merely a month ago?" Cole demanded, leaping angrily to her feet.

His brow furrowed as he watched Cole sink to the couch beside him, her face in her hands. 

"Cole.  That wasn't Prince Jonathan.  That was Jack," Will insisted. 

It was several seconds before she spoke, her voice thick with tears.  

"Prince Jonathan is Jack."  She raised her watery red eyes to his.  "Don't you see?" she whispered.

Shocked, all Will could do was shake his head sadly.  "No Cole.  I don't see it at all.  Jack is dead.  Prince Jonathan is just Prince Jonathan.  Any resemblance between the two is because they're kin," Will insisted without hesitation.  He regretted his words instantly.

He reached out to touch her shoulder, and Cole yanked her body out of his reach.  She rose and walked away, her shoulders sagging as if they were burdened with a heavy weight.  "You're right, Will.  Even though he lives on as Prince Jonathan, Jack is dead to me."

With that, she disappeared out the door.

Unsettled, Will turned his head towards the window.  He sat up straight with a hand resting on each thigh.  He stared unblinking at the swirling snowflakes debating with himself over whether or not there was a chance that Cole was right.

There was no way, he decided.  Jack was dead.


	37. The Offer

Chapter 37 – The Offer

Around noon the next day, Cole became stir crazy.  She had done her best to avoid all human interaction that morning by locking herself in the lobby and ignoring everyone who came to the door.  She did not read but sat by the window watching the snow pile up wishing she were back in the Caribbean where it wasn't so cold and miserable.  

"If only I could find someone to go riding with me."  The words were muffled by the thick library doors, but Cole still knew who said them.  

Before she could stop herself, Cole was throwing the heavy wood doors open.  "I will go with you, but I'm not speaking to you right now, Will Turner."

"While immature, that's fair enough.  Get yourself something to eat, and I will meet you in the stable in half an hour."  With that, Will turned on his heel and walked away.

Cole held her tongue as she marched to her room to bundle up for the cold.  Once she was properly dressed, she rummaged through the kitchen for a cold lunch then headed outside.

 It was quite cold out, but the sun was shining and the fresh clean snow glittered as Cole's boots crunched into its crispness.  Before she reached the stable door, Cole dropped to the ground.  Will was watching her and thought she'd fainted, but before he reached her side, Cole began flailing her arms and legs, a huge grin splitting her face.  

"An angel," Will murmured to himself with a secretive smile.  He slipped back into the stable, unnoticed.

Will was saddling Sparrow when a cold gust of air announced Cole's entrance.  Her eyes sparkled above her flushed cheeks, and Will was glad to see her looking so alive.  She had scared him the evening before when she spoke of Jack because she seemed so vacant.

Cole turned her nose up in the air when she saw Will, pretending he didn't exist.  She tugged on Sparrow's reins so she could mount him.  Once she was atop her horse, Cole used the guise of checking her fingernails for damages as she waited for Will to mount up.  Eventually, Sparrow trotted out of the stable with Will's mount close behind.

Outside in the snow, Cole pressed her heels into Sparrow's flanks until he was galloping across her father's land.  Will was left in a wake of churned snow and Cole's laughter.  He encouraged his own steed into a gallop but he did not have a prayer of catching up to the speedy black horse.  

Eventually Cole stopped to give Sparrow a rest and dismounted to pat his cheeks and feed him the carrots she'd taken from the kitchen.  "It's about time," Cole grinned when Will arrived.

"You're speaking to me now, are you?" Will asked as he slid off his horse.

"There's no reason not to speak to you, I've realized.  You're not the one I'm angry with," she explained simply.

"What is it that you plan on doing Princess?"

"What do you mean?"

"If you've got it in your head that Jonathan is in fact Jack, I would think you would have some sort of plan for getting back at him," Will said.

"There's no plan.  I just won't speak to him.  Ever.  Once the baby is born, I will leave Britain behind me once again.  There's nothing for me here."

Will gave her a wounded look.  "You have your father, Elizabeth, me…"

"Oh Will I didn't mean that.  I love my father and Elizabeth, and you.  But I'm not cut out to be a princess, and I can't stand this weather.  C'mon."  Cole mounted Sparrow, and Will followed suit.  They cantered slowly, side by side.

"I miss the Caribbean as well.  Perhaps after the babies are born, we can go visit your Uncle Christopher at least for a spell.  I suppose it isn't entirely necessary to tie ourselves down to any one place."

"That would be really lovely," Cole replied.  "I'm sure our children will grow to be great friends, and I suppose I will take the name of Sparrow for my child."

"Someone approaches," Will said suddenly as he spotted a figure in the distance.

"I can't believe someone else is crazy enough to be out on this cold white day.  There are two of them," she realized, and they were on horseback.

"It looks like Mr. Gibbs."

"Great," Cole groaned.  "That means Ja – I mean, the prince won't be far behind."

Will didn't comment and their horses stood still as they awaited the couple's arrival.  "Good day, Mr. Turner, Miss Cole," Prince Jonathan greeted.

"Good day, My Lord, Mr. Gibbs," Cole said, staring into the prince's eyes.

"Good day, Your Majesty, Mr. Gibbs," Will echoed as he secretively inspected the prince for any trace of resemblance to Jack.

"What brings you out on such a frigid day?" Cole asked the prince.

The prince swallowed hard.  Cole's gaze was unnerving.  "We came to see you, and the good king told us we might find you out here."

"I'll bet he did.  So, what can I do for you?"

"Might I speak with you alone for a moment?" Jonathan requested.

"I'm sorry but that's impossible," Will cut in.  He didn't like the look Jonathan was giving Cole.  He was almost certain that the prince's intentions were somewhat less than honorable.

"Impossible?  Why do you deny the lass freedom?  She is not in any danger."

"The king has asked me to keep an eye on Cole while Adrian is ill for she is nearly as precious to him as his own daughter.  I'm sorry Your Highness, but I will not allow Cole out of my sight."

"I see.  Well, then perhaps we will speak over by that tree there.  You will still be able to see us, will you not?"

"It's okay, Will.  I'll be fine," Cole assured him.  She was curious to see what the prince wanted, and she had Will's sword hidden beneath her cloak if she needed any protection.

Cole dismounted and handed Sparrow's reins to Will.  The prince gave his reins to Gibbs then followed Cole to the tree he'd pointed out to Will.

"What can I do for you, Your Highness?" Cole asked, pulling her cloak tighter around her shivering frame.  "Oh, your coat.  I've forgotten I'm sorry."

"Tis alright.  I have many more.  That is not what I wish to speak to you about."

"Is everything alright, My Lord?"  Cole's heart hammered in her chest.  Was he going to reveal his true identity?

"Please, do not worry yourself."  The prince took Cole's gloved hand in his own.  "I wish to speak to you about Jack."

"Go-go on," Cole prompted, finding it difficult to breathe properly.

"I realize that Jack must have been a little less than…well…honorable with you.  Were you of royal blood, perhaps I would be able to marry you, but since you are not and I'm quite sure that since you're broken, you will find it quite impossible to find a man to marry you, I thought you might wish to be my mistress."

Cole gaped at the prince, her face paling.  "Your mistress?" she whispered, pressing a hand to her heart.  Her eyes filled with tears.  "Nothing that Jack and I did was dishonorable.  You think all I care about is finding a man to make love to me?  Worry not, My Lord.  Even if I grow into a dried up old maid, I will still have friends."  She turned her back on him.  Over her shoulder, she said, "Oh, and I will have my child as well.  So worry not."

Cole's feet betrayed her and she fled to Sparrow.  She mounted him and they ran towards home, Will following in their wake.

Jonathan watched her go, guilt weighing heavily in his heart even more so than usual.  "She is with child," he said to Gibbs.  "You knew didn't you?"

"I did, My Lord."  Gibbs bowed his head in something akin to shame.

"Well, this certainly complicates things, doesn't it?"


	38. The Insanity

Chapter 38 – The Insanity

Jonathan made no attempt enter his father's chambers quietly this time.  He shoved the door open so hard it slammed into the wall behind it.  "Father, I wish to speak with you," he said angrily.  Jonathan threw open the drapes and turned to the king who lay in bed squeezing his eyes shut against the sudden onslaught of light.  "I wish to see you while we speak," Jonathan explained.

The king's only reply was a coughing spasm.

"I'm going to marry Colet."

The king's eyes snapped open.  "You won't!" the king managed to croak.

"I will.  Your tradition has no place in my heart.  I may have ceased my 'silly wanderings' in order to settle down for you, but I will not let you deny me my wife.  Colet is going to have Jack's baby, and I must take responsibility for that."

The king began to laugh.  It started very low until he was laughing so hard that tears slipped out of the corners of his eyes and once again a cough consumed his body.  "That is what this is about?  The woman is spoiled."

The prince's eyes narrowed with anger.  "There is much more to it than that, but I do not expect you to understand," Jonathan said bitterly then dropped to his knee beside his father's bed.  "Father, I've loved you my entire life, as I do now, but I will do this no matter what you say.  It is out of your power, but I felt that I should be the one to tell you."

The king turned his back on his son.  "Do not come back here again.  I've seen and heard enough from you to last me the rest of my life.  Let me die in peace."  The king sounded weary and defeated.

Jonathan's eyes sparkled with emotion and moisture.  He blinked rapidly as he stood and whirled to the door without another word.  Once Jonathan had been gone for several minutes, the king retrieved the bell from his nightstand and rang for the chambermaid.

"Yes, Your Majesty?" she asked, entering the room with a curtsy.

"I wish to see Mr. Gibbs.  We have much to discuss."

"Yes, Your Majesty," the maid curtsied again and retreated from the room.

"Much to discuss indeed," the king said to himself as he swung his trembling legs over the side of the bed and attempted to stand.

"He has come to see you again, Colet," Elizabeth said as she found Cole sitting in front of a fire in the library.  She was curled up in a chair with a book balanced on her knees.

"He's persistent.  I'll give him that," Cole commented without looking up from her book.

"Two times a day for an entire week.  I think that's more insanity than persistence," Elizabeth collapsed in a nearby chair.  "You will eventually speak to him won't you?"

"Oh, I don't know.  Mayhap he asks me to be his mistress again.  Then I might have to kill him."

"Why don't you just tell him you're a princess?"

"I nearly did, but that would solve nothing.  I don't plan on accepting my royalty and I don't plan on staying here anyway.  After my child is born and I return to the Caribbean, Jonathan and Jack will become distant memories."  Cole slowly turned to the next page of her book. 

"You think you can forget him that easily?" Elizabeth asked softly.

"What other choice do I have?" Cole whispered.  She raised her head, and Elizabeth saw that her eyes were filled with tears.  "I loved Jack, but he doesn't truly exist any longer.  He's been entirely taken over by his Prince Jonathan side, and I suppose that's best for him.  It's not best for me however.  My pirate is gone, but I fear and I hope I will never forget him."

"You won't forget him.  You will see him everyday in your child," Elizabeth assured her.  "Well, I think I've kept the prince waiting downstairs long enough."

"He's still here?" Cole asked, somewhat surprised.

"He demanded that I personally come up here and ask if you'd see him."

"He's such a sweet man," Cole said sarcastically.  "Thanks for doing my dirty work, Elizabeth."

"No one I'd rather do it for," Elizabeth winked.  They exchanged smiles then Elizabeth slipped out of the room.

When she reached the foyer, the prince stood patiently waiting with Gibbs.  Once he caught sight of Elizabeth, Jonathan's stony expression became hopeful.  Elizabeth just shook her head.  Jonathan's face fell.

"If you don't mind me saying so, Your Majesty, I think you've screwed up royally," Elizabeth said.  "You must tell her everything."

"I would were I able to see her," he insisted.

"Knowing you as I do My Lord, I would imagine you have other ways of reaching her," Elizabeth said with a raised eyebrow.

"Perhaps you're right Mrs. Turner," Jonathan decided, rubbing his chin thoughtfully.

Gibbs felt the need to cut in at that moment.  "Now, just a moment Sire.  You know it's bad luck to-"

"Of course I know, Mr. Gibbs.  That's what makes it all the more exciting.  We're going to need a plan.  Is there some place where we can speak privately, Mrs. Turner?"

There was a gleam in Jonathan's eyes that Gibbs did not like one bit.  In fact, it had him reaching inside his coat for his flask.  He came up empty handed however.  His flask had been left aboard _The Black Pearl_.  "I'm beginning to miss that bloody cursed ship," Gibbs murmured under his breath.


	39. The Cold

Chapter 39 – The Cold

A week passed by without a word from Prince Jonathan. At first Cole  
breathed a sigh of relief at the peace and quiet. After awhile,  
however, Cole realized how boring her life had become since she'd  
returned to Britain. Jonathan's visits, however bothersome they were,  
were the only thing that had broken the monotony of her new  
life.  
  
Cole hadn't seen Elizabeth for days except in passing. Ms. Turner was  
off planning another party for the prince, and Will seemed more distant  
than usual after Cole's encounter with Jonathan in the snow.  
  
Cole sighed as she realized the words in the book were swarming before  
her eyes. It was another very cold day outside and she glanced to the  
window where snow swirled in the wind. Cole missed the sun. She  
shivered and nestled deeper into the blanket she had wrapped around her.  
  
There was a knock outside the door. "Elizabeth!" Cole exclaimed as she  
saw her friend standing in the doorframe with a tray in hand.  
  
"I brought some goodies," she said as she came inside and sat beside  
Cole.   
  
Cole's stomach growled as she saw the pastries that littered the tray.  
She hadn't even realized she was hungry. "I'd like to know what you  
think," Elizabeth continued as Cole picked up a small cake. "I made  
them myself."  
  
"They look delicious," Cole murmured then slipped the cake passed her  
lips slightly to take a small bite. As soon as the cake touched her  
tongue, Cole nearly gagged. She managed to fake a slight smile when she  
realized Elizabeth was watching her intently.  
  
"I knew it," Elizabeth's face fell as she saw through Cole's reaction.  
"It's just no use. Jonathan's party is going to be a complete disaster.  
His baker disappeared and he's very picky about his desserts."  
  
"You made these for his party?"  
  
"Well, yes. I was desperate."  
  
"Calm down, Elizabeth. It's not a problem. Just make more hors  
d'oeuvres. No one will even notice that the dessert is missing," Cole  
advised.  
  
"I can't do that. Jonathan will notice. He loves his baked goods, and  
if I don't have them, he'll surely find someone else to do my job. Then  
I'll be so bored, Cole!" Elizabeth's eyes watered.  
  
"It's okay. I'll help you," Cole volunteered reluctantly.   
  
"Will you? Oh Cole, you're the greatest!" Elizabeth embraced her  
friend.  
  
"He really is a retched man if he would fire you over pastries," Cole  
grumbled.  
  
"He's not that bad, he just really loves his food. It's so stuffy in  
here, Cole. Aren't you warm?" Elizabeth rose and went to the window.  
Fanning herself with her hand, she yanked the window open.  
  
Cole gave her friend a worried look. "Are you alright Elizabeth?" she  
asked as Elizabeth leaned out the window.  
  
"I'm fine," Elizabeth answered and turned to smile at Cole briefly  
before her attention returned to the window.  
  
"Get away from the window. You're going to freeze to death!" Cole  
warned as she set her book down and stood. "Elizabeth you're  
shivering!" Cole tugged off her blanket and took a step toward  
Elizabeth.  
  
A voice from outside stopped her heart. Jerking her head to the side,  
she saw the dark figure of a man on the fresh white snow. It wasn't  
just any man. The familiar timbre floated up to her as she stood frozen  
with cold and shock in front of the open window. He was singing a  
Christmas Carole, and it was lovely.  
  
Holding the blanket suspended above Elizabeth's shoulders, Cole noticed  
that her friend's blue lips were turned up in a smile. "Oh how lovely.  
We have a caroler."  
  
"That is no caroler," Cole argued. She flung the blanket over  
Elizabeth's back and leaned out the window for a better look. "It's a  
pirate."  
  
Cole wanted to be annoyed, but her face softened a bit at the sound of  
Prince Jonathan's voice. He wore a tall hat and held a book of music in  
front of his face to block it from view. Elizabeth sighed, pretending  
she hadn't heard Cole's words. "He has a very moving voice."  
  
While Cole leaned her hip against the windowsill in a half-sit,  
entranced by the voice, Elizabeth quietly left the room. Cole's breath  
caught as he held the last note. He really was a wonderful singer.   
When he finished, the prince lowered the book and looked up at her. He  
did not smile nor did she.  
  
"Colet."   
  
Cole snapped out of the trance as he shouted her name, and she realized  
she was freezing. "I have nothing to say to you. Good day, Prince."  
  
With that, Cole pushed the window shut and went back to the sofa. Once  
she was situated, she reopened her book. She couldn't concentrate  
though. Her gaze rose to the flames licking the wood in the fireplace  
and her hand crept to her neck. Cole fingered the trinkets hidden  
beneath her shirt. Once she realized what she was doing, she snapped  
the book shut and headed to the kitchen. Now was as good of a time as  
any to get started on some samples for Prince Jonathan's party, and  
perhaps baking would keep her mind off her misery.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

When Gibbs and Prince Jonathan returned home, Gibbs was called into the king's chambers.  He sighed and rolled his eyes to himself as he followed the maid up the stairs.  He slicked back his hair and took a deep breath before knocking on the heavy wooden door.

"Enter."

Gibbs did as he was told, and he was a little surprised to find the king standing by the window, gazing out into the snow.

"Shut the door, Mr. Gibbs," the king ordered then turned to the guard with a disappointed look on his face.  "Take a seat.  Would you care for a drink?"

"Yes," Gibbs managed to croak through his dry throat.  He licked his lips as the king poured three fingers of brandy.  Once it was in his possession, Gibbs knocked it back without hesitation.

"Now, tell me about Cole," the king prompted as he began to pace the room.

"She's a real nice lass, Your Majesty."

"What else?"

"She's a real good baker, and she's a hard worker.  She saved Jack's life."

The king raised his eyebrows at that.  "She saved Captain Jack Sparrow's life?"

"She did, My Lord.  He would have drowned if it weren't for this contraption she built for him.  Then he probably would have died from infection if she hadn't stayed by his side and treated his wounds."

"She's with child."  The king stated.

"Jack's child grows in her womb, aye," Gibbs agreed.  "Your son is in love with Cole."

The king ignored him.  "What of Princess Adrian?  Have you met her yet?"

"No, I'm afeared not.  She's been quite ill."

"For now Mr. Gibbs I have only one request of you."

"Yes, Your Majesty?"

"Make sure Adrian is at my son's party next week."

"Yes, Your Majesty."  Gibbs' brow furrowed with concern.  That was not the easiest task in the world.

"Oh, and Gibbs…"

Gibbs raised his eyes to those of the king.  "You are to say nothing to my son about my health."

"Yes, Your Majesty.  Farewell."


	40. The Fright

Chapter 40 – The Fright

"Are you alright Cole?" Elizabeth wondered in concern as she noticed her friend's flushed face.

"I think I need a little air," Cole confessed as she wiped her brow with her sleeve. As they'd baked, the kitchen had become unbearably hot and for once, Cole longed to go out into the horrid British winter.

"Would you mind taking this out to Will? He's in the stables." Elizabeth shoved a plate of cookies into Cole's hands before she had a chance to answer.

"What is he doing in the stables?" Cole asked with an eyebrow raised.

"He was afraid his blacksmithing skills might be getting rusty, so your father lent him the use of an empty stall." Elizabeth said this with a grin and a wink as though she found her husband quite amusing.

"I would think that his activities might scare the horses," Cole said grumpily, annoyed that she would have to go out and face Will. He was upset with her for going off alone with the prince on the day they'd gone riding.

"Hurry along, Cole. You look dreadful. Make sure to bundle up," Elizabeth tossed over her shoulder as she flitted around the kitchen. Elizabeth was in a fine mood which really irritated Cole.

"Thanks a lot," Cole muttered dryly as she retreated from the kitchen. Once she was in the hall, her maid Margaret pounced on her.

"My Lady, are you feeling alright?"

Now that she really thought about it, Cole did not feel alright. Her head was pounding. She forced a tight smile. "I'm fine, Margaret, really. I'm just on my way to bring Mr. Turner some cookies."

"Well, let me help you dress for the weather. Come now."

Cole hated being fussed over, but she went along willingly. She just wanted to go outside and bury her head in a pile of snow. Her face felt like it was on fire. Cole set the cookies down as Margaret helped her into her cloak and boots. The maid pulled Cole's hood tight around her head and handed her a pair of gloves as she wound a scarf around Cole's face.

Cole couldn't breathe, and she could barely see with the dreadful itchy scarf around her face. "Thank you Margaret. I'll be on my way now," Cole said, her voice muffled. Margaret handed her the cookie plate.

"'Tis my job My Lady. Have a nice afternoon." Margaret sank into a curtsey then headed towards the kitchen.

Cole sighed with relief as she opened the door and a gust of frozen air littered with snow flurries rushed over her. She pulled the scarf down off her face so it hung loosely around her neck then began trudging towards the stables. The crisp white snow crunched beneath her feet as the cold wind lashed at her face. Her nose felt frozen solid in a matter of seconds, and Cole smiled because it felt so good.

When she reached the stable door, she paused. It would be quite warm in there, and she was not ready for that yet. Her body still felt flushed. Cole left the cookies near the door and turned toward the outdoor theater that was built for Cole and Autumn many years prior. The theater looked magical covered in the shiny white blanket. Underneath the snow, Cole knew that the seats were cracked and discolored from neglect. She brushed the snow off a portion of the top row and sat down. The cold seeped through her clothes as she glanced around. She had enjoyed the theater as a child. Her father had had many entertainers come there to do shows for his children and wife.

Cole had also enjoyed the theater as a place for privacy once the newness of the theater had worn off for Autumn and her mother. It was vacant for months then years and eventually Cole would go there when it was warm to read and dream. Perhaps, if she was still in Britain when the weather warmed, Cole would use some of her time to fix the place up.

Hopefully, Cole sighed aloud, she would not be there too long after the weather warmed. As they always did when the future was on her mind, Cole's thoughts took an uncomfortable shift towards Jack. Pushing his image from her mind, she stood and nearly swooned.

"Oh!" she cried aloud as she caught her balance before her body lay broken and unconscious on the theater's stage. "What's wrong with me?" she asked herself. Then she reminded herself that she was pregnant.

Cole smile faded slightly and she came to a sudden halt. Realization struck her. She'd been a most neglectful mother and her child had yet to be born. She didn't have time to waste thinking about Jack Sparrow anymore. She needed to concentrate on preparing for the arrival of her child. "It's alright, love," she murmured to her slightly swelling belly. "We'll go inside with Uncle Will now, where it's warm."

Placing a hand protectively over her womb, Cole walked back to the stables and retrieved the cookies. When she pushed the heavy door to the side, the heat of the animals and fire assaulted her. Without delay, Cole entered the stifling room, slid the door shut, and shed her cloak. Hanging the cloak on a rack, she turned toward the horses and inhaled deeply. Intoxicated by the sweet smell of the horses, she ignored the heat and stepped over to Sparrow's stall. The horse whinnied in greeting as Cole reached out to pet his velvety nose.

"Hello love," she murmured as the horse nuzzled her hand. "I'm sorry I haven't got a treat for you," Cole apologized. Sparrow stretched his neck out and began to sniff at the neck of Cole's shirt. "You are a Sparrow aren't you?" she asked him as his nose dipped into the front of her shirt.

The sound of Cole's laughter roused Will from his work. He'd been banging on a chunk of heated metal and hadn't heard her come in. Now, he raised his head and peered over the stall wall to see her standing before Sparrow. The horse appeared to be molesting here.

"That's enough, Sparrow," Will commanded sharply. The horse raised his head with perked ears, as if he'd known he'd been caught doing something wrong. Sparrow nudged Cole's cheek then turned away to sniff at the hay beneath his hooves.

"Good afternoon Mr. Turner. I've brought you some goodies," Cole said. As she approached him with the plate held out to him, she felt as though the cookies were a peace offering. He looked at her eagerly then glanced down at the heaping plate. "Your wife thought you might need some nourishment."

Will's face fell in disappointment. "My wife made these, did she?"

"I helped a little," Cole confessed. Carefully Will took a cookie and gingerly bit into it as he watched Cole watch him.

"They're wonderful," he admitted.

"Good. They're for the prince's next party," Cole explained. "Elizabeth will be very happy to heart that you like them."

His eyes hadn't left her face, and she was fairly sure he hadn't heard a word she'd said. Cole squirmed under his scrutiny. "Look, if you're still upset about me talking to Jonathan, I'm sorry. I know he'd never physically hurt me, but I was not expecting that verbal assault. I had no idea it would feel so awful to be offered a mistresship by the man I love."

"I'm not upset, and you are not in love with the prince. You hardly know him," Will began and as Cole started to protest, he held up his hand. "I don't want to talk about that right now. I want to talk about you."

"Me? Why?"

"You don't look well," Will answered.

"Jeez, that's all anyone can talk about today. In case you haven't noticed, I've never been a real beauty queen."

"Yes you have, but that's not what I'm talking about. You look ill," he elaborated. "Are you feeling well?"

"I feel fine," she lied again for what felt like the hundredth time that day.

"Are you getting enough rest?"

"Yes."

"Are you eating well?"

"Yes."

"Are you having any problems with the baby."

"No, Father. Truly, I'm quite well," she insisted impatiently. "You can stop worrying about me, Will."

"It's my job to worry about you. Would you have a cookie with me?"

"No, I've had plenty," she assured him, patting her belly. "What are you making?" she wondered, peering down at what appeared to be not much more than a clump of metal.

"A sword," he replied, continuing to watch her.

"Are you going to start selling swords again Will?"

"Not at the moment. This will be a gift."

"For who?"

"Your father, in appreciation for all that he's done for us."

"That is very kind. You have such a gentle heart, Will Turner."

"Do not jest Princess. It is unbecoming of you," Will mumbled, but he blushed slightly at her praise.

"I dare not jest about such important things as hearts or swords," Cole promised sincerely. "Care for a duel Mr. Turner?"

"Of course not," he replied. "You have your child to think about now, Colet. You have to stop being so reckless."

Guiltily, Cole's hand flew to her stomach. "Alas, you are right," she sighed as she realized she'd forgotten her child once more. She swallowed thickly as bile rose in her throat. She had a strong feeling that she was about to vomit.

"Cole, what's wrong?" Will asked as he watched the color drain from her face.

"I'm fine Will. Stop worryi-" Cole swooned.

Will caught her just before she would have hit her head on his anvil. Holding her tightly against his chest, Will raced Cole to the mansion without bothering to stop for his or her cloak. Slamming through the front door, Will yelled, "Someone call a doctor! The princess has fainted!"

He placed Cole's unconscious body on a couch in the parlor. "Oh God, Will what happened?" Elizabeth asked as she rushed into the room and knelt at Cole's side.

"I don't know. One moment she was standing there asking me for a duel, and the next, she was falling."

Elizabeth felt Cole's forehead. "Will, she's burning up! Fetch me a cool cloth!" Her husband scurried away to do her bidding.

"Oh no, it's the fever," Margaret gasped from the doorway. "I'll fetch the doctor at once," the maid promised and disappeared.

"What's happened to Adrian?" the king demanded, seeing his daughter lying still on the couch as he entered the room.

"I think your daughter is very ill, Your Highness," Elizabeth said grimly as Will returned with the cloth. Elizabeth held it to Cole's forehead.

Cole jolted awake. "What's going on? Why's everyone looking like someone's just died?" she wondered


	41. The Visit

Chapter 41 - The Visit

"Adrian, thank goodness you're awake," the king praised as he pushed through the growing crowd of people in the parlor to reach Cole's side.

"How'd I get in here?" Cole wondered as she realized she was in the parlor.

"Will carried you," Elizabeth answered, wringing her hands. "I'm so sorry Cole, I didn't realize you were sick. I was so preoccupied with this stupid party."

"I'm fine, really. I'm going to go rest in my room." Cole started to stand and her head began to spin.

"No, you're staying right here until the doctor comes," Will commanded as he gently pushed her back down.

Cole squeezed her eyes shut in annoyance. "Can you open a window then? It's so warm in here."

"Only a crack," Will said and did as he said.

"Alright, get back to work everyone!" the king ordered. Once the servants had retreated, Cole's father turned to her. "I'm leaving you in Will and Elizabeth's care. I have some things to take care of. Send someone for me if you need me." He stooped down to kiss her cheek.

"Thank you Father. Don't worry, I'll be fine."

Gibbs knocked on the door as he grumbled under his breath. He shivered under his layers of clothing and wished for some rum to help ward off the chill that was settling on his bones. The door swung open revealing a very flustered looking butler. "Good afternoon, Mr. Gibbs. Please come in."

"I've come calling for Miss Colet," Gibbs explained as he obligingly stepped inside. The butler led him to a nearby fireplace, and Gibbs immediately poured himself a brandy.

"Please warm yourself and enjoy as many drinks as you like, but the lady Colet is not seeing visitors. She is quite ill," the butler explained, looking worried.

Gibbs choked on his brandy. "Is it the babe?"

"We know not as of yet. The doctor is on his way."

"Is Mrs. Turner available then?" Gibbs asked.

"I will tell her you're here. Please make yourself at home."

"Thank you," Gibbs mumbled then tossed back the rest of his drink.

He was staring into the fire when Elizabeth entered the room. "Mr. Gibbs? Is something wrong?" she asked from the doorway when she noted his grim expression.

"Is Cole alright?"

"It has yet to be determined," Elizabeth answered, her face falling. "She has quite a fever."

"I'm sure she'll be fine. She's a strong lass."

"Yes, she is. Anyway, I'm sure you didn't come all the way here on account of Cole's illness. News cannot travel that quickly."

"No it's no that," Gibbs agreed. "Jonathan's father requests Princess Adrian's attendance at the next party. No, I've said that wrong. He did not request. He demanded that she be there."

"That is a problem. Cole does not intend on the prince ever knowing her true identity. Perhaps she could speak with him when she is healed," Elizabeth suggested. "The king has never met Cole so he would not see that she and the princess are the same person, and if Cole met with the king alone then Jonathan would never realize she was really Adrian. I've heard that the king is bound to his chamber, is that not correct?"

Gibbs immediately remembered that the king was not as bound to his chamber as he led some to believe, but he answered, "Yes. That sounds like a fine idea, Mrs. Turner. I will be here every day from this day forward to check on Cole's health. If you're able, please convince her that meeting the king is the best course of action. Otherwise he will continue to hunt her down until he is satisfied."

"I'm almost positive that she will see the logic in it."

"Good day to you, Mrs. Turner. I will let Jonathan know that now is not the time to pursue his ladylove."

"Thank you, Mr. Gibbs. Until tomorrow then."

"Aye. I will see myself out."

"Is she going to be okay?" Will asked the doctor anxiously once they were alone in the hall.

"Aye, I think so. Make sure you give her this medicine twice a day and see that she has plenty of fluids. Keep her cool with a damp cloth, but see that her body is kept warm. I have several appointments tomorrow so it is unlikely that I will be able to stop by." The doctor raked a hand through his thinning white hair. "If you require help, ring for my wife. She knows almost as much as I do when it comes to the art of healing," the doctor grumbled this as though it was not something he liked to admit. He headed down the hall, but turned when another thought came to mind. "Oh, and Mr. Turner, see that the princess does not go outdoors. The cold is not good for her or the babe."

"I will, Doctor," Will promised then slipped back into the parlor and lifted Cole into his arms. She'd slept through the doctor's visit so he was not surprised when she did not stir in his embrace. As he carried her to her chambers, she moaned something in her sleep that sounded suspiciously like "Jack," then nuzzled against Will's chest.

Will sighed with sorrow for Cole. He couldn't imagine what life would be like without Elizabeth. Perhaps he would convince himself that Elizabeth lived on, pretending to be someone else just as Cole was doing with Jack. Will supposed he could not fault Cole for trying to keep Jack alive, but certainly it was not good for her or her baby's health. Will pushed these thoughts from his mind as he nudged Cole's door open with his foot and made his way to her bed. The covers were already pulled back invitingly. Apparently the king had ordered someone to prepare the room for Cole.

Will wondered where his wife was. He wished she were there to wash Cole and put her in a nightgown before he put her to bed. He couldn't wait for Elizabeth, he decided. He pulled off Cole's slippers and tucked her under the pile of extra blankets someone had left for her. Then he pulled up a chair and resting his head on the edge of the bed, he waited.


	42. The Awakenings

Chapter 42 – The Awakenings

Cole did not wake until the next day. When she finally opened her eyes, the first thing she saw was Will sitting beside her bed, sleeping soundly with his head resting on his arms. The curtains were closed and the room was completely dark, save for the single candle on her bedside table. Swallowing, Cole realized her throat was uncomfortably sore and felt quite swollen. Her body ached all over and though her face still felt flushed, she trembled slightly with chills.

"Will," Cole croaked in an attempt to rouse the sleeping blacksmith. Surprised at the sound of her own voice, Cole attempted to clear her throat. Will had not stirred. "Will," she repeated, brushing a hand over his soft curls.

Will bolted into a sitting position. "Cole, you're awake," he said, sounding relieved. He observed how pallid she was. "Sorry, I didn't mean to fall asleep," he apologized trying sheepishly to cover a yawn. "Would you like something to eat or drink?"

"Water please. I'm not hungry right now. How long have you been here?"

"Not too long," he fibbed, offering a slight smile as he handed her the glass of water beside her bed.

"Since when?" She attempted to drink slowly, but water had never tasted so good to her.

"Yesterday," he admitted, realizing he wasn't a very good liar.

"Since I fainted?"

"Yes. Are you feeling any better? The truth, Colet." Will took her empty glass from her and set it back on the table.

Cole hesitated only slightly before answering sincerely. "Not really." She noted how weary Will looked. "Will you do me a favor and go sleep Will?"

"I've slept already."

"In your bed, Will. There's no good to come from you sitting here with me. Surely, if you feel that I need a constant companion you could have Margaret sit with me for awhile," Cole suggested.

"You're my responsibility," Will answered.

"I do not wish to be your burden, Mr. Turner."

"'Tis no burden, Cole." Will reached for her hand and laced his fingers with hers. "You are a dear friend of mine, and I have so few friends." And they are becoming fewer, Will added silently, thinking of Jack. "I would never forgive myself if something happened to you."

Cole squeezed his hand. "Thank you Will. Elizabeth better watch out. I think I might be falling in love wit her husband," she joked with a chuckle.

"She'd be glad to be rid of me," Will insisted, his eyes sparkling with merriment. "She's has quite a fancy for Prince Jonathan, I think."

"I can't imagine why," Cole mumbled, although she knew perfectly well. "Is she doing alright with her desserts?"

"Better," Will tried to hide a grimace unsuccessfully. "She brought a few samples by when she came to check on you. They were nearly edible."

Cole smiled at him. It didn't quite reach her eyes, and Will could tell she was in pain. "You are so adorable, Will Turner."

"You need to sleep," Will said firmly. He pulled his hand from her grasp and retrieved a bottle from the drawer in her bedside table. "While you're awake I need you to take this." Will poured a capful and handed it to her.

"What is it?" Cole asked suspiciously as she wrinkled her nose at the smell.

"Medicine. The doctor said to take it twice a day. Drink up," Will ordered, pressing it to her lips.

Cole glared at him as she allowed him to pour the foul concoction into her mouth. She swallowed thickly, afraid she was going to vomit. "Yuck," She commented, once she was sure the medicine was going to stay down.

"It's good for you. Now get some sleep." Will put the bottle back in the drawer then rose to tuck the blankets tighter around Cole.

"Will," Cole said, her eyes half closed.

"Yes?" he asked, pausing as he stood over her.

"When I'm well, we will have another duel."

"Once the baby is born, we will. I have yet to defeat you," Will reminded her with a grin.

"Please get some sleep Will. For me. I will still be here when you get back," Cole promised, her eyes closed and her voice thick with sleep.

"I will," he told her, but she didn't hear him. She was already asleep.

Will sat down beside her and once again rested his head in his arms. He hadn't lied. He would sleep. At her side, where he belonged.

OOOOOO

When Cole next woke, it was Elizabeth who graced her bedside, and she was knitting. "Good morning sunshine."

"Is it morning?" Cole wondered aloud. It was so dark in her room she could barely believe it was light outside.

"Yes, and a beautiful one it 'tis," Elizabeth answered as she rose to open the curtains. "How are you feeling?"

"A little better," Cole said squinting in the bright onslaught of light that now invaded her chambers. "How is the baking for the party?"

"It's going well. Will is actually swallowing my samples, so my cooking must be getting better," Elizabeth grinned as she sat back down beside Cole. "Are you hungry?"

"A bit," Cole answered.

"I'll go down and get you some hot soup. We've had some simmering downstairs since you became ill." Elizabeth stood and set her knitting on the chair.

"That sounds lovely. Thank you Elizabeth."

"Of course, Cole. When I get back there is something we need to discuss," Elizabeth said, grimly.

Alarm coursed through Cole. "What is it?"

"Do not fret, it is nothing too awful."

"Pray tell me what it is before you take your leave," Cole begged, her brows knitted together with concern.

"Alright." Elizabeth took a deep breath and sat on the edge of Cole's bed. "King Richard wishes for Princess Adrian to be present at Jonathan's next party."

"Is that all? Well, his wish is not my command."

"It's a bit more complicated. You see, he has commanded Gibbs to see that Adrian is present at the party. Otherwise, Gibbs will be let go," Elizabeth explained. "I have thought of a plan though."

Cole nodded slightly to encourage her to go on.

"If Adrian went to visit with the king and explained why she won't be present at the party and why she has no intention of marrying his son, perhaps he would not fire Gibbs. Jonathan will never know that you are Adrian because you will meet alone with the king. You see, he is bound to his chambers by illness. And since the king has no idea what Cole looks like, he will have no idea that you are the same person."

"I see." Cole paused to mull over the idea. "It just might work. I'll do it. You can pass the word on to Gibbs that I shall meet with the king the day before the party. When is that?"

"The party is on Saturday. Today is Wednesday," Elizabeth answered. "I'm not sure you will be well enough to leave the house by then."

"I will be. It's the only way."

"Thank you, Cole. I'm sure Gibbs will really appreciate this. I'm going to run and get your soup.

"It's the least I can do. Who else is there to thank for keeping Jack out of trouble all those years?"

"He definitely had his share of trouble," Elizabeth argued.

"You're right. He kept Jack safe anyway. Somewhat."

It was on the tip of Elizabeth's tongue to comment on the fact that Gibbs was the one who took Jack's life, but it was an absolutely horrible thing to say, so she just nodded and slipped out of the room.

"He even saved Jack from the hangman's noose by pretending to kill him," Cole murmured to herself once Elizabeth was gone. Cole wondered if Prince Jonathan would be hanged if the people knew who he really was. Perhaps Jack's secret identity was the only thing that kept him alive. It mattered not, Cole decided. If he truly loved her, Jack should have trusted her enough to tell her the truth.

Bloody hell! She was thinking about him again. Miserably, Cole realized she was going to have a very difficult time pushing Jack from her mind for the rest of her life.


	43. The King

Chapter 43 – The King

"You're not going, Princess!" Will shouted as he chased her around her chambers.

"I have to Will," Cole said breathing hard. "It is my duty."

"Your duty?" Will paused across the bed from her. Guiltily, he realized he was probably aggravating her illness by forcing her to flee him. "You have no duty to King Richard."

"Not to King Richard. To Joshamee Gibbs," Cole corrected. "Will, I do not wish to argue any longer. You will be with me the whole time, and during the carriage ride, I will be bundled in fur. I'll be just as warm there as I would be here. Besides, I need some fresh air." With that said, Cole looked longingly out the window.

"The doctor forbids it, Colet."

"The doctor does not know me. I need to do this Will." Cole pleaded to him with wide green eyes. "The party is tomorrow. If I don't do something, Gibbs will suffer. I owe it to him. He has been Jack's protector and my friend."

"Alright." Will's shoulders slumped in defeat. "We will go."

"What?" Cole gaped at him. She hadn't thought he would give in so easily.

"I said, we will go Princess. But we will not be long. I will go fetch Margaret to help you dress for the weather." Will turned to the door.

Cole groaned audibly.

Will turned sharply. "What?"

"Nothing," she answered quickly, with a naught grin. "Please tell Elizabeth I'd like a word with her before we depart."

"Certainly," Will said frostily.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Cole wrung her hands nervously. She hoped that Elizabeth's plan would work. They had gone over the last minute details just before they'd left. Cole was to walk through the manor with her hood hiding her face from anyone who might recognize her. Cole's illness had given her the perfect excuse for such odd behavior.

"I'm sorry I yelled at you," Will mumbled, startling Cole out of her thoughts.

She sighed. "I'd rather not speak of it, Mr. Turner," Cole said stiffly. She turned from him as well as she could in the narrow seat of the carriage.

"Well, then I take back my bloody apology. I'm not sorry at all. It was for your own good," he said stubbornly.

To his shame, Cole turned to look at him with tears in her eyes. "I only wish to help a friend in need," she whispered.

"Oh Cole, I didn't mean it. I truly am sorry!" Will insisted.

"You bloody well should be!" Cole exclaimed as she burst into a fit of laughter.

"You wretch," Will murmured as he playfully scoffed at her arm. "Fake tears. I should have known them well enough by now. Elizabeth has used them more than once."

"Well, she is a woman, William. Tears are our best defense."

"Are you warm enough?" Will inquired, changing the subject.

"Quite toasty, thank you," Cole promised. "We are nearly there."

Sure enough, the mansion came into view only seconds later. "Are you sure you want to do this?" Will wondered.

"Positive," Cole replied, confidently although she was feeling a little queasy.

The coach halted, and the driver yanked the door open. "Thank you," Cole said as he assisted her to the ground. She pulled her hood tighter and hunched over. "Well, shall we?" she asked once Will was standing beside her.

"We shall," he answered, offering her his arm. They walked to the door and Will knocked.

Not surprisingly, it was Gibbs who opened the door. Upon hearing that Cole would indeed meet with the king, Gibbs promised to lead her to the king's chambers himself.

"Good afternoon Princess. Mr. Turner." Gibbs bowed slightly. "Please follow me," he said grimly. Quietly, he added, "The prince has gone for the day to look after the peasants so ye need not worry about running into 'im." Cole and Will both nodded at his statement.

As they followed closely behind Gibbs, Cole could hear those they passed whispering about her.

"They say she has leprosy. That's why no one has seen her since she came back to Britain."

"Really? I've heard she's just hideous looking. Scarred from her rough travels."

"It doesn't seem to put that fine Mr. Turner off though. I hear he spends more time with the ugly princess than his own beautiful wife."

"That's because his wife spends so much time with Prince Jonathan. I see her here with him all the time. It's understandable though. He's an even finer catch than her husband."

Cole blushed with embarrassment, not for herself but for Will. How dare they speak so loudly about him as they passed by? Did they honestly think he couldn't hear them? It took every ounce of Cole's control not to turn and slap the smug looks from the gossipy women's faces.

"Here we are," Gibbs announced. Quietly, he added. "Thank ye so much fer what ye doin lass. I'll never be able to repay ye for ye kindness."

"You've done plenty, Mr. Gibbs," she assured him, patting his hand.

Gibbs nodded then knocked on the king's chambers. "Who goes there?" the king's voice boomed. Cole cringed. He did not sound like a sick man to her.

"It is Joshamee Gibbs with William Turner and Princess Adrian."

"Come," the king ordered. Gibbs pushed the door open and Cole followed Will through it. "Please come closer," the king prompted. "My eyes are old and do not see as well as they used to."

Cole approached his bed. There was a chair there. She offered him a curtsy and he asked her to take a seat. Cole observed the man from beneath her hood. He was indeed pale, but his eyes were very sharp. Again, she got the distinct feeling that the king was not as sick as he pretended to be. "Good afternoon, Your Majesty."

"Good afternoon, My Lady. Good afternoon, Mr. Turner," the king said, noting Will's presence at the back of the room. "Will you not remove your hood so I can see the mysterious woman no one has seen in years?"

"I am quite ill, My Lord, and I'm afraid to catch a chill."

"Surely, you can remove it for one moment."

Cole's hands trembled slightly as she slowly pushed the hood back.

"Ah, that's better. You are a very beautiful woman, My Lady," the king commented. Cole just smiled shyly at his comment. "So, please tell me why you have come."

Cole took a deep breath. "Mr. Gibbs came calling and told me that you requested my presence at your son's next party. I will not be able to attend as I am still quite ill, but I thought it would be quite rude of me to send my friend Colet in my place yet again without explaining to you myself why I will not be there."

"I see. Perhaps you would meet my son, now?"

"No! I can never meet your son. Colet has told me of the prince's beauty and charm. I would not want to fall victim to him."

"Are you protecting Colet's love for Jonathan, my dear? You realize they cannot be wed."

"Not at all. Colet is in love with Jack Sparrow, not your son I'm afraid. The reason I do not want to meet your son is that there is no point or purpose to it. You see, Your Majesty, I am dying."

Will gasped audibly from behind her.

"The doctor told me the news only today, and I do not think it fair to form a relationship with your son, even a casual one as I will soon be gone from this earth."

"The doctor is sure?"

"Quite sure."

"Then I am truly sorry for having asked you to travel so far. I had thought you would make the perfect wife for my son. I think you would have. You are a woman he could easily fall in love with. My dear, Princess Adrian, you must be strong. Spend as much time as you can with your family and friends." The king patted her hand. "Mr. Turner, please take the princess back to her home so that she may rest."

"Yes, Your Majesty." Will helped Cole to her feet and pulled her towards the door.

"Thank you for coming, Adrian. May God be with you," the king spoke this quietly.

"With you as well, My Lord."

They exited the room. Neither Will nor Cole spoke as they followed Gibbs back out of the house. Gibbs didn't bother to ask how it went as both of them looked so grim.

"Thanks again, Cole," Gibbs said as they went outside. She waved to him.

Once they were alone in the carriage, Will whirled on her. "Tell me you are not truly dying. Tell me that was just part of your ploy to get the king to leave you alone." When Cole did not immediately answer, Will grabbed her arm and squeezed. "Please tell me, Colet," he demanded desperately.


	44. The Recovery

**Chapter 44 – The Recovery**

"ELIZABETH SWANN TURNER!" Will bellowed from across the mansion.

Elizabeth cringed at the angry tone in which her full name was pronounced. She immediately busied herself with kneading her newest batch of cookie dough, pretending she hadn't heard her husband.

When Will appeared in the doorway, she glanced up and smiled sweetly. "Oh Will, I didn't hear you come in."

"Then you must be quite hard of hearing, wife of mine," Will snapped, leaning against the doorframe with his arms crossed in irritation.

"Is something wrong?" Elizabeth asked innocently.

"You very well know there is," Will said menacingly. "How could you do such a thing?"

In his voice, Elizabeth could hear his pain. "I'm sorry, Will," she apologized, lowering her head in shame.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Will whispered, pressing the heel of his hand to his forehead as though his head ached.

"Cole and I discussed it. We decided your reaction would be more sincere if we didn't warn you ahead of time. Will, I'm so sorry. It was an obvious error in judgment."

"Quite obvious," Will agreed. He slowly raised his head to look at his wife. "Well your plan worked, and I suppose that's what matters the most. I do wish to know one thing."

"Your wish is my command," Elizabeth answered, sweeping her body into a gallant bow.

"What if news of Adrian's illness should reach her father? I know that Cole was determined that he not find out about her trip to King Richard, but perhaps Richard himself shall share this news with others, and in turn the rumors may end up back here. What is your plan then?"

Elizabeth turned back to her baking. "It will not happen. I've spoken to King Richard myself. He does not partake in gossip. His only goal in life is to see his son married before he passes on. Since Adrian is no longer an option, he will place all his energy in finding a new bride for Jonathan. No one will hear of Adrian's terminal illness – except us, that is." Elizabeth began dumping ingredients into a bowl. "So tell me what happened when Cole met the king."

"Nothing really. He said he was sorry for making her come over and that her illness was unfortunate, for Jonathan would have easily fallen in love with her."

Elizabeth's gaze darted to Will's face. "What did he mean by saying that Jonathan would have easily fallen in love with her?" she asked, sharply.

Will shrugged. "I don't know. I suppose he thought she was pretty and sweet."

"That's an odd thing to say, I think."

"Don't look too deeply into his words. He is a very old, very sick man."

"I don't believe he's all that sick," Elizabeth mumbled.

"That's what Cole said. He seemed sick to me."

"Well, you also believed that Cole was actually dying, so I hardly think you're capable of passing judgment," Elizabeth teased.

"It was a very nasty thing, you two did to me. You're lucky I love you so much," Will grinned as he pushed away from the doorframe. He leaned over to kiss Elizabeth softly on the lips. "I have work to do. I'll be in the stables if you need me." With that, he turned to leave.

"Don't work too hard, my love. Do not forget we have a party to attend tomorrow," Elizabeth reminded him.

Will spun back around. "I cannot escort you, Elizabeth. Cole will not be well enough to attend."

"I'm sure the king can find someone to watch Cole while you're gone," Elizabeth argued. "I hardly think any danger will come to her if she is sick in bed."

"We will see, wife. I will speak to him at dinner." Will said this reluctantly. He was hoping for an excuse to skip the party. He was tired of meeting people.

"Excellent. Till dinner then," Elizabeth replied, oblivious to his discomfort. Will sighed and left the mansion.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"You've made a remarkable improvement since yesterday," the doctor observed the next morning.

"I feel much better," Cole replied with a grin. Secretly, she gave the credit of her quick recovery to her trip yesterday. She knew all she needed was some fresh air.

"Well, I'll come back in a few days to check on you," the doctor said, snapping his bag shut. "I think it is alright for you to go outside for a little while if you'd like."

"Thank you, Doctor. I will see you in a few days then," Cole told him as she led him out her chamber door.

"Good-bye Cole."

Cole shut the door behind him and immediately shucked her nightdress then donned her shirt and breeches and boots. She fled her room and began searching intently for Will. Catching a whiff of something delicious, she skidded to a halt outside the kitchen.

"Elizabeth?" she called softly as she pushed the kitchen door open.

"What are you doing out of bed?" Elizabeth asked from her perch on a stool. She looked exhausted. She was covered in flour and her hair stuck sweatily to her forehead and neck.

"The doctor said I'm well enough to go outside. Do you want to go for a short ride with me?"

"Actually, that sounds lovely. Let me go change into some breeches. Here, take some of these for yourself and give the rest to Will. I'll meet you in the stable once I'm ready," Elizabeth said as she shoved a plate of biscuits into Cole's hand.

"Okay," Cole agreed. After Elizabeth had retreated, Cole glanced around for Margaret. Once she decided the coast was clear, Cole ran to the coat hanger and began bundling herself up. Triumphantly, she slipped out the door undetected by her maid.

Once Cole reached the stable, she took off her outer clothes and found Will pounding away at the sword he was making for her father. Cole hooked her arms over the stall wall and watched him for a few minutes without his notice as Sparrow nuzzled her hand. Will was perspiring and his shirt clung to his muscles. His hair was pulled back but several strands had escaped their bindings. He really was an attractive man, Cole decided as she cleared her throat loudly.

"I know you're there," Will said without looking at her. "Admiring my work?"

"Something like that."

"What are you doing out of your bed, Princess?"

"Doc said it was okay. I told you that fresh air would do me well." Cole grinned wickedly at him. He raised his eyes to hers as he paused his work to wipe the sweat from his brow. He just grunted in reply and began banging the metal once again. "So anyway, we're going for a ride, if you don't mind."

"I don't. It's bloody hot in here," Will mumbled.

"Oh, and I brought you something."

Will paused again and watched warily as she gave Sparrow a kiss on his nose then approached his work area. He looked at the biscuits in her hand. "Your work or Elizabeth's?"

"Try one first." Cole handed him one and took one for herself. Cautiously, she bit into it. "Oh my god," she moaned.

"These may be your best yet," Will said with his mouth full.

"I didn't make them."

"What?"

"Elizabeth made them," Cole explained.

"Do you like them?" Elizabeth asked from the doorway.

"Yes," Will and Cole said together.

"Good. You'll be able to enjoy more of them tonight at the party," Elizabeth smiled.

"I can't go to the party. I'm supposed to be dying," Cole protested.

"I can't go if Cole isn't going. There's no one else to watch her while I'm gone," Will protested.

"King Richard is the only one who thinks you're dying, Cole. He won't be at the party. And since the doctor says it's okay for you to go outside, you have no excuse not to attend. Therefore, you do not have an excuse either, Will."

Cole and Will groaned in unison.

"It's settled then. Let's ride, shall we?" That said, Elizabeth began saddling her own horse.


	45. The Introduction

Cole had blocked the noisy gaiety of the party behind her from her senses. She leaned on the balcony looking down into the dark street below, but she didn't see it. She imagined she were on the bow of The Black Pearl and the wind was warm with its Caribbean breath instead of icy British air. Oh how she missed it. Not just the weather or the ship or the crew, but the captain most of all. These parties hurt her, shed begun to realize. Physically and emotionally, she felt as though she died a little each time she saw Prince Jonathan.

"I don't think this is what the doctor had in mind when he said you could go outside, Colet." Will blew into his hands to keep them from freezing as he took a spot at the railing beside her. They were alone in the cold quiet darkness. "It's a bit like being on The Pearl at night," Will decided aloud as he looked up at the stars.

"Yes, it is," Cole agreed quietly, sorrowfully. She turned to face Will with an over bright smile on her face. "Shall we go in then? I'm rather famished."

"Certainly." Will offered Cole his arm, which she took.

"I wish for something warm to drink," Cole whispered.

"I can fetch you some tea…"

"No, no," Cole grinned slightly. "I would love to have a spot of rum, but I wouldn't of course."

"Of course," Will answered, grinning slightly himself. He led Cole to their table, and they took their seats. It was not long before Jonathan gave a short speech and dinner was served. Cole avoided the prince's presence as best as she could while occupying herself with eating and listening to Will and her father discuss some of the going ons back at the mansion.

Once the food was fairly well gone, the guests began to dance. Will asked Cole if she'd care to join him on the dance floor but she politely declined.

"Are you alright?" he asked, worried at how pale she looked. Perhaps she was not as recovered from her illness as her doctor thought.

"Just a little tired is all. Go dance with your wife," Cole said, shooing him away with a flip of her hand.

"Nay, I will sit with you for a spell," Will mumbled, and Cole detected something akin to anger in his voice. Startled she glanced at him and followed his gaze to where Elizabeth danced with the prince. She was laughing at something Jonathan said, and her eyes were alit with amusement.

"Please do not tell me that you give any credit to those silly rumors we heard the other day," Cole commented, rolling her eyes at her guard.

"Of course not," Will protested as he lowered his gaze to drink from his cup.

"Well, I hope not. You heard what they said about us and we both know that's not true," Cole reminded him with a short laugh.

"I suppose you're right," Will sighed. "But there's something about that man I do not like."

"He's a liar," Cole supplied with a shrug.

"Cole-"

"Never mind, I apologize for bringing up the subject of my sanity," she interrupted before Will could tell her yet again that Jonathan was not Jack.

"I'm not saying you're not sane, you wretch. You're just a little…delusional is all," Will said this with a grin to let Cole know he was only kidding.

"_I_'m delusional. You're the one who thinks your dutiful wife has feelings for that terrible farce of a man. Elizabeth has more wits than you give her credit for."

Will let out an exasperated sigh. "You're impossible."

"Is Cole bothering you, Mr. Turner?" King Benjamin asked with a grin as he appeared through a crowd of dancers.

"Of course I'm not, Pa-" Cole began, but her father cut her off.

"I'd like you to meet someone," the king began, giving Cole a look.

"Of course," Cole said, swallowing hard at the near blunder of calling her father papa in public.

Benjamin moved back and pushed a wheeled chair to the table. "This is Cole and Mr. Turner," he told the man in the chair. "And this is a good friend of mine," he turned to Cole and Will, "King Richard."

Cole clapped a hand over her mouth in panic, Will winced with horror, and King Richard gasped with surprise as they all looked at one another.

"What is it, Richard? Are you not well? You look as though you've seen a ghost!" King Benjamin fretted.

"In a manner of speaking, I suppose I have," Richard murmured as he recovered.

Cole and Will cringed as they waited for the truth to come out.

"Your houseguest, Cole looks like a woman I once knew a long time ago. A woman who is no longer among the living," Richard explained. He smiled genuinely at Cole. Her eyebrows drawn together in confusion, Cole gave Richard a questioning look.

"I'm sorry to hear that, old friend. I will take you to your chamber so you can take rest. You've given yourself quite a fright, I'm afraid. I would not want my houseguest to be responsible for your illness to worsen," King Benjamin said.

"Nonsense, I'm truly fine. I would like to see my son for we have much to discuss he and I," Richard requested as his grin towards Cole widened.

"Of course," Benjamin replied.

"It was nice to meet you, Your Majesty. I'm truly sorry to have caused you an pain," Cole apologized, begging him with her eyes not to tell Jonathan who she really was.

"It is no matter. I will see you again, my dear." The king took her hand in his very briefly. "Good evening Mr. Turner."

"Good evening, My Lord," Will bowed slightly.

Will and Cole watched as Benjamin rolled Richard away. "Well, that's it then," Cole murmured.

"Why the grim faces," Elizabeth asked as she approached, breathing hard.

"We just met the king," Will said.

"Which king?" Elizabeth asked then sipped a glass of water.

"I must leave immediately," Cole whispered.

"Someone please tell me what is going on?" Elizabeth said, irritated.

"Look there," Will nodded towards the head table where Jonathan was speaking with his father. Suddenly, Richard gestured towards Cole and Jonathan looked as well, his eyes curious.

"Oh no," Elizabeth moaned once realization struck her. "He's telling Jonathan who Adrian really is." She sat down heavily.

"I must leave immediately," Cole repeated.


	46. Cole's New Friend

Chapter 46 – Cole's New Friend

"I'm afraid it's too late," Jonathan answered finally, still stunned at his father's words. "I've already asked her to marry me, and she said no."

"Perhaps you haven't asked correctly then," King Richard suggested, stroking his beard thoughtfully.

Jonathan looked at his father suspiciously. "Only days ago you disowned me as your son for my wish to pursue Cole as my bride. Now you encourage me to marry her. May I ask why you've had this sudden change of heart?"

"My mind was not well. I said things I shouldn't. My illness was to blame, of course. I'm feeling much better now and I see clearly that this is the only way I am sure to see you wed before I die. Plus I've met the lass and she's quite enchanting," the king explained.

"I tried to tell you that," Jonathan reminded his father then drank heartily from his tankard of rum. "Nevertheless, neither of us are meant to be satisfied for she will not have me. She is in love with a man who does not exist, and she refuses to betray that love."

"Ask her again."

"I've asked her repeatedly. I think my very presence distresses her." Jonathan nodded towards Cole's table. "Look, even now she stares at me with disgust. I cannot say I blame her."

"Only days ago you were willing to give up your role as my son in order to marry this woman. Have you so easily lost such determination? Come now, I did not raise you to be so easily defeated. I'm sure you can figure out some way to make her change her mind," the king assured his son.

"There is a way. I could tell her the truth about Jack. Then perhaps she would be able to let him go and learn to love me."

King Richard sighed. "Telling her the truth may only worsen the situation, but I believe you will do what you must to earn the lady's heart."

Jonathan nodded then turned his attention back to Cole. "If you'll excuse me, Father." That said, he strode to Cole's table.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Cole watched with growing apprehension as Prince Jonathan approached her table. She swallowed hard and closed her eyes, willing the prince to be gone when she opened them.

"Miss Colet?" asked an unfamiliar voice.

Cole's eyes popped open and she looked at the man who now blocked the prince from her view. He was handsome and she felt as if she should know him, but she could not place his face.

"Yes?" Cole asked, cocking her head to the side as she regarded the strange man with curiosity.

"You probably don't remember me. I haven't seen you in many many years."

"You seem somewhat familiar, but…"

"I am Prince James. Well, King James now that my brother has passed on."

"You're Daniel's brother?" Cole gasped.

"Please do not fret," James said, his voice soothing. He took her hands in his. "I know who you really are, and you're father told me of your disguise. I am not here to cause problems. I'm here to apologize."

"What could you possibly have to apologize to me for? I killed your brother," Cole reminded him.

"Colet, my brother was not a nice man, and I know that you were only defending yourself. I want to apologize for the way he treated you when you were married, however short your union lasted. I would have come to see you earlier, but I've had a lot of work to do in order to clean up the mess Daniel left behind."

"Certainly it is unnecessary for you to apologize on your brother's behalf. I know what it is like to have a sibling with such questionable morals, and it is definitely not your fault."

"You speak of your sister, Autumn. Has anyone told you what has become of her?"

"Actually, no. I think I've simply denied her existence since I've returned to Britain. Do you know where she is?"

"I certainly do. She is locked in my home and watched by guards twenty-four hours a day. I wanted to do this for you as a way of asking for your forgiveness, but I do ask you only one thing in return."

"Certainly," Cole replied, in awe over the information King James was sharing with her.

"I wish to have a dance."

"It is the least I can do."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

As the party drew to a close, Cole was in a fine mood. She had spent a better part of the evening with King James, and he was truly an incredible man. Unsure of whether she was relieved or disappointed that Jonathan had not requested to speak with her, Cole gathered her things. She bade James farewell and followed Will to the door.

"I'll be along soon," Elizabeth told them at the door, giving her husband a kiss on the cheek.

"It was lovely, Elizabeth. Your desserts were delectable," Cole commented.

"Thank you Cole. Keep yourself warm on the ride home."

"I will," Cole promised as she took the arm Will offered. Once outside, the cold air hit her like an anchor hitting the bottom of the sea. "Oh, this weather is dreadful."

"Let's get inside the carriage, so we can warm you up," Will suggested.

Cole nodded and gave one last glance behind her to see if Jonathan was running after them. He wasn't. She hadn't seen him once since she laid her eyes upon King James. It was all for the best, Cole told herself as she began to turn her attention back to the carriage. Her eyes caught movement down the otherwise deserted road, and a familiar face that stopped her heart stared at her. Cole blinked and the figure was gone.

"Are you alright?" Will asked as Cole slowed her pace.

"Oh. I'm fine," she answered forcing a smile. "Just cold."

"Well, let's take care of that," Will said as he helped her into the carriage.

Cole pulled back the carriage window's curtain and peeked out into the night. Uneasily, she thought of King James' words from earlier that evening. "She is locked in my home and watched by guards twenty-four hours a day," he'd said.

Then why had Cole just seen Autumn walking down the street in front of Jonathan's home?


	47. The Day's End

Chapter 47 – The Day's End

Once the party was over and the last lingering guest was gone, Jonathan sank heavily into a parlor armchair with a glass of brandy in hand. He ran his hand through his hair as he stretched his legs out in front of him and stared at one of the rings adorning his long lean fingers. It was his family's crest, and the jewel glinted in the candlelight. Jonathan sighed with exasperation and decided he never wanted to host another party as long as he lived.

"Your Highness? Are you alright?" Gibb's asked from the doorway.

"No," Jonathan answered quietly. "Of course I'm not alright. You saw her, didn't you Gibbs? You saw Cole dancing with James. Everyone saw. Everyone is talking about it – saying they're the most handsome couple in all of Britain."

"They are not a couple sir, and I've never known you to pay attention to what everyone is talking about."

"Tonight, my father told me he approved of me asking Cole to marry me. Why would he do such a thing Gibbs? He tells me that he was not well when he said I could not break tradition by marrying a commoner. I do not believe that. Do you think he knows that James and Cole are to be wed? Do you think he knows that I have no chance of marrying the lass and that's why he gave me his blessing?" Jonathan fretted.

Gibbs swallowed hard as he realized Jonathan's father must have found out that Cole was really Princess Adrian. "No, I do not think any such thing. Cole does not know James. Or at least she did not know him before tonight."

"How do you know?" Jonathan asked irritably then threw back the rest of his brandy.

"Trust me. I know," Gibbs replied.

"My head aches something terrible. I'm retiring to my chambers, Mr. Gibbs." Jonathan staggered to his feet. "See that I'm not disturbed until I emerge on the morrow."

"Yes, My Lord," Gibbs bowed slightly.

"No one is to disturb me Gibbs. That includes my father."

"Understood," Gibbs replied, as he watched the prince snatch the decanter of brandy from the bar and stumble out of the room. "That'll be sure to help the ache in his head," Gibbs mumbled sarcastically to himself then headed in the opposite direction.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Once Elizabeth returned home from the party, Elizabeth joined Will and Cole in the library. The trio sat silently before the fireplace in the library drinking hot tea.

Elizabeth was the first to speak. "Did Jonathan speak to you, Cole?"

"No, did he speak to you?" Cole asked in return.

"No."

"So we don't know if he knows?" Will asked.

"No, we don't know if he knows," Cole replied.

"Would it really be so bad if he did?" Elizabeth wondered.

"I suppose not. I'd just rather he didn't," Cole confessed. "I cannot wait to leave Britain and all this foolish drama."

"Speaking of drama, Will did you see that devilishly handsome man Cole danced with for hours?" Elizabeth asked.

"I think everyone did."

"They certainly were the talk of the evening especially due to the fact that very few people know who Cole is. It's practically a Cinderella story – unknown beauty steals unwed king's heart," Elizabeth mused.

"You hear that Cole? You've got your own fairytale?" Will teased.

"What?" Cole asked. She'd been daydreaming and hadn't heard the turn in conversation.

"Are you alright, Cole? Is your fever returning?" Elizabeth asked, her humor gone.

"I'm fine. I just need some rest," Cole replied, getting to her feet.

"That sounds like a good idea," Will agreed.

"Good-night my dear friends," Cole said then kissed them both on the cheek. "I will see you on the morrow."

"Good-night, Cole," the Turners said in unison.

Cole turned and exited the room. She walked slowly to her room, never doubting for a second that her friends were currently whispering about her in the library. She could not blame them though, she could admit that she had been exhibiting some very strange behavior.

Cole had reason enough to act odd though, did she not? Not only had she been seeing Jack's ghost for weeks, but now her imprisoned sister had been seen walking the streets. Of course she was the only one who saw Autumn. And she was the only one who thought Prince Jonathan was really Jack. Perhaps she was going crazy after all. Shaking her head at herself, she ran up the last few steps to her chambers with her skirts held high.

After locking her door, Cole lit a single candle, stripped naked, and bathed herself in the wash basin. She donned her nightgown then carrying the candle, she went to the window. She pulled the drapes back. She was so warm that she pressed her forehead to the cold glass in attempt to lower her body temperature.

"What is wrong with me?" she asked herself. Cole felt like crying, but she wouldn't give into that temptation. Instead she opened the window just a crack and carried her candle to her bed. She laid down on top of the covers and stared at the candlelight dancing on the ceiling. Confident that she wouldn't fall asleep anytime soon, she did not worry at the frozen draft whispering from the window. It felt good, for the moment. She folded her hands over her growing stomach and tried to push both Jack and Autumn from her mind by thinking about her baby.

It worked. And sleep overcame her.


	48. The Images

Chapter 48 – The Image

It was a fitful sleep. Cole could not shake the image of her sister walking down Jonathan's street from her dreams. She tossed and turned for a few hours until soaked with sweat, she woke. Shaking with fever and fear, Cole sat up in her bed as tears gathered at the corners of her eyes.

At first she thought she imagined the sound of pounding hooves approaching, but the clatter grew louder. Alarm coursed through her and she tore herself from her slipped her feet into the nearest pair of shoes and ran to the window, her hair floating behind her. She watched as acarriage stopped in front of the house and a swarm of men came out.

Twisting her hair into a messy braid, Cole walked quietly down the hall and paused at the top of the steps. She fell to her knees and pressed her face between the bars on the railing in order to watch the scene unfolding down in the foyer.

Will, King Benjamin, King James, and five men Cole didn't recognize were gathered there. "What is this all about?" her father asked.

"We've come to warn you, Sire," King James began breathlessly. "My midnight guard went to begin his shift and he found Autumn and three of my men missing. We can only guess that she promised them riches to help break her out. We came as soon as we could. We were worried that she may try to hurt you or your daughter."

Cole clapped her hands over her mouth to keep from crying aloud. She was up and running without a moment's hesitation. "Jack, please don't be dead," Cole whispered to herself once she was alone in her room. Wrapping herself in Jack's coat, Cole gathered his pistol and her sword. Within moments she was through the open window and climbing nimbly down the trellis.

Sparrow snorted in greeting when Cole entered the stable. Not bothering with a saddle or reins, Cole mounted him in one fluid motion. Tangling her hands in his mangy mane, Cole urged him forward, and Sparrow lunged out of the stable and into the night.

Sparrow raced to Prince Jonathan's home at breakneck speed. The cold air numbed Cole's face, burned her lungs, and turned her watering eyes to ice, but she didn't notice. She knew Autumn would set out to kill Jack. She only hoped she wasn't too late.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"She's not here!" Will shouted as he reached Cole's room, wanting to warn her of Autumn's escape. He noted the open window and Cole's missing sword. "She's gone after Prince Jonathan," he realized out loud as the two kings skidded to a halt just inside Cole's room.

"Prince Jonathan?" King James asked, confused.

"He's the one who had Autumn locked up so surely she would seek revenge upon him. Cole must have gone off to save him," Will explained, not wishing to make mention of Cole's theory about Jonathan being Jack.

King Benjamin sighed with relief then frowned when his thoughts turned to his daughter's exposure to the cold. "Adrian will freeze to death out there! We must find her!"

King James and his men headed off towards Jonathan's castle as Will and King Benjamin dressed. "King Benjamin My Lord, I believe we should head for the tavern." Will suggested once they rendezvoused.

"The tavern?"

"Yes, sir. Trust me. There are men there that will help us."

"I do trust you, Mr. Turner. I trust you with my daughter's life."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"I'm sorry, love. I'll be right back." Cole gave Sparrow a loving pat before deserting the horse on the side of Prince Jonathan's home. Cole ran to the door and pounded on it with all her might. After what seemed like an eternity, a sleepy-looking butler answered the door, his eyes widening at the sight of the flushed young woman with tangled hair. "Thank you," Cole gasped as she swept past him.

"Hey! You can't go in there!" the baffled butler shouted after her. Cole paid him no heed and was already halfway up the stairs earning several concerned looks from people in the hall who'd been awakened by the commotion.

"Jack!" she yelled as she reached the landing. "Jack, where are you?"

"Who's Jack?" an onlooker whispered to another.

"The prince's cousin. That pirate. Rumor has it that the lass fell in love with the rogue and she went mad when he died. Now she thinks Jack Sparrow and Prince Jonathan are one and the same. Isn't that preposterous?" The two women erupted into nervous titters of laughter.

Cole turned and glared at them, her eyes sparkling with anger. "That's _Captain_ Jack Sparrow, you ignorant tarts!"

"Lass, what are ye carrying on about?" Gibbs demanded as he emerged from his chambers.

Cole whirled towards the direction of his voice. "Mr. Gibbs, thank heaven. Jack's in danger!"

"Cole, Jack's de-" Gibbs began sorrowfully.

"Fine. Have it your way. Autumn has escaped from prison and I'm fairly sure she's gone after Ja- Prince Jonathan. Now, where are his chambers? Speak quickly Mr, Gibbs!"

"She's escaped?" Gibbs bellowed with anger. He stalked down the hall until he reached the door at the end and shouldered it open. "He's gone," Gibbs said, his eyes scanning the room in dismay.

Cole didn't have to see it to believe it. She knew where Autumn had taken him, and she flew towards the exit of the house.

"Cole! Where are ye going?" Gibbs called after her.

"To _The Black __Pearl_."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Cole dug her heels into Sparrow's sides once again and barreled off towards the docks. "Please let me be right," she murmured to herself as the wind whipped at her braid. "And please let me have enough strength to save him."

She clung to Sparrow's back as her tears froze to her eyelashes. It was not long before her body went completely numb and her mind flashed with pictures of what Autumn might be doing to Jack at that very instant. Try as she might, Cole could not rid herself of those images. So instead, she embraced them and let a rage build up in her like she'd never felt before.

When Sparrow arrived at the docks, Cole dismounted with her eyes glued to the sea. Her anger was nearly shooting off of her like hot sparks now. She lowered hereyes to scan the area for a new mode of transportation, but even as she did, the image she'd seen only seconds before was burned within her. The image of _The Black Pearl_ drifting idly less than half a league from shore.


	49. The Torture

Chapter 49 - The Pain

Prince Jonathan returned to consciousness slowly. He found himself wearing only a pair of breeches, leaving the rest of his body exposed to the frigid night air. His vision swam as he carefully opened his eyes, but he was able to see that he was hugging the wheel of a ship, and it was not by his own choice. He was tied so tightly in place that the rope was cutting into his flesh.

A thumping noise grabbed his attention, and squinting, he made out a dainty foot tapping impatiently. He could also see that the foot was attached to a woman's leg clad in breeches. His neck refused to support his head for any further investigation, so he just let it hang, his body aching.

"If you wanted me in this position, love; all ye had to do was ask." Jonathan managed to say in a voice that sounded quite unlike his own.

"Is that so_, Captain_?"

Jonathan wrenched his head up against its will just long enough to realize he'd been sadly mistaken in assuming the only woman who wore breeches was Cole. Autumn leered down at him, a sword held loosely in her grasp.

"You certainly had me fooled just like the rest of them, but even you cannot deny the truth when it stares me in the face, Sparrow," Autumn smirked, drawing the tip of her sword across his arm. Jonathan strained to see what damage she had done, and he saw a line of blood across the neck of his sparrow tattoo.

All humor was gone from his voice now, leaving it dull and lifeless. "No more than you can deny that you are devil's spawn."

Autumn backhanded Jonathan across the face. He winced but made no sound. "Careful, Captain. You're in no position to say such nasty things," her voice trailed off as she walked out of his line of sight. "My father was no devil. He was a real pirate. He wasn't a prince who played dress-up every now and again when he got bored."

"Barbossa was a real pirate, aye? Then what are you; a pirate who dresses up as a princess?" Jack taunted.

Autumn returned in the blink of an eye and bent down , squeezing Jack's face painfully in her hand, forcing him to look her directly in the eye. "You know nothing of who or what I am," she growled. With a sick grin, she kissed him full on the mouth before violently releasing her hold on him and straightening once again. Jack spat on the deck, disgusted.

"I have to admit, I was shocked at first to realize who you truly are, but now I'm giddy with excitement. Knowing you are not one but two people that I loathe will make this experience all the more pleasurable. How does the saying go? 'Kill two birds with one stone'? I've sent guards to King Benjamin's home to collect the king, the princess, and your two little friends. They should be arriving in an hour or so. That gives us plenty of time to get better acquainted." Autumn sneered as she reached to the side and retrieved a whip that she'd been hiding just out of Jack's sight.

Frantically, Jack's thoughts turned to Cole, but outwardly his voice remained calm. "What exactly are you planning here? A party?"

"Oh yes, Sparrow. You're the guest of honor. And as the guest of honor, you get to watch me torture and kill Will, Elizabeth, Benjamin, and your precious Adrian. But before my sister lay dead, she will see me have my way with you. It would make my father proud to see the torture I have in store for you two love birds."

"You are insane," was all that Jack could say through the thick cloud of confusion her words had just birthed.

She grinned horridly at him. "No more silly games, Sparrow. Your time has run short." With that, Autumn disappeared behind Jack. He swallowed hard and closed his eyes, willing his body to relax.

The first lash had Jack clenching his teeth, the cords in his neck straining. By the seventh stroke of the whip, Jack fought to remain conscious. Much to Autumn's frustration, he hadn't uttered a sound. This only caused her to hit him harder.

Through the haze of pain, Jack heard the most chilling voice he'd ever heard.

"Touch him again and you will die."

Autumn turned slowly. There stood her sister aiming a pistol directly at Autumn's head.

"Oh, my dearest Adrian, how wonderful of you to join us," Autumn squealed in delight. "It's time for our little party to start. Guards!" she yelled.

Jack tried in vain to turn his head and see who Autumn was talking to. The motion caused a bolt of pain to run its course through him. He couldn't handle it, and he drifted off into unconsciousness.

Cole ignored Autumn's call for assistance. "You don't happen to recognize this pistol, do you Autumn?"

"Why on earth would I?" Autumn smirked. "GUARDS!" she shouted.

"This pistol was given to Captain Jack Sparrow the day he lost _The Black Pearl_. Do you know who gave it to him?"

"No," Autumn's voice faltered as she said this. She licked her lips nervously and her eyes darted around as she looked for her missing guards.

"Your father. Your father gave this pistol to Jack so that Jack could use it to kill himself. Wasn't that nice of him?"

"Too nice if you ask me. This scum deserved to suffer," Autumn said bitterly and she kicked Jack's leg. He didn't even flinch.

"Jack didn't kill himself with this pistol. As it were, he ended up killing someone else with it. Do you know who that was?"

Autumn's smile disappeared entirely and her eyes widened angrily.

"That's right. Your father. Jack killed Barbossa with this pistol."

Autumn was motionless for nearly a full minute before she let loose a bloodcurdling scream and raised the whip over her head as if to gather enough force to kill Jack with it. Cole did not hesitate.

Jack woke up to a gunshot. He hadn't even realized he'd been sleeping. He watched as Autumn lay writhing on the deck in front of him. Blood seeped out of the hole in her chest, and she reminded him all too much of Barbossa at that moment. He shuddered.

"Jack!" the voice behind him cried with agony. He heard the pistol clatter to the deck and felt the binds on his wrists loosen. "I'm so sorry," she whispered, and he could feel her tears against his face as she cried. "Oh god, your back," she murmured horrified at the sight of the bleeding lines criss-crossing with his white scars. She pulled him to the deck so he was lying facedown and gently placed his coat on top of his wounded back. He hissed in pain as the rough material touched his flesh.

"I'm sorry Jack. I'm so sorry I was too late," she cried as she laid down beside him.

"Cole," he whispered, his voice oozing with pain. "You're beautiful," he murmured, stroking her hair away from her face. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you who I was."

"I knew Jack. I'm sorry I pretended not to know who you were. I love you Jack," she proclaimed and spattered kisses all over his face.

"I love you too. I hope we don't die here."

"I'm very tired Jack."

"Me too," he answered, his eyes slipping shut.

A vibration in the deck woke Jack this time, and he opened his eyes. All he could see were feet. Lots of them.

"Prince Jonathan!" declared a set of feet that sounded an awful lot like Will Turner.

"Aye."

"Are you alright?"

"I'm living. I think."

"Oh God, Cole," Will's tone went solemn as he bent down to Cole's side. He pressed his cheek to her heart and was able to make out a very weak pulse. "We need to get to a doctor! Gibbs!"

Jack shook himself from his stupor and looked over the situation. "Cole!" Jack exclaimed as he saw her still and pallid form. He gathered her into his arms and crushed her against his bare chest.

"Bring her in!" Gibbs shouted.

"No!" Jack protested, his voice chilling the hearts of every crew member. "We will go to Madeira."

Gibbs said a quiet prayer. "To the witch?" he asked quietly.

"Aye," Jack replied.

"Aye, aye Captain," Gibbs said nervously.

"Captain?" Will asked. "You don't mean? Jack?" he asked, stupefied. Murmurs rippled through the crowd of bewildered crew members.

"Will, take her to my quarters and see that she is given a warm bath. I cannot carry her," Jack said.

Will took Cole into his arms with a nod then headed into the belly of the ship. Gibbs helped Jack stand and the doctor rushed to his side. "Captain, I can't tell ye how glad we are to see ye, alive and – alive anyway."

"That is all well and fine, but please go see to Cole. I will be in the sick room, once you have finished, expecting a full report on her condition."

"But Captain, your wounds need to be –"

"I know how to treat them. I've done it before," Gibbs assured him. "See to the lass, she is in far worse shape," he whispered the last. "She is carrying the captain's child."

The doctor's eyes widened and he flew off toward the captain's chambers. Gibbs barked out orders for their new course then assisted Jack to the sick room. "She'll be alright, Captain."

"She saved my life, Gibbs. Again. She shot Autumn with the same pistol I killed Barbossa with."

"She's one of a kind."

"She's my life, Gibbs. I cannot live without her."

Gibbs brows furrowed at these words. Hopefully the captain was somewhat delirious with pain because Gibbs was not at all sure that Cole would be alright. In truth, he was almost certain the girl was on death's doorstep. Gibbs prayed that the witch would be able to save her. She was Cole's only hope.


	50. The History

Chapter 50 – The History

Over the next several days, Jack did not leave Cole's bedside. Her condition did not improve under his watchful eye, but at the same time, it did not worsen. He spoke to her as she continued to slumber, but she never answered. He kept her body warm with his own and as many blankets as his crew could spare. He kept her brow cool with a wet cloth. And he somehow managed to conceal his worries beneath his deep, calm voice.

Will was extremely worried about Cole, Jack, and especially Elizabeth who had no way of knowing that he was safe. He felt as though he had abandoned her even though he'd had no choice in the matter. In order to distract himself, Will learned all that he could learn about sailing a ship under the tutelage of Joshamee Gibbs.

It was on the sixth day of their voyage that the air began to warm, and Jack felt his spirit rise. Through the porthole in his quarters, Jack could once again see the sun that he'd been severely missing in Britain. With a wide grin, he pressed a kiss to Cole's cheek and said, "We're going to make it, Love." He laced his fingers with hers, carefully ignoring how cold they were.

The next day, Jack woke to the cry of "Land ho!", and dressed frantically. He gathered Cole against him and hurried to the top deck where the sun shined down in full force. The anchor was set and the crew began readying the boats. Will and Gibbs helped Jack get Cole safely into the first boat then Will began to row.

Will noticed as he pumped the oars into the water that both Jack and Gibbs were whispering. Jack was speaking soothing words into Cole's ear. Gibbs on the other hand, was murmuring with his eyes closed and hands pressed tightly together. Will's eyes widened as he realized that Gibbs was praying. He began to wonder exactly what they were getting themselves into.

When the boat grounded, Will jumped out into the clearest water he'd ever seen to pull them ashore. It sparkled like a jewel as the sun danced on its surface. Will had never been so happy to see the ocean in his entire life. Then he looked up.

The scene of the woman standing on the hill just beyond the beach terrified him. The breeze teased her tangled black hair, causing the trinkets that were knotted in it to clink together like a human wind chime. Her face was ancient yet beautiful, and her posture was that of a woman 40 years her junior.

"The witch!" Gibbs whispered urgently from Will's side.

"Pardal! Traga-me a pomba branca!" the woman exclaimed, opening her arms and beckoning him to her.

To Will's surprise, he heard Jack respond, "A mãe não há nenhum tempo para abraço. Meu amor está muito doente."

"Jack?" Will asked with confusion as the captain splashed out of the boat and strode towards the woman with Cole in his arms.

Gibbs nudged Will with his elbow. "He said something about Cole bein' sick."

Jack stood before the woman, and she placed a hand on Cole's forehead. "Preocupo-me para o Pardal."

"She says she worries about the Pardal – which means Sparrow," Gibbs translated.

"Eu não estou doente," Jack answered with a puzzled expression on his face.

"Falo do pardal pequeno," the woman corrected and placed her hand on Cole's slightly swollen belly.

"Jack says he's fine, and the witch says she's talking about the little sparrow inside Cole."

"Is something wrong with the baby?" Will whispered to Gibbs. Gibbs shrugged and continued to listen to the conversation.

"Traga a pomba branca interna e eu verei o que pode ser feito," the witch said to Jack.

"She told him to bring the white dove inside," Gibbs murmured and Will watched as Jack disappeared over the hill.

The witch looked as though she was going to follow Jack into the village, but instead, her voice rang out loud and clear. "Joshamee! Come."

Gibbs lowered his head as his cheeks bloomed with color. He slowly trudged up the beach to the witch's side. "Hello mum," he said sheepishly then embraced the old woman.

"Where have you been?" she asked in perfect English.

"I'm sorry mum; I've been trying to keep Jack out of trouble. It's a full-time job you know," Gibbs said.

"He's safe, so you've done your job well. Come, let us eat. Bring your crew. You, Blacksmith! A moment of your time if you will."

Will gaped at the fearful woman. "How did you know I was a blacksmith?"

"Your hands," she answered as he approached. Will looked at his hands and new there was no way she could have known of his trade from looking at them. Not from the distance in which had separated them. "Your wife and the little Colet are doing quite well, so you needn't worry so much," she told him, placing her hand on his forehead.

Will wasn't sure why, but her strange words soothed him. How she possibly could have known about Elizabeth and whoever "the little Colet" were, he didn't know. He nodded and followed the witch and her son Gibbs into the village.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Later on that night, Will sat by himself in the witch's "parlor". The crew had all gone off to the barn to sleep off the long voyage. Jack and Gibbs were in a bedroom with Cole and the witch. Will chewed on a piece of grass he'd plucked earlier as he stared into the candlelight. He was getting extremely restless as he waited to hear news of Cole's illness. Will stood and began to pace, unable to come up with anything better to do. That was when he spotted the large bookcase that was stuffed to the brim. Will was not entirely surprised at the array of witchcraft books. He saw books on voodoo, shrunken heads, potions, spells, etc.

The one book that caught his eyes was on the subject of sparrows. It didn't quite fit in with the rest of the collection, so he plucked it from the shelf and began to rifle through the pages. The book was not on sparrows, as it turned out. It was more of a journal/sketch book, and it was entirely about Jack. Every detail of his transformation from prince to pirate was recorded.

To begin with, the book explained and illustrated how strands of the witch's own hair were weaved into the prince's mane. It then moved on to the process of adhering fake gold to a select few of Jonathan's teeth. It explained in depth, the clothes he would wear, and there were drawings of several of Jack's tattoos, with the focus on one in particular; the sparrow.

"It is a fine read, is it not?"

The witch's voice startled Will into slamming the book shut and looking up guiltily. He did not try to excuse himself for snooping. "It's fascinating," he answered sincerely.

She came to his side and gently took the book from his grasp. She shuffled through the pages, looking for something. "Pardal always had a wild spirit. At first I did what I could to tame him, for his father's sake, but after awhile the fire in his eyes died and was replaced with boredom. I could not bear to keep him caged forever, so when he turned 16, I found him a way to be free."

"You knew Jack as a child?" Will asked, puzzled.

"Extremely well. His mother died in childbirth, and I became his wet nurse. Then I became his nanny, but to him, I became a mother. To me, he became a son. To Joshamee, a brother," the witch explained.

"I think I'm finally beginning to understand the man."

The witch smiled faintly. "No one will ever understand Pardal, except, perhaps, for his wife."

"You mean Cole," Will stated. "So, she will live?"

"I cannot predict the future, Ferreiro. I only have a hunch."

"Ferreiro?"

"Yes. Blacksmith."

"What may I call you?"

"Besides Witch, you mean?" She seemed rather amused with the title. "I am called Bruxa by most. Do not worry about the dove, Pomba. The talisman around her neck was made to protect Pardal, and I feel it will work the same for anyone he loves. Plus she has a very strong spirit. Pomba and the Pardal Pequeno, little sparrow, will fight for life."

"I don't doubt that," he answered and finally looked down at the book. The page where Bruxa had stopped showed a picture of a woman standing on a ship. Will's jaw dropped. The woman pictured could have very easily been Cole.

"You may have thought that I was the one who filled these pages with words and drawings, but it was Pardal who created it. He used the lessons I'd taught him over the years to invent another part of himself. It was he who drew this picture after waking from a dream. This is why I have a hunch that Pomba is the one for him." That said, she closed the book and placed it lovingly back on the shelf. "Ferreiro, I have made up a room for you and Pardal inside the house."

"That wasn't necessary-"

"It is done."

"Won't Jack be sleeping in the room with Cole?"

"Pardal will not be seeing Pomba until she is well. It is sorte má. Bad luck. I will see you on the morrow Mr. Ferreiro."

And then she was gone, and Will was left alone in the "parlor" once again.


	51. The Task

Chapter 51 – The Task

The next morning, Jack rose before dawn and crept quietly down the hall to the room where Cole slept. He reached for the door handle and slowly tried to turn the knob. It didn't move. He jiggled it harder, and still it refused to budge.

"Oh bloody hell!" he exclaimed, yanking on it was hard as he could. "Bruxa, you evil witch! Open this door!"

"I will not," she answered from behind him.

Jack whirled around in surprise, his hands balled into tight fists at his sides. He figured she would be inside the room, guarding Cole. "You unlock this door, Bruxa, or I will kick it down."

"You will not, Pardal. Not if you want your Pomba to survive. It is very important to her health that you leave her be. Only one who has knowledge of healing powers can grace her presence until she is well enough. You will kill her if you go in that room," the witch told him gravely.

Jack's eyes narrowed suspiciously at the same time that his heart pounded in his chest with fear. "You better not be playing games, old woman," he growled.

"I assure you that this is no game. We are speaking of life or death. It is nothing to play around with," she assured him. "You must leave her be, Pardal. I know it is not easy, but it must be done. You will be the first to see her when she is ready."

Jack continued to seethe with anger, but Bruxa could tell he was beginning to believe her. "I will leave her be. For now. But you will not be able to keep me from her forever, Bruxa so you had better heal her fast," Jack warned, and it was then that Bruxa realized the strain that Cole's illness had put on the man she thought of as her second son. His eyes had dark shadows and he looked a hundred years older than he had the last time she had seen him. Who would have ever thought that it would take a woman to tame her wild sparrow?

Bruxa nearly smiled at the thought, but instead she pitied the exhausted man and led him to the kitchen for some breakfast. "You will eat, then I will take a look at your wounds, then I will give you a task to perform for me," she told him.

"I'm not hungry, my wounds are healing, and I need no task but to worry for Cole."

"You need to keep yourself strong Pardal. How do you think Pomba will feel if she wakes to a dying man?"

Jack felt his heart turn again, and he was really starting to dislike the old witch for knowing exactly what to say to make him do what she wanted. "Fine," he relented, too weak to argue any longer.

"Sit," she ordered as they entered the kitchen. He collapsed into the nearest chair and stared out the window to where the sun was just starting to peek over the ocean.

"I would give up the sun, the ocean, and the Pearl for her. She is everything to me. You will save her, won't you, Bruxa?" Jack turned to her with pleading eyes.

Bruxa's face was quite grim as she turned to him and said, "I will do what I can."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"So explain to me again what we're doing," Will said as he followed Jack down the beach.

"We're going to get some tools."

"And then?"

"We're going to build a summerhouse."

"A summerhouse?"

"Yes, a Chinese-style summerhouse. I believe it is also known as a gazebo."

"Why are we building a gazebo?"

"Because that old witch wants to keep me busy so I won't bother Cole. She had me sketch the gazebo this morning, and it took nearly three hours because she kept changing the details of it. By the end of the three hours, we were back to the original sketch. She is a sneaky old bird," Jack admitted grudgingly as he abruptly changed directions, and headed inland.

"You are a fine artist," Will said quietly.

"What?" Jack asked, halting so fast that Will nearly bumped into him. Jack turned to look at him.

"I still find it so odd that you really are Jack. I mean look at you. I never would have guessed…" Will swallowed thickly. "I didn't believe her," he murmured.

"Didn't believe who?" Jack asked, puzzled.

"Cole," Will answered, swallowing tears that threatened to fill his eyes. "She told me that you were you, and I didn't believe her. I couldn't see it even though it was right in front of me. What kind of friend does that make me? I thought she was going crazy."

"You are a fine friend Will. This is coming from someone who doesn't have much use for friends and therefore chooses them well. You are one of the very finest friends I've ever had. It is I who wronged Cole. Not you. I should never have tried to deceive her. When I think of all that time that was wasted as I paraded around as a prince. It disgusts me," Jack shuddered. "With all the terrible things I have done in my life, I've never regretted anything as much as lying to Cole."

Jack visibly shook himself. "All of that is neither here nor there. It's in the past and there is nothing to be done but getting Cole well. So tell me, what do you know of my artistry?" Jack turned and began to walk once again.

Will realized that the subject was closed for now, but the guilt still lay heavily on his shoulders. "I saw the book. The one with the sketches of your transformation from Jonathan to Jack."

"Oh that. It was nothing, just a way for me to keep from disappointing my father."

"And the girl? Was she from a dream?"

Jack threw Will a sharp glance over his shoulder. "Perhaps she was a dream. I don't remember. I haven't seen the book in years. I wasn't even sure that Bruxa kept it."

"It's Cole in the drawing. Or at least, it could be. Will you marry her, Jack when she is well?"

"If she'll have me." It was Jack's turn to swallow tears.

"She loves you," was Will's reply.

Jack just nodded, thankful that Will walked behind him and couldn't see the tears trickling down his face


	52. The Gazebo

It took Bruxa nearly an entire day of scouring the island to finally decide on a location for the gazebo. After what felt like a 50-mile hike, she glided to a stop while both Will and Jack collapsed to the ground, panting.

"This will do," she announced as they reached a beautiful spot on the water.

"Where are we?" Will asked, breathing hard.

"You old she-devil!" Jack exclaimed, rising up onto his elbows so he could glare at her better. "After all that walking, we're less than half a mile from the house!"

"Who would have guessed that the perfect spot would be so close to home?" Bruxa asked, hiding a grin. "Well, now you know where to build. I must go check on Pomba. You'd better hurry back to get the supplies if you want to get any work done before dark."

"Today? You must be out of your mind," Jack stated.

"The gazebo must be done in one week from today," she informed him.

"What's it for?" Will asked, staring up at the sky.

"A gathering of people," she answered.

"A party?"

"Perhaps. Or a funeral," Bruxa mumbled then turned towards home.

"What was that?" Jack asked, leaping to his feet. "Don't play games with me old woman," he warned, grabbing her arm so she would stop walking away.

Bruxa sighed and turned to him with sorrow-filled eyes. "One week from today, we will know your Pomba's fate. She will once again join the living, or she will join the dead."

Jack released his hold on Bruxa and his arm fell limply to his side as he digested her words. "How can you expect me to build this bloody shack when the woman I love may be a week away from death?" Jack burst out angrily.

"You will build the gazebo with the love you have for your Pomba. You will either celebrate her life within its walls or mourn her death. Keep in mind Pardal, that you have the choice to build it the way you see fit. The love you put into this building will give her strength by the pull of the ocean and the whisper of the wind. That is why we needed the most perfect place to build it." The witch turned once again toward home.

Will gaped at the woman's back. "She's not serious, is she Jack?" he asked once she was out of earshot. "How can building a gazebo make Cole better?"

"I don't know, Mr. Turner, but I learned long ago never to ignore the witch's advice. The irritating woman always turns out to be right," Jack grumbled. "Let's get to work, shall we?"

"Aye," Will replied, suddenly understanding why Gibbs was such a superstitious man. How could he not be with a witch as a mother?

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Will and Jack actually made real progress that day with the assistance of Gibbs and the rest of the pirate crew. They returned to the house towards the end of dusk and Bruxa had an amazing feast spread out on the table for them. Jack was so exhausted that he devoured a plate of fish and fruit then trudged off to his room to sleep.

Standing before the basin, Jack hissed in pain as he removed his shirt. He noticed the back of his shirt was pink on the inside with a mixture of his blood and sweat. The few hours he'd spent building the gazebo had pulled his semi-healed wounds open again. He needed someone to wash his back, and he wished that person could be Cole.

Jack set his jaw angrily as he began to wash his arms. Why had it taken death to hover over them for him to expose his true identity to Cole? He was in love with her, and he was pretty sure he had been since the moment when he realized she was a woman. As he relived those first few days with Cole on the Black Pearl, someone knocked on his door.

"Yes?"

He watched in the mirror as the door opened and Bruxa entered the room with a jar in her hand. He continued to silently wash himself as her eyes met his in the mirror. "I come bearing gifts," she declared airily through the tension in the room. "I know you are not happy with me," she began as she set the jar on the bureau and unscrewed the top. She scooped out a handful of goop and slapped it on his back.

Jack yelped in pain as the salve stung his open wounds. Gritting his teeth, he replied, "I am not happy with myself. I have handled this whole situation rather badly. I treated Cole like garbage, and now she is near death. It is only fair that I'm kept away from her. I have only caused her pain, and I am the one who deserves to be tortured for what I have done to her."

"Do not be so hard on yourself, Pardal. It was not your fault. It was no one's fault. Not even your hard-headed father's. He was bound by tradition, and you were bound by blood. Cole was bound by her commitment to herself." Bruxa rubbed his back.

"I wish I could do it over again. I wish I could start over from the moment I met Cole. I wish I had married her and set off in the Black Pearl never to be found again just like Will suggested," Jack murmured.

"You can't be a pirate forever, Pardal. You can always have your adventures of course, but the pirate life is not for children. Your child will need to have a father to look up to and take after. Would you really want him to be hanging around the likes of those men, and most importantly – my son?" she added the last with a laugh.

"Your son is a fine man, but I see your point. It's no life for a wife either. As much as Cole loves to be at sea, she will want to have a home and friends, and pretty dresses," Jack rationalized.

"Do you not want those things as well?"

"I don't think I'd look real good in a dress Bruxa."

"A home, Pardal. And friends."

"That'd be alright, I guess. An adventure all in its own I suppose."

"That's the spirit Pardal. I must go check on Pomba now. Does your back feel better?" she asked.

Jack rolled his shoulders experimentally. "A lot better actually. I don't feel the cuts anymore."

"Good. I was afraid I had the wrong paste."

Jack turned and looked at her with trepidation. "Which one did you think you had?"

"The impotency paste."

Jack swallowed audibly and glanced down at his crotch area.

"Relax Pardal, I am only teasing. Why would I have an impotency paste?" she asked with a laugh.

"Because you're an EVIL WITCH!" he shouted, pushing her out the door and slamming it behind her. Bruxa chuckled as she made her way down the hallway. She slipped the big brass key from her pocket and unlocked Cole's room making sure to lock it behind her.

Still snickering at herself, Bruxa lit the bedside candle so she could examine Cole. She felt something press against her stomach, and she looked down in confusion. The sword blade gleamed in the candlelight. Startled, Bruxa stared up at a set of terrified green eyes.

The girl she'd so fondly begun to think of as Pomba nudged Bruxa with the sword. "Where am I, old woman, and where's Jack?"


	53. The Rain

Chapter 53 – The Rain

The old woman laughed at Cole. It was the deep hearty raspy cackle of a witch, and Cole's hand fell limp at the sound, the sword falling harmlessly onto the floor. She found herself unable to move, her eyes held prisoner by the witch's own bottomless black orbs. Yet, Cole wasn't afraid. She felt oddly comforted by the woman's presence.

"I like you, Pomba," the woman finally said once she controlled her laughter. "Pardal will do just fine with you by his side."

Cole shook her head in confusion, grateful that she was able to move again. Her head was pounding, and her whole body felt wilted as though the life had been wrung from her. "I don't understand," she whispered, appalled at how weak her voice sounded now.

"You need to rest," Bruxa murmured, passing a hand over Cole's eyes. Cole laid back down as she fell into a deep sleep. "You have less than one week to regain your strength," Bruxa added, knowing Cole wouldn't hear her.

Bruxa pressed her hand to Cole's belly. "Such a strong boy grows here," she mumbled with a smile. Satisfied, Bruxa stood and exited the room, making sure to lock the door behind her. Bruxa had until daylight to gather the supplies needed for Cole's "transition" back into the world of the living. At dawn, Cole would wake and Bruxa needed to make sure she was waiting at her bedside when she came back to consciousness.

OOO

At first light, Bruxa had obtained the last of the things she needed. She was on her way back to the house, when she sensed a ship approaching. Startled, she glanced up and out to sea, but all she could see was darkness in the duskiness of the morning. It didn't matter. She knew the ship was there just as well as she knew that it was full of friend, not foe.

Silently, she went to her son and roused him from a deep, snoreful sleep. "Joshamee," she spoke quietly so as not to disturb the other pirates inhabiting the barn.

"Mmmmm?" he murmured. He peered out from slitted eyes that widened when he noticed his mother at his bedside. He jumped visibly. "Mother, you of all people know that it's bad luck to-."

"Rouse a sleeping man from sleep. Yes, yes of course I know this. I blessed you beforehand," she reassured him, waving a dismissive hand at him. "I need you to stand post at the beach, son. A British ship approaches."

"Who is it?" he asked with furrowed brows. Who would have followed them? Norrington was imprisoned and Autumn was dead. Who else would have reason to hunt them down?

"Worry not, my son. The ship bears friends. Go greet them and put them up at the inn. Tell them a story to keep them away from the house and the gazebo until the week has run its course. Report back to me by midafternoon. I must see to Pomba." With that, Bruxa disappeared out the barn door.

Gibbs shook the sleep from his eyes and stood to dress. Then he left to do his mother's bidding. He still could not even begin to fathom who would have been able to find them on Madeira. It was not an easy place to find and besides that, no one knew they were there. Shrugging to himself, Gibbs headed to the beach just in time to see the sun beginning to peek up over the horizon, casting a pink glow on a lone ship displaying a British flag. Gibbs sighed, for there would surely be rain this day.

OOO

Will and Jack lay under a giant tree as the rain poured down dampening the biscuits that Bruxa had provided for their afternoon snack. The pirates were drinking rum as they always did, but these days their laughter was less boisterous and there conversations were more sober. Jack wondered if they all thought he was a ghost or some such because he hadn't had more than a word with any of them. Not even Joel. They seemed to keep their distance as best as they could. Perhaps it had to do with Jack's own depressing mood. Who knew?

"She'll be fine, Jack," a soggy Will said suddenly, interrupting his thoughts. For once, Jack hadn't been thinking about Cole, and Will's reminder made him feel somewhat guilty. Jack stood quickly, grabbing a hammer.

"I know that Will, but we've only got six days, so let's get back to work, shall we? All hands on deck!" he bellowed, sounding just like the captain everyone remembered.

The pirates scrambled to their feet and began to work immediately, abandoning their half-empty bottles of rum. They worked hard yet carefully knowing something important was relying on their performances. They did not stop building again until they were sodden with mud and it was too dark to see.

OOO

Gibbs greeted the visitors cheerfully, pleasantly surprised by the company. He took them to the inn as he was instructed, making up a story about how Will, and Jack had taken Cole to the other side of the island for medical attention. They seemed to believe his fib, and the captain insisted that Gibbs take them to the doctor the next day. Gibbs explained that it was quite a trek, and even on horseback it would take several days. He didn't seem to care.

Surprisingly, the two elder gentlemen and the lass insisted upon going as well. Inwardly, Gibbs was quite satisfied with this because it would only make their journey slower, and that was exactly what he wanted.

He went back to Bruxa feeling quite satisfied with himself. As it turned out, Bruxa was satisfied as well. She helped him pack food and water for their journey and reminded him of the many places they could stop to sleep and eat in case he couldn't remember where they were (he could, even though he hadn't been to Madeira in years). After that, she told him to make sure they were dressed in the finest clothing they had brought and meet her at the gazebo just after dawn in six days.

Her son embraced her and hoisted the sack of food on his shoulder. He looked quite relaxed, which made Bruxa smile. Usually her son was a nervous wreck. She knew that was her own fault for raising him around so much superstition and witchcraft. She just hadn't meant for him to take everything _so seriously_. He had grown into a fine man, she decided as she watched him walk out of the house into the rain. Superstitiousness and all.


	54. The Journey

Chapter 54 – The Journey

Cole woke at dawn, just as the witch had known she would. Bruxa sat at her bedside as Cole's eyes opened slowly. She glanced around the room trying to shake the fogginess from her mind. Everything was blurry and it didn't help that the only light in the room was a single candle. There were heavy curtains hanging on the wall, but Cole wondered if there was even a window beneath them. It would be of no surprise if the curtain was just there to make her think there was a way out of the prison other than the heavy door that she was sure was locked tight.

As though she could hear Cole's thoughts, the scary woman rose and went to draw the curtains. Light did not pour into the room and Cole worried for a moment that she'd been right. When the woman moved though, Cole could see the faint pink glow of dawn. She sighed with relief. She watched the woman come back to her side and smile.

"You asked me two questions," the woman said, her voice was deep and hoarse making her sound ancient.

"Where am I and where's Jack?" Cole reminded her. She was no longer wishing to hurt the old woman. There was something familiar and kind about her. Perhaps Cole had been wrong to think she was imprisoned. Maybe this woman was just trying to help her.

"You are in Madeira," Bruxa answered. Cole looked at her blankly, so Bruxa said, "It's an island." As though that would explain everything. "Joshamee Gibbs was born on this island. Pardal was born out of this island as well."

"Gibbs was born here? What is Pardal?"

"Pardal is Sparrow in my language."

"Jack Sparrow was born here?" Cole asked in disbelief.

"In a manner of speaking, yes. He was created here. By Prince Jonathan," Bruxa explained.

"Who are you?"

"I raised Jonathan from a babe. His mother died and he was placed in my care. I raised him as my own son along with my true son, Joshamee."

That explained a lot. Cole now saw the slight resemblance the woman had to Gibbs. "So you helped Jonathan become a pirate," Cole said slowly, as she began to understand.

"Aye. He needed an outlet for his wild spirit. An outlet that did not interfere with his life as a prince or his father's reputation. A secret identity, if you will. To answer your second question, Pardal is here on the island. He is safe and healing from his wounds."

"I need to see him," Cole stated determinedly as she threw her legs over the edge of the bed. It was then that she realized she was naked. She pulled the sheet up to her chest and started to stand up.

"Not yet Pomba," Bruxa said, effortlessly pushing her back on the bed. "You need to heal first. You are ill. Luckily Pardal Pequeno is strong." The old woman touched Cole's stomach and grinned. "He will be a fine boy, like his father."

"How do you know it is a boy?"

"I know," Bruxa said and continued to smile. "You will see your love in six days. We have a lot of work to do before then."

"What sort of work?" Cole asked, confused.

"You need to regain your strength, put some color back into your skin, and be beautiful before you reunite with Pardal. We will start with a little bit of walking. Try to stand."

Cole stood. She was slightly wobbly on her feet, but she did not stumble.

"Good, now take a few steps," the woman instructed. "Call me Bruxa," she said as though she knew that Cole had just been wondering what the woman's name was.

Cole stepped with one foot, then stepped with the other then tripped on the sheet she was clutching tightly to her naked body.

Bruxa caught her before she fell and gently pried the sheet from Cole's clenched fists. "No need for that," she said, tossing the sheet back on the bed. "It's just us girls in here after all. Try again."

Cole did and to her surprise she could walk quite easily. It did not take long however before she was wheezing and had to sit down as a cough wracked her body. Bruxa sat patiently at her side until the cough had subsided. "I feel so weak," Cole confessed.

"You caught yourself quite a cold running around Britain in the snow and ice trying to save Pardal. You are a brave woman though some might call you stupid for risking your child's life like that. I would not call you stupid," Bruxa added quickly. "You saved Pardal's life, and I think without him, you would have not the strength to bear his child. You have endured much misery in the time you were apart from your love, but I tell you now that you will be reunited and happy once again. I cannot promise that you will be together forever, but you have a sweet life ahead of you. It will make up for your suffering," Bruxa reassured her. "Now, we must make you beautiful, for our time runs short."

Cole thought six days would be an eternity to be away from Jack, but then she realized they had been living apart much longer than that. Six days wouldn't kill her, hopefully.

OOOOO

"What mischief has your son gotten into, Bruxa?" Jack asked in between mouthfuls of food. "I haven't seen him in two days."

"He's gone for a horse ride," Bruxa answered flippantly.

"May I inquire as to where?" Jack asked, but he realized he didn't really care. All he wanted to do was finish eating, try to sneak into Cole's room, then fall into bed.

Bruxa shrugged. Jack rose from the table, clearing his dishes. He then headed down the hallway to his room. "Think not of disturbing Pomba," Bruxa advised.

"How does she fare?" Jack asked, looking longingly towards Cole's room.

"She remains the same," Bruxa answered solemnly. She hated lying to Pardal, but it would all work out in the end. Of that, she was sure. "Good night, Pardal."

Jack swallowed hard, trying to keep tears at bay. He must be tired, because he suddenly felt an overwhelming urge to weep. "Good night, Bruxa." He trudged to his room, and without removing his clothes collapsed on the bed and fell into a fitful sleep.

OOOOO

The woman was not her usual chatty self, Gibbs discovered as horses lumbered along slowly. In fact, no one in the group spoke much. They all seemed tired and haggard, and they had every right to be in such condition. They had been through hell and back, but they were still hanging on.

"Have you had any word?" one of the old men asked. There was no need for Gibbs to ask what he was talking about.

"No," Gibbs replied, this time he didn't need to lie. He had no idea how Cole was faring as his mother was keeping her hidden from the world.

"How could you stand not knowing?" the woman asked with a sniffle. She looked miserable, with her beautiful eyes full of tears and her expression morose.

"I thought you might show up," he lied (in reality, he hadn't even considered the possiblity that they would come to Madeira). "And I had to watch the _Pearl_," he answered, as though it explained everything.

"No one's watching her now," the girl pointed out. Gibbs didn't know how to answer, so he didn't.

"How did you find us?" Gibbs asked the captain.

"We saw you leave. It didn't take too long to gather a crew for _The Runaway Princess. _It was not long before we lost _The Black Pearl_ though. She is mighty fast ship. It was pure luck running into her like we did.," the captain answered.

"It was fate," the girl answered hauntingly.

"Aye, it was probably that," the captain agreed. The group fell back into silence and the horses plodded on.


	55. The Beauty

As the days went by, Bruxa kept Cole on a strict regimen of exercise and hearty food. The old woman would wake her with a hearty breakfast laced with an herbal remedy of some sort then force Cole to stretch her body out in all different directions which usually left her aching by the end of the day. This did not go unnoticed by Bruxa who would take Cole to a secluded spot on the beach where she could swim away her pains then lay in the sun until her skin turned brown.

Bruxa seemed quite concerned with Cole's outward appearance. She would apply ointment to her skin and take a small rough stone-like tool to peel away the layers of old skin Cole didn't even know were there. Afterwards, the witch would rub aromatic oil onto Cole that made her skin soft and shiny. Bruxa would also wash Cole's hair every day with a putrid smelling paste, much to Cole's protest. Bruxa assured her that it was very important that Cole look her best when she was reunited with Jack. Cole grudgingly agreed, but she had to wonder when enough was enough.

On the fourth morning, Cole woke to a stinging pain on her leg that drove tears to her eyes before they had even opened. "Yowwwwwww!" she howled, lunging into a sitting position.

"Good morning," Bruxa said brightly from where she sat next to her on the bed, handing Cole a steaming mug.

Cole accepted it, blinking with confusion. "What are you doing to me?" Cole asked crossly, glancing at the irritated patch of skin on her leg. She rubbed the spot and was surprised at how smooth it was.

"I'm making you beautiful," Bruxa answered simply as she smeared something sticky onto Cole's leg. "Now drink your tea," the witch instructed. Cole placed the tea on the bedside table and watched as Bruxa pressed a strange looking cloth to the goop on her leg. She smoothed it down with the palm of her hand until it had adhered itself to Cole's skin. Suddenly, Bruxa pinched the cloth between her fingers and swiftly yanked it off of Cole's leg.

"Stoooooooop!" Cole bellowed. Bruxa raised an eyebrow and handed the cloth to Cole. She looked at it and saw a million of her leg hairs trapped by the cloth.

"I know it stings a little, but look how pretty!" Bruxa said, running a hand down Cole's leg. Cole looked down and saw that half of her leg was now hair-free. She had to admit, it did look nice, but was she willing to go through pure torture to finish the job?

It appeared she didn't have much choice, as Bruxa was already drizzling more of the sticky stuff onto her leg. Cole tried to keep on a brave face as Bruxa continued to pull out all of the hair on her legs. After a while, it really wasn't so bad because her legs went numb.

"Done!" Bruxa declared triumphantly a few minutes later. Cole sighed with relief as Bruxa smoothed some soothing oil onto her legs. "Now for your arms."

"Oh no!" Cole protested.

"Not your whole arms," Bruxa said, rolling her eyes. "Just underarms."

Before Cole could protest again, Bruxa deftly tied Cole's wrists to the bedpost with a strip of the same cloth she'd used to pull the hair off Cole's legs. Cole struggled, but her bindings held fast and she knew that the cloth must be charmed in some way. It was as strong as iron.

Her underarms went fast, and Cole barely winced. She thought Bruxa must be done for sure now, but instead of untying her hands, Bruxa tied Cole's feet to the footrest of the bed. "Now what are you doing?" Cole asked irritably. Was beauty truly worth all of this? Didn't Jack love her for who she was not what she looked like? Her thoughts of Jack made her eyes tear a little. She was tired off all of this. This old woman was playing games, while Jack could very well be in the next room for all Cole knew. She longed to see the captain. She needed him because he was the only one who could ease the ache in her chest.

"You'll thank me later," Bruxa said and pulled Cole's nightgown up to her waist. Cole's blood froze as she felt stickiness on the skin between her legs.

"No!" she protested, thrashing her body as much as she could.

"Pomba, mind the baby," Bruxa muttered.

Cole stopped moving at the witch's manipulating words. Cole was almost certain the woman was just using her baby as a way to get Cole to do what she wanted, but Cole would not risk hurting her child no matter what. So, she held still and waited for the sting. Bruxa was now up close and personal with the one area of her body that only Jack had ever truly paid attention to. The thought made Cole feel a little ill.

Fortunately, it was over quickly and Bruxa finally released Cole's bindings. "Look," Bruxa prompted, pointed her finger at the looking glass. Cole didn't want to look, but felt compelled to do so, for some odd reason. "See yourself as Pardal will see you."

Cole pulled her nightgown up and over head and walked slowly to the mirror. Standing before it, she could see that her color had returned. Her body looked healthy and strong, even where her stomach rounded. Her hair cascaded to her waist, soft and wavy, and her skin was glowing. She looked beautiful. Then her eyes fell to the most private area of her body and she saw something that made her squint and look more closely into the glass. Her nether hair was not completely gone. In fact, Bruxa had somehow shaped it into a most unusual pattern.

Cole gasped when she realized what it was. "It's perfect," she whispered.

"I know," Bruxa answered. "Quit staring at yourself. We've got work to do, and time runs short."

"Not nearly short enough," Cole murmured.


	56. The Circle

"Mr. Gibbs, what exactly do you think you're about!" the woman demanded as she drew her horse to a halt and dismounted. She marched up to Gibbs and confronted him with her hands on her hips.

"What's wrong, milady?" the captain asked, perplexed by her outburst.

"We've been here before. Don't even try to deny it!" she snapped at Gibbs when he began to protest. "You've taken us in a circle."

"I may have gotten a little bit lost, Mrs.-," Gibbs began.

"What's going on Mr. Gibbs?" the eldest man asked. "Why would you take us on a wild goose chase when you know how desperate we are?"

Swallowing hard, Gibbs wasn't sure what to say. "I've just been stalling is all. You see we're meeting them just 'round the bend, but they won't be here until tomorrow."

"What's tomorrow?" the woman asked.

"I can't say."

"Say!" the captain yelled, drawing his sword. The old men began to protest even as the woman looked at the captain encouragingly

"I don't know, my lord. I was told to bring you there tomorrow morning in your finest clothes. That's all I know," Gibbs answered, holding up his hands in surrender.

"He's telling the truth," the woman said after a moment. She sounded quite disappointed and watched the captain sheath his sword. "So we'll rest here until morning then. I hardly see any reason to continue on this journey to nowhere."

"There's an inn just a stone's throw away," Gibbs suggested.

"Lead on then," the captain said, and there was still annoyance in his voice. "Just know this, Mr. Gibbs; I don't like games."

Again, Gibbs swallowed hard.

OOO

"It's perfect," Will decided as he and Jack stood back to look at the completed gazebo.

"No, there's a nail sticking out," Jack murmured and went to fix it. Will watched as Jack spent the next ten minutes fixing things that looked fine. It wasn't until Jack started to climb the structure that Will finally stepped in.

"Jack it's fine," Will told him as he pulled Jack down by his shirt.

"Fine isn't good enough," Jack said and tugged out of Will's grasp with a grunt.

"Jack, come down here! You're going to ruin it," Will warned.

"Pardal!" called a sharp voice. "You will come with me now."

Jack turned to look at the witch who appeared out of nowhere and stood impatiently beside Will. As he did so, his foot slipped and he fell off the roof of the gazebo. He landed on his back in the grass and just lay there for a few moments as Will and Bruxa both came to his side.

"Bugger off," he grunted. "I'm fine." Jack rose slowly and dusted off his clothes. "What do you want with me?" he asked Bruxa, accusingly.

"You need to get cleaned up for tomorrow," she answered.

"How is Cole?" he asked, apprehensively.

"There has been no change," the witch lied. "You must come now. You will not meet your woman looking like that."

"Will I be meeting my woman at all, Bruxa? Or will I be greeted with only a corpse?" Jack's eyes flashed with something awful, and Will felt a chill of fear. He was no interested in watching Jack lose his temper with an old woman, whether she be a witch or not.

"She'll be fine, Jack. Pay no mind to the witch. You will see your love tomorrow, and you will be wed," Will said. "Is that not so, Bruxa?"

"It may be so. I cannot predict anything with certainty. Now, come."

Jack's shoulders slumped in defeat as he glanced once more at the gazebo. It really was perfect, he concluded. If in fact the old witch had been telling the truth about the gazebo deciding Cole's fate then his woman should be well indeed.

He turned to trudge after Bruxa as Will followed closely behind. In the distance, thunder rumbled and without warning, it began to rain.

OOO

That evening, Jack went to bed early. The exhaustion of the past week had finally caught up with him and he slumbered soundly until the morning hours. Just before he woke, Jack had a dream about Cole. She wore a sparkling green dress and she stood in the ocean where the water lapped the sand. He called to her, but she just smiled and turned away. He tried to run to her, but no matter how hard he tried, she only got further and further away, walking deeper and deeper into the water. He screamed her name through tears as the water reached her chest. She turned once again and blew him a kiss. Then her head went under and she disappeared.

Jack woke from the dream, drenched in sweat. He tore the bed sheets off of himself and went to the window where the sky was just beginning to lighten. He closed his eyes and relived Cole's head going under the water. He suddenly felt very ill and lay back on his bed. He stared at the ceiling for what felt like hours before Bruxa rapped at the door. She pushed the door open and said, "It is time, Pardal. You must wait by the water's edge," before disappearing again.

Jack shuddered. The last place he wanted to go was the water's edge, but he could wait no longer. He had to learn Cole's fate, whatever it might be. He rose once again and breathed deeply, the nausea dissipated and he felt fine. He dressed slowly and brushed his hair till it shone. He checked his appearance in the mirror and noticed that the dark circles beneath his eyes were barely noticeable. Whatever potions the witch had used on him seemed to work magic. The ten years Jack had aged during Cole's illness had disappeared, and he was looking healthy again.

Jack attempted a smile at his reflection, but he only half made it. Dread laid heavily in his heart, and try as he might, it would not leave him. Jack turned from the mirror and strode purposefully out the door. He would wait by the water's edge, and if so, he would die there.


	57. The Joining

On the day of the meeting, Gibbs led his party to the gazebo, and the woman stared at it in wonderment. She walked up to it and ran her hand over the smooth wood. "It's beautiful. I can't believe it," she gasped, recognizing the materials used to build it.

"Jack and Will built it. With a bit of help," Gibbs explained.

"I'm quite impressed," the eldest man said. "I had no idea he had something like this in him."

The other old man nodded in agreement, but interjected with, "What is all of this about? What are we doing here in this strange place with this odd building? Why have we come here?"

"Ye can er, take a seat. Except you, Captain. Yer services be needed elsewhere," Gibbs said. He turned to retreat.

"Wait! You're just going to leave us here?" the woman asked.

"Look there, Mrs. You'll hardly be alone," Gibbs answered pointing through the trees. The woman did look, and she saw a fierce group of men coming towards them. Fortunately, she knew the men to be the crew of the Black Pearl, and they were anything but fierce.

"Where are we going?" the captain asked.

"To see the witch. She has a task for you to perform," Gibbs said. The captain followed Gibbs reluctantly, and they disappeared into the woods.

The pirates approached, and the woman spoke to them. She asked what was going on and they told her as much as they knew. Subsequently, it wasn't much. They told her of Cole being locked away by a witch, and how they were told to build the gazebo for either a wedding or a funeral.

"Whose funeral?" interupted the younger of the two old men.

"Captain Sparrow's lady, Cole. She was very sick from the cold ride she took to save the captain's life. We haven't seen her in a week, and the witch says her condition hasn't changed," Marty, the shortest pirate explained. "Today, we're supposed to learn her fate."

The woman put her arm around the old man who was worried sick. "She'll be fine," she murmured. "She's very strong."

"Only time'll tell," Marty said with a shrug and the woman glared at him.

OOO

Jack made his way slowly and carefully. He told himself it was so he wouldn't ruin the fine clothes Bruxa had made for him, but the truth was; he was scared. He had been scared so few times in his life that the sensation felt very foreign and uncomfortable to him. He pressed on, making his way through the trees and up to the shoreline. He strode across the beach. Bruxa had not specified exactly where on the water's edge he was to go, but he suspected that he would find the place without too much trouble.

He was right. He hadn't walked more than a ¼ mile when an object in the water caught his eye. It was white and billowy topped by brown hair, but all Jack saw was sparkling green. "No," he whispered in agony. "Please, no." Even though running had gotten him nowhere in his dream, Jack began to run. Sand sprayed out behind him as his feet dug into the ground, and water splashed his fancy pants as the waves crashed to shore.

OOO

Bruxa handed Will the two objects and told him to meet her at the gazebo. Will smiled triumphantly and squeezed them tightly in his hand. When he arrived at the gazebo, there were people everywhere. He expected the pirates and all the townspeople Bruxa had invited, but there were three guests he had not expected to see.

"Elizabeth!" he shouted and ran to her side. He scooped her up and began to twirl her in the air before he thought of the baby and set her back down. "How did you get here?" he asked after nodding to Jack's father and Colet's father.

"Elizabeth coerced James into bringing us. She can be quite persuasive," King Richard commented.

"James is here too?" Will asked, overwhelmed by the news.

"Gibbs has taken him off into the woods," Elizabeth said. "Will, do you know what's going on?"

"Not for sure, but I have an idea. I will be back in a few moments. Don't move a muscle. I'd rather not let you out of my sight ever again," Will said.

"Nor would I.," she answered, kissing him before releasing him.

Will walked up onto the platform of the gazebo and pulled a rope that released black curtains. He was enveloped in darkness. The crowd quieted, wondering what was going on. Will stepped out from behind the curtain and cleared his throat.

"Pardon me. Would everyone please take a seat?" he requested. There were wooden benches spread out before the gazebo with a wide isle left running down the middle. "I'm sure most of you are wondering exactly why we've gathered here today. I would love to tell you, but I don't know. I've just been asked to have everyone be seated for whatever occasion is going to take place here, will occur momentarily. Thank you," Will finished with a bow then went back to join Elizabeth.

"What have you got there?" Elizabeth asked when she noticed Will was clutching something tightly in his hand.

"I think we'll find out in just a moment," Will answered mysteriously.

OOO

"Cole!" Jack called, his heart already breaking in his chest.

Cole turned and looked at him. She didn't speak, and she didn't move. It was as though she was paralyzed, standing up to her knees in the sea. Jack ran faster, his lungs burning until he was close enough to see her eyes and the tears running down her face. "Jack," she whispered and the sound was nearly lost to sea as quietly as she spoke. Jack strode up to her and still she didn't move. He then noticed she wore a white dress. A wedding dress not a burial gown, and he fell to his knees before her. Pressing his head to her round belly, he sobbed.

She cupped his chin, willing him to stand and hold her close. He looked up at her, his eyes gleaming with tears, just like her own. He stood and he pulled her so tightly to him that she could scarcely breathe. "Oh Jack."

"Cole, I love you more than anything. I can't bear to be apart from you," he whispered in her ear.

"I love you Jack. I've missed you so much I nearly died of heartache. Knowing that your son grows in my womb is all that has kept me alive. I'm so sorry I deceived you and wasted all that time we could have been together," she murmured.

"I was the one who did the deceiving, and for that I will never forgive myself. Will you marry me Cole, so we can be at each other's side for the rest of eternity?"

"Of course, I will marry you," she replied and his lips slipped over hers. His hands caressed her belly, and he felt movement.

"He agrees as well," Cole said with a smile.

"Shall we get this over with so I can get you into bed?"

"I think that's the best idea you've ever had, Captain Jack Sparrow," Cole answered.

Jack swept her up into his arms and carried her to the gazebo.

OOO

The crowd was already starting to wind up again when James stepped through the curtain. No one had seen him go through the curtain in the first place, so people stared at him like he was an apparition or something. "Good morning ladies and gentlemen. And er, pirates," he began. "We have gathered here today to see two of our close friends be joined together by marriage."

The curtain rose, and the crowd gasped when they saw Jack and Cole dripping wet inside the gazebo. Everyone started to murmur. "She looks beautiful," Elizabeth commented.

"Thank god she's alright," Benjamin said softly.

The ceremony began. James married the couple, and Will brought forth the rings. Everything went just according to Bruxa'' plan. It was only after the rings gleamed on their fingers that both Jack and Cole realized the absence of the old witch.

"After all that plotting and planning, she's not even here to enjoy her accomplishment?" Cole wondered aloud as Jack handed her a huge piece of cake.

"She's a crafty one, that Bruxa. Eat up darling, you're going to need your strength," Jack suggested with a devilish grin.

"And what, pray tell, might I need strength for?" she asked teasingly as she wiped icing off the cake with her finger then licked it clean.

"The possibilities are endless," Jack answered and kissed the icing off her lip.

Elizabeth and Will sidled up to the newly weds, and Elizabeth examined Cole's ring. "How appropriate," she commented.

"It's beautiful," Cole murmured. "I'd never seen a real black pearl before, and I must say I find them quite appealing. "And the gazebo is brilliant," she added. "Though I can't believe the Black Pearl is gone." She looked at the building which had been constructed of wood from the ship. The curtains were made from The Black Pearl's sails.

"It's not gone," Will told her. "It needed some repairs. The stuff we used to build the gazebo with would have been tossed out anyway. Most of it, that is."

"If the Pearl were gone we'd have no privacy on our honeymoon," Jack added with a smirk.

King Benjamin and King Richard approached the foursome, and Richard presented Jack with a piece of paper. "A wedding present for you and your beautiful wife."

"What's this? You're giving us an island?" Jack asked.

"It's not just any island, Jack," Elizabeth pointed out excitedly. "It's your island. The one you were m-."

"Marooned upon. Twice. The treeless island," he reminded her for Elizabeth had been the one to burn down all the tress.

Elizabeth just looked down at her feet and said, "I'm sure they're starting to grow back by now."

"So does this mean, you won't be expecting me to take over as king?" Jack asked Richard, hopefully.

"You will be expected to be governor of this island," the king answered. "I do not want my grandson raised on a pirate ship."

"I wouldn't dream of it. And who will be king?" Jack asked, curiously.

"Unless you decide you want the position, I will merge my land with James' land."

"And what of our land?" Cole asked her father.

"I hope to live until my grandson takes the throne. If that's not the case, our land will go to James as well," Benjamin answered.

"Thank you so much for this gift," Cole said as she hugged both of the old men. "And of course, you'll come and live on the island?" Cole asked, turning to Elizabeth and Will. They looked at each other and smiled.

"Of course," Will answered.

"Well, we should get going," Jack said with a yawn. "I'm sure you're tired, right Cole?"

"Oh, I'm exhausted Captain," she replied.

"We'll arrange for your home to be built," Richard said. "You can stay here until then if you wish, rather than return to the bitter cold."

Jack looked at Cole. She smiled. "It's a pirate's life for me. One last time," she said. Jack grinned at her.

"Turners, you're welcome to come with us. We shall of course stick to calm waters as a courtesy to our fat wives," Jack teased.

"We'd be honored to join you on one last adventure," Will said.

"Will, my boy. The adventure doesn't end here. It's only just begun," Jack corrected.

OOO

Later on when they were finally alone in the captain's quarters of the newly improved Black Pearl, Jack removed Cole's clothes in a painstakingly slow process. He made sure to cover every inch of her body as it became exposed to the cool night air drifting in through the porthole. Cole sighed with content, desire, and impatience.

"He's gotten so big," Jack commented in between kisses on her belly.

"He's so strong. He's going to be hard to keep under control I have a feeling. Just like his father," Cole whispered.

Jack continued on his journey downward and stopped short when he uncovered her nether regions. "What's this?" he asked, staring down at her. "This must mean you're for me and me alone," he said aloud as he traced the intricate sparrow groomed into her nether hair.

"It is true. Only you," she answered, and Jack smothered her with his kisses deep into the night.


	58. Epilogue

"And that is the story of your Uncle Jack and Aunt Cole, for which the two of you were named," Will concluded and laid back on the grass, lazily.

"I'm going to be a pirate one day," the four-year-old Jack declared as he swung a stick in the air.

"I will be a better pirate than you," the four-year-and-one-month-old Cole decided. She swung her own stick near Jack , and their sticks connected and broke.

"Do be careful, darlings," Elizabeth suggested as she looked up from her book and saw the two children find more sticks.

"Are you telling them that story again?" the governess Adrian asked as she approached with a tray full of drinks.

"I hope you left out the dirty parts," Governer Jonathan added as he handed Will a plate of food. Adrian elbowed him, but couldn't help the smile that spread across her face.

"Mum, whatever happened to Jack and Cole?" Jack asked Adrian

"Well, no one really knows," Adrian answered. "Some say they went off to find treasure and they'll never return, others say they'll be back one day when they'll collected enough booty, and still others think maybe they've settled down on some nice island to raise a family."

"They'd never do anything that boring," Cole decided stubbornly as she and Jack took a break from their fight. She placed her hands on her hips and looked to Will. "If they sailed away, why wouldn't they take their ship, Papa?"

Will glanced to the sea where the Black Pearl rocked gently on the waves. "The Black Pearl was a wedding present for Jonathan and Adrian. I'm sure that Jack and Cole would easily find a new ship."

"Or commandeer one," Jonathan added quietly. Adrian elbowed him again. Jonathan looked at her and shrugged innocently.

"Once a pirate, always a pirate," Jonathan whispered in Cole's ear.

"I wouldn't have it any other way," she whispered back.

THE END 

_To all Pirates of the Caribbean: The White Cole faithful readers,_

_I would like to thank you for your interest, dedication, and patience. I was extremely reluctant to end this tale, and I'm not sure I'm completely satisfied with the way it turned out. That's neither here nor there, however. It's finished, and I hope you all enjoyed it. I apologize for all of the delays, but I'd like you to know that it was not my intention to "tease" my faithful readers. All of the chapters were posted on as soon as I finished writing them. I usually would neglect to even read over them myself before posting, which is why there are so many typos/spelling mistakes. Anyway, I would like to thank you once again for sticking by me (some of you for several years) – when I started this story, I had no idea it would become such a project. Now that it's done, I'll be moving on to a new one. I'm not sure I will write about Jack again (I love him, in case you couldn't tell) because in my mind he's living happily ever after with Cole right now, and where's the story in that? If you're an X-Men or Underworld fan – I'm thinking of starting a fanfic for one or both of those movies. As a huge fan of Johnny Depp, I can almost guarantee I'll be writing about another one of his characters. We shall see. Till then, read on and please remember to review (whether you're offering praise or constructive criticism) – there are so many great stories out there._

_Wastin Mytime_


End file.
